You Darkness
by weretigress
Summary: NOMINATED BEST DRAMA BY IYFANGUILD - InuKag"What do you mean Inuyasha" asked a now nervous Mrs. Higurashi. She saw the look in the hanyou's eyes, and the feral gleam promised things that she didn't even want to conceive. "You can't mean...GRAPHIC CONTENT
1. Chapter 1 The Dark!

You Darkness by Vyncent

This story contains GRAPHIC violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Parts of this dark, and sinister fic, will NOT be posted to is being posted to AdultFanFiction. net and MediaMiner. org

If you do not like such content, then please be advised that this fic may not be appealing to you. Please do not read this if such content is offensive to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

You Darkness - by Ranier Maria Rilke Selected Poems of Ranier Maria Rilke New Directions Publishing Corp.

You Darkness that I come from,  
I love you more than all the fires that fence in the world,  
For the fire makes a circle of light for everyone,  
and then no one outside learns of you.

But the darkness pulls in everything;  
shapes and fires, animals and myself,  
how easily it gathers them!  
powers and people

and it is possible a great energy is moving near me.

I have faith in nights.

Chapter 1 - The Dark!

Current Time - Modern Day Tokyo - Somewhere

The day had been long, and overcast. The threat of rain hung in the air like a sickening pawl, but never fell. It was like it was waiting for something. Something that seemed to linger waiting for the dark. The dark where the shadows could offer their companionable silence and cover a wealth of sins until the light of day.

She paused to catch her breath. It was late. Too late. She had been visiting one of her friends, who lived not far from her family's shrine. It was a pleasant evening, despite the fact that they were doing school work together. She had finally gotten caught up on all of her missed assignments, and even had managed to do some extra credit work and in a couple of her worst subjects, no less. She had even done a couple of extra chapters to get a little bit ahead.

It was hard to keep her school work even remotely up-to-date. There just was not enough time for it all. Studying, trying to make up for lost assignments, doing makeup tests, and having time to spend with her mother, brother, and Ojii-san. 

But that was not even the tip of the iceberg. No! There was so much more. There was the ever present search for the Shikon no Kakera, the shards of the Jewel of Four Souls. Sometimes for days, even weeks, she would spend time in Sengoku Jidai traveling with her 'family', in an effort to fix what she had broken, and to bring justice to the world by defeating their hated enemy Naraku.

It had gotten a bit easier in the past month, only because they had finally beaten the evil hanyou and obtained the shards in his possession. But there were still a few of the shards needed to complete the Jewel and she had vowed to continue her quest and be true to her vow to protect and keep pure the Sacred Jewel.

She was supposed to meet up with Inuyasha at the old Bone Eater's Well at sun down, but the chance to get caught up on her school work for the first time in months was just to good to ignore. Unfortunately, she had stayed way too long, and now it was dark and she was still a couple of blocks from home.

The shrine was in sight, for which she was grateful, but the last couple of blocks were the hardest part of the trip. Only half of the street lights on both blocks were actually working and even those did nothing to push back the threat of the darkness. Despite the fact that there was a full moon tonight, the cloud cover from the day still lingered and the heaviness of the air for the threat of rain, was oppressive almost to the point of suffocation.

Cursing herself for not having asked Ayumi's father for a ride home, or asking Hojo to walk her to the steps, she vowed that she would let Inuyasha yell at her and call her every name in his vocabulary if she could just get home without incident.

Taking a deep breath, she gripped her books tighter and started to run. She didn't want to linger for a moment over the last hundred yards or so, she just wanted to get home safe. With the bottom most steps in clear view, and being now in the last half block, she sighed in relief knowing that she was almost there. It was the darkest of the entire distance, the last area where there were no lights at all. Even the nearest houses were boarded up, run down, abandoned boxes that no one had lived in for years.

Still, she pressed on. She was strong, brave, and could do this. She just needed to run that last short distance to the steps at the front of the shrine, and she was home. But the Fates had other ideas on this dark and scary night.

Dictionary

Ojii-san - Grandfather Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls Miko - Shrine Maiden


	2. Chapter 2 She is in Danger!

You Darkness by Vyncent

This story contains GRAPHIC violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Parts of this dark, and sinister fic, will NOT be posted to  
It is being posted to AdultFanFiction. net and MediaMiner. org

If you do not like such content, then please be advised that this fic may not be appealing to you. Please do not read this if such content is offensive to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

-----------------------------

Chapter 2 - She is in Danger!

The Past - Sengoku Jidai - Inuyasha's Forest

"She's late." huffed the angered hanyou. The bitch promised to be back hours ago, and she still had not come through the well. What was wrong with her, why could she not just forget that damn school thing and just stay here?

Truth was, Inuyasha was not angry with her for wanting to go, or even that she had gone. It was just that he hated for her to be so far away and not able to catch her scent or see her face, or just be near so that he could know she was safe. It left an emptiness in his heart, every time she left him. It was so painful that he found times when just breathing was almost beyond reason.

But she didn't see this. All she saw was his anger and all she heard was his cruel and hurtful words. He didn't mean to hurt her, he was just afraid. He had given his trust before, and had come out with not only the heartbreak and anguish of betrayal, but the loss of 50 years of life. Time spent sealed to a tree and unable to do anything but dream it away. That is until that one memorable day, when SHE came. When she came and removed that hated arrow and set him free.

He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how much she meant to him. But he was afraid that she didn't feel the same way and could not bring himself to say those most precious words for fear of being rejected.

"Inuyasha!" called Shippo as he ran up to the old well to see if Kagome had returned yet. As the hanyou turned, he could see that Sango, Miroku and Kirara was not far behind the little kitsune. "Has Kagome come back yet?"

"Hmmph! Iie! The bitch is late again," he grumbled. "The stupid baka was supposed to be back before sunset."

Miroku and Sango exchanged knowing smiles, before turning back to the upset hanyou. "Perhaps you should go after her," said the houshi.

"Iie! She can stay there for all I care. She is nothing but trouble," he further complained, although they all knew that he didn't mean what he said.

"Well then, perhaps we should all just go back to the village. Obviously, if she wishes to return she will," stated Sango, looking once again at the houshi with a slight smirk. With a knowing glimmer in his eyes, he turned to Inuyasha.

"Hai! Perhaps she just doesn't feel that she is needed enough to want to return," he stated. "Come Sango, let us go. Obviously, it is a waste to wait here for someone who is weak and useless. She is after all, nothing but a bother, and really doesn't provide any useful purpose to our quest or group. Other than as a mere shard detector that is."

Shippo was confused. This didn't make sense to him. Why were they not trying to get Inuyasha to go get his Okaa-san and bring her back? He was about to say so, when Sango caught him up, covered his mouth and shook her head to show she needed him to be quiet at the moment.

Not being sure why, but figuring that they must have their reasons, Shippo decided to stay quiet and just let Sango and Miroku continue as they were.

The group, minus one hanyou, turned and proceeded back to Kaede's hut in the small local village. They had barely gotten out of sight, when they turned into the nearby woods and quietly snuck back to a couple of convenient bushes and sat to watch the by now irate hanyou.

"Hmmph! How dare they say such things about Kagome. She is not weak or useless. She is the best of our group. She contributes a lot to our group and they should know that by now," he huffed. He was pacing back and forth in front of the old well, getting more and more angry by the moment. Why was she not back yet? Had something happened? 

He stopped suddenly, as an icy chill raced up his spine, leaving him feeling like someone had just dropped snow down his back. He broke out into a sweat and without realizing it, he was growling in the most vicious of manners. The secluded watchers caught the sudden change and were about to leap from their hiding place, when they heard his next words and felt their own fear grip their hearts.

"Kagome! She's in danger!," cried Inuyasha, as he turned and leaped like it was his life into the old dry well.

Dictionary

Ojii-san - Grandfather Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls Miko - Shrine Maiden Baka - Idiot


	3. Chapter 3 The Horror!

You Darkness by Vyncent

This story contains GRAPHIC violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Parts of this dark, and sinister fic, will NOT be posted to  
It is being posted to AdultFanFiction. net and MediaMiner. org

If you do not like such content, then please be advised that this fic may not be appealing to you. Please do not read this if such content is offensive to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

-----------------------------

Chapter 3 - The Horror!

Current Time - Modern Day Tokyo

Higurashi-nisou was trying to make herself busy in the kitchen. She was worried for her daughter. Kagome should have been home hours ago. She had called Ayumi's mom to see if Kagome was on the way home or if something had happened, but found that Kagome had left about 20 minutes ago. Given the distance that she would have to walk, it would realistically take Kagome about 30 minutes to make it home.

"Kami, please let my daughter make it home safely," she sighed. She had spoken to her father, and son, and both had set out to see if they could meet up with Kagome and at least provide some safety for part of her trip. But they had only just turned exit the house, when a red blur came crashing through the door.

"Where is Kagome? What happened to her?" an anxious hanyou yelled angrily.

"She is fine, Inuyasha. She should be home any time now. She was at a friend's....."

"IIIIIIINNNNNNUUUUUUYYYYYYAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

The air was suddenly rent with a gut wrenching scream that tore through the night, leaving any who heard it gasping in fear and shock. Without a seconds thought, the same red blur that had torn the front door open was gone and Higurashi-nisou was left almost standing still by comparison. She made her own way to the door, fear gripping her heart as she prayed that that scream didn't belong to the one person whom she was sure in her soul, it was.

Higurashi-daitoku and Souta both knew who it was, but just as with Kagome's mother, they were both trying to deny it, even as they too rushed towards the sound in the hopes of getting to Kagome and helping in whatever way they could. They were almost knocked off their feet as a dark red form stormed past them, down the steps and off into the darkness of the concrete jungle called Tokyo.

Her blood filled the air, and the stink was almost enough to make him vomit. While his bestial side often craved the satisfaction of blood to quench its thirst, the smell of her blood had just the opposite effect. To his youkai, this was his chosen mate, and her blood was not supposed to be spilled. Not by anyone, or anything, for any reason, unless by him, her mate, and even then only under very specific circumstances. He had spent too many years protecting her, providing and caring for her to let anyone else take her from him, and he was not about to let her go for any excuse.

Oh why had he been so stupid? Why had he not just gone to get her like he should have? Why had he been so stubborn and angry? Why did he have to let the fear in his heart control his mouth and his actions? Why could he not just tell her the truth?

Fighting back the fear that threatened to overwhelm him, he raced towards where the smell was the strongest. It led him down a nearby street, ironically within sight of the shrine steps. About halfway down the dark block of obviously abandoned buidlings, there was a dark alley off to the right.

Here the smell was thickest and mixed with the smell of others. Inuyasha's heightened senses could pick out the scents of at least six others, along with Kagome's fear, her blood and the one scent that left him growling like a rabid dog in anger, almost foaming at the mouth. 

Lust!

Fighting back his youkai blood, he focused on finding Kagome. It was just a moment longer before he spotted the shadows of six figures bent low over a crumpled body laying on the ground.

Two were busy holding her down, and roughly grabbing at her breasts as they laughed malisciously, while a third was busy ramming himself as deeply into her as he could, groaning in his pleasure at her pain. She was sobbing hysterically, as a fourth was slapping her in the face for making noise and having screamed, a fifth and sixth one standing one either side of her, pulling her legs almost impossibly far apart and up to give their companion easier access to drive full force into her, as they passed their time carving random patterns in the backs of her legs, awaiting their at taking their pleasure with her.

At the sound of a wild and rabid dog coming rapidly towards them, the five males froze for just a heartbeat and then all scrambled and raced in different directions. The sounds of the growling was enough to leave at least two of them losing control of their bodily functions in their own pants, as they rushed to leave the area and make their escape.

Inuyasha wanted to chase them down, but at the moans of pain coming from Kagome, he forced his youkai down, Tetsusaiga helping him to retain his sanity, as he quickly removed his haori, and gently wrapped it around the shivering form of his most precious treasure. As she whimpered in pain from the movement, her breathing seemed pained and ragged. He realized that a couple of her ribs were probably cracked and one arm was broken by the looks of the odd angle that it lay in, she was bleeding from numerous cuts and scratches, as well as the violation of her body, and had several deep cuts that were bleeding profusely where she had been stabbed with a knife. Her face was already very swollen and turning black and blue, where she had been repeated slapped and punched. Thankfully, there were no cuts or marks that would not heal with time and nothing to permanently marr the beauty of her face.

"Inu....yasha?" The word came out broken and barely above a whisper, through the swollen and bleeding lips. "Take me away from here! Take me 'home'," she was barely able to say.

Somewhere in the depths of his mind, he realized that to her, 'home' was a large and Sacred Tree, and a small unassuming village in a far distant time. A place where demons were the norm, and modern day luxuries were unheard of. A time that was far away from the nightmares of this night in this era. He looked into her pain filled eyes, and nodded that he understood. She closed her eyes and as best she could, she tried to curl into a ball to block out the reality of this night.

Inuyasha looked briefly, but carefully around the sight, taking in the scents of the vile things that had done this to his tenchi. To any average ningen, this place would show almost nothing of importance, other than the signs of a struggle, and the blood and other bodily secretions from the activities that this night had seen.

But to the senses of an enraged inu hanyou, the very darkness that shrouded this place held secrets that only one with his abilities could find and read. Here a bit of cloth from on of the vile fiends that had dare to touch what was his. There a couple of stray coins that had fallen from the pockets of the one who had dropped his pants. Here a shoe that one of them had lost as he ran. There a few strands of hair that Kagome, in her efforts to fight off her attackers had pulled from at least two of her assailants. 

A bit of wood that one of them had brushed against, leaving behind a few drops of sweat. Sweat that gave off a stronger scent for want of the fear that had gripped the owner at the sound of a wild animal rushing after him. Over there, a bit of building material that had for the briefest of times, been near one of the two who had messed himself, and now was permeated with the scent that had hung in the air long enough to cling to its surface. 

Even on Kagome, herself, there were many clues that told their own story about the owners of those scents. Scents that could be used to track them down, one by one, and make them pay for the crime that they had committed this dark and horrid night. A great deal of the lingering clues, Inuyasha found on the torn clothing that Kagome had once worn. In their haste to violate the onna, she had fought tooth and nail, biting and scratching back. Grabbing what clues he could, without regard to what was there, Inuyasha lifted Kagome up as gently as he could, and rushed her back to the shrine.

Dictionary

Ojii-san - Grandfather Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls Miko - Shrine Maiden Baka - Idiot Nisou - Priestess Daitoku - Priest Onna - Woman Higurashi-daitoku - Roughly: Priest Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's grandfather, and name used by those not of the family.  
Higurashi-nisou - Roughly: Priestess Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's mother, and name used by those not of the family.


	4. Chapter 4 A Problem Known!

You Darkness by Vyncent

This story contains GRAPHIC violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Parts of this dark, and sinister fic, will NOT be posted to  
It is being posted to AdultFanFiction. net and MediaMiner. org

If you do not like such content, then please be advised that this fic may not be appealing to you. Please do not read this if such content is offensive to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

-----------------------------

Chapter 4 - A Problem Known!

Current Time - Modern Day Tokyou - The Higurashi Shrine

Knowing that Inuyasha could get to Kagome faster than anyone, Higurashi-nisou returned to the house, hauled out extra blankets, and got the first aid kit. Moments later, Souta, and Higurashi-daitoku came running into the house, opening the door wide as Inuyasha carried in a red wrapped bundle and gingerly laid it down on the living room floor.

"Ojii-san, take Souta out of here. This is something that he should not have to see," said Higurashi-nisou. The old man nodded his understanding and hugging the boy closely to him, led him upstairs to his room. 

Kagome's mother was fighting hard, to not lose her own self control. She had to be strong for Kagome. There would be time later for her to break down and give into her own fear and horror at the sight that lay before her now.

"I will go call the police and get an ambulance," said Kagome's mother. Inuyasha startled her when his clawed hand whipped out and grabbed her wrist, effectively stopping her.

Inuyasha turned to Mrs. Higurashi when they were finished, "You need to know that Kagome asked me to take her back with me. I believe that she wanted to be as far from here for a while, as she could get and to get away from the nightmare of this evening."

"But we need to call the police and have her looked over by doctors here. If we do not, then we do not stand a chance of stopping these criminals," she argued.

"How would you explain to them that 'I' am the one who brought her home? She is obviously not in any condition to have gotten here herself, and Ojii-san and nii-san could not have gotten her here either," he stated firmly, but quietly as he let go of her wrist. "She will be safer with me, and her friends. We can watch over her, and give her the help she needs."

Slowly and reluctantly Higurashi-nisou nodded her understanding. "Though it pains me to say so, I have to agree with you. Even calling the police and reporting this would take time and it is very unlikely that the criminals would be brought to justice for their actions," she stated sadly. "Not to mention the emotional torture that the authorities would per her through just trying to get information."

Making a mental note of this statement, Inuyasha turned his attention to the more immediate concern. Getting some kind of treatment going on Kagome's injuries. Her arm was the most immediate problem along with her cracked ribs. She, also, needed to be cleaned up so that her other injuries could be attended to, as well.

"Her arm is broken and several of her ribs are cracked. I need something to brace her arm with once it is straightened and something to bind her ribs with," he stated firmly. Mrs. Higurashi nodded and left the room for a few moments. Inuyasha took this time to talk to Kagome, offering his comfort and support as best he could and to prepare her for what he had to do next.

"Kagome," Inuyasha leaned down and softly whispered to the injured onna. She was still sobbing, almost uncontrollably, but the hysterics had subsided.

"Kagome? I need to set your arm, this will hurt, gomen ne," he said. She looked at him, and the pain, trust and something he could not quite grasp, in her eyes, warmed him as she nodded her understanding.

Kagome's mother quickly returned with some strong but soft cloth to bind Kagome's ribs, and she had several bits of wood that could be used as splints for her arm. She took a roll of cloth and brought it to Kagome's mouth. 

"Here, bite down on this as we straighten the arm. It will muffle the scream, and you can scream as loudly as you need to," she told Kagome. The onna nodded and opened her mouth as her mother set the cloth into place. Higurashi-nisou then settled herself near Kagome's head and held her daughter's shoulders to hold her steady while Inuyasha set her broken arm.

"Kagome, look at me and no matter what, do not take your eyes from mine," said Inuyasha. She complied with the request and focused her glazed vision on the face of the hanyou who held her heart, and nodded that she was ready for what she knew he had to do. For a moment, she just felt one of his hands bushed over her shoulder and the other gently but firmly wrapped around her wrist. Seconds later, the pain of her broken arm tore through her like someone had set every nerve she had ablaze with the fires of hell.

At the sudden wrench of the offended appendage, Kagome screamed for all she was worth, but it only lasted a moment as she passed out from the pain and shock of the evening's incident. The bliss of darkness engulfed her and gave her some small removal from the pain that she was suffering from the horrors of this cloudy, ominous night.

"Where did you find her and how?" Mrs. Higurashi asked Inuyasha. She knew that she needed to know, else she would have more nightmares than she thought she could handle. On the other hand, she was scared to learn the truth of what had taken place. But one thing about Kagome's mother, she was never one to turn away just because the situation was unpleasant. 

Someone had hurt her daughter, and there had to be a way to bring justice to this matter. The real problem was, how to find the culprits and how to bring the evidence needed against them and make it stick.

"She was only a short distance from here, but the area was dark and most of the buildings appear to be old and abandoned," he stated heatedly.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "I know the place you speak of. There have been many who had tried to get something done about that area, but so far we have not had much luck in getting the authorities to demolish the old buildings and clean up the area."

Mrs. Higurashi knew of the gang that was involved. Their name the 'Nightwalkers', had appeared in the newspapers and on the news too many times to count. The biggest problem with the group, was that no one was willing to step forward and bear witness to the crimes committed and there were no apparent pictures of the individuals of the group, as the police had never been able to link any known criminals with the crimes to provide who they were or what they looked like.

The only thing that pointed the crimes committed to the criminals that committed them, was their horrid habit of leaving their name, 'Nightwalkers' carved in their victims chests or stomach's and traced near the bodies in the victims own blood. The gang seemed to revel in the torture of their victims. 

At least half of them were onna who the gang had taken and kept locked in kami knows where, while they repeatedly and painfully tortured them, until they either lost interest, or the victim died of their injuries. The public was in an uproar, but so far little or nothing had been done, or seemed to be able to be done to catch this horrible gang of hells own devils.

Inuyasha was unable to restrain a growl at this news. It was offensive, no it was more than offensive, it was an injustice of the worst possible kind. It was horrible that such places existed as havens for the vile and dirty things such as had hurt Kagome, this night. He vowed that he would make each of the six pay for what they did, and the basics of a plan had already begun to set in him mind. 

"I had been waiting for her to come back to Sengoku Jidai. Kagome was late, and I had thought to come at get her. Something told me that she was in danger, and...I tried to...get here as quickly...as I could," Inuyasha paused, shuddering with guilt as he recalled how he had originally refused to come, because he was angry at her for being late. "But...I...I...failed to get here in time. I...I...I...was not....fast enough. I was not here...to protect her like I was supposed to."

He could not bring himself to look Mrs. Higurashi in the eye. He hung his head, the shame more than apparent to the mother of two. While he didn't say it, Kagome's mother knew that part of his shame was most likely because he had hesitated to come earlier to get her daughter. She knew of the friction between the two, but also understood that much of it was simply that the two could not bring themselves to face each other and open their hearts, because each was afraid that the other would say the one thing neither wanted to hear.

Mrs. Higurashi put a comforting hand upon the shoulder of the shaken hanyou, "Inuyasha, even if you had been here, you most likely would not have been able to stop this crime. Kagome was late coming back from her friend's house, and it is unfortunate that the way she took is the only path home from where she was."

She paused to collect herself. She wanted to cry, but now was just not the time. When she felt that she could speak again, without her anger and fear showing, she continued.

"Her friends are as much to blame as anyone here, they should have seen her safely home, or at least made her come home before it got dark. The gang that did this to her are not unknown, but our authorities have not been able to capture them and bring them to justice. Unfortunately, Kagome is just one of many of their victims and she is not likely to be the last," she stated with more anger than Inuyasha thought the woman possessed.

Mrs. Higurashi had gotten a couple of sturdy bits of wood that as it turned out, were pieces of the old Goshinbuko, and with these, Inuyasha was able to rapidly and efficiently splint up Kagome's arm. Between the two of them, they were able to tightly bandage her ribs and was relieved as the sound of her breathing being less erradic and more normal. Inuyasha continued to dress the various wounds, and with Mrs. Higurashi's help, they took Kagome into the bathroom, where they cleaned up the mess from the sexual violation that she had suffered.

Inuyasha had, had more experience in dressing injuries over the past five years, what with the hunt for the shards, and their numerous encounters with Naraku, and Mrs. Higurashi had a background as a registered nurse. So between the two, they were able to clean up and treat all of the injuries that Kagome had suffered. At least the physical ones, anyway.

Once they were done, they returned to the household living room. Kagome, injuries dressed, wearing a pair of loose fitting sweat pants and baggy t-shirt, and bundled into a warm blanket, was currently lying on the couch. Inuyasha and Higurashi-nisou were packing the things that they thought most needed and wanted for Kagome, into her backpack. While they packed the necessities, including some painkillers that Mrs. Higurashi had on hand for her father's arthitis, they discussed the situation at hand, and what could be done about the criminals.

"You said yourself nothing your 'authorities' have been able to do, has stopped these monsters. You, also, said that there seemed no hope of anything being done to capture them or even to find them," Inuyasha said with more heat than he had meant to. "If your authorities cannot protect her here, then the very least that I can do is take her where I KNOW she will be safe, and take what steps are within my power to see to the justice your 'authorities' seem unable or unwilling to do themselves."

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" asked a now nervous Mrs. Higurashi. She saw the look in the hanyou's eyes, and that feral gleam promised things that she didn't even want to conceive. It left her shuddering in fear. "You can't mean to track them down and kill them. We have laws against that in these times."

"Iie! I will not 'kill' them. That would be the easy way out," he said with such a sadistic voice that Mrs. Higurashi thought she might faint from the chill that ran down her back.

"I may not have much love for him, but thanks to Kagome, I have more respect for my older brother that I have every thought possible. One thing he taught me in some of our recent encounters, is that sometimes it is better to 'make them live'," he said with a growl. Now Mrs. Higurashi knew that something was up, but she could not argue in all logic with the perspective. Death for those that found pleasure in this kind of vile act, was the coward's way out and too good for such. But she didn't even want to imagine what Inuyasha had in mind. The malicious way he spoke and the feral, sadistic gleam in his eye was enough to make her cringe at the thought.

"I am going to take Kagome to Kaede-baa-chan. The old miko will take care of her as well as any of your 'hos-pit-alls'. She has cared for her before when the need was there and she can and will do so again," he stated firmly brooking no arguments. Kagome's mother just nodded her understanding.

"I will be returning tomorrow well before sunset, however, and I intend to bring some...'friends'...with me. In the mean time, I need somethings gathered together if you do not mind?" he asked.

"Sure, Inuyasha! If it is within my or my family's power to do, I will help as much as I am able," came the hesitant reply. She was not sure what she was being asked, but she was not sure she really wanted to know. All she knew for sure, was that whatever happened, she didn't want to know the details.

"Good," said Inuyasha. Removing the scraps of cloth from the sleeves of his haori, he gave them to Kagome's mother. "I need these kept safe, separated, and preferably sealed so that they can't be contaminated by any other scents than the ones currently on them. I need a map of that dark area where I found Kagome, and if you can get me some of those picture things of that area, too, it would be a big help.

I will require clothing for a woman about your size, a male a head taller than myself, two males about my size, two males just a bit smaller, and one male lees than half Souta's size. I am the only one who need worry about my ears, the other can use their hair. I will explain myself further when I return," he stated firmly.

Inuyasha continued. "You need to be prepared to receive a pure blood inu youkai, three pure blood ookami youkai, a pure blood kitsune kit, a pure blood neko mononoke, a Taijiya, and a houshi. There will, also be five ookami. Because they are wild, we will not be able to leave them outside unattended, so they will have to come into the house or the shrine for at least a short time. Do not be afraid of them. They are lead by an ookami youkai Prince and are under the strictest control."

"I will have everything ready by the time you arrive Inuyasha," said Mrs. Higurashi. "I understand about the wolves, and will speak to Souta and Grandpa as well. We will be ready for you."

At that Inuyasha stood up, and picked up the now fully clothed but still unconscious little Miko. Mrs. Higurashi wrapped the blanket more securely around her daughter and gently kissed her bruised face, then turned to the loving but seething hanyou.

"She trusts and loves you more than you could possibly imagine Inuyasha," she said. "She would give her life for you. She is just afraid to tell you because she doesn't believe you feel the same for her. You have always been there for her, and done your best to protect my daughter from evils that I cannot possibly imagine."

"You are always welcome in our home, Inuyasha. You are more than just a friend to us here. You are the one that my daughter has given her heart to, and I trust you not to break it and to treasure what you now hold in your arms like it was your life," she concluded.

Inuyasha was shocked at these words. He would never have expected them. To be accepted by such a family, especially when most of them hardly knew him, was almost overwhelming in and of itself. They never treated him with prejudice or anger, and had always welcomed him into their home. He owed them more than he could ever repay, and was quietly thankful for their generosity and graciousness.

But to learn that Kagome loved him that deeply, was something that he had only dreamed of. Why had she never said how deeply she felt? Oh, Kagome had told him many times that she loved him, but for some reason, he could not quite fathom, he thought is was friendship and nothing more. He had always wanted more, and he had admitted sometime ago to himself that he deeply loved her himself. But after his own fashion, he was afraid to speak of his feelings for her, because of the betrayal he had suffered in the past with Kikyou, and fear that Kagome didn't feel the same.

Mrs. Higurashi's words warmed his heart in ways that he had never dreamed possible. With more gratitude than he had ever felt for anyone, he looked her right in the eye, "Arigato, Higurashi-nisou-sama. Your words have just given me back my life and my heart. We are leaving now, but remember, I will be back tomorrow and I will be bringing friends." With that he was out the door and before one could draw breath he was down the old well and passing back through time.

Dictionary

Baka - Idiot Daitoku - Priest Higurashi-daitoku - Roughly: Priest Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's grandfather, and name used by those not of the family.  
Higurashi-nisou - Roughly: Priestess Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's mother, and name used by those not of the family.  
Inu - Dog Miko - Shrine Maiden Nisou - Priestess Ojii-san - Grandfather Ojii-san - Grandfather Onna - Woman Ookami - Wolf Sama - Lady or Lord - respectively Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls Youkai - Demon


	5. Chapter 5 Bringing Her Home!

You Darkness by Vyncent 

This story contains GRAPHIC violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Parts of this dark, and sinister fic, will NOT be posted to  
It is being posted to AdultFanFiction. net and MediaMiner. org

If you do not like such content, then please be advised that this fic may not be appealing to you. Please do not read this if such content is offensive to you.

----------------------------

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I am glad that so many are able to enjoy and relate to this story. There has been a comment that this story was stolen. I would like to state here, for the record, that I have not stolen this story. I am both Vyncent and Weretigress.

Additionally, there has been one or two who have written to me, upset that Kagome has suffered so in this story. That is true, she has. But there was reason for that, and it will become more apparent in later chapters. Please be assured that the villians in this fic, get exactly what is coming to them, just not how they expect it. From my own perspective, if more of this kind of crime could be handled in this way, there would be less 'repeat' offenders out there on the street. They would be too scared to repeat their actions.

I would also, like to reiterate. This fic it GRAPHIC, VIOLENT, and contains RAPE and LEMONS! For this reason, parts of this story are NOT going to be posted here on FanFiction. They ARE being posted on AdultFanFiction, and MediaMiner.

Please keep the reviews coming. They are ALWAYS welcome and much enjoyed.

--------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

-----------------------------

Chapter 5 - Bringing Her Home!

The Past - Sengoku Jidai - Inuyasha's Forest

The night was filled with stars and the full moon shone brightly on the frame of an old well in a small clearing not far from the great matriarch of this forest, the Goshinbuko. To all intents and purposes it seemed like any other normal night. The air was warm, the normal nightlife was a foot, the old well looked like it had always appeared. But the reality of this night belayed the appearance of what was true.

Four entities stood by the old Bone Eater's Well, as they had for the past couple of hours. They waited seemingly patiently, but they were all scared and worried half sick for a very dear and beloved friend.

One was a male dressed in the dark robes of a houshi, sitting with his back against the old well, with his staff in arms. Another was a female, Taijiya by trade. Normally she would have been wearing a simple but not unappealing kimono, however, as there had been mention of trouble earlier in the evening and not being one to be unprepared for any possibility, she was currently wearing her battle gear and her Hiraikotsu was poised on her back ready for immediate use if need.

The third figure was a very small, but not insignificant kitsune. He paced back and forth on the lip of the old well, fretting and whining in fear for his surrogate mother's safety. Sitting poised on a corner of the old well, was a currently small cream coloured fire neko mononoke. Her tails were twitching smartly back and forth, and were the only signs of her anguish at the thought of a dear and trusted friend being in danger and unable to lend a paw to help.

"I hope that Kagome is alright. Do you think she is hurt really bad, Miroku?" asked a shivering Shippo.

"I truly do not know, Shippo. We can only hope that Inuyasha got to her in time," stated the houshi.

"I swear by all the Kami that my tribe ever worshipped that if anything has happened to my little sister, I will see the vile monsters that hurt her covered in their own blood before they meet their own demise," swore a seething Taijiya as she reached back for the thousandth time to finger the bands on Hiraikotsu.

"Calm yourself Sango-chan. Inuyasha, I am sure, is doing his best. He will see that she returns to us safely," stated the houshi with a soothing voice that didn't fool anyone for an instant. They all knew that he was just as anxious for Kagome's safety as any of them, but Miroku was one who spent most of his life not letting his feelings control his actions. His was the power of diplomacy, reason, and planning.

Moments later a flash of blue light announced the arrival of a traveler through the Bone Eater's Well. Everyone stepped back to give room to whoever was coming through and ready for any possibility just in case. At the sight of the hanyou in question, and the bandaged and bundled figure in his arms, all gasped and started to surge forward with their many questions until halted by the glare of barely contained rage on the face of the inu-hanyou.

"Not now. We need to get to Kaede's first and then we need to talk. Now!" he stated and then dashed off to the old miko's hut.

The others, figuring that time was important, took advantage of the now full sized neko mononoke and flew off to meet Inuyasha in the village a short distance away.

It was only about 30 minutes from the time that Inuyasha had arrived with the badly injured and still unconscious little Miko in his arms at the well, to the time that she was safely sequestered on a comfortable futon in a warm corner of the old miko's hut. Kaede had made a mixture of healing herbs, something for pain and honey, and with Inuyasha's help they had managed to get Kagome to drink the resulting tea.

She was still unconscious and it was easier to get her to swallow the herbal tea, than to try to force her to swallow a pill. The painkillers her mother had provided where set aside for when she awoke.

Now the rest of the group sat in a semi-circle around Inuyasha, who had Kagome resting with her head in his lap, as they talked of what had transpired. Inuyasha explained all that he knew and told them of his plan. A couple of minor bugs needed to be worked out, but with the advantage of a few of the jewel shards in their possession and Kaede-baa-chan's aid in putting them into several binding necklaces, the problem of getting someone other than Inuyasha and Kagome through the old well, was resolved.

As a precaution that was not truly believed to be needed, each of the necklaces were spelled so that when Inuyasha and/or Kagome asked for their return, they holder of the necklace had no choice but to comply. With that completed, Inuyasha proceeded with the next step in his plans.

"Miroku! I need for you and Shippo to visit Kouga. Explain to him what happened to Kagome and ask him to meet up with us in the clearing by the old well by sunrise. If he asks why, just offer him the chance to payback those who hurt Kagome." stated Inuyasha.

"Where will you be, Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"I am going to visit my brother," he stated firmly.

"You are WHAT?" they others all asked at the same time.

"Are you crazy Inuyasha? Are you sure that your brain is not broken?" asked Shippo.

With a growl of warning, Inuyasha replied, "Iie. I know what I am doing and for this to work out properly, I....need...Sesshomaru's help. Besides, he owes a life debt twice over to Kagome at the very least. Not only because she returned his arm, but also for when she saved his life and helped to rescue Rin."

"Just be careful Inuyasha," stated Miroku. "We all know that you and your brother do not exactly care for each other."

"Hmmph! I will. Don't worry. Once he finds out that someone did this to Kagome, he will have no problem helping out. We all need to meet back by the old well by tomorrow at sunrise. So I am leaving now," stated the determined hanyou.

"As shall I," stated Miroku. "I will take Kirara to speed things along. Come on Shippo."

The three left the hut, and Sango turned to Inuyasha.

"Stay here with Kagome, Sango. But do not worry. I have need of you in these plans as well, so you will get your chance at these bastards as well. They have hurt their last victim and hurting Kagome is the last time they hurt anyone. I will make sure they 'live' with complete awareness of their retribution for the rest of their lives."

He stayed just long enough to see the Taijiya nod her head in understanding and then dashed out the door and speeding as fast as he could go towards the west.

Dictionary

Baka - Idiot Daitoku - Priest Higurashi-daitoku - Roughly: Priest Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's grandfather, and name used by those not of the family.  
Higurashi-nisou - Roughly: Priestess Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's mother, and name used by those not of the family.  
Houshi - Monk Inu - Dog Kitsune - fox demon Miko - Shrine Maiden Neko - Cat Nisou - Priestess Ojii-san - Grandfather Onna - Woman Ookami - Wolf Sama - Lady or Lord - respectively Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls Taijiya - Exterminator Youkai - Demon


	6. Chapter 6 SHE Needs You!

You Darkness by Vyncent 

This story contains GRAPHIC violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Parts of this dark, and sinister fic, will NOT be posted to  
It is being posted to AdultFanFiction. net and MediaMiner. org

--------------------------

I am posting this chapter earlier than originally planned. The reviews have been great and was the main reason for making this decision. Although it is not my normal habit to do such, I have the next chapter already done, but would like to see more reviews before I post it. So please read and review.

--------------------------

If you do not like such content, then please be advised that this fic may not be appealing to you. Please do not read this if such content is offensive to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

-----------------------------

Chapter 6 - SHE Needs You!

The Past - Sengoku Jidai - Kouga's Den!

Ginta was bored, which was not unusual. He was serving guard duty near the entrance to the pack's den. It was his shift, but he had gotten so used to constantly following Kouga, as they chased down whatever leads they could find in their search for Naraku that sitting doing guard duty had only one benefit. He was not constantly getting a stitch in his side from trying to keep up with a shard enhanced pack leader.

Still, despite the boredom, Ginta and Hakkaku both agreed that they would much rather this, than still have to look forward to facing the vile hanyou that had finally met his fate but five short weeks ago. The whole pack was the better for the relief that the news brought and even Ginta and Hakkaku found themselves looking forward to the up and coming mating season.

Other packs had learned of the devastation that Kouga's pack had suffered. Normally, this would not have done anything, but brought the pack ridicule and shame. Many learned the cause behind the demise of almost the entire pack, and the fact that Kouga, brave, daring, and strong, had spent not only several years, tracking the bastard but had joined the now well known Inuyasha Pack to destroy Naraku in the end, was enough to not only save Kouga's honour, but to build it even beyond what it had once been.

The only downside, for what it was worth, was that Kagome-neesan had not accepted the advances of the Prince of the Youkai Ookami Tribe. Of course, neither Ginta nor Hakkaku was surprised about this, as it was obvious even to them that onee-san cared for their leader as a friend and valued the friendship of the entire pack, but her heart was with the inu hanyou, Inuyasha and nothing could sway that, not even death it seemed.

But as a true leader, Kouga didn't let the sorrow of losing Kagome keep him down for long. As Hakkaku had pointed out to the proud and virile leader, Kagome-onee-san would not want him to wallow around in self pity and besides, with the up and coming mating season there were several fine and strong possible mates who would all love to challenge the accomplished pack leader and become his mate willingly.

So with that in mind, Kouga set aside the ache in his heart, which to his surprise was not as difficult as he had thought it would be, and moved forward. The past five weeks was a time of healing and rebuilding to bring the tribe back up to full strength again before the next winter season. It was now that Kouga realized what Kagome had been trying to tell him, he was not truly in love with her, just infatuated. But they would always be something more than just friends, she more like a sister with a large extended family of ookami and ookami youkai, both brothers and sisters, who she would always cherish and care for.

As Ginta looked out over the territory in the moonlit sky around him, he caught sight of a flickering glow headed towards the den. This was peculiar, as the entrance of the den was a well guarded secret and if someone who was not part of the pack knew of the location, then there was a serious problem to be corrected.

Not wanting to leave his post, but being aware that word had to be gotten to Kouga immediately, Ginta barked out a command to one of the nearby wolves, who responded back with a yip and took off into the den to fetch the packs' leader. As Ginta continued to watch the approaching flicker, he was frustrated at trying to identify it as it was coming from down wind of the den and the scent was carrying the wrong way.

It only took a few moments for Kouga to appear, but in that time the flicker in the sky had grown noticeably larger. With Kouga's better vision, one of the many merits that made him a fine pack leader, he was able to make out that it was a neko mononoke in battle run, and headed directly towards the den. It was obvious that this youkai knew exactly where the den was, and that this was its destination.

It only took a couple of moments for Kouga to figure out who it might be, as there were not many neko mononoke's that he knew of, or the people who associated with them. His suspicions were confirmed moments later, when the youkai landed and a houshi with a small and very familiar kitsune landed and approached the Ookami Prince bowing their greetings as they did so.

"Kouga-sama, greetings. I only wish that the circumstances were better, but I have been sent by Inuyasha to request your presence at an important gathering," stated Miroku.

"Houshi-sama!" Kouga nodded in acknowledgement and greetings himself. "What do you mean? What is wrong? Something has happened to Kagome, hasn't it?"

"It is with saddened heart that I must say yes to that question, Kouga-sama. Although, I can say for sure that she is alive and safe for now, however, Inuyasha thought that you might desire to assist in a little...uhn...plan...to bring retribution to those who have caused harm to the little Miko," stated Miroku.

Kouga's first reaction was an aching pain that threatened to overwhelm him at the thought that Kagome had been killed, but that quickly was replaced by relief and then intense rage when he realized that someone had hurt his onee-san. There were some people out there somewhere who were going to bleed, and they were going to bleed a whole lot for this offense.

"It sounds like you have much to say and little time to say it. Please come, and sit with us, and tell us what you know," stated Kouga calmly, although his own wolves had moved back, and even the sentries were hard pressed to stay close to him. They knew that when he spoke that calmly, he was a youkai with barely restrained rage, and no one wanted to risk being the one to set off the exploding beast that lay just under the surface.

Miroku bowed, and Shippo on his shoulder, headed into the den following the Prince of the Ookami Youkai. Kirara, just curled up outside by the entrance to the den and awaited the houshi and kitsune's return. She knew it would not be long before she had to make the return trip, and quite frankly she was anxious to make it as soon as possible.

A cup of tea each, and about 45 minutes later, five pack wolves, Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku, stood outside the front of the den with the messenger of bad news in the form of a calm appearing houshi, and a small kitsune. The neko mononoke was now standing awaiting her passengers patiently for the trip back to Inuyasha's Forest. Hands were shook and goodbye's for now, being said.

"Despite the circumstances young Prince, it will be a pleasure to work with you and your pack members. I believe that this agreement will prove to be a great adventure and most satisfactory if Inuyasha is planning what I believe he is," stated Miroku to Kouga. "I cannot stress enough, however, the importance that the information I shared with you tonight be kept only among ourselves. It has been a carefully guarded secret for the past five years, and I am sure that you can understand why."

Kouga was still getting over some of the shock of what the houshi had divulged to him, Ginta and Hakkaku. He knew that they probably were as dumbfounded as he felt. To learn so much about Kagome, the woman that he had thought he knew, and find that there was so much more about her that he never even dreamed of, was overwhelming to put it mildly. But now was not the time for such things to be considered. There was justice to be meeted out, and time was of the essence.

There was no way that those who hurt Kagome in such a cowardly and vile manner would get away with it and not suffer for their fiendish games. Kouga and his comrades silently vowed the same thing, although they were unaware that each was thinking the same thing.

"Hai, houshi-sama. You can rest assured that no one here will breath a word of any of this to anyone. The secret is safe with us. We would do nothing to bring harm to our onee-san and would give our lives to defend her. We will be at the old well by sunrise. Tell dog breath that for the duration of this agreement, there are no differences between us. We fight as pack brothers for a just cause and we will agree to his leadership in this matter without question," was Kouga's surprising response.

Miroku nodded his gratitude and Shippo and he climbed onto Kirara. "Arigato Kouga-sama. I look forward to seeing you at dawn." With that Kirara launched herself into the air and headed back the away she had come earlier in the night.

Almost immediately Kouga, Ginta, Hikkaku, and the five pack wolves could be seen racing as fast as they were able in the same direction. The night was clear and the air not too warm. Their speed and efficiency in travel was such that Kouga knew they would be able to make the designated clearing in just a few hours.

Far to the west standing upon a great cliff, looking out over the vast stretch of what was known as the Western Lands, a great, powerful and most regal figure stood. The silver tresses of his almost knee length hair wavered gently in the light breeze that carried the night's fragrances and scents his way. An fukurou (owl) hooted in the distance, a shishi (lion) roared its intent to a prey it had just caught sight of, the soft flap of a group of bats passing in the night, and the gentle rustle of leaves upon the many trees around, were only a few of the many nights sounds that drifted in the night.

But none of these bothered or seemed to attract the attention of the noble Lord of the Western Lands as he stood stoicly surveying what was his. Sesshomaru-sama, Great Taiyoukai of Japan and Lord of the Western Lands, proudly stood unmoving in the night. It was his favorite time of the day. It was a time when he could stop, think, consider the day's various experiences, organize his thoughts if need be, or just enjoy a bit of solace and quiet time.

He had just completed his most recent patrol of his lands, and estates, as was his want to do on a regular basis. Sure he had warriors and guards that were trained to do the work for him, however, one of the things that made Sesshomaru the Great Lord that he was, was his habit of taking personal responsibility for what was his. He didn't mind having his lackies doing the patrols for him, but it was much more sensible to supplement by periodically doing his own rounds, just to make sure that things were running the way HE wanted them and not to someone else's desires.

Besides, it meant that he was always informed about what was transpiring in his realm and kept him always alert and on his toes. No one caught the Western Lord off guard, at least not and live.

The breeze picked up briefly, bringing with it a scent that was unpleasant, but no longer instilled the hatred that he had once felt at the least thought. Instead it evoked memories of a recent heavy battle with a vile and hated hanyou that had the unmitigated gall to try to take from him what was his. No one touched what belonged to Lord Sesshomaru. NO ONE! Nor did they touch what he considered to be important to him, not an live, or at least not and live pleasantly....HEH! HEH! HEH!

Most who had heard of the Great and Terrible Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, shivered in fear at his name. Many believed that even getting within sight of the Youkai Lord was a death wish and that those who did would meet their end at the ends of his razor sharp claws. But what no one knew, was that in the eyes of the Great Lord Sesshomaru that was the easy way out.

Death was an end, a doorway to the afterlife and one of the Seven Levels of Hell, where the soul could pass from level to level until it finally was granted the right to return to the world of the living. But Life...now there was another story...to make one of your enemies 'live', was much more interesting. After all, there were those who deserved to 'live', and Sesshomaru had many means for doing just that. The pleasurable thing was that none of those methods required a dungeon, nor did it take much time. But the effects could last a lifetime and leave their victims memories that could be carried by their soul to the afterlife.

Knowing that his hanyou half brother was rapidly approaching and knowing that he would not be seeking him out unless there was a reason, Sesshomaru chose to just wait for him. Whether the reason was a good one or not remained to be seen, but for now he just didn't feel like disturbing the night with useless chasing and banter.

He had to give Inuyasha a grudging respect. There were so many changes to the hanyou in the years that he and his rag tag pack had spent searching out the Shikon no Kakera and chasing after the evil Naraku. Even the thought of that loathsome hanyou's name was enough to make the Great Lord growl in anger and hatred.

Inuyasha had successfully learned how to wield the Tetsusaiga, much to Sesshomaru's chagrin, but what truly had amazed the Youkai Lord, were the other transformations that Inuyasha's adventures had allowed him to instill into the great fang. Transformations that his father had not originally put there, and which remained to be seen if they were intended.

But his true respect, and greatest honour was not for his half brother, nor even for the Taijiya or houshi that traveled with him. Even the insignificant kitsune, and the neko mononoke had earned some respect from the Demon Lord, but the heart of the group was the one who had truly earned not only his respect, but the right to be considered almost his equal in many ways.

That was the little Miko. The odd onna who had set his half brother free from his 50 year long imprisonment, and despite all odds stuck by him through thick and thin, through all their adventures. The young woman, who had stood up to Naraku and was key to ending the vile hanyou's existence in this world and saving countless lives because of her risks and willingness to sacrifice herself for what she believed, and those she loved.

Not long after catching his brother's scent on the wind, a rustling was heard and almost immediately Inuyasha dropped from a nearby tree and stood to face his older brother. What surprised the Demon Lord about his appearance, was not the daring that it took to appear before him, but the determination and barely suppressed rage that could clearly be seen in the shivering form of the hanyou that stood before him.

He could see in the hanyou's eyes, the flicker between the natural and normal golden colour and the flash of red that was a warning of the youkai blood raging just behind those eyes. Sesshomaru had not missed the tightly clenched hand, wrapped around Tetsusaiga, trying almost in vain to retain his sanity. What had set him off so? Why was he standing so boldly before the Taiyoukai, with such strength of will? What had happened this night?

"Good evening little brother," stated the ever stoic Sesshomaru.

"I wish it were Sesshomaru," was Inuyasha growled reply.

Something seriously had to be amiss. The hanyou was audibly growling and just barely controlling his youkai blood, even with Tetsusaiga at his hip and tightly clenched in his clawed hand. How was he able to control such rage, especially when he didn't have the benefits or strength of being a full youkai in blood?

Giving his half brother his full and undivided attention, Sesshomaru spoke once more.

"Something is bothering you tonight, little brother. What does this have to do with me and why have you come to visit?" he asked.

"I have come to beg a favor," Inuyasha barely ground out. It was not that he was upset with Sesshomaru, nor that he was asking his brother for a favor. None of that mattered at the moment. What really was the problem was the images of his badly battered, raped, and abused Kagome lying unconscious on a futon in the old miko's hut and the images of her attackers and knowing that even now they might be looking for another victim.

"And why would I be interested enough to give you such a request?" came the coldly emotionless response.

"For a several reasons. One, you owe Kagome and this favor is for her. Two, this little favor promises to provide even your curiousity with more information than it could possibly hold for at least a good hundred years, if not longer. Three, I need help to bring a fitting 'life' to six....ggrrrrr....six worthless monsters that have....grrrr....hurt....grrrr....violated what is MINE!" he growled out in his rage.

"Kagome was attacked? She has been hurt?" Sesshomaru let a frown momentarily grace his stoic face. "How badly and when?"

"Very badly. She was violated in the worst possible way that a woman can be, along with having been beaten, several broken bones, numerous cuts, and more. I have a plan for taking to task those who inflicted this damage to her, but to carry it out, I need some help," Inuyasha stated. Talking about it to someone who he knew would find such an act both cowardly and the worst possible crime and who would understand the rage that he barely held at bay, made it a bit easier to push down on his youkai blood.

"I have arranged for others to join me, and plan on meeting everyone at the old Bone Eater's Well in my forest. I have come to ask that you join us in this matter of justice for one of our own," he almost pleaded.

Sesshomaru was surprised on many levels, but he was also enraged himself. To think that anyone would do this to the little Miko was something that almost sent the ever emotionally anchored Great Taiyoukai into his own blood rage. That in itself frightened him, though no outward sign of this showed.

"This Sesshomaru owes much to the little Miko, so I will accompany you on this venture. It will be necessary to make a small side stop along the way, as I need to inform Jaken and see to Rin before we go," was his surprising reply. It was shocking enough that it helped Inuyasha to further get control of his blood rage, as he and his brother turned and started upon their journey to take the next step in Inuyasha's plan.

After they met up with Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un, it was felt that it would make better time, if they all flew. With that in mind, Inuyasha, Rin, and Jaken, rode on Ah-Un, and Sesshomaru used his own youki, to make their journey to the old well easier for everyone.

Dictionary

Baka - Idiot Daitoku - Priest Fukurou - Owl Hanyou - Half Demon Higurashi-daitoku - Roughly: Priest Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's grandfather, and name used by those not of the family.  
Higurashi-nisou - Roughly: Priestess Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's mother, and name used by those not of the family.  
Houshi - Monk Inu - Dog Kitsune - fox demon Miko - Shrine Maiden Neko - Cat Nisou - Priestess Ojii-san - Grandfather Onna - Woman Ookami - Wolf Sama - Lady or Lord - respectively Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls Shishi - Lion Taijiya - Demon Exterminator Taiyoukai - Demon Lord Youkai - Demon


	7. Chapter 7 A Plan of Action!

You Darkness by Vyncent 

This story contains **GRAPHIC** violence, sexual content and rape! You are **WARNED**

Parts of this dark, and sinister fic, will NOT be posted toIt is being posted to AdultFanFiction. net and MediaMiner. org under the author's name of 'Vyncent'.

If you do not like such content, then please be advised that this fic may not be appealing to you. Please do not read this if such content is offensive to you.

-------------------

The reviews have been wonderful and I most certainly find them encouraging. The more I get, the faster I will update with new chapters. So please keep them coming.

Some have indicated that this fic is dark, and sinister. Yes, it is! It was intended to be, more to prove a point. I have seen many fic's that include acts of rape as part of their premise, but for the most part, either the villain gets off completely, with a quick and sudden death, or with little more than a slap on the wrist to show that he/she/it was a bad person. Personally, I feel that this makes light of a very serious and horrible act of violence.

It is not just about the act itself, or even the person committing the act. It goes even beyond the physical trauma of the victim, as well. There is the mental horror and anquich, much of which our society tends to take little and in some cases no consideration of. It is a long lasting hell for those who have ever experienced any kind of rape, in any form. Even the families and friends of such victims are affected.

This story was just my way of showing how I felt it would be more appropriate to make the villain much more aware of the torture and pain that they cause by their thoughtless acts of violence. So please, be aware, as I have tried to warn you. This story is DARK, SINISTER, and VIOLENT.

It will come out lighter in the end, but there are even DARKER times ahead...that is why much of this story is being posted only to MediaMiner and AdultFanFiction. Anything that is TOO extreme for will be posted to the other sites or already has been. I will let everyone know of the chapters that are not going to be posted here, when the time comes.

Thanks again for reading and please keep the reviews coming... If I get enough, I might even post another chapter come New Years Eve.

-----------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

-----------------------------

Chapter 7 - A Plan of Action!

Inuyasha was the first one to return from the night's excursions. Sesshomaru had explained to Rin that Kagome had been injured badly and that she was healing. It was felt that informing her in advance would make the trauma of seeing someone who the onna thought of as a distant mother so badly injured, a little easier to bear. This way, the child at least would know to expect the unpleasantness associated with Kagome's condition.

Rin had a good heart, and she had seen many bad situations in her travels with Lord Sesshomaru, so it didn't occur to anyone to try to prevent her from seeing the awful truth. But they were considerate enough to at least help her to accept the matter, and do what was necessary to help make Kagome's recovery easier than it might otherwise have been. This did a lot to help Rin on many levels, especially in a time when horror was more the norm than not.

It said a lot for the group, to even see the normally complaining and ever grumbling Jaken struck speechless by the sight of the battered onna. Even the already green youkai imp turn more green at the image she presented and almost fainted from the smell. He might not have a liking for ningens, but this was one of those that he himself made an exception for.

Even though he and his Lord had more than once attempted to end the lives of the stalwart group, this one little ningen onna still stood up to them in battle bravely facing even the Great Sesshomaru, and willingly risked her life to protect those she cared about. But it went even farther than that, as Jaken had never known anyone who would stand by her enemy as she had, and call them friends when no one else would, and to help them when they needed it.

To even further raise this little onna to a higher status in the eyes of the old toad, was the fact that she did all this completely unconditionally and without expectation of any kind of payment in return. She just gave selflessly, and seemed happiest when she could help others.

Who could be so horrid as to do such a thing to a creature as pure and innocent has her?

"My Lord, a question if I may?" the little imp turned to Lord Sesshomaru, bowing to the floor to make his request. Even the Youkai Lord could hear the anguish in the old toad's voice.

"Speak Jaken," he stated.

Clearing his throat, and staying bowed low, "I request that you permit me to return to your palace and to fetch the Chief Healer. There are some treatments that she knows that the old miko, no insult intended, maybe unaware of and could help the young Miko in her recovery."

Sesshomaru considered this for but a moment, then nodded to Jaken, "Hai, you have my permission Jaken. Take Ah-Un, and bring back Atsuko. Explain the Miko's condition to her."

Jaken turned to start out the door, only to stop in his tracks as the Youkai Lord spoke once more, "Jaken, know that if you are not back with the Healer in one hour, I will have to find another choice of career for you." Jaken audibly gulped at that. He could think of a few possibly things that his Lordship might set him to, including being the 'nanny' to a village full of children all about the same age or less than Rin. This was NOT a prospect that Jaken found enticing, so he raced as fast out the door as he could and did his best to impress upon the two headed dragon the urgency of getting the Healer as quickly as possible.

Sesshomaru took a few moments to visit with Kagome. She was still unconscious, but even in that state the onna still moaned in pain and not just the physical either. As he spent a short time watching the little Miko, there was a sound at the door, and moments later Miroku and Shippo entered the room. Miroku brought the news that Kouga and his pack brothers would be arriving by dawn.

Kaede made tea and offered it for those who wished to partake. As these simple ministrations were taking place and in themselves offering some sense of calm, Sesshomaru asked for a complete rundown on what had happened and of Kagome's injuries. Though it hurt to bring back the images, Inuyasha, who was sitting with Kagome, carefully holding her in his lap and doing his best to lend her what comfort he could in her current state, explained to the others in the room exactly what he knew.

An hour later, an angered and enraged Demon Lord excused himself for a short time, promising to be by the old well by dawn, and headed into the nearby forest. All that could be heard by the rest of the group was a roar that sounded like raging thunder as the earth shook and the screams of a number of lesser youkai that were unfortunate enough to believe that they had the right to take up residence in Inuyasha's Forest.

They all knew that a certain inuyoukai in full demon form was relieving some much pent up rage, as a way to calm himself for what was to come. No one mentioned this or even considered bringing it up to anyone. It was a private moment and would remain such.

It was a short time after that that Kouga and his pack brothers along with the five pack wolves arrived. Just as with Sesshomaru, the Youkai Ookami Prince took the time with Ginta and Hakkaku to visit with Kagome. They were badly shaken by what they saw, and also found a need to release the anger that this brought to their hearts and blood. So they, too, took to the nearby forest to let off their anger and all then met up by the old well to have the meeting that Inuyasha called.

The sun shone brightly down upon a clearing. A clearing that held an old well, whose origins were so old that the reason for its very being were lost. No one could ever remember the old well holding water, or whether it had ever been meant for such. All anyone really new for sure, was that it seemed to be a dumping ground for the nearby village to deposit the bones of dead and dying demons. All of which tended to disappear in a few days, but no one knew why, how or where those bones ever went.

But this well held more secrets and importance than just a few bones. It also, held a strange connection to time. It is possible that the reason for this was due to the fact that the material of this almost timeless well had come from two very important trees. One was a very ancient and now gone, Tree of Ages that was now nothing more than dust and the last resting place of Hyouga. The second was the matriarch of Inuyasha's Forest, the Goshinbuko, a sister tree to the long gone Tree of Ages.

Although only known by a few people, the apparent result of this combination of very special and powerful woods, was a well that allowed for a simple appearing, onna from 500 years in the future to travel to Sengoku Jidai and a wayward and proud inu hanyou to travel 500 years into the future. No one understood how it worked as it did, and quite frankly no one really cared. More important to them all was that it did work and by doing so gave them all something more precious than even the Shikon no Tama.

That something now lay hurt badly in the old miko's hut in the nearby village. This fact of reality was the reason that there now sat by the old well an odd group of individuals conversing and planning an up coming venture that would leave a quiet mark on the pages of history 500 years yet to come.

Introductions were not really needed, so Inuyasha just got right to the point. To bring everyone up to the same page of reality he started with how he had first met Kagome several years ago. The Taijiya, kitsune, houshi, and neko mononoke all knew this story and contributed what they could to reassure the rest of the group of the truth of the tale. Little Shippo had even brought some of the small treasures that over the years, Kagome had brought for him, to show as further evidence and proof of Kagome's origins.

After completing this part of the meeting, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku sat in thought just trying to process the almost overwhelming knowledge. No wonder it was so important to keep such information secret. Kouga and his pack members had heard the tale in brief, from the houshi, but had not really taken the story very seriously. But hearing it again, and in complete detail left them almost breathless in awe. If Naraku had even suspected such to be the case, they would never have succeeded in destroying him as they had. They all shuddered just considering it.

After a short pause to let the information sink in, Inuyasha continued and outlined his plan and the reasons for his decision to help 'fix' the problem that had cause Kagome so much pain. Of course, everyone had their questions and doubts, but he had taken the time while traveling to find Sesshomaru to work out some of the more important details and had answers ready for their concerns.

Kouga was the first to voice one of their questions.

"If only you and Kagome-sama are the ones to get through the old well, how are you going to get us through?" he asked.

Inuyasha pulled out several necklaces of prayer beads. They were most unusual in that the beads themselves were a deep blood red, and the claws that randomly separated them were black as pitch. But on each one, attached to one of the beads was a small shard of the Shikon no Tama. There were enough necklaces to provide for everyone at the gathering, including Kirara and the five pack ookami.

"Each necklace has been specially made and spelled so that if either I or Kagome ask, the wearer must return the shard contained within. Once they are placed around your neck, much as with my own, only Kagome can remove them. Unlike my own necklace there is no other binding spell so there is no other control to be worried about. The beads are ones that Kagome made sometime ago and left here with Kaede should they ever been needed," Inuyasha informed everyone.

"With the help of these each of us will be able to pass through the well to the otherside and then safely return when our mission is completed," he stated.

"Why are these 'poll-eece' you spoke of, from Kagome's era not taking care of this matter?" came the quiet voice of Sesshomaru.

"Kagome's mother has informed me that they have been trying to catch these 'things' for sometime and not been successful. Much like the sentries and guards that are common in this time, there are certain restrictions to what the police in Kagome's time can do. Plus these particular criminals have been pretty clever by ningen standards in that they have cased out a fair size chunk of territory that they consider their own and have set up the den in what otherwise appears to be a deserted area," came the ready reply.

"They control the surrounding area through fear and have no qualms about maiming anyone that they believe threaten their control. So far none of their victims has been either willing or alive to come forward and identify who they are and what they look like, so those in power in Kagome's time have not been able to bring these monsters to justice or even to provide any idea of what they look like."

Ginta spoke up next, "How are we to identify them if their own 'poll-eece' are unable to do so?"

"We have several things that even with the 'tek-noll-o-gee' of Kagome's time, ningens still do not have. We have far superior senses. They have to rely on whatever visible physical evidence they can find, but even then they still are unable to find the most important information that would help them to bring such as these to task for their crimes," Inuyasha said with assurance.

"In other words, they are unable to scent their prey or seek out their aura's," stated Miroku. "From what Kagome has told us over the years, magic is almost unheard of in her time. We have spoken of this on several occasions and come to the conclusion that it may very well still exist, but is just concealed as this 'tek-noll-o-gee' that Kagome describes has replaced much of what magic is used for in our time."

"Ningens of the future, however, have still not found a way to duplicate such things as hunting by scent, reading auras, or sensing magic. Apparently, while they do have means to hunt in the dark, they do not use this skill to full advantage either," he concluded.

The youkai in the group considered this information and nodded their understanding.

Inuyasha paused in thought for a moment and then spoke up, "I have asked Kagome's mother to have a number of things ready for us by the time we arrive. These things will make it easier for us to move around in Kagome's era, and to have the freedom that 'we' need to complete our plan of action."

"From what Inuyasha has learned from Kagome's mother, these fiends have been plaguing the area where they attacked Kagome for quite sometime now," Sango began. She shuddered to think that such creatures could hold such ominous power over anyone and was anxious to take part in this little venture and do her part to help Kagome.

"One of their weaknesses in our favor will be their over-confidence," she stated firmly.

Hakkaku spoke up, "I agree, not to mention that they will not be expecting anyone with our abilities to track them down either." a couple of the pack wolves sat near the young ookami youkai and he quietly scratched them behind their ears.

"Hai," stated Miroku. "From the stories that I have heard Kagome tell, the ningen from her time are not familier with youkai or hanyou. They may still exist, however, they too are concealed if they are still around. The ningen in her era are not as well versed in the hunt, and their normal lifestyle is not as filled with the same hardships as exist now, so they tend to be much less guarded and aware as ningen of this time."

"Considering the concerns that Kagome's family have," spoke up Inuyasha, "my intent is not to 'kill' these things! I prefer to take a lesson from my brother, and make them...'live'. The last word said with growled emphasis, a sadistic grin that left his brother proud - although it didn't show, and a feral gleam in the hanyou's eyes.

"I have an idea for that one, Iittle brother," spoke up Sesshomaru. "Something that I think will suit quite well."

"I am willing to listen, brother," said Inuyasha, "although whatever it is, it must not be anything that can be traced back to Kagome's family or the shrine. We must be careful not to leave any trail of evidence that could lead back to her family. If these villians have more people than the six I have seen, they might try to harm Kagome's mother, brother and Ojii-San."

"Not to worry, little brother," said Sesshomaru. "It is a simple potion. One with an unusual binding spell. Most of the ingredients are readily available and in fact, the old miko probably has those aplenty. There is but one more ingredient required, but for that I must have your permission to obtain it."

"What would that be?" asked Inuyasha cautiously.

"The essence of her memories of the attack," Sesshomaru stated like it was as everyday a thing as breathing.

Dictionary

Baka - Idiot Daitoku - Priest Fukurou - Owl Hanyou - Half Demon Higurashi-daitoku - Roughly: Priest Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's grandfather, and name used by those not of the family.  
Higurashi-nisou - Roughly: Priestess Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's mother, and name used by those not of the family.  
Houshi - Monk Inu - Dog Kitsune - fox demon Miko - Shrine Maiden Neko - Cat Nisou - Priestess Ojii-san - Grandfather Onna - Woman Ookami - Wolf Sama - Lady or Lord - respectively Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls Shishi - Lion Taijiya - Demon Exterminator Taiyoukai - Demon Lord Youkai - Demon


	8. Chapter 8 The Essence of a Nightmare!

You Darkness by Vyncent 

This story contains GRAPHIC violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Parts of this dark, and sinister fic, will NOT be posted to  
It is being posted to AdultFanFiction. net and MediaMiner. org

If you do not like such content, then please be advised that this fic may not be appealing to you. Please do not read this if such content is offensive to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

-----------------------------

Chapter 8 - The Essence of a Nightmare!

The Past - Sengoku Jidai, Kaede's Hut

A "smitciv rorroh", was what Sesshomaru had called the 'simple' potion that he mentioned. For in truth, it was pretty simple. The herbs required were fairly common place and indeed, Kaede had them in abundance. It was but a matter of about an hour to have enough of the potion's base ingredients combined and ready for use.

It was the last ingredient that was the hard part, and at first it was something that Inuyasha was dead set against. He just couldn't find it in himself to put Kagome through that nightmare again.

Essentially, what it involved was linking to Kagome's mind, and encouraging her to relive the images of what she had gone through. As Sesshomaru had explained it, the closer to the incident in question for the victim, the stronger and more potent the potion would be. As Kagome had only been attacked but a few hours ago, the potency of the potion was never in question.

The hard part was that Inuyasha didn't want to have Kagome relive those memories. Initially, he was so against it that he would not even hear of doing such a thing, and even Kouga originally agreed with him. It was finally Sango that helped turn the tables.

"Inuyasha! You would not be making Kagome relive anything that she is not already having nightmares about now." Sango stated simply. She had watched over her little sister ever since Inuyasha had brought Kagome back from her own time. She had spent hours watching as the onna tossed, whimpered, and cried in fear at the horrors that her mind, as equally abused as her poor battered body, replayed over and over again throughout the night.

"She will probably have nightmare images of last night's events for years to come, if she is ever able to get over them at all." stated Sango with pain filled assurance. "I wish it were not so, but what happened to her, is the worst nightmare that every onna and woman lives with almost daily. Luckily, most never experience such horror. But for those who are not so fortunate, their lives are never the same. Some never recover at all."

"She is right Inuyasha," said a calm spoken Miroku. "I once met an old woman, who had suffered a similar incident when she was but a teenager. Much like Kagome, from what I found out. She was but 25 years old when I first met her, and yet she looked older that Kaede-baa-chan does. She could not stand to be around males of any kind, not even her father or brothers. I learned about a year after I had met her that she had finally not been able to take the nightmares and horror anymore and had thrown herself of a cliff not far from where she had lived."

"The priestess of her village had told me that part of the difficulty is that the victim of such crimes are hard pressed to face the fear that such an attack brings to them. Instead they spend much of their time believing that it is they that are to blame for what happened to them. That they are dirty for having been violated, and that those around them see them as nothing more than loose women who asked for what happened to them to begin with." Miroku informed the group.

"But that is ridiculous," said Kouga. The idea that any woman wanting to have such a thing occur was totally ludicrous and that others would think such of a woman who had suffered so, was almost beyond contempt. "Anyone who could take one look at the pain and hell that Kagome has suffered would be a fool to think that she asked for that to happen to her."

"You are right, Kouga," said Sango. "Be that as it may, it is a fact nonetheless. It is part of the mind's effort to cope with the horror. Only those of strong will and determination are able to relive their nightmare and then finally put it aside and continue with their lives. Those are the ones who learn to accept what happened as something beyond their ability to control, and stand up to the fear it causes. Once they do, they are able to move forward with their lives, and if not be what they once were, at least they are able to live something of a normal life."

"For Kagome, it could be even harder," said Miroku. "As a Miko, at least during our times, such an action is believed by many to have tainted her soul and made her less than pure. The truth, however, it that the only thing that is impure is the abuse to her physical body. The spiritual impurity is only a concern, if the victim can let go of the nightmare before it darkens their heart."

"While this Sesshomaru is not experienced in the matters of which you speak," spoke the up to now silent Youkai Lord, "I do understand what you are saying. There is another factor in this idea that you are missing. I have heard that most such victims of violent attacks, find it easier to face their nightmares when they can 'share' them with someone else."

"As I understand it, many prefer to share their fears with someone that they love and trust, while others prefer to seek the support of strangers. I do not understand this completely, but it is what I have heard," he said.

"Hai, ye are right Sesshomaru-sama," said Kaede. "I learned of this when I was young, long before onee-sama died. For some, the love and support of a close relation lends them the strength to face their horrors and on a mental level, beat back the beast that lies within."

"Others are afraid of being judged by their loved ones, and seek solace in the aid of strangers who are unbiased. They are neither there to judge the victim, nor accuse. Just to listen and be there for them as they need," Kaede concluded.

"Ah! That makes sense then," said Sesshomaru. "This link that I wish to do, would have much to benefit the Miko then. The fact is that during the linking she would not be reliving the injustice she suffered alone. She would be supported by the person or persons linking with her, as she shows them what happened."

"Those who are linked would see what she saw, from her perspective, including feeling her pain. No physical harm would come to anyone, but it would feel as thoough they were right there as the attack occurred. In otherwords, whoever is linked with her as she relives these memories, will feel just like they are her, feeling exactly what she felt as she felt it."

"For her, she would be like an onlooker viewing the act on the sidelines. While I link with her on this, I would feel just like she did, including all of her pain, but at the same time, I would be able to stand with her from the sidelines and show her that she is not alone," stated the Taiyoukai quite matter-of-factly.

"In that case, this is probably a good thing to serious consider Inuyasha," said Kaede. "It would go along way to helping Kagome-chan recover much more readily from her experience. Especially if it can be done now, while everything is still fresh."

Sesshomaru's personal healer, Atsuko, who had arrived earlier, with Jaken, had had the opportunity to examine Kagome and offer her own remedies to aid the little Miko in her recovery. She knew of the potion that her Lord was seeking to create and what was involved in its creation. In fact, her great-great-grandmother had been the one to originally come up with the ancient recipe that was used for this most effective and useful potion.

She took the time to speak up in the conversation, "If I might interject here. There are many benefits to this potion, not to mention its ultimate purpose against the criminals that originally caused the current crisis."

"The sooner that Kagome-sama can face the fear of her nightmare, and understand that it is alright for her to be afraid, to be angry about what happened, to even hate those who attacked her, the sooner and the easier in the long run for her to recover and come to grips with what occurred," stated the healer with complete confidence.

"But the other side of this potion, is the one that you do not yet understand," Atsuko continued. "When my great-great grandmother originally created this potion, it was intended as a means to pay back those that spent their lives bringing pain and suffering to the innocent."

"The essence of Kagome-sama's nightmare would be bound to the potion. All it takes is a few drops of the completed potion on the lips of the criminal that caused the victim's suffering. Just a few small drops and the criminal is left to spend the rest of their lives reliving every single second of pain filled torture and horror that they gave to their victim. They would never show the marks, and nothing can be found physically or mentally wrong with them. But every time they close their eyes, every time they try to sleep is spent making them feel exactly as their victim did."

It was this last tidbit of information that helped to turn the inu-hanyou's decision around. His only condition was that he would, also, link with Kagome along side his brother. This way, Kagome had the support of two to be there for her, and help her to not feel alone.

Dictionary

Baka - Idiot  
Daitoku - Priest  
Fujo - Sorceress  
Fukurou - Owl  
Gomen - your pardon; declining (something); dismissal; permission  
Gomen nasai - I beg your pardon; excuse me  
Goshintai - shintai; object of worship housed in a Shinto shrine and believed to contain the spirit of a deity  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Higurashi-daitoku - Roughly: Priest Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's grandfather, and name used by those not of the family.  
Higurashi-nisou - Roughly: Priestess Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's mother, and name used by those not of the family.  
Houshi - Monk  
Imouto - Younger Sister  
Inu - Dog  
Joshi - Women  
Kitsune - fox demon  
Kurimiko - Dark Miko  
Miko - Shrine Maiden  
Mononoke -- animal spirit - Kirara would be considered an mononoke as she has no human form  
Neko - Cat  
Nisou - Priestess  
Ojii-san - Grandfather  
Onee - Older Sister  
Onii - Older Brother  
Okaa-san - Mother  
Onna - Woman  
Ookami - Wolf  
Otouto - Younger Brother  
Sama - Lady or Lord - respectively  
Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards  
Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls  
Shishi - Lion  
Taijiya - Demon Exterminator  
Taiyoukai - Demon Lord  
Tenseiga - Sacred Life Fang  
Tetsusaiga - Iron anguish Fang  
Youkai - Demon


	9. Chapter 9 To Defeat the Enemy!

You Darknessby Vyncent

This story contains GRAPHIC violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Parts of this dark, and sinister fic, will NOT be posted to  
It is being posted to AdultFanFiction. net and MediaMiner. org

If you do not like such content, then please be advised that this fic may not be appealing to you. Please do not read this if such content is offensive to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

-----------------------------

Chapter 9 - To Defeat the Enemy!

WARNING!!! THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY GRAPHIC IN BOTH VIOLENCE AND LEMON CONTENT!!!

As this is a very detailed and descriptive chapter, this is one of those that will not be posted to this website. For those who wish to read this chapteer, it is posted to both and to 

As it is to awkward to access the links by posting them here, I have put them on my profile page. To access this chapter, just got to my profile and click on either of the two links provided.

I apologize for the redirect to the other sites, however, as this story goes it would ruin the atmosphere of this tale to try to edit out the content that is offensive and that supports the reasons for the outcome of this story. It is the very content that leads to the reasons for later actions and feelings by the different characters, and rather than destroy the 'feeling' that has been built into this fic, I would rather keep the story intact as is, and just post the offending chapters elsewhere.

Chapter 10 will pick back up here on FanFiction until the next offending chapter is reached.

Again, I apologize for the method of posting, but there is a lot still to come on this tale and I am sure that despite the content, you will all continue to enjoy the story.

As always, please continue with the reviews. The more that come through the faster new chapters get posted.

Sincerely,  
Vyncent (a.k.a. - Weretigress)


	10. Chapter 10 The Unexpected Healer!

You Darkness by Vyncent 

This story contains GRAPHIC violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Parts of this dark, and sinister fic, will NOT be posted to  
It is being posted to AdultFanFiction. net and MediaMiner. org

If you do not like such content, then please be advised that this fic may not be appealing to you. Please do not read this if such content is offensive to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

-----------------------------

Chapter 10 - The Unexpected Healer!

The Past - Just Past Mid Day - Sengoku Jidai - Kaede's Hut

It had been one of the most incredible displays of spiritual power that Miroku or Kaede had ever heard of. It was a masterful peace of work. So masterful as to almost be a work of art, spiritually speaking. Who could have believed the power possessed by the inu youkai brothers? Just to have witnessed such a display was like being handed a long cherished and desired gift and both houshi and old miko found their breath taken away, just in wonder and amazement.

Even the others were in awe. They little understood what they had just witnessed, except in the most general of terms. All they really knew for sure is that the end result would give them a way of making those who had dared to hurt Kagome, pay for their actions. That was what they all wanted the most and were committed to seeing through to the end.

It had started innocently and quietly enough. At first, Kaede had suggested that Atsuko might want to be alone with the two inu youkai brothers, and Kagome for this part of making the potion of "Smitciv Rorroh". She was surprised, however, when the kobura (cobra) youkai healer had stated that such measures were not necessary.

In fact, she had stated, it would be better for all who cared for the little Miko to stay, as their loving aura's would only help her to face her fears in this matter, by their very supporting presence. With that settled, everyone, including the five ookami, crowded into the little hut and the healer, having arranged everything she needed set about linking the two youkai and one Miko together.

Inuyasha leaned back against the wall, Kagome carefully arranged to sit in his lap so that he could rest his head against hers and nuzzle into the nape of her neck. They were careful of her injuries, and did everything to ensure her comfort as much as possible, despite the nightmares that were still causing her to toss about in her unconscious state.

Sesshomaru, sat next to Inuyasha, facing towards the little Miko currently seated in his little brother's embrace. He had set aside his armor for the duration, as it was not sure what kind of effect this spell would have on any of the trio and if by chance there was any adverse effects, it was less likely that the spiked armor would add to any possible injuries or concerns. On one level, he didn't want to subject himself to the rush of raw ningen emotions that he knew he had to face for this, however, he had been the one to choose to do this, and he was not about to back down now, or admit to being intimidated by the situation, and yes, even a little afraid.

His self imposted barriers were formidible. He had spent centuries strengthening them to his standards of perfection. No one alive could claim the strength and power of the mental shields that the Great Taiyoukai possessed. No one even came close.

But for this potion to work, he needed to access her memories of the events from the previous night. That meant that he had to at least make a hole in his barriers and allow the raw emotions that the little Miko was obviously going through to pass beyond his tight control and actually experience them as his own.

Even Inuyasha would have a difficult time handling such raw and uncontrolled emotion. But it would not be as hard for him, as Inuyasha was not one to keep his feelings suppressed. He was a much more explosive and openly expressive than his much more stoic older brother, and he would be better prepared for the onslaught that they were about to face.

Atsuko, who had been his personally healer for centuries, understood her Lord's unspoken concerns. Without hesitation and expertly avoiding anything that might embarass her Master, she let him know that she would do her level best to support him as needed in this rare spiritual sharing.

"Master, no insult intended, but it must be spoken. Are you quite sure that you are ready to face what must be?" she asked. Part of the ritual of the ceremony needed to link the nightmares of the little Miko to the potion, required that those participating be asked and given the option to back out freely and without shame.

"Hai!" was the only response.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Inuyasha-sama, before I begin you must understand what you are about to face. This has rarely been done between a youkai and a ningen. Even more rarely between a hanyou and a ningen. It has never been done before between a youkai, hanyou and an untrained Miko," stated Atsuko for all to hear.

Miroku curious about why this would make a difference, voiced the question that ran through all of their minds.

"Why does the combination make such a difference, Atsuko-san?" he asked.

"When done between two or more beings of the same race, it is easier for all participants to share what must come. Their emotional mind set is similar enough that there is little danger to anyone of those in the link to mentally harm another. Such things cannot be done by accident or design. It is the nature of this particular spell," she carefully explained.

"Between hanyou and youkai, the sharing of youkai blood, also, aids in the linking for the same reason, just as does the sharing of ningen blood, if the participants are hanyou and ningen. Between youkai and ningen, it is harder. There is considerable difference in the way a youkai mind works, how it choosed to express itself, how it is capable of handling some kinds of emotions, especially extreme ones that a ningen is not capable of handling, however, most youkai have strong emotional control barriers that help to protect either side."

"Even linking youkai to miko would not normally be a matter of concern, as the miko training goes a long way towards protecting the ningen. However, Kagome-sama is untrained, and as I understand it, the more strong her emotional state, the more powerful her Miko powers manifest themselves, sometimes without her awareness of what it happening," the kobura youkai healer continued.

"In order for this spell to work and for the visions to be bound to the potion, Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha-sama are going to have to make Kagome-sama relive her attack in all of its gory details. That is a very emotionally torturous time for her, and reliving it could trigger her powers to react. If they do, it would most likely be violently and could result if Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha-sama being purified at worst, and best, they could almost be babbling idiots for a long time."

"This is a lesser concern for Inuyasha-sama, because he is hanyou, but also because he has an emotion bond to her and already shares much of her feelings and unconsciously channels a lot of her power naturally. His familiarity will aid him in his task, and help to reassure her in hers," explained Atsuko.

"Sesshomaru-sama has to allow her to reach past his own powerful control barriers. In other words, he has to let her inside his head, just as he has to enter hers. I believe that he is more than strong enough to with stand the feelings that even now threaten her very sanity, but it will still be a hard battle and a most challenging experience for him."

"Is there anything that either Miroku-sama or I can do to help protect Kagome-chan, Inuyasha-sama, and Sesshomaru-sama, while they are linked?" asked a concerned Kaede.

"Iie, Kaede-sama," was the reply. "The nature of this spell is such that nothing must be allowed to interfere. It is purely by the strength of their own wills that they do this, and come out of it whole."

"In that case, Sesshomaru-sama," spoke up Miroku, "you should be aware of the strength of Kagome-sama will and feelings. Even at the best of times, her emotions tend to run high. It matters not whether she is happy, sad, depressed, or angry. Inuyasha-sama can bare witness to this, as she has subdued him on many an occasion, although never without good reason."

"She can change her moods extremely quickly as well, brother," said Inuyasha with a slight flush of embarassment on his face at Miroku's words. "I have seen her change from happy, to sad, to frustrated, then angry, then determined, and back to happy, in less time than it takes to turn around in the heat of battle. She is an...extremely...'dynamic' individual."

"This Sesshomaru will keep this in mind. Your warnings are...appreciated..." said a very stoic Youkai Lord.

"Then, if there is nothing more, let's us begin," said Atsuko. All participants, excepting Kagome, nodded. As Inuyasha was already making physical contact with Kagome, it was only necessary for Sesshomaru to touch her in some way. He chose to place his hand on her shoulder. With that Atsuko touched them both in the center of their foreheads. A gentle red glow emitted from the tips of her fingers.

She began a chant, and after a moment removed her hands from the two inu youkai brothers, and placed her hands on either side of Kagome's face. The glow intensified, as Atsuko continued her chant. It flaired suddenly, causing everyone except the trio and Atsuko, whose eyes were already closed, to shield their vision from the glared that engulfed the room.

When the glare died down, everything appeared as it had before. The trio seemed unchanged other than that Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were no longer aware of anything in the room around them.

For quite a while, it appeared that nothing was happening. Other than that Kagome had finally stopped tossing so restlessly in her fitful slumber. A couple of times, it could be seen that Inuyasha's hold on Kagome tightened a bit, and that Sesshomaru's hand seemed to do the same.

Shortly after this, the whole group looked on in shocked surprise to see tears streaming down the faces of both inu youkai. Both seemed to have trouble breathing, and were almost sobbing in abject terror. A wave of unrelenting fear, and absolute terror rushed through the room, seeming to fill the air and making it feel almost to heavy to breath.

Both grunted in pain, and their left arms jerked as though someone had attacked them. They gasped, and grabbed their sides, and then stomachs with their left hands, the pain of said appendage from a moment ago, completely forgotten in favor of this new assault.

"They are seeing and feeling how she was first attacked," said Atsuko. "This must be when they broke her arm, and damaged her ribs.

The two brothers began growling at this point and their free hands, came up as though about to strike something, their claws extended with an obvious desire to rend flesh and bath in blood. Moments later, their bodies started to twitch uncontrollably. Inuyasha remained up right by dint of being sandwiched between the wall and Kagome, but the Great Lord was not having the same luck. No one knew how he maintained his hold on the little Miko's shoulder, but even as he fell over and writhed in obvious pain and torture, he never once relinquished his hold.

Then to everyone's astonishment, blood began seeping through the fabric of Sesshomaru's haori and his hakama as well. There seemed to be a random pattern of seeping blood that began at his chest, ran down his sides and along his legs, and then back up to his collar and even his neck. His head jerked to the side violently as though someone had just punched him.

His breathing was erratic at best, and he was panting for air like it was almost impossible to breath. He was once again grabbing his chest, and the action of his claws tore enough of his haori to expose the flesh underneath. Even as they watched, bite marks appeared, as well as, the obvious signs of fingers being roughly dug into the flesh tearing it open and then tracing symbols through the blood that poured from the injuries.

To everyone's shock and horror, the word 'Nightwalkers' was left written in the blood pouring from the wounds. All left to wonder what it meant or who it was, and almost too stunned to move or speak.

"Someone, please! Get me a bucket of cold water quickly," demanded the kobura youkai healer, as she rushed over to the Demon Lord. "Sango-san, I will need your help, if you please. I am going to have to try to hold him down, until this is over. No matter what, we can't let his connection to Kagome-sama break or it will kill him."

"Hai, Atsuko-san," said Sango as she quickly moved to assist the youkai healer.

"What of Inuyasha-sama?" asked Miroku.

"He doesn't seemed to be being affected as strongly as Sesshomaru-sama," said the healer. "But, if you could keep an eye on his just the same, it would be a good idea."

"I will help with Inuyasha," came a surprising response from Kouga and he went to aid, Miroku. So far, all that appeared to be happening there was his twitching in response to the attacks that the trio were seeing inside their minds. Ginta had by now returned with the bucket of water that was asked for, and handed cloths to Miroku and Atsuko, which Kaede had passed to him when he returned with the water.

Kaede spoke up, "Ginta, Hakkaku! Ye and Jaken-san would be a great help if ye took Shippo and Rin outside. They should not have to sit and see such as this."

"Hai miko-sama," was the joint reply, as the three youkai took the children outside. They chose to take them to the clearing by the old well, so as to not have to bare witness to even the sounds that could now be heard coming from the Youkai Lord.

"I have never heard of this kind of a reaction to this spell before," said Atsuko in a mix of awe and horror. The Youkai Lord was still thrashing about, his legs now sitting in a most obvious and horribly uncomfortable way that left everyone wondering just how anyone could have their legs put into such a position and still walk afterwards. He was still clawing at his chest, which by now was covered in blood, and turning a deep black even as they watched.

Kouga suddenly took a deep breath, trying to catch something odd in the smells that filled the room. "This doesn't make sense!"

"What is that, Kouga-kun," asked a busy Sango, both hands full of trying to keep the now convulsing Taiyoukai from furthering his own injuries.

"The scent of the blood in the room. It is not Sesshomaru's," he stated firmly.

The kobura youkai tasted the air. Her heightened sense of taste had centuries of experience as a healer, and her skill at deciphering smells was second only to the Inu Lord beside her. "He is right. The blood scent coming from Sesshomaru-sama is the Miko's, not his own. I have never heard of this, unless...."

At her hesitation to continue, Kaede spoke up and drew her back to the moment at hand. "Unless what, Atsuko-san?"

"Unless his Lordship has somehow become empathically bonded to the Miko." was the awed reply.

"Is that anything like a mating bond?" asked Kouga, not sure whether this was a good thing or a bad one. Either way it bothered him.

"Yes, and no!" was the confused reply.

"It is not even as remotely intimate as the bonding of mates, however, emotionally they are inseparable. The only way that something like this could happen is if they both have suffered some similar horror in their lives, or if they both suffered some extremely traumatic incident in their lives that both found to be almost too much to handle, and have never finished facing and dealing with." said Atsuko, still doing her best to hold down her Lord and Master, who was still violently thrashing and from the sounds of the growls that were coming from his chest, he was in danger of losing to his youkai blood.

"If something is not done soon, or they do not get through this nightmare soon, he is going to go into a blood rage and we are all done for then," stated Sango.

"Then let's just separate them and get Sesshomaru out of here." stated a determined, but fearful Kouga. His concern was not for himself, but for Kagome. He could not sit by and not at least try to do something to help keep his nee-san safe.

"Iie! Don't even consider that. If you do, you will kill all three of them, at best. At worst, you will cause both Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha-sama to lose themselves to their blood beasts, and Kagome-sama would die regardless. We can't separate them," stated Atsuko firmly.

"But we have to do something, and soon," Sango said. It was getting more and more difficult to hold down the Youkai Lord, and already the features of his face had begun to enlongate as the youkai in his blood began to take control. His claws were lengthening, the left hand clenching and unclenching as the claws extended, and the claws of the right had begun to pierce Kagome's shoulder, although remarkably, it could be seen that the Lord was fighting to not hurt her.

Inuyasha was shuddering and to some degree he, too, was convulsing, however, he was not showing any of the effects that were appearing on Sesshomaru. Even his growls, although vicious in the extreme, were not showing any signs of a loss of control to his inner beast.

By now, Sesshomaru's face was bathed in sweat, his left eye and the entire left side of his face swollen and turning black and blue. It was obviously when Kagome had been punched and beaten in the face. In between the growls that were being pulled from his chest, there were whimpers and cries for the pain that was racking his body as it continued to convulse with what was obviously each blow and thrust of the invasion of the onna's body as she had been attacked.

"My kami! How on this earth did she ever survive all of that?" asked an awed and terrified Kouga. "Who...what kind of monsters are those people that would do such things to anyone, let alone someone as sweet, kind, and innocent as Kagome?"

The waves of fear, terror, blind rage, hatred, despair, shame, guilt, and loneliness seem to make the very air around them throb like a physical presence. There was not a dry eye in the place and not one of the people there, youkai and ningen, male or female alike, who felt shame for those tears that fell.

Gasping for air, at the intensity of it all, as the waves of emotional turmoil poured surprisingly not off of Kagome, but off of Sesshomaru, Kaede spoke up.

"There must be a way to help relieve the stress that is so strongly affecting Sesshomaru-sama," she stated.

"I wish that I could make a suggestion, Kaede-sama," said a flustered Atsuko. "Unfortunately, this is something that I have never heard of and to my knowledge nothing like this was ever even mentioned in my ancestor's journals, or even the ones that followed later generations."

They were all at wits end, and had no idea what to do to help the Great Lord. Each moment saw him in more and more pain, more and more blood, more and more injuries, and slowly, inexorably transforming into his true form, blood lust becoming rapidly more evident in the sound of his growls and the one eye that was not swollen and bruised was so red that it glowed in its lust filled hatred.

Just when all seemed beyond anyone's control, the scream of Inuyasha's name was torn from both Kagome's and Sesshomaru's lips. The sound so filled with pain as to leave all who heard it gasping in shock and anger that anyone would put their friend through so much pain and hell. Moments later, Inuyasha began to growl even more viciously than he had been thus far.

For a moment, everyone feared that they were going to have two blood enraged youkai tearing the place apart. But much to the surprise of everyone, the hand of Kagome's unbroken arm, and Sesshomaru's left hand reach out to each other, and when they met, they gripped each other tightly as though the Seven Levels of Hell itself could not tear them apart. Inuyasha's left hand reach over to lie on top of the two tightly clasped hands, and where the three met and blinding flash of red light exploded outward until the hut fairly radiated with the intensity of the glow.

Long moments passed before the brightness faded away, and the afterglow cleared from the temporarily blinded eyes of the occupants of the room. When it did, the sight before them was almost as amazing as the events that had transpired all during the past hour that seemed like a full day.

Atsuko noticed that the vile of potion, which had been sitting on the floor near the linked trio, was glowing with the same red light that had filled the room just moments ago. It pulsed with a power all its own, and sent shivers up the spine of the kobura youkai, for the almost living quality that the potion seemed to emanate.

Sesshomaru was once again sitting up, just as he had before the spell was caste. The bruising on his face and body gone, like it had never happened. The cuts, and scratches that had once covered his body in random patterns, were no longer there, the only evidence of any of the injuries was the blood that his once pristine clothing now lay soaked in, and the tracks of the blood on his body that still looked like someone had been finger painting with it, and the vile word, 'Nightwalkers' still visible on his stomach.

Every joint and muscle he owned seemed to be in pain. He felt like he had joined a cross country run, but had been run over by everything including a mountain. He put a hand to his pounding head, as a cup of soothing tea was brought to his lips. Without even considering that someone was holding the cup for him, he drank and was grateful for the ease it brought to his pain racked body.

So intense was the pain, and so clouded his mind that he didn't notice the condition of his clothes or the blood that coated his body, nor the patterns that were painted there. A cool, wet cloth was brought to his almost fevered brow and began to wipe away some of the sweat. Even as gentle as it tried to be, the side of his face was pained by the touch, as though someone had pound that area of his face to a pulp.

He growled at the pain that claimed his cheek, until he heard his brother.

"Sesshomaru, what happened to you?" moaned a tired and aching Inuyasha. Kagome still in his lap and his arms still securely wrapped around her.

That was when Sesshomaru looked down as his clothing and body. More slowly and weakly that he would willingly admit, the Lord stood up with Atsuko's and Sango's aid. As he did, what was left of his clothing fell away and the trails of painted blood could be seen by all. The source of that blood, the bruising, the scratches, gouges and cuts were no longer evident at all. There was no sign was what had caused, or where the blood had come from.

So caught up was everyone looking at Sesshomaru that it was not until Inuyasha reluctantly made to put Kagome down and made to stand up that he looked at Kagome's face. His gasp of astonishment drew everyone attention and when they looked to see what he was looking at, their own astonishment filled the room.

The bruising that had covered more than half of her face was gone, no evidence that it had ever existed. Carefully, Inuyasha pull up the hem of her shirt, to show her stomach, the area where the most cuts from the knife had been made. Not one single cut could be seen. It was like they never had occurred.

Kaede checked the splinted arm, and found that it too was no longer broken, and her skilled fingers, as well as those of Atsuko were able to determine that the cracked ribs were healed as well. Miko and healer asked for a bit of privacy to check Kagome out more thoroughly and no one objected or complained. A short time later, when they all were back sitting in the hut once more, the two healers were able to confirm what the all already suspected. All the marks, all the cuts, all the bruising, everything, including the bodily violation that the poor onna had suffered was gone. Gone like it had never happened.

For the first time since the attack, the little Miko was resting peacefully. With her physical injuries healed and gone, it was just a matter of healing mentally that peaceful slumber would do a lot to aid. It was also felt, though not spoken out loud that the unusual bond between the Miko and the Youkai Lord, would speed the mental healing along, as well.

Somehow, in the empathic bonding of the Miko and the Youkai Lord, perhaps because of his own natural healing abilities, or perhaps the powers within the onna, herself, or perhaps a combination of the two, all her injuries had been healed leaving nothing to show for them, except the memories. Memories that were now bound to a potion. A potion that had a special destination date with six sadistic bastards who would learn of the horror that they seemed to enjoy bringing to the innocent.

Miroku left the hut and sought out the village weaver. It was luck that the woman and her family was quite skilled in their craft and had gained a well deserved reputation for the quality of her goods. With a bit of haggling and negotiating, Miroku was able to get a fine set of silk hakama's and haori that while not exactly like Sesshomaru's originals, at least matched the quality. It would serve for now.

Jaken was immediately dispatched to his Lordship's fortress home to get a fresh set of the Lord's more customary clothes and instructions that if he didn't return within the hour, he would become the local villages next 'experienced childcare provider', with Rin as the evidence of his long and expert experience. Of course, Jaken fairly fell over his own feet to rush out the door and could be hear calling to Ah-Un, and berating the poor beast to fly faster as they left, and was soon just a small speck in the western skies.

In the mean time, Atsuko, Sango, and Kaede, brought the two inu youkai up-to-date as to what had happened during the hour that they were held in the spell, linked to the little Miko. If it were not for the blood tracks and the pain that he still felt, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would have had a hard time believing what they were told. Both were able to confirm that what they saw on Sesshomaru's body was exactly what had been done to Kagome, including the finger painted blood.

No one could understand why the blood was Kagome's and not Sesshomaru's, neither could anyone understand why the waves of emotional stress that had filled the room a short time ago, poured off of the Youkai Lord and not Kagome herself. Atsuko explained her theory as to why things had gone the way that they did, but no one offered further comment on the matter.

Sesshomaru seemed more withdrawn that usual, not that he was talkative to begin with by nature. It could almost be felt how he seemed to retreat further than normal behind his emotional barriers, especially after Atsuko explained that only unresolved great trauma experienced in the lives of both him and Kagome could be the explanation for the events of the past hour.

In any case, it was now fact that Sesshomaru and Kagome were mentally linked on an purely emotional level. They could not confirm with 100 accuracy until she regained consciousness, but it was believe that both the Miko and the Youkai Lord would permanently be able to feel the emotions of the other. The stronger the feeling, the more affected each would be.

Once Miroku returned with clean suitable clothing, Sango and Atsuko assisted Sesshomaru in visiting the local hot springs just on the outskirts of the village. Miroku, having been aware that such a visit would be necessary, and knowing that the Youkai Lord would need and want some privacy, had taken the time on his returned with the clothing to make sure that no one was using the springs.

By the time that Jaken returned, remarkably in less than an hour, Sesshomaru was cleaned up, and once again sitting in the hut with another cup of soothing tea. Inuyasha, although not having suffered near as much as his brother, still felt a need to clean up, but decided that he would hold off until they got to Kagome's era and was in her mother's home. It did not go un-noticed that the Taiyoukai sat next to the still unconscious but now peacefully resting Kagome, nor that one hand was resting upon his knee.

No one brought it up, as more than anything it seemed to bring even the stoic Youkai Lord a bit of healing comfort at the close contact with the onna. Considering the things that they had all witnessed either directly or not, no one even thought to make a anything of the matter. If either of the two could and obviously did find healing and comfort in so simple and innocent a thing as touch, who were the others to consider standing in their way.

Dictionary

Baka - Idiot  
Daitoku - Priest  
Fujo - Sorceress  
Fukurou - Owl  
Gomen - your pardon; declining (something); dismissal; permission  
Gomen nasai - I beg your pardon; excuse me  
Goshintai - shintai; object of worship housed in a Shinto shrine and believed to contain the spirit of a deity  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Higurashi-daitoku - Roughly: Priest Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's grandfather, and name used by those not of the family.  
Higurashi-nisou - Roughly: Priestess Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's mother, and name used by those not of the family.  
Houshi - Monk  
Imouto - Younger Sister  
Inu - Dog  
Joshi - Women  
Kitsune - fox demon  
Kurimiko - Dark Miko  
Miko - Shrine Maiden  
Mononoke -- animal spirit - Kirara would be considered an mononoke as she has no human form  
Neko - Cat  
Nisou - Priestess  
Ojii-san - Grandfather  
Onee - Older Sister  
Onii - Older Brother  
Okaa-san - Mother  
Onna - Woman  
Ookami - Wolf  
Otouto - Younger Brother  
Sama - Lady or Lord - respectively  
Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards  
Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls  
Shishi - Lion  
Taijiya - Demon Exterminator  
Taiyoukai - Demon Lord  
Tenseiga - Sacred Life Fang  
Tetsusaiga - Iron anguish Fang  
Youkai - Demon


	11. Chapter 11 Preparations to be MadeHi Mo...

You Darkness by Vyncent 

This story contains GRAPHIC violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Parts of this dark, and sinister fic, will NOT be posted to  
It is being posted to AdultFanFiction. net and MediaMiner. org

If you do not like such content, then please be advised that this fic may not be appealing to you. Please do not read this if such content is offensive to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

-----------------------------

Chapter 11 - Preparations to be Made...Hi Mom!

The Past - Mid Afternoon - Sengoku Jidai - Kaede's Hut

It was not long after the completion of the spell that Sesshomaru was recovered and almost back to normal. All pain gone, and no sign of any of the injuries that he had experienced remained. Neither Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru were willing to speak of what they had witnessed. Both insisted that if the information were to be told, it was Kagome's right and choice to do so, not theirs. No one could get anymore out of them.

In honesty, no one really wanted to push the matter. After seeing the marks, and abuse that were inflicted upon the Taiyoukai's body, they all had a pretty good idea of the horror that Kagome had been put through. It was enough to give even the strongest of the group, nightmares of their own for years to come, and they were astonished that anyone would willingly inflict such pain, or that once inflicted that such a victim could live through it all.

It was a testiment to the courage and stamina of the little Miko that she had endured so much, and lived through the horror. Both inu youkai assured the group of concerned 'brothers, sister, grandmother, and children' that Kagome was well on the way to healing mentally as well.

After pricking their fingers, and adding a few drops of their blood to be added to the herbal mixture, the potion was completed and ready for use upon the unsuspecting beasts. It was divided up into six small bottles and Sango tucked them safely with her poison mask for safe keeping and ease of carrying.

With that done, Rin and Jaken were left in the care of the old Miko, along with Atsuko to keep watch over Kagome. The others, including the five ookami all met at the old well a short time later.

"Before we jump into the well, there are some things that you all need to be prepared for. Things in the future are nothing like they are now. Take a moment to familiarize yourself with the current location of the shrine, the well, and the Goshinbuko," stated a determined and confident hanyou.

"These will be the only landmarks that you will find in Kagome's era near where she lives. Except for a small grove, all of the forest is gone, and in its stead are nothing but a forest of buildings like none you have ever seen. The air is much less clean, and the odors are much stronger and more intense, especially the scent of ningen," Inuyasha continued.

"So I advise you to cover your nose until you can adjust to the powerful odors you will be faced with. Even a hanyou like me, had a hard time getting use to them, so for the youkai here, it will be a problem. Being in Kagome's home will make it easier. Her scent completely permeates the entire house, and it offers both healing and comfort from the smells and sounds of her time."

"There are no horses, no wagons, and people do not get around on foot as much. The dirt paths are covered in some strange ningen-made stone and their means of travel are like nothing you could imagine," stated Inuyasha.

"When you get to the otherside, you will find it dark at first. That is because in Kagome's time, this well is housed as part of the Shrine Complex, which generations of Kagome's family have been in charge of tending to. As soon as you get to the otherside, immediately make your way out of the well, but do not open the doors until we are all together," he strongly advised.

"Remember this excursion is to help right a wrong in Kagome's world, and as the shrine is a place that gets many visitors it would not help either Kagome or her family to have a pack of ookami and strangely dressed youkai barging out of the old well house unexpectedly. Kagome's mother is expecting us, and as soon as we are all together in the old well house, I will take you all to her home, where we will finalize our plans and scout out the area we are going to be 'hunting' in," Inuyasha said with the same vengeance and primal snarl that had sent a chill down Mrs. Higurashi's spine. It sent an equal chill down the spines of his friends, the only one to not feel it was Sesshomaru, but the look on his face was enough to rival his little brother's and just as chilling to see.

It was decided that Sango, Kouga, and two of the ookami would be the first through the old well. This permitted the Ookami Youkai Prince to be on the otherside and in control of the ookami at all times. It would not do to have the wolves wandering around aimlessly in a world where ningens abound. After all, the idea of this venture was to clean up a problem, not create more.

Once they were through, showing that the necklaces worked perfectly, Ginta, Hakkaku, and two more of the ookami soon followed. Shippo and Miroku with the last ookami were next, and finally Inuyasha and Sesshomaru brought up the rear, bringing Kirara with them.

All the remained of the determined group of time travelers was a now silent and uninteresting old well, deep in a forest glade.

The Present - Mid Afternoon - Modern Day Tokyou - Higurashi Shrine Complex

Once everyone was on the other side of the old well, Inuyasha told them to stay put for a few moments. He quickly ducked out the door, checked for tourists and raced to the house to let Kagome's mother know of his and his friends arrival. He was back in short order and everyone quickly and quietly left the well house and followed Inuyasha to Kagome's home.

All were in awe of the sights, sounds and odors that greeted them, and Inuyasha was hard pressed at first to get them to the house safely. As he had warned them, the odors were the worst they had ever had to cope with. The sounds were bad, but after a short time, they were able to tune out the unimportant things.

The sense of smell was more difficult, mostly because that was the one sense that they all relied the most on. It was their main line of recognition and communication with all who they met or had to deal with. Though it never showed on his face, even Sesshomaru had a tough time getting his sense of smell under control. The assault of alien and ningen odors was almost overwhelming. Just as Inuyasha had said, however, Kagome's scent permeated her home of birth and it made it ever so much easier to make the much needed adjustment.

"Nisou-sama, these are the friends that I told you about. They are like family to Kagome back in our time, and all are here to help 'fix' the problem we spoke of," said Inuyasha. Kagome's mother bowed politely, and motioned for everyone to move to the living room. They were joined by Ojii-san, who for once was not chasing everyone with his ofuda's, and Souta, who was barely restraining his eagerness to meet the new youkai in his home. Instead he settled for sitting on the floor and becoming acquainted with the ookami.

Once they were all settled and tea offered, she joined them and introductions were made. Miroku being natural a diplomat did the honours of the introductions.

"Nisou-sama, we have heard much of you from Kagome. We are honoured that you would permit us in your home. Most of us have known and been friends and near family to Kagome for years now, and you should be proud of her achievements, strength of will, and her undying compassion for those she cares about," he said.

"The silent and stoic youkai, is the esteemed Sesshomaru-sama, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands in our era, and older half brother to Inuyasha," Miroku said. Sesshomaru bowed his head in polite courtesy, and was surprised when Kagome's family bowed as appropriate for both their status and his own.

"The one in headband and furs is Prince Kouga of the Ookami Youkai tribe. These are five of his ookami pack, and two of his pack brothers, Ginta and Hakkaku. Kagome is a pack sister to them, and they are very eager to aid Inuyasha in bringing justice to bare for your daughter's suffering," Miroku continued. Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku bowed in greeting, and the ookami all took the time to sniff at the three strange ningen, imprinting their scents to memory so as to know that they were part of the pack and not to be harmed.

Kouga gave them the time to become familiar, but when it looked like their were getting just a bit too eager for comfort, he growled out an order, and the five ookami immediately stepped back and laid down. They all whined in apology, which Ginta took the time to translate for Kagome's family, leaving the three contemporary ningens most impressed.

"The young, beautiful, and strong Lady with us, is Kagome-sama 'sister', Sango-san," Miroku continued the introductions. "She is a Taijiya by trade and the best of her kind."

Sango bowed low, letting her hair cover the blush that rose to her cheeks at Miroku's words. As was her habit, she was dressed in her usual kimono, and Hiraikotsu resting on her back.

"Sugoi," said Souta, as he looked over the great bone boomerang. "Can you really throw that thing?"

"Hai," she answered, "with ease." She smiled at Souta, finally getting to meet the little brother that her 'sister' had spoke of so often. He reminded her so much of Kohaku, and seeing him brought a smile to her face.

"Cool! Could I watch you throw it sometime?" he asked in awed wonder.

"We will see," she said in return.

Miroku spoke up to finish the introductions of their oddly mismatched group, "The small kitsune is a kit rescued by Kagome-sama and Inuyasha-sama. His name is Shippo-chan. He is more of an adopted son to Kagome-sama, since his father was killed by the Thunder Brothers some three and a half years ago. He has faced many adventures with us over the past three plus years, and Kagome is most proud of his bravery."

Shippo's chest could not have been thrown out any more and still stayed attached to the little kitsune. It was obvious just how proud Miroku's words made him, and he was doing his best to let his small stature show as much of it as possible for all of the adults to see.

There was a tiny mewl, squeaked out from the over crowded room, and a moment later, a small cream coloured form could be seen perched on Miroku's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah! I am sorry Kirara, didn't mean to forget you," said Miroku with the most sincere apology to the little fire neko. "This is Sango-san's companion, Kirara. She is a fire neko mononoke. Don't let her current appearance for fool you. In battle form she is a most formible warrior in her own right.

And I am Miroku, a houshi by trade..." Miroku tried to continue.

"And a hentai by nature," said Inuyasha, giving a warning look at Miroku, which he knew immediately meant that he was to keep his hands away from Kagome's mother. He had the good graces to blush, when the others in the room laughed, including Sango, who had a mischievous look in her eye. Miroku took that as a warning about his hands, and appropriately gulped in response.

Kirara mewl a happy chirp, and bounded over to sit in Sango's lap. At that, Mrs. Higurashi turned to the odd group of people and animals in her living room, and took the time to make her own introductions.

"Welcome to our home. I apologize that our humble living is not more appropriate to the status of some of you here today, but in our era those such as we are here at the shrine seldom see those of royal status, let alone expect to have to entertain such company," Kagome's mother said.

"Your home and accommodations are more than adequate for of my pack and myself, Nisou-sama," spoke Kouga. "We are used to a much more rugged lifestyle ourselves. No offense is taken. Besides, anything would be acceptable and endurable if it helps us to help our nee-san."

"Your nee-san?" Higurashi-daikotu (priest) asked.

"Hai, Kagome! She risked her life for my people in a dangerous battle. For a long time, I had hoped that she would accept my hand and be my mate. She has refused the offer, however, for other reasons, but still remains as a sister to me and my tribe." was Kouga carefully worded response.

He had seen Inuyasha stiffen at the old priest's question, and although he would not have minded a battle with inu-kuro, now was not the time or place. Besides, he had given his word to set past differences aside for the duration of the current matter. He was a Prince and a youkai of his word, no less than Lord Sesshomaru. He would honor his word. Inuyasha relaxed at his answer and gave a slight nod of approval. The exchange didn't go unnoticed by the ever observant Mrs. Higurashi, but she tabled her questions for another time.

"The young man, before you all and enjoying the presence of your very well mannered ookami, is Kagome's little brother Souta. He still attends school and as life is quite different in our times, his adventures with his sister are not quite the same as those you all must have, but he is a very brave young man. Especially where his sister is concerned, although don't tell her that we said that," Mrs. Higurashi said with a gleam of humour in her eye.

Souta blushed, "Ahhh...Mom...," but sat a bit more proudly nevertheless. Everyone else, of course with the exception of Sesshomaru, laughed and smiled at the boy.

"Don't let my father's ofuda confuse you, I am sure that sooner or later he will forget himself and start trying to throw them around. He has been trying to banish Inuyasha for the past four years, but as his ofuda are less than effective, you can all see how successful he had been. Still, we all love him regardless. He is Kagome's Ojii-san, and the current keeper of this shrine," said the old man's daughter. Her humour sparkling in her eyes as the old man looked on with a blush of colour to his own cheeks. It was easy to see where Kagome got her cheerfulness, sense of humour, and her most delightful and alluring blush from.

"I will have you know that I come from a very old and very long line of Priests, who have held these Shrine Grounds for hundreds of generations. My spells and ofuda are the best and..." began Mr. Higurashi.

"Yeah, yeah! Some of us have heard it before gramps." said Inuyasha. The old man promptly shut up, looked at the hanyou, pouted, sniffled and just huffed. Nevertheless, he smiled and bowed to the group of visitors that his granddaughter called friend and family.

"Of course, I am obviously Kagome's mother, Mrs. Higurashi," she smiled. "Again, you are all most welcome in our home, and I hope that I can at least make your stay a comfortable one."

Surprisingly, Ginta and Hakkaku spoke up, almost in unison, "It is we who are honoured that you would permit us to be here. You are the one who brought the Miko into this world, and who grants her the rights to visit us. Without you, our lives would not have been blessed to have known her, nor would we have had the means to defeat our greatest of enemies."

Eveyone in the room agreed with their sentiment, and even Sesshomaru nodded at their words.

"I am sure that you are all anxious to get started on the plan that Inuyasha has in mind. If you will excuse me for few moments, I will get more tea, some snacks and the things that Inuyasha requested," said Mrs. Higurashi. "Souta, there are some boxes upstairs in Kagome's room. Why don't you and Ojii-san fetch them downstairs!"

"Hai, mama!" said Souta and led Ojii-san upstairs to get the boxes.

"Nisou-sama, would you care for help?" asked Sango.

"Arigato Sango-san. Hai," was the reply. Both Sango and Miroku with Shippo in tow followed Kagome's mother to the kitchen to help get more tea and the snacks.

"Sugoi," said Ginta and Hakkaku a moment later. Everyone was gazing in awe and wonder about the room that they were setting in. All of the strange furniture, the carpet on the floor, the decorations, the odd box like things in the corner and along one wall. It was all a room of marvels for the visiting youkai.

"I have had the opportunity to become familiar with many of the 'conveniences' that Kagome has grown up with here in her time," said Inuyasha. He took a moment to grab what he recognized as the remote for the TV.

"This is one of the ones that took me the longest to get used to," he said, "only because I had a hard time understanding that the images it shows are not only real, but that the being it shows are not trapped inside the box. It is not dangerous, but I have found it to be most useful at times in getting information, about this time."

He pushed the power button on the remote and the TV came to life. By chance it happened upon a local news channel, and Inuyasha chose to leave it there. Everyone gasped in surprise, Sesshomaru being the only one to not give audible signs of his own surprise, however, even his eyes widened in surprise at the sight and sounds coming from the strange box.

It was now that Ojii-san and Souta came back downstairs carrying boxes that appeared to be filled with clothing. There was a smaller box on top of the one that Souta was carrying holding a number of other items. Inuyasha took the box from Ojii-san, who thanked the hanyou for his help. Souta and Inuyasha set the boxes down on one of the side tables near the end of the couch.

Higurashi-nisou, Sango, and Miroku came into the room a moment later carrying trays of tea, sandwiches, and other snacks. These were placed down on the coffee table in the center of the room, so that all could take their fill at their convenience. Shippo brought in a tray that held additional cups and dishes to make it easier for everyone to partake as they saw fit. Once everyone was settled, they all turned to Inuyasha and preparations for the night's adventure began.

"The boxes that Souta and Gramps carried down, are clothes appropriate to this time. They are nothing like you are all used to, however, for the short time that they will be needed and for the purposes they are intended, the discomfort and inconvenience is a small price," said Inuyasha.

With Souta's help, Mrs. Higurashi began passing the clothing around the room.

"These are nothing special, however, they reflect the most common kind of clothing popular among the youth of this time," she explained. "I am sure that many of you have seen the 'odd' clothing that Kagome commonly wears. For the most part, the main outfit she has worn to Sengoku Jidai has been her school uniform."

"Gomen, Nisou-sama," broke in Hakkaku. "But what is this school?"

"Gomen ne, Hakkaku-san," she replied. "In our time, everyone has to go to school, a place of learning. It is required by law for everyone from the age of five until they are at least sixteen. Our code of honour places high standards on passing the lessons learned with good grades and striving to improve oneself and gain respectable employment when they graduate, usually in their early twenties."

"All the time that Kagome has spent hunting for the Shikon no Kakera, and fighting against the evil in your era, she has also, been working very hard here to keep up her schooling so that she can at least graduate high school with good grades. Her adventures have kept her quite busy, and her grades have suffered for it, so it is unlikely that she will continue to college, or attend university. So we are not sure what her plans for her future are. She had not yet spoken of this to us."

"Why is that, Nisou-sama?" asked Kouga.

"I believe that she is still trying to work out where she feels that she most belongs. It would be extremely difficult for her here. You see, much as she has had to keep her origins secret in your era, she has had to do the same here, but for quite different reasons," said Kagome's mother.

"She has some friends here, however, if they were to learn of her adventures through the hidden well, it would only serve to have her mental health questioned and the authorities here, would have her committed to an insane asylum at best," she spoke with certainty.

For some reason this line of reasoning bothered Sesshomaru, and he chose for the first time to speak up, "Explain. Asylum, insane, committed...!"

"Gomen ne, your Lordship," was the prompt reply. "I did not mean to offend. In our time, much of what you take for granted, magic, youkai, killing your enemy yourselves, miko powers, and such, are all nothing more than myths and legends to most of the people in this era. Ojii-san and I have spoken of this often, and believe that there are still such in existence today, however, we believe that much of it is kept hidden from the public at large. We can only guess at the reasons."

Ojii-san spoke up here, "I am sure, especially from the old records and family history that we keep here at the shrine that youkai, hanyou, and all that you are used to dealing with daily in Sengoku Jidai, are still here. But for reasons we have not been able to determine they are now hidden, and kept secret. The problem with this, however, is that for someone like Kagome, who has very strong spiritual powers, if the general public found out, she would never have a normal life."

"Some would seek her out for their own gains, others would laugh at her and ridicule her for being different or believing things that others do not believe are reality. Still others would be inclined to lock her away, and experiment on her to try to find out how and why she has the powers that she does."

"For us, in many ways, it is both a fear and a relief when she passes through the old well. We know that while she faces many dangers there, at least they are open and known dangers that her powers can help her with. Here she cannot live such an open lifestyle. She would have to live in fear of her abilities being found out, or remain in hiding much of her life," he stated.

"It would seem that her choice would be obvious," came the stoic reply to the old man's explanation. Few noticed the flush that was even now colouring the hanyou's face.

"In face of the bald facts, you are quite correct, your Lordship. But while Kagome was brought up in the comforts in this era, she has become quite accustom to the simplicity of Sengoku Jidai. For her it is not that she doesn't wish to choose what is in her heart," spoke her mother, "it is just that she is not sure where her heart is welcome."

Surprisingly, no one commented on that statement. In fact, it was pretty much left alone. There were many surreptitious looks sent in the direction of a hanyou who could not keep the blush from his cheeks. Silence reigned supreme for a few moments, before Miroku broke the tension by pointing out that they had other reasons for being gathered in the Higurashi's living room.

Mrs. Higurashi grabbed the boxes, and began passing out the clothing. Jeans were the common run for everyone, including Inuyasha. Most were either dark blue or black, and were quickly followed by t-shirts that also were of a dark colour. The one exception was the clothing for Sango. While not as dark, as what was handed out to the males, it was considerably more feminine in nature and accented her muscular and yet graceful build quite nicely.

"The clothing that I have gotten for you all, is a lot more snug fitting than you are used to, however, it should not restrict your movements much more that what you normally wear," spoke Kagome's mother. "It is one of the reasons why this kind of clothing is most common nowadays. It is not the latest in fashion, however, it is functional and tasteful by todays standards, especially among the young."

Souta spoke up, "We can use my room for the guys to change their clothes in. At least two or three at a time can fit comfortably in there while changing. I will go with you to show you how these clothes fasten. It is simple, but being new to it, it might frustrate some." At that, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Miroku followed Souta upstairs.

"Sango, Ojii-san can show you where Kagome's room is. You can change in there," stated Mrs. Higurashi. "Do you need any help?"

"Iie, Nisou-sama. Kagome and I often bath together in the hot springs and pools in our adventures, and I have had the opportunity to see how her clothes fit." she replied.

"Well, if you need help, just ask," said Higurashi-nisou as Sango followed Ojii-san upstairs to change her clothes.

"Were you able to get any information regarding this gang that attacked Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"Hai! I am happy to say that my pack-rat of a dad keeps every newspaper he can get his hands on, and he was able to obtain a quite a few articles and reports about this group," she replied. "Sadly, it is not as informative as would be prefered. But it does give some information and might help you."

"Good," said Inuyasha taking the information that Ojii-san had put together. He spread it out on the table, and those still in the room began going over each article and image that was found.

The pictures, despite being in black and white, were the worst of the gathered information. The obvious tortured bodies, and even the few injured survivors were almost to horrible to consider. Poor Shippo found it too much to handle, and not wanting to appear weak before his peers tried his best not to look sick at the images before him. Mrs. Higurashi seen the determined attempt on the kitsune's part to try to look strong and brave. Her heart went out to the young kit, and she tried to come up with some way to make it easier for him, without him losing face in front of the others.

"Shippo-chan! I think we need to refresh the snack trays. I could use some help," she spoke up.

"I could help you, Nisou-sama," Shippo said almost too eagerly. He was happy to have some way to get away from the images before him. He knew what had happened to Kagome, having been at the old well when Inuyasha first brought his mother figure home. It sickened the little kit's heart to think that his Okaa-san had been treated in so vile a manner, and it brought back too many of the memories of his own mother and father's death.

"That would be great, Shippo-chan," she said. The two made their way with empty trays to the kitchen.

As they were putting together the tea, more sandwiches and snacks, Shippo was a bit surprised when Kagome's mother asked, "Those pictures bothered you, didn't they Shippo-chan?"

He cringed, the look of shame crossing his face before he could stop it. Of course Higurashi-nisou saw and a knowing smile graced her peaceful features.

"It is alright, Shippo-chan. No one else has to know. I thought you might like to get away from the frightening pictures for a bit," she said.

"It...it..." sigh "It hurts to think that someone did that to Okaa-san. It...it..." sniffle, sob "It reminds me too...too...too much of my real parents. My father was skinned alive by the Thunder Brothers for his hide. It is sick that people would do that...," Shippo despite his best efforts lost his battle to the tears that he could no longer hold back. Kagome was not there to hug him, and Sango was busy, besides her hugs just were not quite the same. To his surprise a pair of warm, inviting, understanding arms wrapped around the little kit and hugged him, welcoming him to cry his sorrow out as he needed to so badly to do.

He gave himself to his tears, and was grateful for the shoulder offered. But he was even more surprised when another sound caught his attention.

"Oi, runt. You ok?" spoke Inuyasha from the doorway.

Shippo turned his tear filled eyes to the hanyou, who he looked up to like a hero and to some degree a father. Inuyasha had helped him to get vengeance for his father's death, and had saved his life many times. But he knew that the hanyou didn't like weakness, and he was ashamed to see that he was found crying.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome's mother, and took the kit from her arms. He held Shippo, not unlike he had seen Kagome do many times when the kit had nightmares or was upset, and looked him in the face, "Shippo! It is alright. We are all sickened and upset about what happened to Kagome. We all show our anger and upset in different ways. Even my brother. When you get older, you will find your own way to show your grief and cope with how you feel. For now, you are entitled to cry and should not be ashamed of doing what is quite natural for you to do."

With those words, Shippo just buried his face in the hanyou's haori and cried like he had never let himself do since before his father had died. Kagome's mother looked on with a nod of approval, and understanding to the hanyou. Inuyasha felt pleased that his actions seemed to be the right thing to do, and just held onto the kit and let him cry.

Dictionary

Baka - Idiot  
Chikushou - Damn  
Daitoku - Priest  
Fukurou - Owl  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Higurashi-daitoku - Roughly: Priest Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's grandfather, and name used by those not of the family.  
Higurashi-nisou - Roughly: Priestess Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's mother, and name used by those not of the family.  
Hinba - Mare  
Houshi - Monk  
Inu - Dog  
Joshi - Women  
Kinmouno shishi - Golden-haired Lion  
Kitsune - Fox Demon  
Kobura - Cobra  
Koruto - Colt  
Miko - Shrine Maiden  
Neko - Cat  
Nisou - Priestess  
Ojii-san - Grandfather  
Ojika - Stag  
Okaa-san - Mother  
Onee - Older Sister  
Onii - Older Brother  
Onna - Woman  
Ookami - Wolf  
Osuuma - Stallion  
Oushi - Bull  
Red Dragon - Ru-doragon  
Sama - Lady or Lord - respectively  
Shika - Deer  
Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards  
Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls  
Shishi - Lion  
Taijiya - Demon Exterminator  
Taiyoukai - Demon Lord  
Tenseiga - Sacred Life Fang  
Tetsusaiga - Iron Pulverizing Fang  
Youkai - Demon


	12. Chapter 12 Scoping Out the Matter at Ha...

You Darkness by Vyncent 

This story contains GRAPHIC violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Parts of this dark, and sinister fic, will NOT be posted to  
It is being posted to AdultFanFiction. net and MediaMiner. org

If you do not like such content, then please be advised that this fic may not be appealing to you. Please do not read this if such content is offensive to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

-----------------------------

Chapter 12 - Scoping Out the Matter at Hand!

Moment's later, Miroku entered the kitchen looking for Inuyasha. He saw him holding Shippo, and while his actions surprised the hentai houshi, he chose not to say anything to embarrass either the young kit or the hanyou. Normally, this time of teasing was something that the loose handed houshi found great pleasure in, but the current situation was anything but normal and for once, he was keeping his wandering hands under a remarkable amount of control.

"Inuyasha, Nisou-sama...that strange box with the people in it, seems to be saying something about these things that attacked Kagome-sama," he said.

Everyone immediately dropped whatever they were doing and headed back into the living room. In the short time that Inuyasha and Shippo had been in the kitchen, Ginta, Hakkaku, Miroku and Sango had finished changing their normal apparel for the clothing that had been provided by Mrs. Higurashi.

With their more exotic hairstyles, Mrs. Higurashi thought that both Ginta and Hakkaku looked more like the 'punks' or 'Goths' so popular in this era among the youth of the day. Miroku made for a very nice and most striking looking young man that could readily pass anywhere in Modern Day Tokyou without question, many joshi easily drooling over his fine looks.

But to Mrs. Higurashi, it was clear that this itchy handed houshi had eyes for only one onna, and the young lady in question presented a most lovely sight. The jeans she sported hugged her hips most alluringly, the tight fitting, dark, long sleeve top accented her rugged, handsome features just as well. She left her hair down in the normal low ponytail that she was most accustom to, and the overall look was one that complimented the dark look already being worn by the boys. Miroku was practically drooling at the sight she presented, and Mrs. Higurashi just calmly walked by the houshi, and gently closed his mouth with a giggle. Everyone else broke up with laughter, of course minus one very stoic and slightly disapproving Youkai Lord, and Miroku had the good graces to blush at being caught.

She had chosen to maintain her wristlets. At her questioning look, Sango showed Mrs. Higurashi the hidden blades that she always kept with her under them as a means of protection. Knowing that her background as a Taijiya was the life of a warrioress, Mrs. Higurashi chose not to try to change her mind. It was probably better that the young woman did wear them with what they were planning away.

Turning back to the news that was on the TV, Mrs. Higurashi saw the images being shown, gasped and turned the volume up just a bit for everyone to hear. It was obvious that there was another victim of the 'Nightwalkers' found.

"...young onna of about 13, was found two nights ago in the area of the city known to be the regular haunt of the infamous 'Nightwalkers'. Please note that the images we have are very gory, and may not be suitable for all ages.

The victim, identified as Toshifumi, Akiha, was reported missing about a week ago. Unfortunately, the police didn't have enough clues to track her whereabouts, and it was only by the graces of a local good samaritan that she was found lying in an alley less than half a block from the well known and honourable Higurashi Shrine. The seventh grade student was apparently walking home just after sunset in the area near the Higurashi Shrine, known to most as the 'Nightwalkers' Graveyard', so called because more than half of their victims are usually found horribly torture, mutilated, and their bodies among the old and abandoned ruins of that part of the city.

While the young teen is alive, she is currently in the hospital in critical condition suffering from broken ribs, a broken arm, both legs broken, as well as, numerous cuts carved all over her body. Medical personnel have also, indicated that she was violated numerous times from at least six separate individuals, possibly more. It is considered by many to be a miracle that the young girl was found alive, although it is unknown as to what her mental state maybe at this time, as the girl has yet to regain consciousness since her ordeal.

For the past couple of years, parents throughout the city have been petitioning the city authorities to do something about this area of the city. Most of the buildings have been long abandoned and run down. As these photos show, very few of the lights that should be working along this three by five block area, are broken or just not working. City authorities were unavailable to comment on the lack of effort to clean up this area.

Many in the community have sighted a failure on the part of our public officials to address their concerns, and that the area is not only a disgrace, but also affects the tourism that the ancient and venerable Higurashi Shrine relies on to maintain its complex and keep its doors open to the general public.

The police are investigating this matter, as they are also doing to all of the other victims of this infamous and terrifying gang. Unfortunately, a lack of sufficient evidence to help the police track, capture, and convict these miscreants is the one major barrier to the police being able to get this vile and horrible gang off of our city streets. If anyone has any evidence, or witnessed anything that might be related to this terrible crimes, you are urged to contact your local police department. Due to the nature of these crimes and the villains that seem to find their pleasure in such disgraceful acts, the police ensure that all information given to them will remain completely anonymous.

On to other news....."

Dictionary

Baka - Idiot  
Chikushou - Damn  
Daitoku - Priest  
Fukurou - Owl  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Higurashi-daitoku - Roughly: Priest Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's grandfather, and name used by those not of the family.  
Higurashi-nisou - Roughly: Priestess Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's mother, and name used by those not of the family.  
Hinba - Mare  
Houshi - Monk  
Inu - Dog  
Joshi - Women  
Kinmouno shishi - Golden-haired Lion  
Kitsune - Fox Demon  
Kobura - Cobra  
Koruto - Colt  
Miko - Shrine Maiden  
Neko - Cat  
Nisou - Priestess  
Ojii-san - Grandfather  
Ojika - Stag  
Okaa-san - Mother  
Onee - Older Sister  
Onii - Older Brother  
Onna - Woman  
Ookami - Wolf  
Osuuma - Stallion  
Oushi - Bull  
Red Dragon - Ru-doragon  
Sama - Lady or Lord - respectively  
Shika - Deer  
Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards  
Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls  
Shishi - Lion  
Taijiya - Demon Exterminator  
Taiyoukai - Demon Lord  
Tenseiga - Sacred Life Fang  
Tetsusaiga - Iron Pulverizing Fang  
Youkai - Demon


	13. Chapter 13 Losing Control!

You Darkness by Vyncent 

This story contains GRAPHIC violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Parts of this dark, and sinister fic, will NOT be posted to  
It is being posted to AdultFanFiction. net and MediaMiner. org

If you do not like such content, then please be advised that this fic may not be appealing to you. Please do not read this if such content is offensive to you.

-----------------------------------

Way to rock folks. You have all be so super great with your reviews. Two of my three fic's, 'You Darkness...' and 'Unworthy One', have been nominated for Best Drama by the Inuyasha Fan Guild. The third one, 'The Beast Awakens...', would have been nominated, except that it was published in the wrong quarter. Woo Hoo!

Remember, keep the reviews coming. The more reviews the more often that new chapters will be posted. Thank you all so very much for your encouragement.

-----------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

-----------------------------

Chapter 13 - Losing Control!

About halfway through the news broadcast, the vicious growling of one hanyou, and four youkai filled the house. Surprisingly, the Higurashi family didn't find the sound terrifying, but rather in some small way, comforting. What was the most surprising was that the Youkai Lord himself, seemed the most strongly affected, very closely followed by Inuyasha.

Without warning, the Great Lord was suddenly standing in the corner of the room, where he had been quietly sitting just a moment before. His growl had reached a level where it seemed to vibrate the very walls of the room. His hands were raised, and his claws were lengthening. His head held low, so that his face could not be clearly seen.

The ookami whined and began to slink out of the room. The other youkai knowing what was happening, followed them as quietly and slowly as possible. Inuyasha urged Souta and Ojii-san from the room, as Miroku urged Mrs. Higurashi to leave as well. She, however, would not be pushed around her home so easily, nor would she be easily frightened.

"Nisou-sama, you do not understand," quietly spoke Miroku. He knew that the Youkai Lord was fighting very hard to keep his beast at bay, but was slowly losing the battle.

Miroku could only assume that the empathic link that had tied him to the little Miko, having witnessed what she had experienced, and now seeing this horrifying report on this TV, was almost more than the Great Lord could tolerate. Back in Sengoku Jidia, Sesshomaru would have gone out and hunted to relieve the anger that was currently overriding his ability to think rationally. But here in Kagome's time, such a hunt was not possible, and it was at least a couple of hours until they could leave the Shrine for the hunt that they were planning.

Quickly and calmly, Miroku explained as best he could, this information to Mrs. Higurashi, but just as her daughter, she still refused to be pushed from her living room, or to be terrified of the Youkai Lord.

By now, Sesshomaru's claws were dripping with his well known poison. The acid like liquid burning holes into the floor where he stood. He had lifted his face, just enough that it could be seen, and for the first time, Mrs. Higurashi got to see a glimpse of the world her daughter had come to know so well.

His eyes were like blood red glowing rubies, filled with such anger as she could not imagine. His fangs had lengthened and in their doing so, had cut his bottom lip just enough to cause it to bleed, the blood dripping down his chin and onto his usually pristine white clothing. His claws where easily three inches in length, and still dripping the corrosive acid that seemed to glow around his hands.

But somewhere deep down in those eyes, she saw pain. Pain and anguish that no creature should have to bare alone. It touched her heart, just as it would have the heart of another if she had been there, and she knew that this pain was not just his own, but the pain that her daughter had gone through.

Mrs. Higurashi was not a miko, nor did she have any miko powers. She had never exhibited any in her life and she was as surprised as her father, to find out that Kagome not only had such powers, but that she carried them in such powerful levels as to be legendary even in Sengoku Jidai. But the one thing that the mother of the little Miko did have, was empathy.

Her empathy was well known to her family, and among their closest friends. It had become quite a benefit over the years to the shrine. Many were the sorrowful souls, seeking someone to lean on that found solace in the ear of a single mother, who had a heart big enough to fill all of Tokyou and beyond. It was that heart that now reached out to the enraged Beast standing in her living room, struggling to maintain his sanity.

Having never had to deal with such beings before, the one thing that Mrs. Higurashi never knew, was that she did have some small miko powers. They were not noticeable, because in her time, they were not needed as much as they might have been had she been in the Warring States Era. She had a powerful and soothing scent. One that worked with her empathy. Even on ningens it had a calming effect. But it worked on a purely unconscious and instinctive level.

Had anyone known, and tried to analyze her abilities, they would have called them pheromones. To ningens, they are almost unnoticeable because the ningen sense of smell is so weak and little used. But to the youkai, hanyou, and ookami in the room it was more than apparent.

She calmly pushed Miroku aside and with quiet confidence literally radiating from her every pore, she walked back into her living room and right up to the Taiyoukai. She stopped just in front if him, and slowly reached out to touch his face. As her hand got close, his first reaction was to jerk his head back away from the encroachment, but as he did, he took a deep breath and the scent of lavender and roses suddenly washed through his senses.

The effect was almost immediate. He could feel his grip on reality strengthen, and as her hand gently stroked his fevered brow, his world suddenly stopped being a bloody shade of red. The sounds around him returned to normal, and he could think clearly once again. The glow of poisonous vapors that had surrounded his elongated claws, evaporated and his claws returned to their normal state. His fangs returned to normal, leaving the only thing left to show his loss of control, the trail of blood that had run down his chin and dripped on his haori, and the damage to the floor near his feet.

As everyone else looked on in complete shock, Kagome's mother took the Taiyoukai by the hand, and led him unresistingly from the room, upstairs and disappeared. Everyone was too stunned for words.

In Souta's room, with the door closed for some privacy, Kagome's mother turned to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama, are you alright now?" she asked quietly and with all the respect she could put behind those words.

Her scent continued to offer its calming effects, and he closed his eyes and welcomed the relief. When he could trust himself to speak normally, he opened his eyes and looked at the little Miko's mother.

"Hai!" he said. As though that was enough for her, Higurashi-nisou smiled, and turned to leave the room. Before she could complete the maneuver, a clawed hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder. She stopped and looked at the hand, then quietly turned back to the Taiyoukai.

"Know that this Sesshomaru is grateful for your aid. Gomen nasai, for my lack of restraint," he stated as calmly has ever.

Mrs. Higurashi looked deeply into the Youkai Lord's eyes. Something that she found there seemed to register and she came to a decision.

"My Lord! You are a youkai of great strength of body and character. You are, also, a being of considerable power," she said with complete assurance. "But as your link to my daughter should prove, you are also a person of incredible passion. Not just the negative passion either. Else that sword you bare on your hip would not be sitting where it is. Do not deny your right to the passions that Nature meant for us all to have. If you do, one day they will control you, and not the other way around."

"You do yourself a great disservice if you continue to do so, and that is beneath the man you can yet be. It is unworthy of who you are, and the heritage of your father," she stated. "Take what time, and privacy you need, my Lord. You are always welcome here, and your privacy will be respected while you are under my humble roof."

Once again, she turned to leave, and once again he stopped her as before.

"You need to know that you have a most remarkable daughter. Now I know where she gets her strength, courage, and compassion from. She is more than simply ningen, and she will always have the protection of the Inu no Taisho. I swear it." was his reply.

"Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama. Your words ease this mother's heart very much. You are a credit to your heritage and your race. May the kami bless your future a thousand times over for your generosity and compassion," was her response. With that she left the room, closing the door quietly to give the Lord his privacy and some peace.

Sango had fled from the room, shortly after they had shown the images, having run upstairs. Mrs. Higurashi found her sitting on Kagome's bed. Surprising to Mrs. Higurashi, the young woman was not crying. Instead she found Sango sitting red faced and it appeared that the onna was holding back on barely suppressed rage and anger.

"It would seem, from the flaring tempers around here that my daughter has chosen her friends and extended family well," she smiled at the Taijiya.

Sango turned to her and hung her head in shame. "Gomen nasai, Higurashi-nisou. I didn't mean t...."

"Nonsense dear onna. No apology needed. It is apparent that my daughter has left a remarkable influence on all of you. It is a credit to her personality and her good taste in friends. She has chosen wisely, I think," she told Sango.

"What happened to Kagome is truly a most horrible thing. As her friend, and sister, you have every right to the anger you feel. Never be ashamed of that. Very few women in this day and age are able to even defend themselves against the even the simplest of unwelcome advances. Of those who can, none could possibly compare to the strength, courage, and skill of one such as you. I am proud to know you are sister to my daughter, and know that you are there if she needs," said Mrs. Higurashi.

Sango took a deep breath and was able to calm herself. Once she felt in control, she nodded her thanks to the woman who had given birth to her remarkable 'sister', and without thinking she reached out and hugged her. Mrs. Higurashi's best and most important skill was hugging. Something that she had lots of practice doing. She returned the hugged and patted the Taijiya on the back, letting her know that everything would be alright.

Sesshomaru sat for awhile in Souta's room. He had not yet changed his clothes, but knew he had to fairly soon. He sat contemplating the little Miko's Okaa-san and her words. She seemed to be almost as intriguing a person, as her daughter was. Thanks to her bravery, or foolishness - depending upon your point of view - she had managed to bring him back from the brink of temporary insanity.

He felt shame. Shame and confusion. Why had he lost control of himself? Sure the report had been bad, by ningen standards for this era, even horrible. But it was nothing to Sesshomaru. He didn't know the victim, didn't want to know her, probably would never even remember her name. So why had such a thing seemed to bother him so much?

There was no doubt that the crimes of these....things....were vile. Hell, considering what they were in the habit of doing, and who their victims most commonly were, the actions of this gang were nothing short of sadistic and cowardly. To delight in such pain, inflicted on innocent young joshi's, some not more than children who were not really able to fight back, much less defend themselves, was an act of cowardice that sickened the Youkai Lord.

It occurred to him that somehow, his inner beast had begun to see these acts as though they were all being committed against the little Miko. But it went beyond that, especially since he had been linked with her. Somehow, in his Beast's mind, his sometimes convoluted and odd way of viewing things, these acts might as well have been being committed against his Rin.

Each dark haired, young, smiling faced onna, was either the little Miko's or Rin's. It didn't matter that they weren't. It didn't matter that these things could never reach his Rin, or get to the little Miko again. All that mattered, to the possessive and protective Blood Beast, was that there were those out there that were perfectly capable of committing such acts and taking delight in the pain they caused. And if by some freak of nature, they either lived in his time, or he in theirs, those he cared most for could be threatened by their very existence.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt a soothing warmth that seemed to reach out to the almost fevered mind of the stressed Taiyoukai, and the inner seething of his Youkai self. At first he didn't know where this strange feeling came from, he only knew it was welcome. It soothed his inner turmoil and eased the deep seated anguish that he barely even knew he felt. Then it clicked. It was her. Even 500 years distant, she had managed to feel his anguish and though it had taken some time, she had managed to feel his pain, and reached out from a small village hut, in a far distant time, and offered what comfort she could.

He sighed, and welcomed the healing she gave, and renewed his vow that these vile and horrid animals would pay for the pain they caused. With renewed determination, he turned to change his clothes and to return to the gathering downstairs.

Dictionary

Baka - Idiot Chikushou - Damn Daitoku - Priest Fukurou - Owl Hanyou - Half Demon Higurashi-daitoku - Roughly: Priest Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's grandfather, and name used by those not of the family.  
Higurashi-nisou - Roughly: Priestess Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's mother, and name used by those not of the family.  
Hinba - Mare Houshi - Monk Inu - Dog Joshi - Women Kinmouno shishi - Golden-haired Lion Kitsune - Fox Demon Kobura - Cobra Koruto - Colt Miko - Shrine Maiden Neko - Cat Nisou - Priestess Ojii-san - Grandfather Ojika - Stag Okaa-san - Mother Onee - Older Sister Onii - Older Brother Onna - Woman Ookami - Wolf Osuuma - Stallion Oushi - Bull Red Dragon - Ru-doragon Sama - Lady or Lord - respectively Shika - Deer Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls Shishi - Lion Taijiya - Demon Exterminator Taiyoukai - Demon Lord Tenseiga - Sacred Life Fang Tetsusaiga - Iron Pulverizing Fang Youkai - Demon


	14. Chapter 14 Yet Another Victim!

You Darkness by Vyncent

This story contains GRAPHIC violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Parts of this dark, and sinister fic, will NOT be posted to  
It is being posted to AdultFanFiction. net and MediaMiner. org

If you do not like such content, then please be advised that this fic may not be appealing to you. Please do not read this if such content is offensive to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

-----------------------------

Chapter 14 - Yet Another Victim!

While Sesshomaru had taken sorely needed time to regain control of himself, Kouga, Shippo, and Inuyasha had decided to use Ojii-san's room to change into their clothing. It had presented something of a problem at first for Kouga and Shippo, as even with loose fitting shirts, there seemed no way to hide their errant and uncontrollable tails.

For Shippo, it was not so bad, especially as he could disguise himself with his kitsune magic. But Kouga didn't have the same advantage. He had needed to open a few stitches in the back seam of the jeans to allow for the presence of his tail. But while this meant that he was not in pain from having to stuff the easily excited length of fur into the snug fitting jeans, it also left it open for everyone to see. 

For him, the problem was conveniently solved, when Higurashi-daitoku suddenly appeared with a long, black robe that he referred to as a 'trench' coat. While if fit snuggly from the shoulders to just above the waist, from there down it flared out and easily provide enough camouflage for the wayward appendage, and since their exposure in the daylight was going to be kept to a minimum, they were not concerned about its minor chances of being seen.

This, however, did nothing for the more than attractive and quite voluminous tail of the Youkai Lord. He, too, had 'modified' his dark, snug fitting jeans to accommodate the needs of its considerable presence. A 'trench coat' was not a choice in this particular instance, especially as there was just TOO much of the darn thing to hide that easily, no matter how it was arranged. 

It was finally decided to just leave it alone. What they were planning was not going to keep them in this era for long, and was only going to leave them exposed at night. At that, they were going to be in some of the darkest places the city had to offer, and with the speed at which the Youkai Lord was capable of, in the long run, his exotic appearance might actually make parts of their plan all the easier. With that being the case, a Great Taiyoukai of the Feudal Age, graced the living room of the Higurashi household in deep, dark, tight fitting denim, and a long sleeved, snug fitting black t-shirt that added considerable eye appeal to his well force musculature and accented his almost glowing pale skin.

Finally, with everyone calmed down, and all gathered back together in the Higurashi living room, the odd mix of characters once again returned to finalizing their plans. Part of that effort required someone to go out and scout out the area that they were looking to 'invade' that night. It took some debate, and a bit of persuasion, but it as finally decided that Kouga would take Souta, and tackle the task at hand.

Kouga was capable of considerable speed, and with his usual headband adjusted just a bit, or his hair taken down from its ever present high pony tail, his ears were not a problem. Souta could take a camera with him, and take pictures of the area they needed to know the layout. It would, also, give Kouga a chance to pickup any scent markers in the 'Nightwalkers' Graveyard' making it easier for everyone to more readily find their targets.

Sango, who had felt that they were missing something, suddenly realized what it was, "Inuyasha, if this information that we are working with is accurate, then these 'Nightwalkers' have been taking victims at least every few days. Some they keep with them for several days or longer. They have to be keeping their victims somewhere, or have someplace that they commonly take them once their are captured."

"She's right," said Kouga. "That leaves us with a problem."

"What problem?" asked Ginta.

The answer came from the stoic and icy voiced Youkai Lord. "They obviously have at least one, if not more victims currently in their possession. The matter is how many, where are they keeping them, and what condition are they in? And...if we find them, what do we do with them?"

Before anyone could answer, the phone rang, and Mrs. Higurashi excused herself to answer it, while everyone offered ideas or suggestions on what to do about the newly realized problem. There had to be something that they could do, but they had to be careful at the same time. They could not risk being seen and identified. And it was all important that nothing be left behind that might lead anyone to the Higurashi Shrine.

When Kagome's mother returned, Sango immediately rushed over to grab the woman, who looked about ready to faint, Miroku offered the chair he was sitting on. Souta ran to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water, and Inuyasha went to her and urged her to tell them what happened on the phone.

"Apparently, last night after Kagome left Ayumi's house, Ayumi got upset that her father didn't offer to bring Kagome home in the car. She was worried about Kagome and before her mother or father could stop her, she ran out the door to go find her and make sure that Kagome was safe," was the softly whispered response. Everyone knew without question what the next words were going to be, but silently wait for the anguished mother to continue.

"Ayumi never came home. Her father has been out all night and all day looking for her, and has found no clues or sign of her. They have called the police, but in the past when the police have tried to scout out the area and by chance of gotten near to any of their victims before they are finished with them, they were always found dead. Usually their bodies are found stuffed in garbage cans, and left for the police to easily discover."

At this, Mrs. Higurashi broke down and sobbed. This whole thing was just too much, and now someone else that was close to her family was hurt. Sure Ayumi was not family, but she was a close friend to Kagome, and to even think that Ayumi was suffering right this moment at the same brutal hands that had hurt her daughter was almost overwhelming. Inuyasha and Sango both held her and let her have the moment she needed. She had been holding up so well, even considering the heartache she must be suffering over Kagome. No one should have to go through this kind of thing.

"Call her mother and father, and tell them to bring something of their daughter's over here," came the voice of the Youkai Lord. A voice that was so cold, quiet, and commanding that it left chills running down the spines of everyone in the room. Seeing as how, Mrs. Higurashi was not in any condition to make the phone call, Ojii-san made the call. He gave no specifics and refused to give a reason, but insisted to Ayumi's father that this request brooked no argument and the explanations would be made when they arrived.

It took almost no time for the two to arrive. Mrs. Takenouchi was obviously distraught, and Mr. Takenouchi was barely even in control of himself. Once they were in the house, the first thing that caught their attention were the ookami. Finding five wild ookami roaming loose in a friend's home, unrestrained can do wonders for one's heart.

"Mayuki-san, Hidenori-san! Thank you for coming over so quickly," said Mrs. Higurashi, who had regained control of herself by the time the worried couple arrived. She had gotten so used to the good behavior of the ookami that she had forgotten that they were wild. Kouga stepped forward and spoke unexpectedly, which made the two new arrivals jump at first.

"Stand perfectly still and calm yourselves," he said in a tone that brooked no argument. "If you show no fear they will not harm you. Just stand still, and let them catch your scent."

The Takenouchi's were in no position to refuse the order. In fact, they were so scared that they could not have moved if they tried. Kagome's mother saw this and knowing that there even more shocks in store for the pair immediately took things in hand.

"Mayuki-san, Hidenori-san. Onegai! What you are seeing here, and what we are going to show you much never leave this house. You must never say a word to anyone about anything you are about to see," she spoke.

About this time, Sesshomaru walked through the crowd, who parted and let him pass. He stood directly in front of the two fearful and distraught parents, and stared them right in the eye.

"Do you wish to find your daughter?" he asked emotionlessly.

"H-h-hai! Onegai!" was all the Mayuki could say, and her husband could only nod.

"You will say nothing about what you see in this house. I will find your daughter, and we will take care of those who seek to harm her and others like her....," he said, "but you must pay a price for what we do."

Hidenori finally was able to find his voice, "Onegai, sir! We would pay any price to have our daughter returned to us. If you can help, I will do anything you ask!"

The man was obviously distraught, but no one pointed this out to him. The Taiyoukai just stared into the eyes of both parents, and after a moment he nodded and motioned them to follow him. He turned and went back into the living room, returning to the spot he had occupied earlier. The ookami followed quietly. 

One of whom, a near white bitch, followed Ayumi's mother. When the woman and her husband sat down of the space cleared for them on the couch, the bitch rested her head on Mayuki's knee and with big soulful eyes, whimpered and nuzzled the woman's hand.

Mayuki started for a moment, and tried to pull away. She was unsure of what this wild animal wanted of her, and in her uncertainty, she was scared. Patiently, the bitch whined and leaned forward to again nuzzle Mayuki's hand.

Kouga barked at the rather forward bitch, who turned to the Ookami Prince and whimpered and yipped at him. Kouga barked back, then turned to Ayumi's mother.

"Onegai! Forgive the bitch's boldness. She feels your pain, and in her own way is trying to offer comfort to you. She means no harm," he said. "We are gathered for very much the same reason as you are here. Chiyuki knows this and finds the stress difficult to handle without taking action."

It took a moment for what Kouga said to register on Mayuki. But then things clicked and hesitantly she reached out and quietly petting the ookami on the head and scratched her ears. The ookami closed her eyes and softly whimpered again, and somehow in the sharing of a similar pain, the two females found a bit of comfort.

Hidenori had also picked up on what the Ookami Prince had said, but on a different part. "You say that you are gathered for the same reason that we are here!" As the words left his mouth, it dawned on him what was meant. The colour left his face and he turned to Mrs. Higurashi, "you don't mean...NO! NO! Please tell me I am wrong. She wasn't, she isn't....Ok Kami...." and the man ran from the room.

"I will get him," said Ojii-san, and he hurried after Ayumi's father.

"What? What did he mean?" said a worried Mayuki.

Mrs. Higurashi didn't know of an easy way to tell the woman. She knew that Ayumi's folks felt bad enough about their own daughter, but to find out in this way that Ayumi's worst fears were realized was only going to add to the already over stressed woman. Nevertheless, she needed to know. Before she could speak, someone else said the words that Mrs. Higurashi knew was upper most on the minds of everyone here.

"These 'Nighwalkers' attacked Kagome shortly after she left your house last night," said Inuyasha. He was angry with these people, and felt justified in that anger. After all, they knew this time, and the places in it. They knew of these criminals and the dangers that they posed. Obviously, their daughter did as well, but she at least had tried to do something. They should have been more responsible. They should have given Kagome a ride home.

But seeing the guilt on Mayuki's face, and the horror of the realization on Hidenori's prevented him from speaking his mind. He knew that they already had figured it out for themselves, and knew that they would torture themselves more than anything he could say. So for one of the few times in his life, he said nothing.

"Oh kami! She didn't! You don't mean that....Oh kami...how badly was she hurt?" cried Ayumi's mother. "Is she alive? I didn't see anything on the news! Is she at the hospital?" The questions just kept pouring out. It was obvious that she was becoming hysterical. But no one was sure what to say or do.

"YOU WILL STOP! NOW!" was the half roar that suddenly filled the room. The hysterical mother promptly shut up and froze in terror. The ookami catching the fear in her scent stood, hackles standing, and fangs bared, low growls rumbling from their throats.

"You will calm yourself now! You do yourself, your daughter, and Kagome no good by your hysterics," were the cold, now quiet words of the Youkai Lord. "If you wish to help us find your daughter, you will get a hold of yourself and you will do it NOW!"

Dictionary

Baka - Idiot Daitoku - Priest Fukurou - Owl Hanyou - Half Demon Higurashi-daitoku - Roughly: Priest Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's grandfather, and name used by those not of the family.  
Higurashi-nisou - Roughly: Priestess Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's mother, and name used by those not of the family.  
Houshi - Monk Imouto - Younger Sister Inu - Dog Joshi - Women Kitsune - fox demon Miko - Shrine Maiden Neko - Cat Nisou - Priestess Ojii-san - Grandfather Onee - Older Sister Onii - Older Brother Onna - Woman Ookami - Wolf Otouto - Younger Brother Sama - Lady or Lord - respectively Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls Shishi - Lion Taijiya - Demon Exterminator Taiyoukai - Demon Lord Youkai - Demon

Baba - Old Woman, Witch, Shit, Bullshit Baka - Idiot Chikushou - Damn Daitoku - Priest Fujo - Sorceress Fukurou - Owl Hanyou - Half Demon Higurashi-daitoku - Roughly: Priest Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's grandfather, and name used by those not of the family.  
Higurashi-nisou - Roughly: Priestess Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's mother, and name used by those not of the family.  
Hinba - Mare Houshi - Monk Inu - Dog Joshi - Women Kinmouno shishi - Golden-haired Lion Kitsune - Fox Demon Kobura - Cobra Koruto - Colt Kuromiko - Dark Miko Miko - Shrine Maiden Neko - Cat Nisou - Priestess Ojii-san - Grandfather Ojika - Stag Okaa-san - Mother Onna - Woman Ookami - Wolf Osuuma - Stallion Oushi - Bull Red Dragon - Ru-doragon Sama - Lady or Lord - respectively Seiyuuki - Monkey Shika - Deer Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls Shishi - Lion Taijiya - Demon Exterminator Taiyoukai - Demon Lord Youkai - Demon


	15. Chapter 15 Nothing to Forgive!

You Darkness  
by Vyncent

This story contains GRAPHIC violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Parts of this dark, and sinister fic, will NOT be posted to  
It is being posted to AdultFanFiction. net and MediaMiner. org

If you do not like such content, then please be advised that this fic may not be appealing to you. Please do not read this if such content is offensive to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

-----------------------------

Chapter 15 - Nothing to Forgive!

It seemed harsh, but nevertheless it had the desired effect. The hysterics stopped and Mayuki seemed to regain control over herself. She looked at Sesshomaru, she stared at her with cold determination. Despite the chill that ran down her spine, she knew that what lay behind those eyes was reserved for those who had taken her daughter and apparently hurt Kagome.

Still there was a sense of guilt and she knew in her heart that she would never find away to forgive herself, and her husband, even if the Higurashi's did. Ayumi had insisted that the take Kagome home last night. She could still hear her daughter screaming at their insensitivity and carelessness. Now, because they had chosen to ignore their daughter's warning, both joshi had suffered. How badly remained to be seen.

"Mayuki-san...there are things that you need to know...about who these people are, what has happened since last night, and what will be happening tonight. But as Sesshomaru-sama told you and Hidenori, NONE of this information must leave these walls or this shrine," said Mrs. Higurashi to the now calmed mother.

Mayuki was still looking at the Youkai Lord. Only now did she really see what was before her. A creature of such ethereal beauty as to be almost angelic. A being with golden eyes, and long silver tresses that put most women to shame. A being with odd, yet attractive markings on his face, a regal stance that spoke of royalty, a strange fur something that seemed to be a natural part of him, wrapped over one shoulder, fingers that seemed to end in long, deadly looking, sharp claws, pointed almost elvish ears, and were those the glint of fangs when he had spoken?

She nodded to him, to let him know she understood his words and his intent. Seeming to be satisfied with what he saw, he stepped back to his original place, once again.

"Did you bring something of your daughter's as was requested?" he asked.

"Hai," was her reply. She took the bag she still had under her arm, and reached inside and brought out her daughter's hairbrush. It had been sitting right on her dresser and was the first thing immediate to hand when she dashed into Ayumi's room to get something just before they ran out of the house to come to the shrine. "This is my daughter's brush. She uses it all the time. If it is not suitable, I can go get something else."

"It is adequate," said the stoic Taiyoukai, who turned to look at Kouga. Kouga immediately took the brush and right away started showing it to the ookami. As it was being passed around and everyone taking the moment to sniff it, Mrs. Higurashi took the time to explain to Mayuki.

"Mayuki-san, I do not have time to go into specifics and details of Kagome's past four years. To be honest, there is just too much and most of it is really not my place to speak of. But you do need to know that these people, are not from this time. With the exception of Miroku-sama, and Sango-san," both of whom bowed to the anguished and confused mother, "and Inuyasha-san, who looked impatient, all here are youkai. Inuyasha-san is hanyou, and of course there are the ookami. They are all from 500 years ago, in Sengoku Jidai," said Kagome's mother.

"Youkai? 500 years...but how...wh...?" but Mayuki was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Much of that is not important right now. Much of that is on a need to know basis. However, know that yes, Kagome was attacked last night, apparently not long after she left your home. I was able to rescue her," he said, although the pain in his voice left no doubt how he felt about the matter, and Mayuki could swear that she was hearing a growl coming from somewhere in the room. "Unfortunately, I was not soon enough to keep her from being seriously injured. Details of that Higurashi-nisou can provide later."

"As for the rest of us here," he continued with more determination. "The one commanding the ookami, is Kouga-sama. He is the reigning Prince of the Ookami Tribe. The two with him are brothers from his pack, Ginta and Hakkaku." The youkai in question all bowed to the astonished onna.

"The little runt here, is Shippo-chan, Kagome's pup," Inuyasha continued, leaving Mayuki further astonished, "and the one over there in the corner is my youkai half brother, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands."

"Both Sesshomaru and myself, are Inu. Kouga-sama and his pack brothers are ookami, of course. Shippo-chan is kitsune, and the neko that sits with Sango-san, is bi-neko mononoke. We all have far more superior senses than you ningens, and the brush of your daughter's is to give us her scent."

"We plan on paying a 'visit' to these 'Nightwalkers', and 'speaking' to them about their rather nasty habits, and their choice of victims. With your daughter's scent, we will be able to track her, and find her." he stated.

"We will find her, and no matter what, we will return her to you," spoke Sesshomaru again. Mayuki knew that it was a sworn oath, and not just a few worthless words. Somehow, she found her fear of these beings rapidly fading. Her daughter's life hung in the balance, and that balance was lined with youkai. Youkai and ookami who may or may not have been of this world, but right now promised to bring her only child back to her. No matter what it took, or the payment they asked of her, she knew that she would give whatever the cost. Even if it meant her life.

While Mrs. Higurashi and Sango got more refreshments and tea for everyone, Miroku and Shippo tried to help Mayuki get over some of the shock of the situation. Ginta and Hakkaku were a great help in reassuring her that her daughter would be found, and the quiet confidence of the Youkai Lord further alleviated her fears.

Souta had jury-rigged a map of the area that was known as the 'Nightwalkers' Graveyard', and it was laid out on the living room floor, where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were studying the layout of the area. Kouga and Souta left on their errand to gather pictures of the alleys, passages, back streets, abandoned buildings, and haunted doorways of the despised and feared area. Souta had traveled before with Inuyasha, and knew what to expect with the Ookami Prince, although he was most astonished at how much faster Kouga was than his beloved hero.

It was in the Shrine proper that Ojii-san found a retched and almost broken man. What had once been a proud man, who might have otherwise been kneeling before the go-shintai of the Shrine. Now, there was a huddled mass of a broken hearted man, who might just as well have crawled in from the nearest halfway house. 

Although, almost no sounds could be heard coming from the breathing mass on the floor before the go-shintai, Ojii-san would see the shaking that showed that Hidenori was crying. Crying like he had probably not done since a child himself. Adults do not cry, it is weakness, and dishonourable. 

But that was a line of thinking that Higurashi-daikotu didn't agree with by half. Everyone had feelings, feelings were important. Feelings mattered more than people gave them credit for. The kami gave everyone the ability to feel, and if the kami gave that gift to their children, then there had to be a reason, and a value in them. The value depended on how those feelings were put to use.

For awhile, the Daikotu just kneeled by Hidenori. He didn't say a word. Didn't demand anything, didn't asked anything, didn't expect anything. It was enough to just be there. Be there as was proper for a good Daikotu and to let the man know that someone was there for him when he was ready.

"Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!" seemed all the poor soul could muster after Ojii-san had sat there for awhile. He put a hand on the man's shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. At this Hidenori looked up into Ojii-san's face, and a look of confusion crossed his face.

"How...how can you bare to even look at me, let alone touch me?" he asked, loathing dripping from his voice. Daikotu knew that the emotion was not directed at him, and so took no offense at the insult.

"I am an old man, Hidenori-san. I have been a daitoku almost my entire life. As far back as I can remember, it was all I ever wanted to be," said the tired old grandfather. "My family is as much my life as being Daikotu to this shrine. Like you, I hurt for my granddaughter and what Fate handed her. For her, I can do more than just look at you. I can help you if you wish. I can do my job as a Daikotu, and be here for you and your family."

"But...because of me, your granddaughter is hurt, or worse. Because, in my pride, I didn't listen to my own daughter, I let your Kagome get hurt. I have no excuse. There would never be one even remotely suitable for my actions, or rather lack of action. I cannot even find it in myself to ask that you forgive me." cried the anguished father.

"If she were here, Kagome would tell you herself. There is nothing to forgive," said the Daikotu. "Fate hands us our destiny. Oh, we are given choices, and how our destiny ends up, is a result of those choices. But ultimately, we must still face the path that Fate chooses for us to follow."

Higurashi-daitoku continued, "For the past four years, my granddaughter has had a most unusual life."

"Hai! Ayumi has told me of her many and varied ailments. It must be difficult for you and your daughter," spoke Hidenori. Much to his surprise, the old man laughed.

"Iie. Gomen for laughing, but the reality of it is that Kagome has never had any of those illnesses that your daughter has heard about," admitted Daikotu. "You see, Fate has a most surprising and unique destiny for my granddaughter. In fact, her path was chosen for her hundreds years ago. When those at school believed that Kagome was away suffering some odd illness, what she was really doing was following a path like nothing you could possibly have ever imagined."

"A path that is filled with the fabled youkai, hanyou, and mononoke. A path that has made her the chosen Guardian of the legendary Shikon no Tama and quite possibly the most powerful and gifted Miko since Midoriko herself."

Of course, Hidenori looked at Ojii-san like senility had set in, but again, the old man laughed and this time, he simply held out his hand.

"Come, let me show you that which will make you believe in wonders like you never knew possible. Let me introduce you to those who WILL find your daughter, and who the kami have gifted with the ability to bring justice to those that even our own authorities are unable to find," spoke Daikotu as he stood.

"In my granddaughter's world, miracles happen everyday. Some she is personally responsible for. Many others are because of those who are now more family to her, than her mother, brother, or even I am now. Let me introduce you to a room full of wonders and miracles and let them show you how to forgive yourself for the events of last night," Ojii-san turned at that and led Hidenori back into the house, and to the living room.

Dictionary

Baba - Old Woman, Witch, Shit, Bullshit  
Baka - Idiot  
Chikushou - Damn  
Daitoku - Priest  
Fujo - Sorceress  
Fukurou - Owl  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Higurashi-daitoku - Roughly: Priest Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's grandfather, and name used by those not of the family.  
Higurashi-nisou - Roughly: Priestess Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's mother, and name used by those not of the family.  
Hinba - Mare  
Houshi - Monk  
Inu - Dog  
Joshi - Women  
Kinmouno shishi - Golden-haired Lion  
Kitsune - Fox Demon  
Kobura - Cobra  
Koruto - Colt  
Kuromiko - Dark Miko  
Miko - Shrine Maiden  
Neko - Cat  
Nisou - Priestess  
Ojii-san - Grandfather  
Ojika - Stag  
Okaa-san - Mother  
Onna - Woman  
Ookami - Wolf  
Osuuma - Stallion  
Oushi - Bull  
Red Dragon - Ru-doragon  
Sama - Lady or Lord - respectively  
Seiyuuki - Monkey  
Shika - Deer  
Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards  
Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls  
Shishi - Lion  
Taijiya - Demon Exterminator  
Taiyoukai - Demon Lord  
Youkai - Demon


	16. Chapter 16 A Mystery Revealed!

You Darkness  
by Vyncent

This story contains GRAPHIC violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Parts of this dark, and sinister fic, will NOT be posted to  
It is being posted to AdultFanFiction. net and MediaMiner. org

If you do not like such content, then please be advised that this fic may not be appealing to you. Please do not read this if such content is offensive to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

-----------------------------

Chapter 16 - A Mystery Revealed!

It was almost dark now, and Souta, who had already returned with Kouga, had taken the time to print out the images from his camera with the aid of Kagome's computer. These he carefully oriented to the map he had made earlier, and the extra photos he passed around the room for the youkai, hanyou, houshi, and Taijiya to see.

This is what met Hidenori's eyes when he entered the room. At first, now that he could take the time to notice, the sight of fangs, claws, pointed ears, feral eyes, and barely control rage behind those eyes, made the usually stalwart man, very nervous. But seeing his wife sitting among them, and adding what little information and aid she could to the plans around the room, he stood in awe and marveled at the lives sitting in the room.

Mayuki saw him enter, noticed that he was more composed and that he was just as in awe of the people in the room as she was. She had noticed the map and pictures that were being used to plan the evenings 'hunt', as everyone called it, and when she recognized some of the places indicated by the pictures, she began offering any information that she knew of the area.

Her and her husband had both grown up in the area. The home that Hidenori had been raised in, had at one time been in the heart of the now infamous, 'Nightwalkers' Graveyard'. They had gone to school together, from a very early age, and had gotten along since they had first met. This childhood friendship had easily become the ground work for love and marriage by the time they were adults. Hidenori had gotten a prestigious job with one of the better law firms in the country, and Mayuki had become a teacher at the university.

While both were not wealth, they were well off, and over the years they had rubbed elbows with some of the best in some of the highest places. Life was good and quite comfortable for the Takenouchi family. That is until the current crisis and their now missing daughter.

Not having had any real hardship in their lives, the Takenouchi's were finding it hard to cope with having such an experience now. It was difficult to know what to do, when to do it, who to speak to, what not to do, and more. If it were not for the quiet determination and supreme confidence of the Taiyoukai, as she had learned he was, Mayuki didn't know if she would even be coherent right now.

As it was, she at least felt like she was being helpful in trying to find her daughter. After she had heard how badly hurt Kagome was, she felt that anything she could do, anything at all, would be better than nothing and in some way help to make up in some small way for the selfish mistake that they had made last night.

She motioned her husband over, explained what she knew of the plan and what she was doing in her own way to help. Hidenori had more first hand experience of the area from his childhood, and remembered many of the haunts that he and his friends, at the time, used ot hang around in. He recalled the old youths' center that had once been a hub of activities for the kids in his day, and even the place late at night that seniors had used to gather for some socializing of their own.

There had been at least one small family store in the area, but the family that had owned it had been old when Hidenori had started school. The owners had no children to take over the small establishment when they had died about the time he had entered high school. No one else had taken up the business in their stead and the building had become one of the first abandoned buildings in the area.

At one time, Mayuki recalled, someone had tried to open up a nightclub not far from where the youths' center had been. But as the area tended to be more family oriented, especially with the ancient and venerable Higurashi Shrine nearby, it had never gotten off to a good start and more folks there didn't want it. Shortly after the owners had renovated one of the old storehouses that had been bought out from the previous owners, the establishment had been closed and boarded up, never to be used again. Just as with the small store, it had become abandoned and remained so today.

There had been one very large and prominent family at one time. Their home had been located about three blocks from the old storehouse turned nightclub. The Masakazu family had been very well known when Mayuki had just started school. Their wealth had been established by the great grandfather of the family a number of years before, and they had finally reached a pinnacle to realize their life long dreams of moving out of the local area. It was rumoured that they had moved to America, but Hidenori seemed to recall having heard that they had actually moved to France. Either way, no one had lived in the huge almost mansion like home, for at least 20 years. It too, have become abandoned and like all the others had not been maintained for ages.

As they looked on with the youkai, hanyou and other ningens in the room, Hidenori and his wife were proving quite helpful and resourceful in remembering the old buildings and places in the 'Nightwalkers' Graveyard'. Much of what they spoke of, had even trigger memories of the area for the old Daikotu. Having been with the shrine since birth, Ojii-san remembered some of his less than glorious moments as a youth.

There was a particular photo that Souta had captured that Hidenori kept coming back to. For some reason it kept triggering a distant memory. One that he had trouble recalling. It bugged him to the point that he picked it up, showed it to his wife and finally to Daitoku. "I remember this house. It is so familiar, but I can't place why!," he said.

Mayuki looked at the photo as well, "I remember it, too. Your right. It is very familiar, but something doesn't look right. It looks so broken down, like it is almost ready to collapse. I don't remember any of those old houses being in that bad a shape. This would have to have been abandoned for almost 50 years or more to be this bad."

"You are right. That is why it seems so strange. Those homes were all very well built in their day, and except for the foundation of the old youths' center, not one of them was over 100 years old, and none of them were abandoned when we were kids growing up around there," said Hidenori.

"Hmmm! You know, you are both right," said Ojii-san. "The first abandoned building was that old store. I remember it was owned by the Nishizawa's. They had started the business when they were in their early 20's and run the place until Nishizawa-san died about 25 years ago.

Let see...hmmm!" continued Daitoku. He might have been old, and to some very odd, but one thing about Higurashi-daitoku, he loved history. Loved it and knew it well. No one could match him for recalling the history of everything in the area, and if it was related to the Shrine Complex, you might as well sit down with a tape recorder, for once he got started there was no off switch. His skill in this area proved it worth on this one seemingly old building.

"The confusing part is all this rubble and the things that seem to make it look like it is near collapse. I know that is not right...hmmm!" he said. 

Ginta looked at the image himself. The building, which he had come to understand was the equivalent in these times to a well built hut, in Sengoku Jidai, must have been very well maintained, at one time. The paint on the two story building was not new, but neither did it show the wear and tear that having been abandoned for many years would have shown. It appeared the windows were all intact, too. When he looked at the other run down homes in the other images, it struck him as odd that their windows were all broken or completely missing. The only real reason that this particular building looked so bad, seemed be the amount and kind of debry that was surrounding it.

There were several large beams of wood that appeared haphazardly tossed against the building. A large pile of old, worn, broken wood could be seen, heaped randomly against on wall, like it had fallen there or been tossed against the building carelessly. What must have been a porch was broken, the roof on one side appeared to sag dangerously, but if you looked closely, you could see that there was a fairly solid column just behind the lowest point of the 'falling' roof that kept it from falling as it should have done long ago.

Seeing this, Ginta pulled Hakkaku over and showed him what he had seen. Together they both looked over the house, and between them found more and more oddities. The actual roof of the house appeared to be in even worse shape than the porch. In fact, if truth be told, it was impossible for it to still be standing in the apparent shape it was. At first glance what looked to be a door barely hanging by one hinge, could be seen to hide another door, a little further in that was more than secure enough to keep the elements at bay.

"Is there anyway to get a closer look at this particular building?" Hakkaku asked.

"Why...it looks like a real dump," said Inuyasha.

Ginta spoke up, "All the more reason to look more closely. That porch roof is not as badly damaged as it appears, and most of the debry is deliberate."

"Hai, see. If you look closely at this corner of the porch, there is a supporting column just behind the lowest area. It obviously is supporting this spot, but if it was truly as run down as it first appears, then it would have collapsed long ago," said Hakkaku.

"Hai, and with other things that I noticed, it would seem that the roof of the house is also supported in some way. Look...there is no way that roof should still be standing if that house was really in that bad a shape. Besides even the paint is little worn, and all the windows are still intact. None of the other buildings in these other images have more than the occasional good window. All the others are broken or gone," said Ginta.

Ojii-san was still perusing the house in the photo, as the two ookami youkai spoke and pointed out their findings. As he looked on and each flaw pointed out, something clicked in the back of his mind. "Sugoi! Why didn't I see this earlier. That is the old Ishihara house." With that Higurashi-daitoku rushed out of the room.

"Ojii-san seems to have lost it again," said Kagome's mother.

"Iie," said Hidenori. "Now that he mentions it, I remember that house. He is right. A family from a long time ago, lived there. They were known as the Ishihara's. They were very well-to-do, although from what I remember, no one knew where their money came from. Neither the husband or the wife appeared to work, yet their children always wore the finest of clothes."

Mayuki spoke up, "Hai, I vaguely recall one of the daughters, when I went to middle school. She was very pretty and many of the boys could be found at any time vying for her favor. Which was odd, because she was very anti-social. She hung out with no one, and those who offered her friendship, she often shunned. No one really knew why. Many said that it was because of her father."

Hidenori spoke up again, "Hai, I remember her. She was the talk of all the boys. Hardly any of them in school had not tried to approach her and get her to go out with them. She turned everyone of them done. But there was something about her. It was odd. Many of the boys used to talk about how she seemed so beautiful and that they felt almost drawn to her."

"I remember one of my friends saying how he had tried his hand at getting a date with her. Imari, was her name. He said that the closer he got to her, the stronger the attraction seemed to be. She was very rude, and anyone that I heard talk about their failure to get a date with her, spoke of how they felt a chill of fear run down their spine when she spoke to them or looked them in the eye. Yet, despite this, they were still drawn to her. I can't remember what happened to her."

About this time, Ojii-san walked back into the living room, an huge photo album in his hands. He lay it out on the table and opened to a marked page. The picture showed a house that looked like it was just built. A young man and woman stood in front of it, with a baby in their arms, and two boys approximately, 6 and 9, standing beside them. The home was reasonably simple, but from the looks of the landscaping in the front yard, and the draperies in the window, the family was very well off.

Comparing the house in the old photo, to the image taken today, clearly showed how much of the 'damage' of the house as it was now, was more a front, than true damage. Someone had gone to a LOT of trouble to make a home in good shape, look like it was a wreck. But why? That was the real question.

Daitoku had caught the last of Hidenori's conversation about the onna he remembered in school.

"As I recall, she was attacked. In fact, now that I think about it, I believe that she was attacked not unlike Kagome. Unfortunately, her injuries were too severe, despite every effort made to save her. It was believed that even had she lived, she would not have been whole of mind," said Ojii-san. "The last that I heard of, her parents brought her back home after the physical wounds had healed, but after that nothing more was ever heard about her."

Ojii-san pulled out an old, yellowed article from a newspaper long gone. It showed a picture of a beautiful young onna around 15 or 16 years of age. It was clear that she would have become a regal beauty when she grew into adulthood, but as Fate would have it, she never made that day.

Daitoku spoke again, "I remember about that strange attraction that you spoke of, Hidenori-san. We had many people bring this to our attention at the Shrine. In fact, my father was still alive at the time, and when the onna's mother came to pay her respects here, she spoke to him about the girl."

"He believed, but never go the chance to verify it that she had some kind of spiritual power. We were never sure if it was miko, fujo, kurimiko, or exactly what it was, as we never got the chance to test her abilities. All we could be sure of, is that she was untrained. Her father refused to accept what she might be, and would not permit her to be tested. He was very....more like extremely protective of the girl, especially as she was their only daughter."

"Father believed that he was afraid that her beauty would attract the wrong type of man to her. He never considered teaching her how to make her own wise choices and discouraged her socializing other than what was absolutely necessary at school. We often felt that she resented this and that this was the reason for her cold and rude behavior." said the old man.

"It was not long after that incident that her family moved out of the house. It has been abandoned since that day. I was never able to find out what happened to them after that. About a year later, there were a few rumours that the house was haunted. That was shortly before my father passed away," said Ojii-san. "I remember it because my father was asked to give the house a blessing to put the spirit of the onna to rest and stop the hauntings. It seemed to work, as no more sightings were ever seen."

Dictionary

Baba - Old Woman, Witch, Shit, Bullshit  
Baka - Idiot  
Chikushou - Damn  
Daitoku - Priest  
Fujo - Sorceress  
Fukurou - Owl  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Higurashi-daitoku - Roughly: Priest Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's grandfather, and name used by those not of the family.  
Higurashi-nisou - Roughly: Priestess Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's mother, and name used by those not of the family.  
Hinba - Mare  
Houshi - Monk  
Inu - Dog  
Joshi - Women  
Kinmouno shishi - Golden-haired Lion  
Kitsune - Fox Demon  
Kobura - Cobra  
Koruto - Colt  
Kuromiko - Dark Miko  
Miko - Shrine Maiden  
Neko - Cat  
Nisou - Priestess  
Ojii-san - Grandfather  
Ojika - Stag  
Okaa-san - Mother  
Onna - Woman  
Ookami - Wolf  
Osuuma - Stallion  
Oushi - Bull  
Red Dragon - Ru-doragon  
Sama - Lady or Lord - respectively  
Seiyuuki - Monkey  
Shika - Deer  
Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards  
Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls  
Shishi - Lion  
Taijiya - Demon Exterminator  
Taiyoukai - Demon Lord  
Youkai - Demon


	17. Chapter 17 Tasks Assigned With One Chan...

You Darkness  
by Vyncent

This story contains GRAPHIC violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Parts of this dark, and sinister fic, will NOT be posted to  
It is being posted to AdultFanFiction. net and MediaMiner. org

If you do not like such content, then please be advised that this fic may not be appealing to you. Please do not read this if such content is offensive to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

-----------------------------

Chapter 17 - Tasks Assigned With One Change!

"Well, from the looks of things, someone is still hanging out in that building. I would put my bet on it being one, if not all of this 'Nightwalkers' group," said Kouga. "The loose attempt to camouflage the building might fool a typical ningen, but with our youkai senses, we should be able to find these guys easily."

"True, and I have a feeling that Ayumi is being held in that particular house," said Miroku. Something about that particular image that Souta brought back today, just doesn't feel right. I wonder if they might have others with them that they have kidnapped."

"I know a couple of officers in the police department, one of them is my brother, and another is a close friend. They know of Ayumi, and are even now out there trying to figure out where these guys are and have taken her," spoke Hidenori.

"One of the current problems that we face right now, is that there are police hovering out there everywhere. It means that we have to be more careful about our activities. Remember, our goals are to find Kagome's friend, and capture these 'Nightwalkers'," said Inuyasha. "Once we have caught them, they are each to be given a few drops of the potion that Atsuko-san made from Kaede's herbs, and Kagome's memories."

"What I can do is call my brother, and between him and my friend they can divert the police out of there a bit for you. In the mean time," said Hidenori, "they can get an ambulance in the area on standby so that if...when you find Ayumi and any other victims, they will be ready to help them."

"That would be a good thing. Okay, as I feel that this particular house is probably the most likely place to find their leader," said Inuyasha, only to be interrupted by Sesshomaru....

"I make one change in those plans, little brother," spoke up Sesshomaru in a tone that left no room for argument. "The leader is MINE! No one touches him, but ME!"

"Hai, brother," responded Inuyasha. "Then you take this house. Kouga, you and one of your ookami, take the old youths' center. Ginta, you have the old market building. Take one of the ookami as well. Hakkaku, same for you, but take the old night club place."

"Souta, is this some kind of small park or something here?" said Inuyasha pointing to one of the images, and a place on the map that seemed devoid of buildings.

"Iie, Inuyasha-nii-san. There used to be a couple of buildings there until a couple of years ago," said Souta. "But from what Ojii-san taught me, they collapsed sometime ago. They look more like piles of rubble now. Low enough to almost be vacant lots. But difficult to walk through because of the mess from the buildings."

"Arigato runt," came the reply. "Let's use this area as a central meeting place. We can flush these guys out, and herd them into this area. Once there, we give them the potion and can let them go. In the meantime, Miroku...you, Sango, and Shippo can go into these places and see if you can find any of their victims.

Regardless of whether they are living or...kami forbid, dead, bring them out. Bring them to this area, as well. Once there, we can fade into the night, and let these police do pretty much the rest."

"Inuyasha-sama, I will call my brother, and arrange for him to have an ambulance by that clearing, and let him know that only him, and my friend are to come," said Hidenori. "He can be trusted to keep quiet on anything, as long as there is no unnecessary blood shed."

"Good," said the hanyou. "That will be acceptable."

"The leader of these 'Nightwalkers', comes with us," was the bone chilling response from Sesshomaru. "He is mine, and I have....plans....plans to make him 'live'."

At the cold, and spine chilling sound of that voice, everyone was silent and just looked at the icy determination that pour from the eyes of the Taiyoukai. As one, they all nodded their understanding and all prepared to set out on their 'hunt'.

Dictionary

Baba - Old Woman, Witch, Shit, Bullshit  
Baka - Idiot  
Chikushou - Damn  
Daitoku - Priest  
Fujo - Sorceress  
Fukurou - Owl  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Higurashi-daitoku - Roughly: Priest Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's grandfather, and name used by those not of the family.  
Higurashi-nisou - Roughly: Priestess Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's mother, and name used by those not of the family.  
Hinba - Mare  
Houshi - Monk  
Inu - Dog  
Joshi - Women  
Kinmouno shishi - Golden-haired Lion  
Kitsune - Fox Demon  
Kobura - Cobra  
Koruto - Colt  
Kuromiko - Dark Miko  
Miko - Shrine Maiden  
Neko - Cat  
Nisou - Priestess  
Ojii-san - Grandfather  
Ojika - Stag  
Okaa-san - Mother  
Onna - Woman  
Ookami - Wolf  
Osuuma - Stallion  
Oushi - Bull  
Red Dragon - Ru-doragon  
Sama - Lady or Lord - respectively  
Seiyuuki - Monkey  
Shika - Deer  
Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards  
Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls  
Shishi - Lion  
Taijiya - Demon Exterminator  
Taiyoukai - Demon Lord  
Youkai - Demon


	18. Chapter 18 Now We Hunt! Kouga

You Darkness  
by Vyncent

This story contains GRAPHIC violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Parts of this dark, and sinister fic, will NOT be posted to  
It is being posted to AdultFanFiction. net and MediaMiner. org

If you do not like such content, then please be advised that this fic may not be appealing to you. Please do not read this if such content is offensive to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

-----------------------------

Chapter 18 - Now We Hunt! - Kouga

Kouga and the ookami, Chiyuki, arrived moments later at the building known as a 'Youths' Center'. It had taken Souta a few minutes to explain the reason for such a place, and a few more moments for Hidenori to recall what might be expected inside.

He knew that there were several rooms, luckily only one floor. One of the rooms was a huge place called a 'gym', where the children and teens were able to participate in a number of sport activities. There was another room that had held tables for playing games of various kinds, two bathrooms, a main office, a nurse's office, broom closet, and a manager's office. They all were rooms that led off the main reception area inside the front entrance. There was one door in the rear of the building that accessed a storeroom. Hidenori was not sure, but believed that there might have been a small basement room, somewhere near the storage room.

Kouga figured that if anyone was in this building, the basement room was probably the most likely place. Thanks to the scraps of bloodied cloth and other clues that Inuyasha had picked up, Kouga and Chiyuki, along with the others had picked up and imprinted the scents of the ones that they were looking for. With that in mind, Kouga and Chiyuki quickly circled the building checking for any signs of it inhabitants.

It happened that it was another heavily overcast night. For the youkai and hanyou this was perfect. They had figured that either the 'Nightwalkers' would be out looking for another victim, in which case they could nail them all at once, or they would be hiding. They figured the latter was the more likely event.

They had caught Kagome the night before, however, their 'entertainment' was thwarted. As a result, they had acted in haste and taken another unfortunate victim. It was more likely that they would hold up for the night, especially as the police were busy searching the area.

The added darkness was more than welcome. Kouga was easily able to move about unseen and unheard. He readily melted into the night, becoming one with the dark, and even with the near white bitch tracking with him, anyone looking in his direction would have been hard pressed to see him.

They had reached the rear of the building, when Chiyuki gave a soft whine and raised her nose to the air. Kouga had caught it also, and knew that they prey was at hand. Not being sure of the terrain inside the building, Kouga figured that it would be better to lure his intended prey outside to him, instead of going to his victim.

With that in mind, he sent Chiyuki over to the door and after a few quick commands, the ookami scratched at the door. In the almost silent depths of the night, the scratching was almost like a shout. Their efforts and persistence paid off, when they heard the noise of movements inside. 

Getting a quick idea, Kouga removed his headband and let out his pony tail, letting his hair fall about his shoulders in unkempt waves. He deliberately turned his back to the door, and sat down on the edge of the nearby street. He was close enough to give anyone looking the appearance of someone sitting there, someone that might easily be mistaken for an onna, all alone.

Soon the door could be heard creaking open slowly, as it whoever was checking out the scratching at the door was trying to be cautious. The idea of this left Kouga hard pressed not to laugh. If only this ningen knew what awaited him. HEH! HEH! HEH!

Kouga didn't say anything, and the only movement he made was to slump down a little more and sniffle like what he hoped would sound like a female who was in some kind of distress. He must have gotten something right, especially after he let out with a small whimper, to essentially tell Chiyuki to stay back for now. He soon heard the quiet approach of footsteps.

As the scent grew stronger and Kouga was able to get a clear whiff of it, from all the other and varied odors in this primarily ningen world, he was able to confirm that this male was indeed one of those who had attacked Kagome. Kouga didn't make any sudden moves. He didn't want to spook his prey too soon. So he waited until he could hear the male just behind him.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you the dangers of being in the 'Nightwalkers' Graveyard', little girl?" asked the male with calm deliberation.

Kouga smirked, but didn't let it reach his voice, which he kept low and soft, trying to keep the illusion of being a simple, helpless onna for just a bit longer. "I..I...got lost...," he whined. "I...a-am..new around here... Can y-you help me?"

At the sound of what appeared to be a helpless female, the male fell for Kouga's trap. He stepped forward and reached out to grab the 'female' by the shoulder, only to suddenly have a tall, muscular, snarling, ookami youkai holding him by the throat. Fangs gleaming, even in the dark, and eyes glowing with barely restrained rage and an obvious thirst for blood.

The male turned out to be a piece of cake from there, as he was too scared out of his mind to do more than shiver in fear. Kouga called to Chiyuki, while he knocked his prey cold. For a moment, he left him lying on the pavement near the door of the old building, with the ookami, and went inside to see if there were any others there.

Inside the building looked very much as Hidenori had described it. Many of the things that had once furnished the place well were still there, but in obvious need of repair. Dust and cobwebs hung thick in the air, and Kouga was hard pressed not to sneeze. He did catch the scent of another ningen, and as they had surmised, it came from the small basement area that Hidenori had suspected was there.

When he went down to the small, ill kempt, and ill lit room, the sight was enough to have him not far from where the Youkai Lord had been earlier that evening. In such a rage that he wanted to give in to his own youkai beast. He fought back the bile in his throat and his raging youki, and approached the bound, gagged, and half-dead female that lay in the filthy corner of the room.

The walls down here were damp and mold and mildew were prominent. A small table sat in one corner, with the remnants of a meal laying on it. There was a half broken lamp that served as the only light in the room, and a small box that seemed to have voices coming from it. This confused the Ookami Prince, until he recalled the one that Souta had shown him, and called a radio.

But the true focus of the room, was the filthy excuse for a futon, lying in the opposite corner from the table. If there was a whole blanket on it, the figure lying there would have been lucky. As it was, even the futon itself was not suitable for a rat, let alone anyone else. Her long dark hair was almost the only thing covering her, what was once her clothes being nothing more than dirty rags.

She was unconscious, and for this Kouga gave a prayer to the kami, for he was sure that had the onna been awake, she would have not been able to keep the screams from her lips. It looked like both legs had been brutally broken, her body was covered in random cuts made from the apparent rusty blade of a nearby knife. What was left of her breasts were more bloody pulp than whole, her face cut, eyes swollen shut, and black and blue. The scent in the room confirmed what Kouga had already suspected, she had been repeatedly and almost continuously violated during her captivity, but he knew from the same scent that this was not, luckily the Ayumi onna, whose parents were back at Kagome's home.

What kind of filth were these vermin that they would do such to anyone, let alone a young female. Kouga removed the cruel wires that he found was used to tie the onna. They had cut deeply into her wrists and ankles, but the bleeding seemed to have stopped. He carefully turned her over onto her back and did his best to make her at least a bit more comfortable.

As he did, he noticed that even her jaw had been broken in what must have been someone's idea that the onna's face was a punching bag. He didn't know if the girl would live, and he could tell that she needed help. She had obviously been here for several days and it was doubtful that she had been fed or even given water.

He needed to take care of the male first. In her condition, the onna was not going anywhere, so he would take his prey and meet up with the others in the designated clearing and send Miroku and Sango to get the onna once he was there. He did take a moment and grabbed the cup of liquid that was sitting on table and forced a few meager sips through the poor onna lips. Even unconscious she had the instinct and ability to swallow and for that Kouga was grateful. It was all he could do for the moment.

Leaving the door open, he left the building, grabbed his prey and with Chiyuki following him, he headed for the clearing. He fought the urge the entire way, to not rip out the throat of the male he was carrying. Instead, once he got to the meeting place, he settled for binding him with the very wires that had been used on the onna, and took sadistic satisfaction in making them tight enough to cut into the male's skin.

Miroku provided an effective ofuda that would keep their prisoner from moving. He, also, pulled a strip of cloth from a small bag that he had gotten at the shrine, and used it to gag the male.

"Sango-san, there is an onna where I found this thing," said Kouga. "She is in a very bad way. I didn't have time to do much more than try to make her comfortable, if that were possible to even do. She needs help as soon as possible."

"I'm on it, Kouga-sama," she said. She took Kirara, and staying below the rooftops the fire neko mononoke soon took off, following Chiyuki, who Kouga had given instructions to show Sango where to find the building and the onna.

Dictionary

Baba - Old Woman, Witch, Shit, Bullshit  
Baka - Idiot  
Chikushou - Damn  
Daitoku - Priest  
Fujo - Sorceress  
Fukurou - Owl  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Higurashi-daitoku - Roughly: Priest Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's grandfather, and name used by those not of the family.  
Higurashi-nisou - Roughly: Priestess Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's mother, and name used by those not of the family.  
Hinba - Mare  
Houshi - Monk  
Inu - Dog  
Joshi - Women  
Kinmouno shishi - Golden-haired Lion  
Kitsune - Fox Demon  
Kobura - Cobra  
Koruto - Colt  
Kuromiko - Dark Miko  
Miko - Shrine Maiden  
Neko - Cat  
Nisou - Priestess  
Ojii-san - Grandfather  
Ojika - Stag  
Okaa-san - Mother  
Onna - Woman  
Ookami - Wolf  
Osuuma - Stallion  
Oushi - Bull  
Red Dragon - Ru-doragon  
Sama - Lady or Lord - respectively  
Seiyuuki - Monkey  
Shika - Deer  
Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards  
Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls  
Shishi - Lion  
Taijiya - Demon Exterminator  
Taiyoukai - Demon Lord  
Youkai - Demon


	19. Chapter 19 Now We Hunt! Hakkaku

You Darkness  
by Vyncent

This story contains GRAPHIC violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Parts of this dark, and sinister fic, will NOT be posted to  
It is being posted to AdultFanFiction. net and MediaMiner. org

If you do not like such content, then please be advised that this fic may not be appealing to you. Please do not read this if such content is offensive to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

-----------------------------

Chapter 19 - Now We Hunt! - Hakkaku

Hakkaku had to fight the urge to stare and gawk at the strange sights around him. He would never in a million years, have guessed the ningens could build, created and make so many strange and wondrous things. But right now was not the time for the luxury of sight seeing. No...the packs' nee-san was badly hurt and beaten. Those who hurt a female of their pack were a threat to the pack and had to be dealt with.

It didn't take long for Hakkaku to reach the place Kagome's family had called, 'Nightclub', whatever that was. It was not an overly impressive building, large because it had once been a storehouse, but other than a couple of broken signs on the front of the building, and a number of broken windows, it was just not impressive at all.

Hakkaku and the ookami Genya found the entrance that they were advised to look for. It was near the back of the building on the north wall. Considering the state of the rest of the building, this door was surprisingly intact. But with a little creative use of his claws, Hakkaku soon had the hinges removed from the door and carefully and quietly set it aside.

As silent as the shadows the two ookami brethren moved into the depths of the dark and almost foreboding building. He had caught the scent of his prey, and from the scent markers that Inuyasha had provided, Hakkaku knew without question that he had found one of those responsible for his nee-san's current unhealthy condition. Suppressing the urge to growl, he followed the trail, which lead him to a door in the back south wall of the building.

Here he was presented with the problem of getting inside, preferably without his prey having even the slightest risk of getting away or getting the upper hand. Deciding that having his prey come to him, rather than the other way around, he quickly came up with a plan.

He motioned Genya to fall back into the shadows and remain quiet. Reaching to the door, he softly knocked and then followed Genya, to also stand in the shadows.

The response was almost immediate. Footsteps could be heard making their slow approach to the door. The knob turned, and ever so slowly the door creaked open. It opened just enough for the male that Hakkaku had scented, to stick his head out and look around to see what had made the noise.

That was all that Hakkaku needed. Before the male could even blink the door was slammed against him. As it rebounded back, he fell to the floor. Hakkaku quickly pulled him to the side, and gave Genya instructions to guard him. While the ookami watched their prey, Hakkaku enter the room just recently vacated by the male.

To his horror there were three females in the room. All bound, gaged, blindfolded, violated and beaten. One was so bad that if Hakkaku had not heard her heartbeat with his youkai hearing, he would have suspected she was dead. The other two were conscious, and he could hear their whimpers of pain. The smell in the air was more than enough to tell him of their ordeal. He fought hard to keep down the bile in his throat.

He softly approached the joshi, "Can you walk?"

At the sound of his voice, both joshi jumped and almost screamed. But they were too afraid, and from their appearance, they had been beaten for screaming. So they tried to keep themselves under control. Hakkaku tried again.

"Onegai! I am not here to hurt you. I am here to help you. But I need to know if either of you can walk?" he continued speaking softly.

One of the onna gathered what courage she could to speak, "Hai, I...I...I t-hink I can. If someone could help me stand, an-n-d it means getting away from here, I would crawl." Tears of pain and horror etched the poor girl's face, and Hakkaku's heart went out to the obviously brave onna.

The second onna's face mirrored the first. She was still too afraid to speak, but managed to nod her head to show that she too, would do whatever was necessary to get out of there.

"Alright! Onegai, before I remove your blindfolds, you need to understand that what I am, is not something you are used to. I mean you no harm. I am a friend, and I have already obtained my...prey.... I can get you all to someone who will take care of your injuries and get you back to your families, however, I cannot carry the three of you, and the male who was hurting you," he told them.

"W-w-hat do-o-o you mean, 'not something we are used to'," asked the first onna. 

"Nothing you need fear. My brethren and I are here to help. My brethren is an ookami," he said. "But he will not harm you in anyway. He will help you, just as I will. I do not wish to leave the three of you here alone, as I do not know where the other males are," Hakkaku said. "So I need the two of you to help your sister to walk out of here. Do you think you can manage that?"

By now the second girl had found her courage, and with the first onna both said, "Yes".

"Ok! I will remove your bindings, and blindfolds. All I ask of you, is to please not scream or be afraid when you see me," Hakkaku instructed the onna.

Both nodded their heads and lay still, as Hakkaku approached them. The first onna gasped when he first touched her. He quickly drew back...

"I have to touch you to removed your bindings," he told her softly.

"Gomen nasai! I just didn't hear you approach," she said. "It was unexpected."

"I understand," he replied. "Onegai, understand. The way I move is because it is in my nature to do so. It is part of what I am. I am proud of that, but I am not something from "

"Okay! You sound kind," said the second onna. "Your voice makes me feel safe. I am not afraid anymore. I will let you touch me."

"Good," said Hakkaku. "I will remove your bindings, but when I remove your blindfolds, please keep you eyes closed for just a moment longer."

"Hai," both onna said.

He quickly and efficiently cut their bindings with his claws. Just as with the victim Kouga had run into, their bindings were wire. As he had asked them, they kept their eyes closed when he removed their blindfolds. It gave him the time to step back to the door so that they would not be too, afraid of being in the presence of a youkai.

"Okay!" he said. "You can open your eyes now."

Both joshi slowly opened their eyes. They were not sure what to expect or what their rescuer meant by his words. All they really knew, was that he was helping them, and his voice had a kindness that made them want to trust him. When their eyes had adjusted to the light, they both took a moment to look around the room.

The room was not much to look at. Bare walls, and unshielded lighting was the norm, and a small table against one wall. There were three filthy and bloody futon's along two walls, and it was here that the third onna lay. Both gasped in shock at the sight of the girl.

"Is she alive?" the second onna asked softly.

"Hai! I can hear her heartbeat," came the voice of their rescuer.

In unison, they both turned to the door to see the owner of the voice. Hakkaku slowly stepped out of the shadows of the neighboring room, and let himself be seen. 

For a moment, Hakkaku waited, expecting the two joshi's to scream. After all, youkai were not known in 'nee-san's era', though she believed that they still existed. At least according to her Okaa-san, Ojii-san, and Otouto. This they apparently believed very strongly about, because of an encounter with a 'Soul Piper'. Hakkaku had to agree with their assessment, it was very likely that youkai still existed, but were more likely in hiding for their own privacy and security.

The two joshi saw the odd looking boy. It took them a moment to realize that the somewhat 'punk' looking boy, was not a boy at all. Well, not a ningen boy, anyways. They finally noticed his ears, and then his claws. When he shyly smiled, thet got a glimpse of his fangs, and both onna gasped.

Hakkaku cringed, expecting the two joshi's to scream at their first sight of a youkai. He hung his head, and started to step back into the shadows, however, he was stopped when both girls limped painfully forward and each took one of his clawed hands. He looked up, only to be greeted by two painful, but warm smiles. It warmed his heart and he stood just a little taller and prouder than before.

"Okay! We need to get moving. I do not know how long he will be out, and I do not know if any of those who are part of his pack will show up. I need to carry him, but your 'sister' over there, needs help," he said pointed to the unconscious onna, who looked almost dead.

"I am going to bind the one that hurt you," he continued. "While I am doing that Genya, my pack brother, will watch over you. He will not harm you, he is here for added protection."

"What are you called?" asked the first onna.

"I am ookami...an ookami youkai," he said hesitantly.

"Gomen. Iie, I meant your name," she said shyly.

Blushing at her forwardness, "Hakkaku!" came the reply.

"My name is Masayo," said the first onna.

"I am Ichiho," said the second. "I am not sure, but I believe that I heard her," she pointed to the unconscious onna, "say her name was Nayuko. She was here already, when I was brought here. I am not sure, because I can't tell how many days I have been held here, but I think she was here at least a week before me."

"I can get you all help," spoke Hakkaku, inwardly pleased that the onna were both so calm in his presence. 'Now to introduce them to Genya.' he thought. "But we need to get outside first. Then I can send Genya ahead."

"Genya?" inquired Masayo.

For answer, Hakkaku took some of the wire that he had removed from the joshi and pulled the still unconscious form of the male back into the room. He didn't really need the light to see by for tying up the male, but felt that it would further help the joshi if they saw what he did. It also permitted him to introduce them to Genya.

"Onegai. Kneel and hold out your hands. Genya needs to imprint your scents," he told them. Not sure why he asked such an unusual request, both joshi nevertheless complied. "Onegai, do not move, and do not fear. My pack brother will not harm you."

He gave a low growl, which surprised both joshi. At once a huge black wolf stepped panting into the room. Hakkaku barked at the wolf, who promptly went over to the onna on the futon, and softly sniffed her hand, and gave a small lick to her palm. He seemed to consider what he found for a moment, and then approached Masayo and Ichiho.

The first instinct of the two joshi, was to draw back in fear. But the gentle voice and calm presence of their rescuer gave them the confidence to stay as he had requested. The black ookami, easily as big even on all fours, as any one of the joshi, walked right up to them much like a happy inu. His ears perked up, tail high and wagging for all it was worth, tongue lazily lolling out as he panted like any common inu.

He laid his nose in the palms of their out stretched hands, and just as with the unconscious onna on the futon, he grazed their palms with his tongue. As they watched him more closely, it appeared as though he was trying to commit their smell and taste to memory. He almost appeared thoughtful as he performed this simple act.

Once done, he immediately stepped back to where Hakkaku was standing, and sat down like this was an everyday thing. At that Hakkaku stepped forward and carefully, but easily lifted the unconscious onna, and held her long enough for the other two to slip one of her arms around their respective shoulders and brace to support her weight.

It was difficult, especially with their injuries, but with a look of agreement between the two of them, they forced their aching limbs to bare the weight and with determination held the onna up. Hakkaku smiled is approval of their spirit and bravery, before returning to the side of the male and easily throwing his unconscious weight over his shoulder. With that the group proceeded out of the building, for the joshi, it was the first time in days that they had breathed free air.

Once out side, Hakkaku immediately barked and growled a command to Genya. He in return whined back at his pack brother, and with unexpected skill to the two joshi, faded in to the shadows as though he was the dark itself, soon lost to sight.

"Hakkaku," said Ichiho almost timidly. She was impressed with the being before her. "Do you truly talk to the ookami?"

"Hai," was his simple response. "All ookami are brethren to ookami youkai. We share the same spirits of nature. Thus we are easily able to understand each other and share all that life offers to us."

If the joshi had any other questions, they had not the chance to voice them, as seemingly out of nowhere a huge neko, feet and tail ablaze of fire landed right in front of them. It startled them so that they almost dropped their unconscious burden. Luckily, they caught themselves and her before that occurred.

"Hakkaku, Genya told us you had your hands full," said a remarkable young woman from the back of the enormous fire neko. "Seems he was right, and your hunting was good."

"Hai, Sango-san," he replied. "As you can see, your help is much appreciated."

"Sure," said Sango. "Who do you want me to take with me? Or if you prefer, we can put two of the joshi on Kirara, and we can walk with you. I could help the third."

"That sounds like a good deal, nee-san," said the young ookami youkai. "Arigato!"

After a few moments decision, it was decided that Kirara would carry Nayuko, and Ichiho, who would hold onto Nayuko so she would not risk falling off. The two were the worst injured of the three. Sango offered to let Masayo lean on her, however, the young teen seemed more comfortable with Hakkaku.

At this, Sango decided to finish that last bit of the trip by carrying the unconscious male, and Hakkaku, blushing the whole way, although standing quite proudly, let Masayo ride on his back. It was only about another 15 minutes and they were at the clearing meeting up with Kouga, who had also just arrived with his own prey in hand.

Dictionary

Baba - Old Woman, Witch, Shit, Bullshit  
Baka - Idiot  
Chikushou - Damn  
Daitoku - Priest  
Fujo - Sorceress  
Fukurou - Owl  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Higurashi-daitoku - Roughly: Priest Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's grandfather, and name used by those not of the family.  
Higurashi-nisou - Roughly: Priestess Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's mother, and name used by those not of the family.  
Hinba - Mare  
Houshi - Monk  
Inu - Dog  
Joshi - Women  
Kinmouno shishi - Golden-haired Lion  
Kitsune - Fox Demon  
Kobura - Cobra  
Koruto - Colt  
Kuromiko - Dark Miko  
Miko - Shrine Maiden  
Neko - Cat  
Nisou - Priestess  
Ojii-san - Grandfather  
Ojika - Stag  
Okaa-san - Mother  
Onna - Woman  
Ookami - Wolf  
Osuuma - Stallion  
Oushi - Bull  
Red Dragon - Ru-doragon  
Sama - Lady or Lord - respectively  
Seiyuuki - Monkey  
Shika - Deer  
Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards  
Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls  
Shishi - Lion  
Taijiya - Demon Exterminator  
Taiyoukai - Demon Lord  
Youkai - Demon


	20. Chapter 20 Now We Hunt! Ginta

You Darkness  
by Vyncent

This story contains violence, sexual content and rape! Some of the contents of this story are graphic. You are WARNED

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

20 - Now We Hunt! - Ginta

Ginta quickly found the storefront that was his target for this hunt. Baku had picked up on the scent trail from back at the shrine, which really concerned the young ookami youkai. It suggested that the 'Nightwalkers' were not only familiar with his pack sister, but that they had apparently been stalking her for sometime. Having lost their prey the night before, so unexpectedly, the trail suggested that they were looking to get back what they had lost.

This only angered Ginta all the more. It was bad enough that they had brutally, viciously, and with no manner of sanity by any standards he knew of, violated, beaten, and harmed one of his nee-sans. Not just any nee-san either. But the little Miko who had been an accepted pack sister for the past four years. One that no one was entitled to touch without her express consent or the consent of her immediate family.

As far as the young ookami warrior was concerned that family was Kouga's pack, the Inu brothers, and those who traveled with her. Anyone else who dared to touch her, or even consider harming her, was fair game for a pack hunt and right now, he was on the prowl and his prey was near.

The trail led him and Baku, his pack brethren, to a lower rear window on the eastside of the building. The place was not in the best of shape, but it looked like someone had found some refuse in a small part of the back of the building. The scent of blood was strong, suggesting that the male he sought had perhaps found himself another victim within the past couple of days.

Just the memory of the way his pack sister had looked, back in Kaede's hut, made the idea that this loathsome and vile excuse for existence of a ningen might be even now repeating the same cowardly acts against another victim sickening to Ginta. He forced the bile rising in his throat down, and letting his anger help him, both him and Baku entered the building through the broken window.

This lair had a bit of difference to it. It was one of the oldest homes in this area, but it was also one of the longest left abandoned. It was in very bad shape, and in many places looked to be a miracle and a prayer that kept some of the walls in place. Whoever had chosen this spot for a hideout, had been a bit creative. Where the floor against the back wall of the old store had caved through long ago, someone had taken the time to dig out a small passage of stairs and a room. 

It consisted of nothing more than packed earth, but the benefits were immediately noticeable. The earth acted as insulation, against the cold, heat, wet, and even dry air. But it, also insulated sounds. This of course worked both ways, as sound inside didn't carry out, and sound outside didn't carry in.

Bare wires had been run from whatever the nearest source was along the short flight of four or five stairs, and into the room at the bottom. Several exposed light bulbs were the soul source of illumination.

With their superior senses, Ginta and Baku could tell that there was at least one onna in the room, and that the male that they were trailing was there as well. The smell of blood was almost overwhelming, and Ginta wondered how the ningen could stand it, for surely even he had to be able to smell the awful odor. It was not like the fresh smell of blood from a new kill during a hunt, nor even the warm smell of blood from a freshly killed enemy.

This was blood that had been spilt a while ago, and left to sit pooled on the soil and ignored. Strong, but stale and old. It was like bad meat, just plain awful.

So quiet did the two move that they were able to hear the male's breathing like he was right in front of them. The smell in the air as they got closer made it clear what the vile thing was doing. When they reached the foot of the stairs the scene before them, almost made Ginta heave where he stood. For it was obvious that the poor girl lying on the blood and dirty caked futon, being violation by the animal a straddle her, had been alive until but a few moments ago.

A wave of guilt that had no discernible reason, washed over Ginta like a man standing in the ocean at the beach. He felt like he was drowning, and could not find his way back to reality. He vaguely noticed that the man had frozen in the middle of his act of wanton lust. A noise seemed to almost flow from the very walls of the room, and it took Ginta a moment to realize that it was coming from him.

Upon seeing the horror before him, coupled with the memories of how the little Miko had looked when he last saw her, Ginta had slipped his controls. With eyes the color of blood and glinting in the light like rubies, his fangs bared, and his claws poised, he leapt upon the vile male ready to slash his throat and spill the ningen's blood. The male seeing what appeared at first glance an insane blood crazed maniac, panicked and tried to leap away from what he saw as impending death racing towards him.

Baku seeing his pack brother losing himself, gave a whine and bark. Whatever he said had the desired effect, because just as Ginta's claws began to sink into the soft flesh of the male's throat, his eyes cleared and the noise in the room stopped. The smell in the room, however, intensified. Now mixed with feces from the scared and snivelling fool at his feet, Ginta could no longer stand the odors that permeated the air in the room.

Despite the fact that the poor onna, body still warm, no longer able to feel any pain or discomfort, the young ookami youkai gently removed her bindings, her gag, and the blindfold that had covered her eyes. He didn't think that he would ever forget the once beautiful green eyes that lay beneath. The pain of her last ordeal still fresh upon them. He didn't even feel the tears of sorrow that rain down his face for the onna he never even knew or would ever learn of.

He gave a quick prayer to the kami he knew, hoping that it would be enough to give her spirit rest, and swore the he would personally see to the punishment of her slayer. He turned then, and once more approach the vile fiend still cringing in his own filth in the corner. He grabbed him, not caring that his claws pierced his flesh, and bound his hands together. He removed the belt that lay on the floor where the male had dropped his clothing, and with a few deft flicks of his claws he had a collar sufficient to fit snuggly around his prey's neck. Some rope lying discarded in the corner served as a leash and there was enough to bind his ankles, leaving just barely enough movement to walk.

Ginta surveyed his handiwork with a critical but satisfied eye, then pull the male to his feet. He grabbed him by the makeshift collar and pulled him forward until they faced off nose to nose.

"Know this ningen filth," he said heatedly and with all of the anger, hatred, pain and guilt that he felt at that moment, "you will feel her pain. I swear it by all the kami there are."

Ginta then yanked on the leash he had made and began leading the male from the building, Baku bringing up the rear. As he went, he neither cared whether the ningen was walking, crawling, or being dragged. He pulled and the male followed. If there were obstacles in the chosen path, so be it.

There was fresh blood left on the broken window that was the sole source of egress to that building that night. And one lonely and sad youkai was secretly glad of every bruise, claw mark, cut, and scrape that the ningen 'developed' on that last walk. When he got to the clearing where they were all to meet, he told Sango and Miroku of the little onna's body. He put his prisoner with the others there, and then sat near a tree. 

If spoken to, he would answer as briefly as possible, but he neither spoke of his own accord, nor seemed aware of the others there. They worried for him, and even their ookami brothers and sisters were concerned for him. 

When Miroku scouted out the area and found the body, he understood what ailed the young youkai. He explained as best he could to Sango, and between the two of them, they dressed the onna's body as best as they could in some blankets that they had found, and brought her body to the clearing so that Hidenori's friends in the police force could return her to her parents.

They all took a moment upon their return with their burden to gather around Ginta. None said a word, not did they pressure him with their presence. But they did bow their heads in silent prayer for the spirit of the tortured soul. Each did their best to let that soul know that justice would prevail that night to her tormentor, and that he would spend the remainder of his days paying for his vile crimes.

Something must have worked in that silent vigil, because Ginta suddenly felt the pressure of what might have been a hand on his shoulder, and a gentle touch of what might have been a palm on his face. He found himself closing his eyes, and for just a moment the soft pressure on his face was a hand. A soft, gentle, almost loving hand. It was followed by a gentle caress across his lips...what is a kiss? Was it her? Did she understand that he was avenging her death and trying to give her peace?

A soft scent of roses warmed by the midday sun, reached his nose. For a moment a sense of peace seemed to warm his heart, and touch his soul. He felt a bubble of laughter in the back of his mind, and soft, sweet feminine voice with a gentle bell like tone. It warmed his heart and eased the guilt he felt for not having arrived sooner to aid the onna. It gently reminded him that even if he had arrived sooner, it would have made no difference for her injuries were too severe. Its soft tinkle of laughter let him know that he had succeeded in what was needed most, he gave her soul peace and opened the door for her to seek the afterlife as she was meant to do.

With a sigh he smiled then, stood and went over to where the prisoners were currently lying or sitting depending upon whether conscious or not. He sat near the male he had caught. Sat, and with a gleam that sent chills of horror down the spine of the nameless coward, he stared at the male who was his prey. A stare that held a promise. A promise that whispered..."you will feel her pain."

Dictionary

Baba - Old Woman, Witch, Shit, Bullshit  
Baka - Idiot  
Chikushou - Damn  
Daitoku - Priest  
Fujo - Sorceress  
Fukurou - Owl  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Higurashi-daitoku - Roughly: Priest Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's grandfather, and name used by those not of the family.  
Higurashi-nisou - Roughly: Priestess Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's mother, and name used by those not of the family.  
Hinba - Mare  
Houshi - Monk  
Inu - Dog  
Joshi - Women  
Kinmouno shishi - Golden-haired Lion  
Kitsune - Fox Demon  
Kobura - Cobra  
Koruto - Colt  
Kuromiko - Dark Miko  
Miko - Shrine Maiden  
Neko - Cat  
Nisou - Priestess  
Ojii-san - Grandfather  
Ojika - Stag  
Okaa-san - Mother  
Onna - Woman  
Ookami - Wolf  
Osuuma - Stallion  
Oushi - Bull  
Red Dragon - Ru-doragon  
Sama - Lady or Lord - respectively  
Seiyuuki - Monkey  
Shika - Deer  
Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards  
Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls  
Shishi - Lion  
Taijiya - Demon Exterminator  
Taiyoukai - Demon Lord  
Youkai - Demon


	21. Chapter 21 Now We Hunt! Sango, Miroku,...

You Darkness by Vyncent

This story contains GRAPHIC violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Parts of this dark, and sinister fic, will NOT be posted to is being posted to AdultFanFiction. net and MediaMiner. org

If you do not like such content, then please be advised that this fic may not be appealing to you. Please do not read this if such content is offensive to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

-

Chapter 21 - Now We Hunt- Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara...

Although it had taken them longer to get from the shrine than the others, to the edge of the 'Nighwalker's Graveyard', once within the dark and sinister area, it had not taken Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara, long to reach the designated area that they had all decided would be used as a central meeting place. Despite their limitations as ningen, Sango and Miroku were resourceful. What they could not accomplish without youkai abilities, they found ways around.

They could not fly as much as they might have done with Kirara in the past, especially in the more lighted areas. Once they had reached the areas cloaked in darkness, however, Kirara did transform and they all rode her great and stalking form to their designated place.

They had decided that while Kirara could fly for short distances, it was best to walk for the most par. When the mononoke flew, she would keep as low as possible to avoid attracting unwanted attention to herself and the group.

Once there, the small group carefully looked around the small area, and the neighboring buildings. While they knew that the two buildings that had once stood in the small space, were nothing but rubble now, it was obvious that many of the nearby structures were not too far behind in their own unkempt and damaged state.

With this in mind, they decided to move with more caution than they might otherwise have used. While they were not overly worried about the danger of the dilapidated buildings themselves, their mission would not permit them the time to have to worry about rescuing themselves. They were there to help others, and didn't need to bring any more attention to themselves than they could help.

"Before we go into any of these buildings," stated Sango with authority, "I think it is best if we circle around the perimeter. It will give Kirara and Shippo a chance to pick up any scents, and save us a lot of work, if we do not have to go into each and every building."

"I quite agree, Sango-san," spoke Miroku, the determination on his face more than equaled her own, as did the looks on Shippo's and Kirara's faces.

"Sango," asked a slightly scared Shippo, "do you think we will find more joshi that look like those pictures, and Kagome?"

It was obvious that the kit wanted to help, but was still quite upset about the horror of the things that he had seen so far. On the one hand, he wanted to do something that would help to stop the pain that these filthy fiends were doing to the innocent. On the other hand, he was horrified of what they might find.

"Hai, Shippo-chan," was her honest reply.

Seeing the look on the little kit's face, Miroku spoke up, "Shippo-chan, it is alright to be afraid. It might help you to know that both Sango-san and I are afraid, too."

"You are?" he asked confusion and curiosity warring on his face at the idea that two of the few people that he looked up to, were scared by any of the things that they had seen in all of their adventures, other than perhaps Naraku. "Really?"

"Hai," was the surprising answer from Sango. "Shippo-chan, what happened to Kagome and the other joshi, is the most horrifying thing that anyone can do to an onna. It is a horror that goes far beyond the physical pain that her injuries caused to her body."

"I don't understand," was the small reply.

"How do you feel, Shippo-chan," spoke up Miroku, "when you think of how your father died?"

"Like someone was ripping my heart out as I watched," was the young kit's heartfelt, and pained reply. "Like I will never be the same, ever again. Those are images that I do not think I will ever forget."

"When an onna is attacked the way that these joshi have been," spoke of Sango, the anger and rage once again, apparent, "it is not unlike what you feel when you remember your parents Shippo-chan. For us, however, it goes deeper. For joshi, it is like a part of us dies inside, a part that we know we can never get back. The way it is lost haunts our every waking and sleeping moment, some for the rest of their lives, others finally learn how to live despite it, and a very few are lucky enough to find someone to help them learn how to let it go, and move on. But this kind of violation, is something that never quite goes away."

"It is a hard thing for an onna, Shippo," continued Miroku, "Almost nothing that a man can experience comes close, although even some of us have had such experiences. In most cases, it is not the act itself that is the hardest to cope with, but the shame, guilt, and horror afterwards. Especially from those around you, who you rely on for support and comfort, who in most cases are anything but helpful."

"Oh, you mean like if someone had made me feel," spoke up Shippo, trying to honestly understand, "like it was my fault for my father being killed. The only difference being that instead of it being my father, it would be me instead, having lived after being attacked."

"While that is not the most accurate description, Shippo-chan," Sango spoke up, for the first time all night a small smile haunted her face, "it is close enough so that you have some idea what Kagome-san will face, when she awakens. But she will be one of those lucky ones, in that she has all of us to help her get through this."

Shippo stood just a bit prouder, and his little chest could not be puffed out more. With a braver face than he had, had all day, he replied to Sango's implications, "I will be there for Kagome. She was there for me, when I needed her. Now it is our turn to help her."

With that, the group moved out, and began to scout out the surrounding area for any scents that Kirara and Shippo could ferret out. They moved off to the north, first, and staying within sight of the designated meeting place, circled around with the meeting place being the center, like a bullseye in a target.

Their first round brought nothing of interest or out of the ordinary. Well, at least not out of the ordinary for where they were. As nothing unusual was noted, they moved one row of houses further out, and again circled. 

Their intent was not to try to enter any of the buildings for now, but to find the most likely spots that would yield either one of their prey, or some of their prey's victims. Knowing where your target was located, was the first step. Scouting it out for advantages, and disadvantages was second. Planning your attack, and moving in was the third and final step to bringing down that which you wanted most to defeat.

With the second round, there were a couple of buildings that seemed to reek of recent use. According to Shippo, both he and Kirara could smell a lot of blood, as well as, other even less tolerable odors. Some of the smells were several days old, but there were hints that some of it was only a few hours old.

Still, they continued to circle around. They noted the two spots that seemed to have the scent markers, and then moved to their third and final round of scouting, one more row out from the clearing. Again, they started from the northern side, and circled around letting Kirara, and Shippo take their time to sniff around for any tell tale signs of what they sought. When they were finished, they returned to the clearing and went over their findings.

"Well, going by the smells that Kirara and I picked up," spoke up Shippo, "there are three places that seem to have had recent activities. Of those, one seems so strong and fresh, as to suggest that perhaps the male we are looking for is still there. There are at least three joshi with him, but there might be one more. It is hard to tell, because her smell is not like the others."

"Not like the others how, Shippo?" asked Sango. She thought that she knew, but while afraid to ask, it was necessary so that they could be fully prepared for what they had yet to do.

"She smells of death," sighed the little kitsune sadly.

Miroku put a comforting hand on the little kitsune's shoulder. This whole experience was and would be hard on the child, unfortunately, there was no help for it. All that they could do was help each other, as they all found their own way to cope with this horrible experience. Even without the sights that the kit had yet to face, there was still the images of Kagome to haunt him, quite probably for the rest of his long and unnatural life.

In the long run, however, helping to aid in the rescue of others suffering the same assault as Kagome, would help to bring a measure of peace to the little kit's heart. He might not have been able to protect Kagome from her own attack, but in some small indirect way, doing this was helping both her and himself. Both Sango and Miroku knew this, and understood the turmoil that gripped the kitsune.

Again, Shippo sighed, and swallowed the lump in his throat. He was torn. On the one hand, he wanted more than anything to just be back in Sengoku Jidai with Kagome, and helping her there. On the other hand, he knew that this would help not only joshi still being held captive, but also the onna who had become almost a mother for him. The idea of bringing those who had harmed her, and others joshi as well, to justice was something that he wanted to do just a much as he wanted to go home.

It was hard to face what he knew they would see. The idea of seeing other joshi, injured like Kagome had been, was sickening and frightening. If they were hurt like she had been, then it was the same nightmare for them, as for Kagome. If the things that had hurt her was still hurting these other joshi, then they needed help, too. If Kagome were here, she would want to help them. With this thought in his mind, Shippo found it easier to face what he knew that he must.

Squaring his shoulders, and holding his head a bit higher, he continued, "The other two houses, where Kirara and I caught similar scents, suggest that there is definitely joshi in them. At least three in one, and possibly five in the other. All are alive, at least their scents suggest that they are, but they are very badly hurt."

"Arigato, Shippo-chan," spoke up Miroku. "Kagome-sama would be most proud of you if she were here."

That brought a smile to the young kit's face, and gave him the strength to face what the night had to bring. Kirara mewed at him, and nudged him with her nose, to help reassure the kit that they were doing the right thing.

"One more thing," Shippo spoke up, before they could head for the first house. "The last house that we spotted...the scents coming from there suggest that there are two males inside. One of them smells like the scents of the six we are looking for, but the other one is a different male."

"Does it smell like this other male was hurt?" asked Sango, not believing this for a moment.

"Iie," spoke up Shippo, "he smells like...like Inuyasha sometimes smells around Kagome..."

It was obvious that the kit could not find the right words for what he wanted to describe, but the reference was enough for the two ningen to grasp his meaning. They both just nodded their understanding, leaving the matter stand. Nothing more was needed to explain what the house contained.

They had brought the map with them from the shrine and looking it over, comparing it to their surroundings. They decided to take care of the two houses where they felt that there were victims first. It was felt that if they got them first, by then some of the others might be finished with their own hunts, and could stand watch while they took care of the third house, or they could even assist with taking them down if need be. With that in mind, they checked the map for the best approaches to their respective targets, and proceeded to the first house.

While it was hard for the two ningen in the dark, they were used to having situations that were fought a night or even deep underground. After all the experiences of the past four years, it was not unusual for them to have encounters with their enemies at night It taught them valuable lessons that were almost second nature to their youkai and hanyou friends. But for them, and their much inferior senses, they had found other means to adapt to the environment.

To their advantage, both had senses that most ningen didn't have. Their ability to sense auras, and powers, both spiritual and magical, had proven to be invaluable in their nighttime encounters. Miroku, also, had a few suitable spells that were useful in such conditions. This situation proved to be no exception.

Evil has an aura of its own, one that some can sense. This was one of the senses that both the houshi and the Taijiya had long ago learned to trust and use. It had saved them, and their friends more than once.

They got no sense of evil, other than the lingering evidence of its having once been present, from the first two houses that they came to. What they found, however, both sickened them all, and yet strengthened their determination and resolve to see this nightmare through to the end.

In the first house, they found an easy entrance through the rear of the building. Although it was obvious that whoever commonly used the place had tried to keep the entrance somewhat hidden from possible prying eyes, it was a poor effort, and pointed to the building being just a temporary haunt. 

Kirara currently in her smaller form, led the way into the building, following the scents that her and Shippo had picked up earlier. They all cautiously passed through the door, and down a flight of steps. At the bottom, Kirara sat, and waited while Sango and Miroku pulled out the small flashlights that Kagome's mother had provided them with.

They had waited until they were inside, so that the spark of light from the small devices, would be less likely to be seen from anyone outside. With the small glow of the two magic candles, they continued to follow the small neko.

Kirara led them to a lone door in a dank, dark, musty basement. She walked over to the door, and for a moment, sniffed around it, and seemed to listen for any sounds that might be inside. Shippo did the same, although he sat on Sango's shoulders rather than on the floor.

After a moment, the small neko turned and mewed up at the little kit. Shippo listened and then turned to Miroku and Sango.

"Kirara and I can only smell joshi inside. All are injured, at least two are unconscious," he informed them. "It smells like there are at least five of them in there, one of them is in a very bad way."

Sango took a moment to examine the door. In her time, barging through a closed door could present a lot of hardship. Traps, and such were common in her experience, and she was not sure that such was not the case in Kagome's time. Satisfied that there was nothing to hinder their entering the room beyond, she stepped back, and spinning on one foot, she put her other foot through the door, taking it off of its hinges and turning the old door into nothing more than kindling.

Several muffled screams of terror greeted their loud and unexpected entrance. At their sounds, Sango stepped through the door first, while Miroku chanted a quick spell that allowed the top of his shakoju to glow with a light of its own. With more than enough light to see the contents of the room, both the ningen put away their small flashlights and entered the room. Shippo and Kirara entered right behind them.

As Shippo had said, there were five joshi in the room. The odor of blood, sex, and filth was strong enough to even make the weaker senses of the ningen cringe. The sight was horrible, and sickening as they took stock of the room and its contents before them.

A small table sat against the back wall of the room with a number of unusual items resting on it. They might have been unusual, but it was obvious what they were meant for, and the little group cringed at the visions that threatened to overwhelm them.

The muffled sniffles and whimpers of three of the five joshi in the room, drew their attention. Along the right hand wall, were three futons so filthy and vile as to be not much more than rotted pallets on the floor. Each one held an onna in various conditions of injury, fear, and bondage. All were bound with wire, gagged, and blindfolded, as were the two on the left hand side of the room.

One on each side, accounted for the two that Shippo had said were unconscious. A third looked as though she was barely holding onto consciousness, and indeed from the looks of her one broken leg, her broken right arm, and the obvious broken ribs, which hampered her breathing, it was a miracle that she was awake at all. Her pale skin, through the innumerable cuts and gouges, clearly showing that she had suffered considerable blood loss, further making it a wonder that she was not unconscious.

The other two conscious ones, didn't seem to have any broken bones, but the evidence of numerous cuts, and repeated violations showed the major cause of their injuries. The two who were unconscious, were of course in the worst shape. One girl was lucky to be alive, as it appeared that the last time they had violated her, a cord had been wrapped around her neck. It was still there and just barely loose enough for the woman to take in air.

Miroku quickly went to her, and removed the cord from her neck. He checked her heartbeat, and breathing, relieved that she was still alive. He made quick work of removing her bondings, and then moved to the next girl.

"Onegai," Sango spoke. With unspoken agreement, Sango took charge of talking to the injured joshi, at least until the captives were more comfortable with the houshi's presence. Especially, as they were still blindfolded, it helped to hear another onna's voice, rather than the voice of another male. "We are here to help you. The houshi, and I have come to rescue you, and can take you to safety. We are going to undo your bindings, and remove your blindfolds. We need you to help us, so that we can help you." 

"You need to understand that what you are going to see, is not something that you are used to seeing. Onegai, do not be afraid. Nothing you see will harm you," she offered as warning.

Projecting as much calm and confidence into his aura as he could, Miroku soon made short work of all of the women's bindings. With Shippo's help, he did his best to make the two unconscious joshi a bit more comfortable, not that they were in any condition to notice, but anything was better than the way they found them, and if in some way it eased their discomfort, then their efforts were not useless.

"We can take you to safety, but we are going to need you to help us," spoke up Miroku as soothingly as he could. He tried his best to keep an even tone to his voice, and made sure that his hands were visible at all times, this was not the time or place of hentai behavior. We do not need to take you far, but to get out of this...place...we will need to carry your friends. Shippo, can you help the young onna over there?" the houshi asked, pointing to the barely conscious girl with the broken arm and leg.

Shippo looked at the onna for a few minutes, seemingly lost in thought. Finally, he pulled a leaf from his vest, and placed it on his head.

"Fox magic," he said, and there before the surprised young joshi, was another young onna not much different than themselves. Shippo, who had used her image a number of times before, transformed himself into Kagome. By doing so, he could help the badly injured onna out of the building, and once there, he could then change as needed to continue to help her.

When they all gasped in surprise at the actions of the small 'child', Sango spoke up, "This is part of what I meant, when I said that there were things that you would see, but that they would not harm you. Shippo is a master the magic of illusion. He can hold this form long enough to help you make it outside, and once there, Kirara, here," she said pointing to the small kitten form on the floor, will be of even more help."

"Sango, and I will carry your friends, and Shippo will help you," Miroku said, looking at the girl with the broken limbs, "If the two of you can manage to just make it outside, then we can be of more help. Can you do that?"

"My name is Chisaki," spoke up the girl with the bad arm and leg. Her voice was low, and raspy, not just from her apparent weakened condition, but also from throat tissues that had suffered from screaming in her torture. It was surprising that the onna could talk at all, let alone with such determination. "If you are as you say, here to help us escape our captors, despite my injuries, I will crawl out of here if I have to."

Shippo walked over to her, "Don't worry. I will carry you out of here. Can you climb onto my back?" She nodded and he turned around to allow the onna to get on his back. It was hard for her, even with Miroku's help, but with a strip of the tattered and filthly excuse for bedding covering the pallet that the girl had been occupying, they managed to get her secured to Shippo's back and ready to leave.

Sango and Miroku, each lifted one of the unconscious girls, and the remaining two, leaned on each other, helping themselves to stand long enough to make their own way out of the building and away from their nightmare. Once they had them outside, Kirara wasted no time in transforming, allowing Sango and Miroku to place the two unconscious joshi on her back.

They immediately went to help the remaining two joshi. Shippo changed form once more becoming a cute, but animated version of a small toy pony. In this form, the onna on his back was better able to just lie upon his back as he continued to carry the girl as they made their way back to the clearing. By the time that they reached the meeting place, Kouga's ookami companion was waiting for them, and with Shippo's help, they got Kouga's request for help.

Shippo and Miroku took care of their five burdens, while Sango and Kirara went to assist Kouga. A short time a later, Sango and Kouga returned with both his prey, securely bound, and the victim that he had rescued.

Just about the same time, Genya showed up with a message from Hakkaku and Sango set off immediately to lend him a hand. Miroku went with Kouga to the second house, and Shippo stayed with the already rescued victims.

Among some of the few supplies that they allowed themselves on this night, were a number flasks of herbed water. It was not much, but it was felt that most of the victims would be in sore need of liquids, and while they could not provide them with medicine for whatever ailed them, they could provide them with some simple herbs that would ease them pain, even if only a little. This Shippo took the time to give to those who were awake. For the unconscious ones, he carefully let the moisture drip slowly into their mouths with practiced ease, just as he had done many times in the past with his friends.

It was a short time later that Kouga and Miroku returned. Miroku was helping one onna, who though badly injured and in great pain, was still able to just barely walk. Kouga had one on his back, using every last bit of strength she could muster to hang on, while he carried a third who was just barely conscious.

Just as with all of those found so far, all had various injuries, ranging from broken bones, numerous bruises and abrasions, and the ever present random pattern of cuts all over their bodies. One apparently had been stabbed, although it was clear that the culprit had been careful to do so in a place that would not hit a vital organ. She was the one that Kouga was carrying, her blood loss being too great for her to hang on to more than just a thread of consciousness.

The one on his back had a badly broken jaw. As the onna that Miroku was helping explained, she had been screaming from her injuries as they were inflicted, and her assailant had punched her in the jaw.

As they were helping to lay their last round of rescued victims down, Ginta arrived with his prey, and Sango arrived with Hakkaku and the group he had rescued. Right from the moment he had shown up, everyone could tell that things had not gone well for the ookami youkai.

He was leading his prey, very much like an inu on a leash. Actually that would not have been an accurate description, because Ginta would have given even a dog more consideration, if not respect. He dragged his prey, uncaring of whether the male was walking or not. If he crawled so much the better. Even then, he cared not for whether the male had to go through or around obstacles. If the male got injured, so be it.

His prey some what battered and bruised, Ginta dragged his prey the last few yards to where the others were being kept. He grabbed him by his make shift collar, and practically threw him to the ground.

The feral gleam in Ginta's eyes, with the outline of red, spoke volumes of the turmoil that was in the ookami youkai's heart. It must have been bad for him, for him to be reacting this way. When his friends and companions tried to get him to speak of what happened, and if there were any victims, the youkai merely walked over to a nearby tree and sat down like no one was there.

By nature, ookami are social creatures. It is rare to find a loner, and even they prefer, at least for a short time, the companionship of their own kind. Ookami youkai are no different. The habit among many others, when one of their kind is in obvious emotional pain, is to leave them be and give them solitude. Not so with the ookami. While Ginta obviously didn't wish to speak of his experience to others, he did need to know that those who were a part of his pack were there for him.

Knowing where he had been assigned to go, Miroku took Kirara and went to check out the site. When everyone saw the victim, and caught the fresh scent of death upon her body, they all knew what had occurred. Miroku and Sango did their best to lay the poor onna in as comfortable a way as possible. Not that the dead would notice, but it did give just a small amount of comfort to those present.

With this in mind, those present took a moment from their own tasks to sit with their depressed brethren, each offering their own sympathy and prayer to the soul of the lost one. With their hearts, they reached out, doing their best to let the lost soul know of their quest, and that her tormentor and his companions would be brought to justice.

You can rest in peace now. We share your burden through one of our own, and we will see that justice is done.

It was the unspoken message that they all poured out with their very souls. Something of their message must have reached the soul of the poor onna, as for the briefest of moments, Ginta's face seemed to almost glow. It didn't last long, and it was gone no one could be sure that it had happened at all, but it was enough. Their pack brother smiled after that and the air of depression left his face.

Although there was still a hint of the blood rage in his eyes, it was no longer tainted with the sorrow and guilt of earlier. He stood and walked over to their already acquired prey, and knelt beside the one that he had captured himself. Ginta then, did what was completely natural for an ookami youkai. He just sat and stared at his prey, watching him as he squirm under the intensity of the promise of paying for his crimes in ways that he had yet to understand.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had still to be heard from. But no one was bothered by their absence. It was not known how many victims they might have encountered or what obstacles and challenges they might have to overcome to achieve their goals. No one even considered that they might fail. There was just no way that such would be the case.

The final target on Sango and Miroku's list, was the next target for the gathered group. As Shippo and Kirara were sure that there were at least two males in the house, with three possibly four joshi, Kouga and Hakkaku chose to join in on this last assault. Ginta for reasons that everyone understood, chose to stay with the captured prey. Shippo asked to stay with the rescued joshi, to continue to help them in whatever small way he could.

So, moments later, a group of three youkai and two ningen stood before the entrance to the third house that Shippo and Kirara had earmarked as a hideout. It was decided that Kouga and Hakkaku would take care of the males, and Sango and Miroku would free the prisoners. Kirara would act as back up if needed, and to aid in carrying any of the joshi that could not be helped by the others.

Without a word, Sango stood where she could easily be seen by anyone exiting the house. As the only onna in the group, she made for both the best target and the best lure. Kirara walked up to the entrance that they had found earlier, and scratched at the door to get the attention of the males inside.

At the unexpected sound, by a door that only a hand full was supposed to know of, both males made for the door. In their panic at the possibility of the authorities finding them with their victims, they had charged through the door without wait to see what was afoot.

Upon seeing an onna, alone and defenseless (a/n: HEH! HEH! HEH! They don't know her very well, do they? HEH! HEH! HEH!), their initial panic quickly subsided, replaced by overconfidence, and a feeling of superiority. Both started to approach Sango, neither paying much attention to Hiraikotsu or her stance. While she didn't have a hand on her weapon, her right hand hung loosely at her side, fingers flexing and prepared for action as needed.

"Heh, heh, heh! Look what we have here! Pretty little thing," said the first of the two males. "What brings such a tempting morsel out here all alone? Have you not heard that it is dangerous around these parts?"

"I-I-I am l-l-lost," Sango stuttered doing her best to look weak, and scared. "I-I-I-I am new in t-t-t-ow-n. Can y-y-y-you h-h-h-hel-

p me?"

"Suuure we can sweet one," spoke up the second male. "We would be happy to 'show' you around."

'I am sure you would,' thought Sango.

By now, the two males were standing on each side of her. Both looked to each other, and out of the corner of her eyes, Sango saw them nod in unison as they tensed to grab and subdue her. It never happened, however, as they were both surprised when an almost wicked grin spread acrossed Sango's face.

"Arigato for your cooperation boys," she said to both of them seductively, as both suddenly found themselves lying on the ground, with what sounded like growling animals on their backs, holding them down.

They began to struggle, hoping to break free, only to still at the sound of what could not possibly be ookami. The heated breath that hovered over their necks, the feel of sharp claws digging into their unprotected flesh, and the slight graze of a fang on their throats stilled them in a way that no voiced command could have done. 

As their fear increased with the strangeness of their attackers, the growls coming from them grew as well. Nothing entices a prowling hunter more than the smell of fear coming from their prey. Sango took a moment to look in disgust at each of them.

"I suggest that you calm yourselves," she spoke, letting her confidence and disgust drip from her words. "You see, my friends have not hunted in awhile, and they are hungry. Being the cowards that you are, you must not know how delicious fear smells."

At this news, the two males froze as if paralyzed. They neither one wanted to see or know what held them down. Her friends? Who or better yet, what was she and they?

Sango and Miroku rushed into the building, quickly finding the four joshi that they sought. As Shippo had sensed, three of them were still alive, though badly injured, but one was more than obviously dead and had been for at least a day. Despite this, Miroku quickly removed the poor onna's bonds, as Sango took care of the others.

With the joshi freed, and Sango soothing them, Miroku quickly took the bindings that had been used on the joshi, and between Kouga, Hakkaku, and himself, they soon had the two males bound much as they had done the joshi inside, except that their legs were hobbled. The belts off their own pants made suitable collars, and a bit of conveniently found rope made perfect leashes.

Kouga, Hakkaku, and Miroku, each lifted one of the joshi to carry back to the clearing. Sango riding on Kirara, lead the two frightened males, as they followed the others. Soon they were all back at the designated meeting place, their prey in hand, and the rescued joshi being cared for.

Dictionary

Baba - Old Woman, Witch, Shit, Bullshit Baka - Idiot Chikushou - Damn Daitoku - Priest Fujo - Sorceress Fukurou - Owl Hanyou - Half Demon Higurashi-daitoku - Roughly: Priest Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's grandfather, and name used by those not of the family.  
Higurashi-nisou - Roughly: Priestess Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's mother, and name used by those not of the family.  
Hinba - Mare Houshi - Monk Inu - Dog Joshi - Women Kinmouno shishi - Golden-haired Lion Kitsune - Fox Demon Kobura - Cobra Koruto - Colt Kuromiko - Dark Miko Miko - Shrine Maiden Neko - Cat Nisou - Priestess Ojii-san - Grandfather Ojika - Stag Okaa-san - Mother Onna - Woman Ookami - Wolf Osuuma - Stallion Oushi - Bull Red Dragon - Ru-doragon Sama - Lady or Lord - respectively Seiyuuki - Monkey Shika - Deer Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls Shishi - Lion Taijiya - Demon Exterminator Taiyoukai - Demon Lord Youkai - Demon


	22. Chapter 22 Now We Hunt! Inuyasha

You Darkness by Vyncent

This story contains GRAPHIC violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Parts of this dark, and sinister fic, will NOT be posted to is being posted to AdultFanFiction. net and MediaMiner. org

If you do not like such content, then please be advised that this fic may not be appealing to you. Please do not read this if such content is offensive to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

-

Chapter 22 - Now We Hunt- Inuyasha

The mansion was huge. At least by the standards of the area in which it was located. It was three stories high, with tall arched windows, covered at least a two block area, had a 12 ft. stone fence, and looked like something that the Adams Family might find preferable as living accommodations. Not that Inuyasha would have understood the reference, but just because it looked like the perfect textbook example of a house of horror. All it needed was a stormy night. Thank the kami, it didn't.

A growl escaped his lips. His prey was no where near this huge structure, and by the scent trail present, it had been hours since he last was. This didn't set well with Inuyasha, however, just as he was getting ready to turn back he caught a whiff that gave him pause.

Kagome's friend, Ayumi, whom Inuyasha had met once, was the girl who was taken last night after Inuyasha rescued Kagome. Her scent was strong and clear on the west face of the house, and it could readily be followed to a basement window on that side of the house. A broken window permitted easy access to the building.

It was dark, and damp, but even in the dark, Inuyasha was able to see the stairs that used to lead to the upper floors of the long vacated house. To the right was a large wooden door, and the scent of Ayumi led right to it. There was also the traces of a number of other females with her.

Inuyasha caught the soft whimper of an onna from behind that door. Figuring that someone was being hurt or assaulted, he roared in anger and swiped at the door with his clawed hands and all of the anger he felt for the pain these ruthless cowards had caused. It seconds the door was just a mess of kindling on the floor and the sounds of muffled screams could be heard just beyond in a well lighted room.

There were several blood soaked, and filthy futons in the room. It was well kept otherwise, and had a table with the remnants of old food upon it, a couple of chairs, although one was broken, and lamps that hung from the walls and ceiling provding light for the room and its occupants.

Those occupants were scattered in various parts of the large room, and it took a moment for the hanyou to sort them out, and realize that there were six females in the room. All had been assaulted, each in varying degrees. The amount of torment and injury suffered by each girl made a fair indication of which of the joshi had been here the longest and who was the most recently acquired victim.

The scent of blood in the room was so thick that it was almost impossible to separate the identities of the various josh. Each was, thankfully blindfolded, which meant that they could not see what Inuyasha looked like and after that roar he let off, be afraid of whoever had entered the room more than they already were. 

Unfortunately, seeing the condition of the poor girls before him, brought back too many images of Kagome. He spent long, precious moments fighting his anger and hatred towards the animals that took such delight in the pain that they inflicted on the weak, and innocent. If it were not for the gags that had been forced upon the bound joshi in the room, he was sure he would have been deaf. He was fighting hard to maintain his sanity, his growling filling the room. 

He didn't want to scare these poor girls more than they had already been through. So he waited a few more moments to calm himself. When he stopped growling, and felt he could at least talk without the anger, he looked over the joshi once more.

"I am here to help you," he spoke in as soothing a tone of voice as if he were speaking to small children. They were scared enough, and to free them, he was going to need some of them to help. "I am a friend of the shrine not far from here. Is there one of you whose name is Ayumi?"

The joshi had quieted enough that they could hear him, and his words seemed to have the desired effect of calming them further. Over to his left, one of the girls in better shape that the others, tried to sit up. Quickly he moved to the side of Ayumi and the two joshi who lay near her.

One of them was unconscious and looked almost dead. For just a moment he put a hand on her chest to see if there was a heart beat and sighed in relief when a steady one met the sensitive touch of his finger pads. He turned back to Ayumi.

"I am going to remove your blindfold," he spoke, making sure the each of the girls could hear him. "As you are one of the least injured, I need you to help me with the others." He leaned close enough to speak softly in her ear so that no one else could hear, "you know me. This is Inuyasha."

As soon as he said those words, Ayumi's face lit up with hope and relief. She nodded her head quickly, and sat still while he removed the blindfold, cut the wires that bound her, and removed the gag from her mouth. "Can you stand?"

"Just help me get to my feet. From there I can do whatever it takes to get out of this place," she said with fire in her eyes. Inuyasha nodded his approval of her spirit and putting a hand under her arm, helped her gain her feet. She swayed for a moment, but steadied herself quickly, and with determination stepped off the futon. 

Inuyasha spoke to her again, "When I have finished what I need to do, I will take you to where your parents are. For now, help me get these girls freed." She nodded at Inuyasha, who let her go to turn to the other girls in the room.

Ayumi wanted so badly to ask about Kagome. She remindered herself, however that there were more pressing concerns immediately to hand. She was not as injured as the others. She still had suffered from that hands of her captors, however, when they had taken her, she had over heard them say that they had lost their more recent 'pet'. From their words she figured that they were concerned that there were more people out looking for them, and had chosen to spilt up, and lay low for a time.

She had been beaten. That much was more than evident. She felt like it would be a miracle if there was a place on her that was not black and blue. As she looked at the other girls, she realized that she was lucky, as well as it appeared that she had been saved the hell of having someone try to learn how to be an artist with the blade of a knife on her skin. She was sure that one wrist was broken, and that she had at least two cracked ribs. Like all the others, she had also been violated, but they had apparently not had or chosen to take the time go to the extremes that the others had obviously suffered.

With tears streaming down her face, as she let herself quietly cry for each of the girls before her, she set quickly as she was able around the room, removing the blindfolds and gags. She didn't have enough strength to remove the wire being use to bind each of the girls, so she left that to Inuyasha, and instead tried to offer simple words of encouragement to each girl who could still hear.

Of the five remaining joshi in the room, three were conscious and able to stand. They were in a pretty bad way, but seemed to be determined and willing to hold their own until they could get out of the hell they were in. Two were unconscious. Whether because of having been beaten to such a state, or loss of blood, or as a way to escape the horrors they had suffered, could not truly be said. But Inuyasha could see the pattern that seemed to be common practice for these vile fiends, carved into the flesh of each onna in the room.

One of those who could stand, could not clearly see out of both eyes, but when others offered to aid her, she pushed back with determination, despite a broken arm, and at least two broken ribs, by the sound of her breathing, and insisted she would crawl out of this hell, if she had to. Two others had broken arms, one had a dislocated shoulder. Another suffered a broken ankle, but someone found a rod lying against one wall, and the gave it to her. She cringed when she felt the blood that was dried and caked to the offensive pole, but like the others, stood as tall as she could, and grabbed it with determination to use as an aid to get out of that room and to safety.

"If we all work together, I can get you all to safety," spoke Inuyasha once everyone seemed to be up and able to move. "I have friends waiting to help you all get your injuries treated, and to your parents and homes. I can only carry two of you, and as they are unconscious and in the worse shape, I will take the two who cannot walk. But you all need to help each other if we are to get you all out of here."

They all nodded understanding, and he was quietly proud to see that they all stood just a bit taller and despite the pain they all were in, and the nightmares their ordeal would cause them, they stood brave in the face of being able to escape their prison of hell.

"Tonight, you will all see sights that you have not seen before. But please, do not fear those who you see. They are my friends, and together we all are working to make those who committed these attrocities pay for their actions," he spoke. As he did, the girls could not miss the growl that unconsciously came with the words. Surprisingly, it didn't scare them, but offered them hope and comfort. This man, whoever he was, was going to help them, and he would see to it that they all got out safely. "I swear before you all that they will pay for all of their actions for the rest of their days."

He shook himself visibly, pulling back his anger. "My friends and I are...'more'...than we appear to be. Among us are those who are brother to the ookami. Do not fear them. They will approach you all, but only as a way of learning your scent, and identifying you as one of those we seek to help. If you remain calm, you will have nothing to fear."

"These ookami," Ayumi asked, "are they friends of the shrine?"

"Hai," he said in reply, without hesitation.

"Then I fear nothing while with you and them," she stated with such confidence the others took heart. Each turned to their nearest 'sister' and lent was aid they could to help them on their way. With some strips of the materials from the dirty blankets in the room, they were able to jury-rig suitable slings to allow Inuyasha to carry the two unconscious girls on his back. As a determined group, they all turned and followed his lead out of the room.

He neared the window where he had entered the building, and easily leapt out with his burden. He turned and patiently waited while the others climbed out at their own speed, making allowances for their pain and injuries. Once they all were together, and leaning on each other as the need called for, they proceeded in the direction of hope led by the silver hair rescuer before them.

Inuyasha had lead them about halfway to the clearing, where he knew his friends were, when several shadows joined them, and seemed to slink quietly along. He knew who they were, and barked a greeting. It was answered by several whines and yips from the shadowed figures. A familiar off white bitch approached him, and he spoke to her. 

It amazed the girls as they watched the 'man' before them seemingly talking to a wild, ghostly white, ookami. Were these some of the friends he had spoke of? Some of them stared at first, and despite themselves fear began to make itself felt. Catching this in their scent, one of the shadows stepped forward, and whimpered softly both to the nearest onna and to Inuyasha.

"It is alright," he assured the joshi. "These are some of the friends that I spoke of. They are here to help and to protect you."

At his words, the shadows stepped forward resolving themselves into huge wild ookami. One was an immense beast, a black as midnight, and even up close it was difficult to see him clearly in the dark of the cloudy night. There were three all told, the third being a gentle brown and gray beast. This one chose to approach the girl with the broken ankle. He whined to her, and leaned a little towards her so this his fur brushed her good leg.

Inuyasha heard him, and yipped back in response. "Genya offers to carry you. He says that you have a fractured hip on your good side. He can hear the bone weakening."

The girl was hesitant at first, as the group stopped to give her time to accept Genya's offered assistance. But with Ayumi's encouraging smile, she let herself be helped up to lay a stride the ookami's back and sighed in relief at the small ease of some of her pain.

Inuyasha spoke to the off white bitch again, and she dashed off into the shadows ahead. Ayumi noticing this, as well as the other exchanges, could no longer hold back on her curiousity and asked the foremost question in all of their minds.

"Did you really speak to them and understand what they said?" she asked as they continued to walk.

"Hai!" was his simple response. Thinking for a moment he added, "I have sent Chiyuki ahead to bring more help. They should be here in a moment."

Even as the girls considered this, and were shocked and amazed that he was able to actually speak to the ookami, and trying to decide if he was for real or not, suddenly an even more amazing sight befell them. It was the sudden appearance of a huge two tailed neko, with blazing paws and tail, fangs that were easily a foot or more long, and eyes that glowed in the dark. Upon its back was a young woman. A woman who looked like she was prepared to fight anything and anyone if the need arose, and her confidence radiated around her such that no one doubted her ability.

"Inuyasha, it seems that Chiyuki spoke the truth," she said. "We currently have captured all but two of our prey, and have recovered twenty-one living victims. Unfortunately, the one that Ginta found died just moments before he arrived, and sadly one of our own was found dead at least a day before we came."

Her words struck the joshi like a knife to the heart. Being victims themselves, they were sisters with a like cause, and it hurt to know that two of their own had died from the nightmare caused by those whom they had never even known, and hoped to never meet again.

"Who is still out?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru-sama! We have not heard from him, however, we have not been out more than a couple of hours so far, so there has not been a reason to worry so far," replied the woman who came with the neko. "I see that you have not found your target this evening."

"Hai, Sango-san," he replied with clear disappointment and anger in his voice. "I have, however, found Ayumi and as you can see, I have found more of those fiends' work. If you could take these two that I have, on Kirara, it would make our trek easier."

"Hai, Inuyasha," said Sango.

Between Sango, and Inuyasha they got the two unconscious joshi up on Kirara's back. Inuyasha took a look at the four remaining, noticing their injuries and taken into account their exhaustion and pain. There was still the one with the broken arm, and two broken ribs. She was leaning heavily on one of the other girls, however, she happened to be the one who face had so badly been beaten that her eyes were almost swollen shut, and if it had not been for the girl with her, she would not be able to see to get anywhere.

Seeing that Baku was still with them, Inuyasha barked at the huge black ookami. He calmly, with a grace that would have put any felines in the area to shame, walked over to the two girls and stopped just close enough that his fur touched the arm of the girl who could not see. Inuyasha calmly walked over, and lifted the onna, feeling the shudders of pain the coarsed through her body.

"Gomen nasai," he said soothingly, "but if you let Baku aid you, it will make it easier for you. He will not harm you, just take you to safety."

She nodded and let herself be placed on the back of the ookami she could not see, and greatfully leaned forward into his soft fur letting consciousness slip away gratefully. The girl with the broken ribs and arm, he lifted in his arms, holding her as gently as he could. They all turned once again, and headed towards the clearing where help for these poor souls awaited them.

When they arrived but mere moments later, the girls were all carefully put with the others who were found. Miroku and Shippo were kept pretty busy working on the worst injuries to the best of their ability. For the most part, they did their best to reset broken limbs, and stave off any blood flow from open wounds. Their primary goal was to ease the major injuries until they were done, at which point Hidenori's brother in the police force would be called in, to take over and bring an ambulance with proper medical aid for the girls to receive proper treatment.

Inuyasha pulled aside Ayumi, and called Kouga over.

"Ayumi, I know you are Kagome's friend, and I know why and how you got captured. You need to know that Kagome is safe. I rescued her last night, although not before she was badly hurt." said Inuyasha.

Ayumi could see the hurt and anger in this man that she knew meant so much to her best friend. It eased her pain to know that Kagome was safe, while it hurt her deeply to know she had suffered before help could arrive.

"This is another of Kagome's friends," Inuyasha continued after a moment. "Actually, more like a 'brother'. It is he that is brother to the ookami who have been aiding us this night. Kouga-sama, this is Kagome's friend, Ayumi, daughter to Mayuki and Hidenori."

Ayumi noticed that Inuyasha had called the dark haired, confident young man before her, a Lord and he had something of a feralness about him that left her in no doubt that he not only could talk to the ookami, but ruled over them as well. He bowed to her, and took her hand bringing the back of it to his lips briefly.

"It is a pleasure to make the aquaintance of one of our pack sister's friends," he said gallantly, as she blushed from the unexpected chivalry. "I would only have wished that we might have gotten here sooner and prevented you much suffering." He seemed so upset by all that he saw, and it puzzled Ayumi, until she realized that he had called Kagome his pack sister. What did he mean by that?

"Ayumi, you know that Kagome and I have known each other for along time," said Inuyasha. "There is much more to the two of us than you could possibly imagine, and at the moment, your mother and father are partially aware of that secret. We are entrusting you, as we have your parents, with some of Kagome's most important secrets, although we will not reveal all that is involved."

"Kouga will take you to your parents, but in doing this we are going to reveal to you who we are. Your parents have sworn an oath of secrecy on this, and while it pains me to have to do this, I must ask that you do so as well," he said.

"Anything for Kagome and you, Inuyasha. If it were not for you and her friends, I would probably be one of those who would not have lived. Not even Yuka, Ayumi, or Hojo will learn of anything you tell me," she assured the hanyou.

At that, he calmly reached up and removed the hat he had been wearing to hide his ears. Kouga pull back his long dark hair, to show his pointed ears. The actions of both, were done so that she could clearly see their claws, and as Kouga smiled at her, she saw the fangs that clearly showed that neither of the beings before her, were ningen.

"Ayumi, I am hanyou. Half ningen, and half inu youkai. Kouga is ookami youkai and Prince of the Ookami Tribe," said Inuyasha to the stunned girl before him.

"What of the others? Are they youkai, too?" was her response once she found her voice. Somehow it didn't surprise her that Kagome knew such people.

"Except for Sango, the woman with the neko mononoke, and the houshi, all but the ookami are youkai. There is still one other, but he has not yet returned from his 'hunt'. Once we are done, your father is to call your uncle with the police and they will bring others to take care of the joshi," said Inuyasha. "I thought you might prefer to be with your mother and father, rather than waiting here, and I know that they are anxious for your safety."

"Hai, Inuyasha," she cried, and quickly gave the hanyou a huge hug despite her injuries and the pain she was in. Inuyasha blushing, was not sure what to do at the unexpected move, but after a moment he returned the gesture being conscious of the onna's injuries.

"Kouga-sama will take you to the shrine. Tell them that we will be done soon," Inuyasha told Ayumi. "We are showing the 'Nightwalkers', what it truly means to 'Walk in Darkness' and to be one with the Night."

The smile that grace the hanyou's face was not one that Ayumi would want to have directed at her, and for just the briefest of moments she was afraid. But she remembered the times that she had heard Kagome speak of Inuyasha, and how protective he was of her, and the fear she almost felt, melt away before it could take root. Finally, the 'Nightwalkers' were going to be brought to justice and no more would joshi like her would ever again have to be afraid of the streets of the 'Nightwalkers' Graveyard.'

With that Kouga smoothly lifted her into his strong and powerful arms, and sped off into the night, taking her to the shrine. Taking her away from the nightmare, and the pain that had threatened her very existence.

Dictionary

Baba - Old Woman, Witch, Shit, Bullshit Baka - Idiot Chikushou - Damn Daitoku - Priest Fujo - Sorceress Fukurou - Owl Hanyou - Half Demon Higurashi-daitoku - Roughly: Priest Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's grandfather, and name used by those not of the family.  
Higurashi-nisou - Roughly: Priestess Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's mother, and name used by those not of the family.  
Hinba - Mare Houshi - Monk Inu - Dog Joshi - Women Kinmouno shishi - Golden-haired Lion Kitsune - Fox Demon Kobura - Cobra Koruto - Colt Kuromiko - Dark Miko Miko - Shrine Maiden Neko - Cat Nisou - Priestess Ojii-san - Grandfather Ojika - Stag Okaa-san - Mother Onna - Woman Ookami - Wolf Osuuma - Stallion Oushi - Bull Red Dragon - Ru-doragon Sama - Lady or Lord - respectively Seiyuuki - Monkey Shika - Deer Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls Shishi - Lion Taijiya - Demon Exterminator Taiyoukai - Demon Lord Youkai - Demon


	23. Chapter 23 Now We Hunt! Sesshomaru

You Darkness by Vyncent

This story contains GRAPHIC violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Parts of this dark, and sinister fic, will NOT be posted to is being posted to AdultFanFiction. net and MediaMiner. org

If you do not like such content, then please be advised that this fic may not be appealing to you. Please do not read this if such content is offensive to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

Chapter 23 - Now We Hunt! - Sesshomaru

WARNING! THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY GRAPHIC IN BOTH VIOLENCE AND LEMON CONTENT!

As this is a very detailed and descriptive chapter, this is one of those that will not be posted to this website. For those who wish to read this chapter, it is posted to both and to find this chapter on use the following link, just remove the blank space just before org:

http: find this chapter on AdultFanFiction use the following link, just remove the blank space just before net:

http:adultfan. apologize for the redirect to the other sites, however, as this story goes it would ruin the atmosphere of this tale to try to edit out the content that is offensive and that supports the reasons for the outcome of this story. It is the very content that leads to the reasons for later actions and feelings by the different characters, and rather than destroy the 'feeling' that has been built into this fic, I would rather keep the story intact as is, and just post the offending chapters elsewhere.

Chapter 25 will pick back up here on FanFiction until the next offending chapter is reached.

Again, I apologize for the method of posting, but there is a lot still to come on this tale and I am sure that despite the content, you will all continue to enjoy the story.

As always, please continue with the reviews. The more that come through the faster new chapters get posted.

Sincerely,  
Vyncent (a.k.a. - Weretigress) 


	24. Chapter 24 The Taste of Fear

You Darkness by Vyncent 

This story contains violence, sexual content and rape! Some of the contents of this story are graphic. You are WARNED

Disclaimer: I do now own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

"Gggrrrrrrrrr hmm hmm hmm hmm!" Sesshomaru growling a wicked laugh. Think very sinister and evil sounding. HEH! HEH! HEH!

Chapter 24 - The Taste of Fear

From the darkest of shadows beyond their small lighted haven, an unexpected sound seemed to fill the room. It vaguely sounded like some kind of a laugh, but it was not like any laugh that they had ever heard before. It was almost demonic in sound, and chilled them to the bone and had them frozen in place for long moments that crawled like slugs in the dirt.

"Ggrrrrr hmm hmm hmm hmm! So you find pleasure in the pain of the innocent, do you?" asked the disembodied voice. At those words both males jumped up from the joshi they had been harming, and stepped back, not even concerned for their state of undress.

Taking heart, and trying not to look like the coward he truly was, the first male found his voice, "Yeah! What of it?"

"Ggrrrrr hmm hmm hmm hmm! I see your blood play. Do you not find that the fear makes it taste sweeter?" came the voice again, ignoring the males question.

"What do you mean, sweeter?" the ningen asked. "It is not like I eat these things."

"Oh, but you do taste of their blood, do you not? Of course, I am surprised that you limit yourself to the weak and the innocent. But then, you are not strong enough to seek out the stronger, sweeter, more challenging blood," the voice almost seemed to whisper throughout the room. It seemed that it floated on the air itself, and there was no other sound to track where it came from. What seemed the source one moment, would change to another source in such a short time that it was not humanly possible for anyone to move that fast.

"Ggrrrrr hmm hmm hmm hmm! Of course, a coward such as you, would not know of the truly sweetest blood. You are not even good at being these 'Nightwalkers' you so proudly trying claim as your identity." the voice laughed from the darkness.

"How dare you call me coward," yelled the first male. The second was not saying anything, just standing there trying to hide his fear and not quite sure what to do.

"If you were truly of the Night, as you claim, you would know how to become one with it," spoke the voice. "You would learn what a friend and a foe it can truly be. But you are not smart enough, or brave enough to learn such."

Suddenly out of nowhere, the second male found himself slammed to the floor, a slash across his chest burning like someone had pour acid into his veins. He screamed in terror as the pain increased and clawed at the gash as though trying to scrape off whatever was causing the pain. Neither saw what had caused the injury. There was no flash of movement, no creak of wood, no sound of steps, just a barely felt brush of air, and then nothing.

The male's screams died down, and when they did, the voice once again seemed to fill the room from nowhere.

"Ahhhhhhh! Yes, so very sweet. That is ever so much better than those you...'toy'...with. Ggrrrrr hmm hmm hmm hmm!" it said.

"Explain," said the first male, seeming to consider the words, much to the horror of the male on the floor.

"Ggrrrrr hmm hmm hmm hmm! Ah! So you are interested then? You grow tired of frightening weak, and powerless joshi. Perhaps it is time for you to consider stronger, more powerful prey," the voice, still hardly more than a whisper, but one that filled every corner of the room, enticed and on some level seemed to intrigue the less than sane first male. It completely missed his less than stable mind that the room he was in, had no shadows, no closets, no hidden spaces. So how was this voice filling the room, and seeming to come from everywhere and yet nowhere?

"Prey? Power...? Sweeter taste...?" came the response. Obviously the male was fixating of the parts of his desires that drew him the most. Though a mere ningen, he was surprisingly primal, and feeding that nature was simple, especially for one who was a part of Nature to begin with. The 'game' continued, although only one of the participants truly understood, and gave a smile that had it been seen, would have made the blood in the veins, of either male freeze into solid ice at the sight.

"Ggrrrrr hmm hmm hmm hmm! Yyyeeeesssss! Mmmmm! Can you not smell how much sweeter your 'friend's' blood is already? Do you not feel the fear pouring off of him in waves, sending delightful tingles up and down your spine? Does this not arouse you even now?" the voice teased. And indeed the male was being aroused by his 'friend's' fear filled screams. Though not as loud as they had been, the poison now flowing through his veins, still kept him writhing on the floor and though his throat was obviously damaged by the screaming, he continued to scream nonetheless.

Sesshomaru watched every motion, every emotion, every nuance of his body language. This male was so very easy to read. This was so delightfully delicious, and what Sesshomaru had in store for this male, had he known, would have had the vile fiend writhing along side his 'friend' in equal if not more fear.

"Is he dying?" came the question, spoken almost casually by the male.

"Iie! Only wishing that he could. Ggrrrrr hmm hmm hmm hmm! But that would be the easy way out. Better to make him...'live'. The poison in his veins is already beginning to wear off. It will stop soon. But think of the pleasure of having such continue," the voice intrigued.

"Do not the weak and the innocent, usually last only a few days at best? Would it not be more delightful for your...'toys'...to last so much longer? Think of the fun, the pleasure, the sweet taste lasting for hours, days, even weeks longer. Does that not sound more...pleasureable?" said that ever so soft voice.

The second male, who had been so busy writhing and screaming on the floor, had missed most of the conversation. Otherwise, he might have continued to be scared and even considered trying to get out of there soon. But he was unaware of the matters going on around him, and once he could move without the burning pain running through his veins, he quickly got dressed and decided that since no one was in the room, who that voice belonged to, they had to be in the adjoining room.

With a serious case of misplaced confidence, he grabbed the rusty knife that had been discarded earlier, and disappeared into the dark. The dark where that voice came from. The dark to which that voice belonged.

All the first male heard, was his 'friend's' footsteps as they quickly carried him into the neighboring room. When they stopped, he figured that he had ceased walking to get his barings before continuing. But when he didn't hear them start up again, he began to worry. When he called out to him, and no one answered, his worry slowly became fear. He might be a 'Nightwalker', but he, himself had always feared the dark. He knew all too well that the dark could hide many things. Many things that even he used the darkness for.

"Ggrrrrr hmm hmm hmm hmm! You know, he was truly delightful. Too bad, you didn't get to see for yourself. But you see, I am not one for sharing my prey with others. I am sure that someone, such as yourself, can understand that," the voice almost cooed in delight. It still was nothing more than a whisper, and still it filled every corner of the room. A disembodied voice that seemed to come from everywhere, and yet from nowhere. It surrounded him, engulfed him, wrapped around his mind, creating images that he was reluctant to think about.

"What did you do to him?" the male asked.

"Why, now that would be telling, wouldn't it! Mmmmm! How sweet your fear is. Perhaps your blood is sweeter than your friend's was. Would you care to find out? Ggrrrrr hmm hmm hmm hmm!" that now chilling voice laughed. Even the laugh seemed to play one's nerves like the strings of a instrument. An instrument whose strings were drawn just a little too tightly, and threatened to snap at any moment. The male found himself shivering, and although it was not because he was cold, he quickly rushed to put on his pants. It was more an effort to regain himself, than anything. He had never been afraid before in his life, and he didn't like the taste of his own fear. He was the one who made others fear, not the other way around.

While all of this was transpiring, the joshi just lay where they had been left sobbing quietly. Their pain wracked bodies not allowing them to do much more. Despite that, they listened intently to the exchange. On one part they were just as afraid of the voice they could hear, as the male who stood in the room with them. But on another level, they seemed to understand that whoever this bodiless voice was, it was not here to harm them, but to help them.

"W-w-wha-t do-o yo-o-ou me-an by that," the male studdered out, hating himself for not being able to speak more firmly.

"Ggrrrrr hmm hmm hmm hmm! I can feel your fear. It festers and grows even as we speak. Mmmmmmmm! It is so delightful. It is so delicious! You will truly taste so...so sweet. I can hear your blood coarsing through your veins. Your heart is pounding. Pounding so hard that you must feel it. Like it is hammering against your ribs. Like if it doesn't stop soon, it will explode from the pressure." was the hideously whispered reply.

"I don't know w-w-w-what yo-o-ou are tal-l-l-king about," the male stammered out, just barely able to speak now.

"Are you about to soil yourself? Your friend did, just before he lost consciousness. The look on his face was priceless. I imagine yours will be, too. Ahhhhh! The sweet, enticing scent of fear. Even now it is pour off of you in waves. Much stronger and more delicious than your friend's was. Ggrrrrr hmm hmm hmm hmm! Come, won't you 'play' your little game with me?" asked the voice.

By now the male could no longer take the pressure, the stress, the fear of the unknown that stood as one with the dark in front of him. A brief caress of air against his face, and he found himself feeling a small trickle of blood running down his arm. He looked to see a small puncture in his skin. He had not even felt it, although now that he saw it, it began to throb with pain. It was not much, at least not something that he could not handle, but the fact that it had occurred, and the cause being unknown, and no one being in the room that could have done this all added fuel to the steadily growing fear within.

"Come little pet! Come! Let us dance in the dark. Let me show you how wonderful it is to become one with the darkness. To let it know you. To let it feel you. To let is surround you. Oh, the delightful things that the darkness, where I come from, can do for you. Won't you join me? Or perhaps you are afraid!" mocked that voice.

For a moment the male froze. True he was afraid. He was scared to death, in fact. But to have it so blatantly voiced so others could hear, was just not acceptable. No one should hear of his weakness. His weakness was something that only he should know of, not everyone else. With that thought rooted in his sick little mind, the male blindly rushed out of the room. Whether it was to attack the source of that voice, or to run for his life, no one ever knew. All that was sure, was that for the girls, the nightmare had just ended.

Just as with the previous male, the sound of the leader's feet could be heard as they passed into the darkness. And just as with the previous male, this one's footsteps just stopped. There was no pause, there was no sound of someone being hit, or of a body hitting the floor. There was just silence. Silence that was deafening by itself.

With pain and fear filled eyes, the four conscious joshi turned to the dark doorway before them. They were not sure quite what to expect, but what they saw was most certainly not it. A figure of such ethereal beauty as to put the kami themselves to shame, stepped silently from the dark, as though the darkness was afraid to let him go. He didn't just walk into view, nor did he suddenly appear out of nowhere. He seemed to almost 'melt' into the light, just as they were sure he could as easily melt into the darkness.

The deep black of his clothing only lent his pale features a more angelic appearance. The unusual markings on his face, only enhanced his exotic appeal. They knew without the obvious differences that he was anything but ningen, but at that moment he could have been an alien just visiting from another world, and they would not have cared.

His stoic calm only soothed them, and helped them to cope with their ordeal, and his quiet demeanor made it easier for them to face their horrors bravely. He unbound and removed the gag from the unconscious onna first, and was just approaching the first of the conscious one's when he lifted his head with a sudden jerk looking into the darkened room from which he came.

The four joshi held their breath, afraid that something had happened to bring their nightmare back. But they sighed in relief when another being in some way resembling their rescuer entered the room.

"I see that you were successful in your 'hunt', brother," asked the newcomer.

"Hai, Inuyasha! It seems that your prey was here with mine. They were simple, however, some assistance is needed to help these joshi," stated the calm voice of their rescuer.

Inuyasha went to one of the nearby windows, forced it open, and leaned out. Much to the surprise of the four joshi, they could hear barking, and yipping. But they saw no dogs. Inuyasha then turned back into the room, and went over to one of the remaining four conscious joshi to remove her bindings.

"Careful little brother," said their rescuer. "They were being assaulted when I arrived. They will be particularly uncomfortable."

"Arigato, Sesshomaru. I will," said Inuyasha.

Moments later four enormous ookami entered the room, followed by an onna who stood strong and confident.

"I got your message, Inuyasha. Baku indicated that you and Sesshomaru-sama needed assistance. I see he was right," she said.

"Hai, Sango-san," said Inuyasha. "The one over there is unconscious and besides these, we have our prey in the next room. If you could take the joshi, we can get the males. I do not believe that they will be able to stand. Sesshomaru says they were being assaulted when he found them."

"Hai," said the woman, named Sango. "Kirara and I can take the unconscious one, and Baku, Nijika, Hideo, and Chiyuki can take the others."

Sango approached the onna that Sesshomaru had untied, "My name is Sango. We are here to rescue you. Can you tell me your name?"

"Hisayo," the onna rasped out. Her mouth dry, and her throat sore, it was almost a miracle that she could speak at all. Sango pulled a water skin from her hip, and gave the girl some water. It helped, and she nodded her gratitude.

Sango signalled a huge black ookami over to the side of the futon.

"This is Baku. He is a friend, and is going to help me get you out of here. Do not be afraid, he will not harm you. He needs to scent you. This lets him know who you are, and that you are one of those we are here to help," Sango explained. "I know that you can't stand, so Baku will carry you out of here. Do you think you can at least hold on for the short ride he will be giving you?"

"If it means leaving this hellish nightmare," Hisayo whispered, tears of relief and pain pouring down her face, "I would crawl if I had to."

"Well, by kami's graces you won't have to do that," Sango smiled encouragement. "Let me help you up on Baku."

Inuyasha did the same for the other conscious onna, whose name turned out to be Juria. She like Hisayo would endure whatever it took to get out of that hell. Sesshomaru aided one of the remaining two joshi onto Nijika's back. By this time, it was apparent to the joshi that the ookami were there to help and not to be feared. By this time, Sango had finished with Hisayo and Baku, and went to assist the last onna with Hideo.

As they were being moved, it became apparent how badly hurt they were. Aside from the blood of all the cuts, there were broken ribs, a shattered shoulder blade, a broken arm, and between them three broken legs. This all aside from the many other injuries suffered by all of the joshi.

With the ookami baring the conscious joshi on their backs, Sango turned to collect the unconscious onna, only to find Sesshomaru already holding the girl. Sango just nodded and led the way out of the building. Kirara was waiting outside the door, and once Sango was mounted for the ride back to the clearing, Sesshomaru handed his burden to her.

With the two ookami following close behind, Kirara proceeded to the meeting place. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru returned to collect their prey, and soon followed. They arrived only moments behind Sango.

Kouga had returned from the shrine bringing Hidenori with him. Hidenori turned green at the sight that met his eyes, when he saw all of the injured and abused joshi that the pack had rescued. When he saw Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru return with the last of the 'Nightwalkers', he quickly called his brother and told him where to find the group.

It only took him about 15 minutes to arrive and when the young police officer saw the sight before him, he was in total awe. All of the 'Nightwalkers' that the police and authorities had been trying to capture for so long, lay on the ground in various states of consciousness, all taken alive and relatively unharmed. But what astonished him even more, was off to the side. Carefully being tended to, by what appeared to be a monk and a small child, were twenty six known to be missing joshi that the police had been looking for more than three weeks.

Before he could ask where his niece was, his brother approached him, "Taisei, before you call in the rest of your forces, and the medical teams, I must ask a favor of you on this."

"You are about to hand me the honour of a lifetime. I owe you more than I could ever repay for this. You have but to ask," Taisei said.

Taisei did not believe that he could be anymore amazed than he was at that moment, however, he was proven wrong moments later. Out of the darkness, as though born of the very shadows themselves a number of figures seemed to materialize.

There were two obvious ningens. One male, the monk he had seen as he arrived, and a female, carrying upon her back the largest boomerang that he had ever seen. He was amazed that she could even carry it, yet she seemed to do so with practiced ease and grace. The small 'child' that he had seen with the monk, who upon closer inspection seemed to have a tail, pointed ears, and were those fangs hanging over his lip? Five obviously wild and enormous ookami, also joined the growing group.

Then a huge 'neko', with twin tails, twelve inch deadly looking fangs, feet and tails ablaze, fairly blazed forward to be seen. But the figures that appeared next were the ones that he knew he would never forget for as long as he lived. Two appeared to almost be what the youth of today called 'punks', but at a second glance Taisei could see that they were much more than that. As the child, they both had fangs, and pointed ears, and their hands ended in what he was sure were deadly, razor sharp claws.

A third had a more regal baring, as those used to being in command. His raven locks, pointed ears, and dark blue eyes lent an air of the wild about him, and Taisei was sure he was a most formidable warrior. He too, appeared to boast fangs, and claws.

The fourth figure to be released by the dark, had long silver tresses that almost glowed in the moonlight. As the others, he had the fangs, and claws, but most strikingly, he had what looked to be the ears of an inu upon his head. Standing next to him, was the most impressive being of the group. His ethereal beauty enough to be the envy of any onna, but his baring bespoke not only royalty, but a masculinity that brooked no question. The cold look in his eyes, enough to make Taisei shiver to just look at them.

"Taisei, these are the people who rescued all of the onna, and captured the 'Nightwalkers'," his brother informed him. "It took them little more than two and a half hours to do so. Ayumi is not here, but she is safe. When you are ready to take her testimony, call me. I will be with her and Mayuki at the Higurashi Shrine."

"No one is to know of these people. No one is to know how this mission of mercy came about. Nothing is to point to the shrine in anyway at all. I am told that there will be 'repercussions' if such were by any chance to occur," said Hidenori.

Taisei turned to the group that had accomplished so much in so short a time, "You do not wish to be recognized for this great and honourable deed?"

The dog eared figure stepped forward, "Iie! We have accomplished what we set out to do, however, we do have certain conditions that will be met."

The tall figure that had stood beside the dog eared one, stepped forward himself and spoke, his eyes never leaving Taisei's, "We did this for reasons of our own choosing. Those reasons are not of your concern. Just know that there were more victims than you are aware of, they are safe now and will remain so. However, we have been made aware that your kind have been known to have difficulty in seeing that such as these," Sesshomaru pointed to the captured males, "are made to pay for such crimes as these are known to have committed."

"Therefore, ningen, understand," the Great Taiyoukai continued. " We will meet out their punishment. With one exception, none will be physically harmed, nor will any of them die by our hands." As Sesshomaru spoke, Ginta, who had earlier asked permission to be the one to give the potion to their prey, walked over to the males where they sat in silence, all bound with the very wires that they had used on their victims. The only one who was not yet given the potion, was the male whom Sesshomaru had laid claim as his.

"For the crimes that these vile things committed against one of our own, we choose their sentence. For the rest of their days, they will relive the horrors that they brought to one of ours. Her nightmares will be their own, her pain will fill their nights, her horror will become theirs, and they will find no peace. In sleep they will suffer, and wakefulness, they will long for rest. But they will never find it," spoke the stoic, figure in a voice that almost dripped ice.

"The one exception, is the leader of this pack of horrors. Know that there is more information as to what and who he once was, in the house where he was found. By his own words, you will find many of your answers in the lower floors of that building. Your brother knows the place. As payment to us, for this information, and these criminals that we hand over to you now, the leader is MINE! He is coming with us, and no one can, or will stop us," Sesshomaru said with a finality that brooked no argument.

"But, you are not planning to kill him are you?" asked Taisei.

"He will not die by our hands," said the tall figure.

"Who are you all that you would do such as this?" asked Taisei.

"No one you know or need to know. But if you must, think of us as those who truly know what it means to be one with the night. We truly are 'Nightwalkers'," said the dog eared one.

With those words, the tall 'man', walked over to the group of males. He picked up what Taisei could only assume was the leader of the 'Nightwalkers', and with the ookami, the fire neko, the man, woman, and the others, they all melted into the night, like they were truly part of the darkness and shadows.

Taisei turned to speak to his brother, only to find that he too was gone. Picking up his radio, he called in his partner, and requested medical teams for twenty-six injured women, and two deceased. He also requested a forensics team for the eight buildings that his brother had told him of, with express instructions to pay attention to the basements of all the buildings involved. It was looking to be a long and mysterious night, but a miraclous one nevertheless.

Dictionary

Baba - Old Woman, Witch, Shit, Bullshit Baka - Idiot Chikushou - Damn Daitoku - Priest Fujo - Sorceress Fukurou - Owl Hanyou - Half Demon Higurashi-daitoku - Roughly: Priest Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's grandfather, and name used by those not of the family.  
Higurashi-nisou - Roughly: Priestess Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's mother, and name used by those not of the family.  
Hinba - Mare Houshi - Monk Inu - Dog Joshi - Women Kinmouno shishi - Golden-haired Lion Kitsune - Fox Demon Kobura - Cobra Koruto - Colt Kuromiko - Dark Miko Miko - Shrine Maiden Neko - Cat Nisou - Priestess Ojii-san - Grandfather Ojika - Stag Okaa-san - Mother Onna - Woman Ookami - Wolf Osuuma - Stallion Oushi - Bull Red Dragon - Ru-doragon Sama - Lady or Lord - respectively Seiyuuki - Monkey Shika - Deer Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls Shishi - Lion Taijiya - Demon Exterminator Taiyoukai - Demon Lord Youkai - Demon


	25. Chapter 25 One Nightmare Comes to an End...

You Darkness by Vyncent

This story contains violence, sexual content and rape! Some of the contents of this story are graphic. You are WARNED

Disclaimer: I do now own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

Chapter 25 - One Nightmare Comes to an End!

In less than fifteen minutes all who had started out on this night's hunt, were once again sitting in the livingroom of the Higurashi household. The night had been successful, and while the sights of the injured had left more than just a bad taste in the mouths of those who had participated, the knowledge that they had brought down those who had caused such pain eased the their own pain of the memories this night would leave with them for many years to come.

It was further eased when the sight of Ayumi, being treated for the more minor of her injuries by Mrs. Higurashi and back in the company of her parents, greeted their eyes upon their return. She would still have to be taken to the hospital for treatment of her broken wristed, cracked ribs, and her more personal areas treated as was proper. But for the moment, she was with loved ones, tears of joy on both her own, and her parents faces.

With tea, and refreshments, they all sat in the livingroom, Sesshomaru once again sitting in the spot he had before. There was, however, one additional visitor to the already crowded space, and he lay at the Youkai Lord's feet. Every now and then someone, unwittingly would pass close to the unconscious figure lying there, and earn a growl of warning from the Youkai Lord.

He said few words, but then, he seldom did unless he felt something important needed to be said. For those who looked close, they could see that while he paid attention to those in the room, and in small ways participated in the conversation, he seldom took his eyes from the 'prey' sitting at his feet. Several were sure that they saw his eyes occasionally flash red, and just the thought of what might be going through the mind of the Taiyoukai when they saw that, was enough to make them shiver. He only left the side of his self-assigned charge, long enough to change back into his normal attire, and then only with firm warning to Inuyasha to not take his eyes off of the male, until his return.

It was about 30 minutes later that Taisei showed up and joined the group who had achieved what he would have said hours earlier, was impossible.

"You will all be glad to know that all of the criminals you captured have been taken downtown to jail. At least one of them was babbled his confession almost before we could get him into the wagon to take him down there. The parents of the women are being contacted even now, and all are on their way to the hospital for treatment and to be reunited with their families," he told everyone.

"From what I saw, I have chosen to be the one to take Ayumi's testimony. She has been through enough," Taisei said to the room at large. "Plus I figured she would prefer to be taken to the hospital with her folks, and not in some ambulance."

"Thank you, Taisei-san," said Mayuki, "that would be more than appreciated."

She turned to the odd collection of beings in the Higurashi livingroom, and bowed deeply and with all the respect she could. "I owe you so much for saving my daughter. I fear it is a debt that we can never hope to repay," she said, Hidenori quickly agreeing.

"Inuyasha-kun?" spoke Ayumi softly. "How is Kagome-chan? I...I..." Her own ordeal was finally setting in. The pain, the horror, the fear for her friend, her injuries, and knowing that she had so much yet to face before all was said and done. Even she was not sure if she would ever be free of the nightmares the last 24 hours had brought into her life, she only knew that if her best friend was safe, and in good hands, she would find some sense of peace in this horror.

"It is alright, Ayumi-chan," Inuyasha spoke. "While her injuries were worse, she was treated quickly and even now is safely in the hands of the best healers my brother and I could find. It will be sometime before she can visit you, but I have no doubt that she will wish to once she is able."

His words reassured her far more than she had thought possible. Even though every movement sent shockwaves of pain through her body, she stood and walked over to the hanyou, her best friend's koishi. She stopped in front of him, and turned to each of the youkai, ookami, and strange people in the room, and thanked them for their efforts.

Turning back to Inuyasha, she broke into tears, sobbing painfully as she leaned into him and hugged him inspite of her ribs, and wrist. For his part, he just gently hugged her back, as she repeated one word over and over, "Arigato...arigato..."

Her father came to her, and gently led the girl away, adding his own heartfelt thanks to his daughter's. With that the Takenouchi's left, once again a whole family, but one changed in ways that they could have never imagined.

"You are all more than welcome to stay the night. It is rather late," said Mrs. Higurashi, her son Souta, and Ojii-san both adding their agreement to the offer.

Inuyasha looked around the room, and by consensus of opinion it was clear that everyone just wanted to go home.

"We appreciate your offer, Higurashi-nisou, but," he began.

"Think nothing of it Inuyasha-san," she said with a smile. "You need to be with her right now. You all need to be there for her. We most likely will not see you all again, but you all are more than welcome at any time. Despite the circumstances that brought us together, we have all gained much by having met and worked with all of you. My daughter could not have better friends, be in better hands, or have a better family, regardless of who, or what you all are, or what era you call home."

They all bowed to the onna, who had given birth to the one person who had enriched their lives beyond imagining, as well as her little brother and Ojii-san. It was a low bow of deeply felt respect, even from the Prince of the Ookami Tribe, and the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. They all gathered their few belongings that they had brought with them, and began making their way to the old well, each taken a moment to personally thank the Higurashi's for the hospitally and welcome.

Ginta and Hakkaku were the last two to leave. They stopped briefly to speak to Ojii-san.

"Daitoku-sama, onegai. Of the victims tonight, there was one," Ginta started, "...one who..who..."

"When my pack brother reached his assigned target, the onna there had passed on just before he could do anything to aid her," spoke up Hakkaku for his friend and brother. "We would ask if you could hold a memorial for her, and for the second one, who also was found dead. It would ease our hearts knowing their spirits can find peace and their way to the afterlife."

"Hai," said the old Daitoku, "I will watch the reports on the news as they come in. They will provide the name of the joshi. I will burn incense for them and pay our respects to their parents as well."

"Arigato, Daitoku-san," said both ookami youkai brothers, then they too left for the old well. Grabbing their ookami charges, they both took their leap back in time, and within moments were greatfully breathing the fresh air of home. With the glitter of the stars, and the soft glow of the moon, they soon joined the others in the old miko's hut.

Inuyasha was once again, holding Kagome in his lap, snugged safely against his chest. Sesshomaru sat nearby, Rin in his own arms. The prisoner was across the room, tightly bound, unconscious and surrounded by the ookami who had helped with the night's activities.

"From the tired, but satisfied looks on ye faces, not to mention the added company that ye brought with ye," spoke Kaede, "I would say that your night was successful."

"Hai, Kaede-baa-chan," spoke Miroku. "Although, I do not believe I will be getting some of the horror of the things we saw out of my mind for a long time to come."

"Hai," spoke up Sango. "I would almost rather face Naraku again, as to see joshi in that shape ever again. But I do have to admit that some of the sights we saw were certainly a marvel. It is too bad that we could not have seen them under better circumstances."

"I am honoured to have met nee-san's family," softly spoke Ginta. "Now I see why she is such a strong and wonderful person. She has truly enriched my life just having known her as I have."

The others all agreed.

Sesshomaru spoke up for the first time since passing back through the old well, "Atsuko, how is the Miko doing?" As Inuyasha held Kagome, so the Taiyoukai held his ward. He arms snuggly wrapped protectively around the small girl, who lay almost hidden in the folds of his haori. Only one hand could clearly be seen, and it was firmly wrapped around one hand of the little Miko. The hanyou and the Youkai unable to separate the almost death like grip the child held even in slumber. By silent agreement, they left the two to find what small comfort they could in each other's presence.

"She has been resting well since the ritual, my Lord," said the Western Lands' Chief Healer. "Remarkably, perhaps do to her own powers, and the unusual nature of this particular ritual, her injuries have all healed, and even the scars are gone."

Inuyasha had noticed that the splint was gone from Kagome's arm, but he was just so glad to have her back in his arms that he had paid it little attention. Now, he pulled that arm out for all to see, and they all marvelled at how even the cuts that had been carved into her skin were no longer there. It was like they had never occurred. Even her face was back to the familiar look that they all had come to know and love. It warmed all of their hearts to know that their 'sister' would not have to carry the physical scars of her ordeal for the rest of her life. As for the mental scars, they all swore to be there for her, and help in whatever way was necessary to help those scars to heal as well.

Tired and half asleep, Shippou crawled over from sitting with Sango, and quietly climbed into Kagome's lap, snuggling under the sleeves of Inuyasha's haori. Everyone settled themselves comfortably in the confines of the small hut, and soon followed the little kitsune's example. The night passed by peacefully for the sleeping group.

Dictionary

Baba - Old Woman, Witch, Shit, Bullshit Baka - Idiot Chikushou - Damn Daitoku - Priest Fujo - Sorceress Fukurou - Owl Hanyou - Half Demon Higurashi-daitoku - Roughly: Priest Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's grandfather, and name used by those not of the family.  
Higurashi-nisou - Roughly: Priestess Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's mother, and name used by those not of the family.  
Hinba - Mare Houshi - Monk Inu - Dog Joshi - Women Kinmouno shishi - Golden-haired Lion Kitsune - Fox Demon Kobura - Cobra Koruto - Colt Kuromiko - Dark Miko Miko - Shrine Maiden Neko - Cat Nisou - Priestess Ojii-san - Grandfather Ojika - Stag Okaa-san - Mother Onna - Woman Ookami - Wolf Osuuma - Stallion Oushi - Bull Red Dragon - Ru-doragon Sama - Lady or Lord - respectively Seiyuuki - Monkey Shika - Deer Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls Shishi - Lion Taijiya - Demon Exterminator Taiyoukai - Demon Lord Youkai - Demon


	26. Chapter 26 Another Nightmare Begins!

You Darkness by Vyncent

This story contains violence, sexual content and rape! Some of the contents of this story are graphic. You are WARNED

Disclaimer: I do now own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

Chapter 26 - Another Nightmare Begins!

It was the wee morning hours that finally saw a little Miko awaken from her long and much needed healing sleep. It took her a moment to figure out where she was, and even longer to try to figure out why and how. There was some vague images just behind her eyes, but they didn't seem to want to resolve themselves enough to click into place.

A soft moan, had a clawed hand, bringing her a mug of soothing tea to her lips. She greatfully sipped the tea, relief from the dry irritation of her mouth and throat gratefully appreciated. She turned her head to try to see why she felt so warm, safe, and protected, and smiled when a pair of glowing golden orbs met with her deep cerulean blue. Right now, whatever the images in her mind meant, was not of immediate importance. All that matter was being warm, safe, protected, and loved, and she felt all of those things at the moment.

She returned to her original position, facing the hanyou she so loved. Her head resting against his chest, where his heartbeat soothingly called to her. His arms snugged around her a bit more, welcoming her into their tight embrace. The motion spoke volumes, and she enjoyed the message that they spoke to her. She was safe, and nothing could touch her from this haven in his arms.

-

Dawn broke...Shatter...(A/N...see, dawn broke...rasp...LOL!)...bringing with it a promised beautiful day. The moon reluctantly gave up its place, leaving the sky to the glory of her brother sun. Beneath the gnarled roots of old vines that clung to the old matriarch of Inuyasha's Forest, the Goshinbuko, or Sacred Tree of Ages, an odd mix of creatures sat, a group joined in common bond of protecting one of their own.

A familiar figure dressed all in red, long silver locks gently wavering in the morning breeze, seemed nestled among the old roots at the base of the tree. It was like a familiar haven that soothed the soul and welcomed those who needed to think. There was no doubt that the group sitting beside the old matriarch, were those who needed just that. Some place to think, organize their thoughts, and decide what their futures might hold for them in the next page of life.

Being held lovingly, keeping safe and warm, a raven haired beauty continued to sleep. She had awakened again, earlier and had drank some more tea, and had a bowl of broth. She had hardly finished, before she once again drifted to sleep. Kaede had told Inuyasha not to worry about her doing this. Between her ordeal and the sudden power surge that occurred when they were trying to complete the potion, the experience had drained her and sleep was the best medicine for her now.

Just to their right, a figure in black and purple could be seen sitting. The houshi sat comfortably, his shakoju leaning against his shoulder. To the left a young but very strong onna, her great bone weapon, Hiraikotsu resting across her lap. Directly across from the hanyou and the Miko, sat the Great Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. Even in a sitting stance, his very presence suggested power, barely restrained, but nontheless there.

To his left sat the confident figure of the Prince of the Ookami Tribe. HIs pride almost glowing from his figure, as he looked at the group that he felt so much part of, and all because of one simple little onna. No...not simple...never simple... 

To the right of the Western Lord, sat two other ookami youkai. Though their pride was not nearly as prominent, their love of their nee-san was. They learned so much, and knew that there was so much more that made her more than special. She truly was a treasure.

In the center of the group, five ookami currently rested along with a small kitsune, and equally tiny fire neko mononoke. All had their attention turned towards the hanyou and the so obviously cherished charge held protectively in his loving embrace.

Inuyasha had not let Kagome go, for more than long enough to tend to personal needs, since their return from their 'hunt' in her era. He felt a number of feelings from their adventure, and they all seemed to want to crowd the inside of his head at once. He was surprised that over all, he didn't mind either.

He was happy that they had been so successful, and relieved that they had free Kagome's time of such horrid beasts as the 'Nightwalkers'. He was amazed at how well all of their friends and her family had gotten along, and worked together in achieving their goals. He was appalled that such being could even exist, although he reminded himself of the vileness of Naraku. Still, it was a horrible thought that there might be more of them out there, especially in Kagome's time. 

He felt pride in having accomplished so much in so short a time, and even for working with his older brother, and not fighting him. It felt good to work with 'family', even if only for the one time. Even working with Kouga had been surprisingly satisfying and pleasant. He felt awe as he remembered Higurashi-nisou's words, and wondered what he might say or do to make Kagome want to stay with him. 

He felt confused as he recalled his rage at seeing and knowing that Kagome had been hurt so badly. There was horror at the memory of all those joshi, who would spend the rest of their lives trying to forget their own nightmares of the hell those fiends had put them through.

"Inuyasha," spoke Ginta, his best friend Hakkaku ever with him in thought and action. "Arigato to both you and nee-san. We learned so much more about her than we ever imagined possible, and things we could not ever have imagined. We are enriched by knowing her, and proud to call her our nee-san. Onegai, tell her this for us. We can never repay her for all she has given us, just by having met her."

"But we will spend the rest of our days," spoke Hakkaku, "doing our best to find a way. We will come by and visit in a few days, to see how she is fairing. For now, we have an errand to run and must leave. Although we wish that the circumstances had been quite different, we are proud that you thought of us enough to ask our help. We will always be available should you need."

With that said, the two ookami left, taking the ookami with them.

Kouga spoke next, "Inuyasha, we have been rivals for a very long time. At heart, I do not believe that I will ever truly be able to not desire her. Seeing where she comes from, and knowing more of her, only adds to the pain. I have learned so much of her, and am humbled in having the knowledge that you thought to ask my assistance in her time of need, proud to have seen so much of her family and her home, and stunned to know that I know so little where she is concerned."

"I will always be available should she need, and I will seriously hurt you, if you should ever hurt her. But, I am not a fool despite appearances. I can see that there is a bond between you that I can never hope to be a part of. At least not in the way I would most desire," the Ookami Prince stated, unsuccessfully trying to hide the pang of heartache that caused.

"Know that both of you, no...all of you...are family to the Ookami youkai. We will always be there should you ever need, and for anyone that she considers family. But know this, Inuyasha. She has needs, too. She needs a reason to want to be here. Here is a time that offers so little compared to where she comes from. She had given her heart, Inuyasha. Something that she can only do with all she is. She does nothing in part, it is either with her whole being, or not at all," Kouga stated in warning.

"She as placed her life, her trust, her heart, and so much more in you. You do her and yourself a serious injustice by not being more open with her. You fear telling her what you truly feel for her, and by doing so you risk losing something that you never had, or could have had with the dead one. She has risked everything for you, including her life, her freedom, her family, and her world. Do not let her sacrifice be in vain." Kouga stated.

"I also, must leave for now. There is some 'unfinished business', remaining to be done, and your brother has been generous enough to allow my people to assist in participating in this venture. I will be stopping by in a few days to see how she is doing," he said. With that the Ookami Prince rose and in a whirl of dust was off into the forest.

"I, too, will be taking my leave for now, little brother," spoke the Youkai Lord. "I must complete some personal business. While I am doing so, I would like to leave Rin, in your capable hands. She seems to care greatly for the Miko, and worries that she is still not well."

"We would be happy to watch her in your absence Sesshomaru-sama," said Sango. "I know that Kagome will be thrilled to see her when she awakens."

The Taiyoukai nodded his head in thanks and continued, "Inuyasha! I, too, will be returning, upon completion of my affairs. I have some unfinished business with the Miko when she is well."

"In the mean time, a word of advice, Inuyasha. Heed the words of the Ookami Prince. They are more truth than you realize. You have two choices, Inuyasha. To be alone, or not." Sesshomaru then stood and disappeared into the Western skies.

Miroku and Sango, with Shippou in arms, also got up and left the hanyou and the Miko in the company of the Goshinbuko tree. Everything, including the onna who held his heart, or at least longed to do so, that mattered the most in his world, his forest, his time, was all that was left by the old tree.

Far to the north, in a distant land of mountains terrain, lay a ravine. It could not easily be reached by those on foot, but for those who knew of its existance, and how to get around the many obstacles, it was a place that only a few truly had reason to WANT to visit. There was a very good reason for that, as well.

Many, particularly the ookami, were not comfortable in such a place, and many others only found pain, anquish, and heartache. For this particular ravine had only one reason for having existed. It was the dumping ground for the Gokuraku-chou (Paradise birds), and had become a graveyard for the ookami youkai people that the vile birds had killed.

The depth of the layers upon layers of ookami and youkai bones was both a wonder and a horror. It was a testiment to how long and how many lives had been lost to the vile filth of the Gokuraku-chou.

Scattered all along the shear cliff faces that surrounded this ravine of bones, were the shadows of numerous and varied caves. Some were interconnected, others were not. Some large, some small, some high, and some low. Some even believed that there were more caves than could be seen. Others asked why.

With all the bones that were there, no one had even been able to determine just how deep one would have to go to find the ground underneath. Of course, not very many actually wanted to try either. All that was known for sure, is that it was incredibly deep, and it was indeed very possible that there were many caves hidden by the depths of the debry.

It was chilly in the late night hours, in this region of the mountains. Even during mid summer it could be cold enough to be frosty some years. But luck was with this one, and while chill, it was not overly so. Nevertheless, the male figure could be seen to lie on his side and shiver. Whether from being cold, or being afraid, only those with youkai senses could tell.

Despite having been unconscious, he felt tired. He was, also, confused and disoriented. He knew he was not in familiar surroundings, but being bound, gagged, and blindfolded, he was not sure where he was. Whatever he lay on, was very lumpy. In some places, he could feel something sharp stabbing him where he lay. He wished that he had taken the time to put on his shirt and some shoes, but at the time he had been confident on his own turf to not believe them essential.

It took him a moment, to clear some of the fog from his less that lucid mind, to recall what had happened before he had lost consciousness. He remembered being at home, in his room. His friend was with him, and they both were taking their pleasure with a couple of their current 'toys'. They had been talking about their past...no his past, and his family, or the family he had once had, when that 'voice' came.

It was a soft voice. Barely a whisper actually, but nevertheless one that had filled every corner of the room. Yet no one was there. There was no place to hide in the featureless room, yet that voice was coming seemingly from everywhere and nowhere at once. It had sent chills down his spine, and for the first time in his life, he had been scared. And to add to his shame that voice had known he was.

His fear had only risen when his friend had suddenly, and with no visible excuse, fallen, a slash across his chest, and began to writhe in agony clawing at the wound with his fingers. How had he acquired that injury and what was it that had made so swallow and insignificant a scratch hurt so badly as to have him screaming and trying to dig whatever he felt out of his own chest?

Then he was gone. He had left the room, knife in hand, presumably to confront whoever was behind that oh so horrifying voice. He had heard his footsteps has he had left the room, but then there had been nothing but silence. Silence and then that voice.

It had spoken to him. It had seemed like it understood him, or at least the words had seemed like it. The voice itself had seemed indifferent. Like it could careless one way or the other, non-judgemental of his actions. Was it possible that it had understood him, had known his mind?

He had gotten scared when he realized that his friend was no longer there. Especially when no telltale signs indicated what might have happened. It was the silence that had driven the unfamiliar chill up his spine. In haste he had pulled on his pants, preparing to attack whoever it was that was behind that voice. But then that voice had spoken those words that had fueled both his terror and his anger. 

It had spoken of the delights of the dark, and the beauty of darkness itself. It had invited him to join in the pleasures of tasting blood sweetened by fear, but then had told him that he was afraid. Truth was, he was more than just afraid. He had been terrified. But to have it spoken outloud and where others could hear, even if only some insignificant and stupid joshi, was much more than he could bare. He had blindly charged out into the dark, to attempt to kill whoever that voice came from, and had met only a sharp pain in his neck, and then darkness.

Now, he was still in the dark, but it was cold and the noises around him were unfamiliar. Not that there were many of those, but what he could hear was not easily identified. The occasional rustling of something, or someone moving. Breathing, the occasional sigh. Something rattled that surprisingly reminded him of bones being jumbled together. And the smell was the worst. It seemed like old rotting and moldy death.

Unfortunately, he was trussed up like a pig-on-a-spit, and could not even move, except to turn his head just a bit. His mouth was dry, and he could feel the cold brush of a slight breeze every now and again. There was some light, but it flickered, like a light bulb that could not make up its mind whether to stay lit or go out.

He suddenly felt a presence. In fact, he felt a number of them. Moments later, he clearly heard sniffing and the brush of warm breaths on various parts of his body. He felt a sharp pick to the skin of his arm, and could feel a small trickle of blood as it wield up from the apparent injury and ran down his skin. The abrupt feeling of a hot tongue licking at the blood, caused him to shiver in his fear, and he almost whimpered in fright.

Was something planning to eat him? What or who was here with him? What did they have planned? Why were they doing this? This and so many more questions clamoured for attention in his mind, the rush of them almost overwhelming in his fear. Fear that was fueled more by the unknown than he really knew.

After a few moments of the strange breaths, and the stroking of what was obviously a number of tongues licking at his blood, it all stopped. He could still feel the presence that he had before, but they had apparently stepped back, having satisfied whatever curiousity they had seemingly had.

He gave a sudden sharp intake of air, when a strong hand grabbed him under the arm, and yanked him up to a sitting position. It was soon followed by the sound of ripping cloth and the blindfold restricting his vision was suddenly gone. He blinked to clear his vision, and adjust to the change of light, and turned to look at his surroundings. That was when he saw...

Them...

Dictionary

Baba - Old Woman, Witch, Shit, Bullshit Baka - Idiot Chikushou - Damn Daitoku - Priest Fujo - Sorceress Fukurou - Owl Hanyou - Half Demon Higurashi-daitoku - Roughly: Priest Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's grandfather, and name used by those not of the family.  
Higurashi-nisou - Roughly: Priestess Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's mother, and name used by those not of the family.  
Hinba - Mare Houshi - Monk Inu - Dog Joshi - Women Kinmouno shishi - Golden-haired Lion Kitsune - Fox Demon Kobura - Cobra Koruto - Colt Kuromiko - Dark Miko Miko - Shrine Maiden Neko - Cat Nisou - Priestess Ojii-san - Grandfather Ojika - Stag Okaa-san - Mother Onna - Woman Ookami - Wolf Osuuma - Stallion Oushi - Bull Red Dragon - Ru-doragon Sama - Lady or Lord - respectively Seiyuuki - Monkey Shika - Deer Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls Shishi - Lion Taijiya - Demon Exterminator Taiyoukai - Demon Lord Youkai - Demon


	27. Chapter 27 The Precious Jewel in my Arm...

You Darkness by Vyncent

This story contains GRAPHIC violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Parts of this dark, and sinister fic, will NOT be posted to is being posted to AdultFanFiction. net and MediaMiner. org

If you do not like such content, then please be advised that this fic may not be appealing to you. Please do not read this if such content is offensive to you.

-

While this is not the most exciting chapter of the story, it is a necessary interlude to being able to continue with things as they progress. Please accept my most sincere apologies for the rather boring interlude.

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

-

Chapter 27 - The Precious Jewel in my Arms!

He had sat and pondered the words he had heard, not just today's, but for the past few. He had to admit that he could not truly understand why he had gone to such lengths as he had to bring a sense of peace and justice to those who would commit such crimes and their victims. 

Oh, he knew he had done it primarily for Kagome. He could not have sat back and left the horrible things that had been done to her go unchallenged. No one had the right to touch her, especially when they were not invited, but more importantly, when only he was permitted to even think of touching her so intimately.

That thought made him pause. Where had that come from? Why had he thought that? Looking deep within, he realized that it was not just his hanyou self, nor his just ningen self, but also his youkai self that truly believed those words to be truth. He did want her. Wanted her badly. Not so badly that he would ever consider hurting her, but just the idea of even considering such intimacy was enough to arouse him in ways he had not thought possible.

He sighed, and shifted just a bit, careful not to awaken the treasure sitting snug against his chest, safe in the warmth and protection of his arms. He had been so confused where his heart was concerned for so many years, it was almost alien to find a clear thought when it came to the two most important women in his life.

Yes, he had loved Kikyou. She was his first love, and unlike her, he had wanted her for who and what she was. She was proud, haughty, strong, almost regal in many ways. The first time she had suggested that he should use the jewel to become human, he had felt hurt that she could not accept him for who he was. Why did she want him to change himself? What was wrong with being hanyou?

But he knew the answer to that. He had spent his whole life trying to live with that problem, and had even chosen to try to acquire the jewel, in the hopes that he could correct his 'tainted' blood by becoming a full blood youkai. But Kikyou was a miko. A miko raised in a time, when most ningen thought of youkai has evil incarnate. Youkai blood was 'tainted' blood, and it as the task of many a miko to ward off such blood and purify it.

But he felt that he truly loved her. He was lonely, and so was she. He could understand that loneliness and he felt their shared bond in that loneliness. So he had finally let her convince him that his true desire was to be ningen, not youkai. But that was when everything fell apart. Naraku had taken advantage of the weakness that Kikyou had feared would happen. Betrayal, anger, hatred, blood shed, death and eternal sleep. Those had been the result of giving his heart and trust to someone else, and had left him pinned for 50 years to the Goshinbuko.

But if Kikyou's intent had been his death, why had he not died? She had shot him with one of her purifying arrows. It should have killed him. But instead he had fallen into a deep, dreamless slumber, only to awaken 50 years later, to see the apparent face of she who had betrayed him, standing right in front of him asking him if he was as strong has he bragged he was.

He had growled, his every intent to kill the one who had done this to him. His hatred was complete at that moment. But when she had claimed she was not Kikyou, and he had taken a breath to argue his disbelief that scent had filled his head, and all thoughts of the moment froze. The smell was anything but Kikyou. This Kagome, was certainly not her. Unfortunately, she looked so much like her that trying to keep them separated in his mind's eye had been torture.

He had just managed to come to some kind of grips with their obvious differences, when that stupid witch Urasue had brought Kikyou back to the land of the living. A poor soul, destined to walk the land of the living, while still being of the land of the dead. Only part of her soul in her possession, not strong enough to even move freely about without taking in the souls of the dead, cold as death, and composed only of her hatred for the perceived betrayal by the one she supposedly loved, and the bones and soil of her grave.

Over the last four years, he had fought with himself, unable to resolve his longing to be with the woman he had truly come to love. It had hurt to find that she hated him so, even after they had found out that they had not, in truth betrayed one another. They had been tricked, and it was someone else who had torn them apart. But while Kikyou had accepted that revelation, she had never given up her hatred for Inuyasha and had spent her days trying to devise the means for taking him to hell with her.

Inuyasha felt both anger and heartbreak over Kikyou's death. Kikyou's resurrected self had known this. She had played him, over, and over, and over again. Yet despite her repeated betrayals to Naraku, her repeated attempts to take Inuyasha to hell, her continued efforts to take back a soul that in truth she was no longer entitled to, and her attempts upon Kagome's life, Inuyasha still held out the hope that Kikyou could find peace. He prayed that she would being able to rest and pass on as she should have remained.

Everyone had said, she is dead, Inuyasha. But for him that was not the issue. What no one seemed to realize, was that for him, he had simply gone to sleep one day. His love was still living as far as he knew, and then he suddenly awoke. New people, new faces, old faces that were just that, old, although the landmarks were still there, even those had changed. So much had happened during that fifty year period, and yet to Inuyasha, it might as well have been overnight.

Now his first love was dead, and someone with her face, if not her personality was a part of his life. Sure, he could have walked away, but having the jewel was a stronger drive than ever. He had to become a full youkai. It was the only way that he could be more like his older brother. Accepted, strong, and unhindered by the boundaries, tortures, and betrayals of ningen feelings. He would not have to suffer heartbreak again, and he could rely on his own abilities to live a long life with the power he so longed to have.

But somewhere along the way that strange onna with the face of his first love, had without even trying, shown him just how lonely such a life could truly be. Look at Naraku, she seemed to say during that last battle just weeks ago. His whole life was about power. More and more power. Yet, he never understood the 'power' that drove the pack of Inuyasha to combine their efforts and skills and to hunt Naraku down even in the face of overwhelming odds.

He had not understood Kikyou's sacrifice when she accepted her death, asking for the jewel to be burned with her. He had not understood why Sango would have rather died than kill her own brother. He had not understood what continually drove Miroku to face each day with a cheerful smile and positive outlook, despite the knowledge that each day brought him closer to his own demise. He had not understood how Kagome, continually stayed by her friends, and Inuyasha. Stayed by him, even when she knew he loved Kikyou, and while she admitted that his going to her upset her, she only got upset because she truly loved the inu hanyou.

Inuyasha's strength and inner desire for family, Miroku's courage and determination to face life head on, Sango's wisdom and love for her friends, Shippo's love and eagerness to help as much as he could, and Kagome's compassion and purity of soul. These were the things that none of the others could understand. Even Inuyasha himself, accepted it, but little understood it, and its whole foundation and center was snuggled close to his chest, warmly held in his arms, soothing scent filling his nostrils as he had watched the sun march across the sky, and then watched as night crept its way, bringing the shroud of darkness that pulled in everything, shapes, fires, animals, people.

It offered something that the light of day could not. It offered anonymity, silence, and to those who knew of its strengths, it offer security and comfort. For many a night, he had found safety in the dark and shadows. Even now, he found a measure of comfort as he sat under the tree that had been his resting place for 50 years. That comfort helped as he continued to ponder himself and the onna he held tightly in his arms.

He has sworn he would never trust another, when he believed that Kikyou betrayed him. Even when he had learned the truth, he still found it hard to open up again. It had hurt so much the first time. But that was where the shades of gray stepped in, because while he could not open up to his pack, he always found himself unable to resist his first love. He knew she was dead, knew she needed to let go and find peace. But while his mind spoke of reality and common sense, his heart had spoke of love and desire.

It had hurt even more, when he saw Kikyou killed in that final battle with Naraku. It had not even been a honourable death for the once beloved priestess, for she had sided with Naraku in the end, still hoping to gain back her soul, and to kill Inuyasha. They had finally won that battle, but the cost was enormous for the heart of the poor hanyou. His first love was finally gone, Kagome's soul was back where it truly belonged, and he was left once again alone.

But was he truly alone? Did he still have no place in this world? Did he truly have no friends, or even family? Was he still not accepted? Was there still no love in his life? Was there still no one to love him or for him to love?

Seeming to sense his mental anguish, the raven haired beauty snuggled a bit closer, a bit restless from the sense of loneliness that unknowing to the hanyou, radiated off of his body in waves. He sighed, and in so doing felt a strong sense of peace, calm, and...love...wash over him. In that one single moment, a clarity of thought hit him like a rock. How could he have been so blind, and such a fool? Had not all of them tried to tell him what they all could see? Had they not all told him what he risked losing even now? Could he really live with himself, if he were to lose the one chance he had left to find peace, a place to belong, a reason to continue just being alive, and someone to share it all with? Someone who had repeatedly told him what they held in their heart. Someone who had always accepted him for who and what he was, not someone that he might have been, or that others might want him to be. Someone who had stuck with him through thick and thin, even when he had hurt her, or through his inaction, caused her to be hurt.

Even now he could recall all of those times when he spoken harshly or run off after Kikyou. What he had not noticed at the time, was the pain. The pain she had fought so hard to hide from him, and in his blindness he had not seen. In truth, because he had not wanted to see, he realized. Why he could not say, and probably would never truly understand, but he could see now, just how much she had sacrificed, not once, or twice, but repeatedly. Over and over and over again. Sacrificed even before she had asked him if he would allow her to be with him.

Something that Kikyou had never done. All the promises with her had been one sided. All the promises had been for Kikyou. Her desires, her wishes, her wants, her needs. No one had ever asked him, what he wanted, what he desired, what he needed. No one until Kagome. The only one who had put up with his every flare of temper, his every fault, he ever rude attitude. The only one who had always been there for him, stood by him, saved his life more times that he could count, even sacrificed herself out of love for him and a desire that he might live. And not once did he ever tell her thank you for her efforts.

How could he have ever been given such a gift? How had he ever deserved such a treasure? How could he live if she were not there?

The truth was...he couldn't.

Dictionary

Baba - Old Woman, Witch, Shit, Bullshit Baka - Idiot Chikushou - Damn Daitoku - Priest Fujo - Sorceress Fukurou - Owl Hanyou - Half Demon Higurashi-daitoku - Roughly: Priest Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's grandfather, and name used by those not of the family.  
Higurashi-nisou - Roughly: Priestess Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's mother, and name used by those not of the family.  
Hinba - Mare Houshi - Monk Inu - Dog Joshi - Women Kinmouno shishi - Golden-haired Lion Kitsune - Fox Demon Kobura - Cobra Koruto - Colt Kuromiko - Dark Miko Miko - Shrine Maiden Neko - Cat Nisou - Priestess Ojii-san - Grandfather Ojika - Stag Okaa-san - Mother Onna - Woman Ookami - Wolf Osuuma - Stallion Oushi - Bull Red Dragon - Ru-doragon Sama - Lady or Lord - respectively Seiyuuki - Monkey Shika - Deer Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls Shishi - Lion Taijiya - Demon Exterminator Taiyoukai - Demon Lord Youkai - Demon


	28. Chapter 28 A Trail of Bones that Lead t...

You Darkness by Vyncent

This story contains GRAPHIC violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Parts of this dark, and sinister fic, will NOT be posted to is being posted to AdultFanFiction. net and MediaMiner. org

If you do not like such content, then please be advised that this fic may not be appealing to you. Please do not read this if such content is offensive to you.

-

Way to rock folks. You have all be so super great with your reviews. Two of my three fic's, 'You Darkness...' and 'Unworthy One', have been nominated for Best Drama by the Inuyasha Fan Guild. The third one, 'The Beast Awakens...', would have been nominated, except that it was published in the wrong quarter. Woo Hoo!

Remember, keep the reviews coming. The more reviews the more often that new chapters will be posted. Thank you all so very much for your encouragement.

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

-

Chapter 28 - A Trail of Bones that Lead to Change!

Them! Back just inside the darkness! It was not that they were hiding, because they truly were not. It was not that they feared him, because they did not. They just simply were there.

Through his confusion, the male could tell that they were there, but not really who or what they were. They eyes that glowed in the dim light of a nearby campfire, would stare at him, glare at him, and then silently close, leaving seamless darkness in its wake. 

Taking a moment to look around him, the male found the reason for the discomfort he had felt while he was lying prone in his bindings. He was lying on a floor that was covered in bones. More bones than he had thought it possible for there to be in one place. Large, small, long, short, whole, broken, sharp as a razor, and smooth as glass. There were all kinds of bones here.

He had noticed the nearby campfire, and heard the odd noises that seemed to surround him. Looking up, he saw nothing. Just featureless darkness that seemed to go on forever. A featureless darkness that was broken by those glowing, red, heated eyes.

The occasional sniff, a quiet whine, the scrap of what sounded like claws on bones, seemed to fuel the slowly growing fear within him. He could hear something, like a body shifting a bit here and there, and even hear what sounded like panting. But other than that there was no word spoken and the silence was deafening in its heated intensity.

Just as he didn't think he could take the silence anymore, almost ready to scream just to hear a sound, there was the sound of something striking against something else. With the noise there came light. Torches actually. Several. Enough that the area he was in, was fully lit up. Just as the light had given him hope, it sank with the view before him.

Surrounding him in a circle, were at least twelve ookami. That was frightening enough, for a male who had not left his home in so long that he could not remember when he had last gone out. But what really set his nerves on edge, were the twelve ningen like figures that were just behind the ookami.

But these beings had claws and pointed ears. Were those fangs on that one over there? And what was that look in their eyes? Hunger? 

He could feel the cold sweat of fear as it began to collect on his skin. For a moment it nearly overwhelmed him, and he began to struggle against his bindings. He was still bound by the restraints placed on him by the Youkai Lord from the night before, the wires already covered in the blood from one of his own victims was now cutting into his flesh. The fresh scent of blood filled the surrounding space and along with the smell of fear, exciting the ookami and the youkai, as well.

As they began to pace around what could obviously be seen as a moderate size cavern, the ookami whined to their youkai kin, and a couple howled with the urge to begin the chase that he knew was coming. A scratch and a bark from his ookami youkai brethren calmed him somewhat, and he patiently sat back down to watch the prey now laying before them.

After a short spell, the male stopped struggling and lay still once more. Once he had, one of the ningen-like beings stepped forward.

"You have been brought here to receive judgment for crimes you have committed and be given punishment in kind for those crimes," said the tall, dark haired, confident being.

"We are the Ookami Youkai, and these," he pointed to the ookami around them, "are our brothers and sisters. They are here to help see that your punishment is carried out."

"Know that I know who you are. But here, you are no one. You have no name, you have no identity, and no one cares what happens to you. Well, almost no one," the creature before him smiled, and he was now sure that he saw fangs. As he watched the male before him, he noticed that his eyes seemed to be changing colour. They were a startling cerulean blue when he had first seen them, but they appeared to be getting red. A deep blood ruby red, and the sight edged his fear all the higher for seeing. Especially when he noticed that the other figures in the room were showing the same blood red eyes.

"You committed a crime, witnessed by one of our own, against one of our own. You have committed a vile and evil crime against not only her, but to others as well," continued the figure before him. "But we have sworn a promise that honour demands we keep." He paused briefly.

"We have promised that your death would not come at our hands. Though we know that death is something you more than deserve, I, Kouga, Prince of the Ookami Tribe, have learned from his Lordship that there are better methods," said Kouga to the male, an evil gleam clearly showing in his eyes. "We therefore have chosen, to follow the advice of the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. We choose to 'make you live'. For each of your acts of violence against our sister, you will pay dearly. You will pay in pain and in blood. Know this, before you see the end of your days, whenever that comes to be, you will know the two things that you gave to her the most. You will know her terror and the pain."

With that two more of the beings...youkai, in the room came forward and they grabbed the male roughly under the arms. They dragged him to his feet, and in short order had the wire bindings cut and removed. They removed his gag as well, and then threw him across the cavern over the bones.

He had trouble standing up, his legs had gone numb from being tied so long, and with every move he cut his skin because of the sharp fragments of bone on the floor beneath him. Grimacing in pain and fright, he looked around. Before him was a dark space. From the slight breeze that drifted through it, he believed it to be a door, possibly to the outside world. He was not sure, however, and the fear of what had happened last night when he had been faced with a dark opening kept him rooted to the spot he now stood in.

It was what was behind him, however that finally drove him forward and into that opening. The growling was what had caught his attention first, despite the fear, or rather encouraging his fear. Twelve ookami came stalking towards him, but the most frightful thing of all, were the twelve pair of glowing, blood ruby red eyes that were fixed upon him and as the light in the cavern began to fade, he saw their fangs and knew that they were thirsty for his blood.

The knowing lent him wings and enough courage to turn and face the darkness before him. He ran then, ran in fear, ran in almost mind numbing terror. He ran through that opening, down a short corridor and out into a lighter darkness. Again, the sight before him only added to his fear and surprise. It seemed to be a night for it.

The first thing that caught his attention, was the huge mountain of bones. 'There must be a billion of them,' he thought, as his eye roamed up the huge pile. As his sight got to the top of the pile, he began to notice that on either side of the pile were shear rock walls. From where he stood, they appeared to be totally unscalable, and yet even as he looked he could see more and more youkai leaping from what must have been small assorted caves all around the ravine.

The moonlight was coming from behind and well above him. He didn't turn that way, as he didn't want to see what he knew was chasing him. He faced directly in front of him, and began racing up the pile of bones. His fear lent him the strength to make the climb. He fell until he could not count how many times, he scrabbled on all fours when he was not on his feet. He pulled himself over the bones, when his hands were the only thing working. His feet bled freely, his arms and chest covered in cuts, scratches and gouges from the broken bone shards that he stepped on, fell on, or scrapped against in his terror and desire to get away from the horror coming up behind him.

He could hear them, and knew that there were more of them. When he slowed his ascent, he would get the feeling of hot breath on his heels, and the nip of a bite from one of the ookami chasing him. The damage was never enough to endanger him, at least not from wounds inflicted by his chasers. No, all the damage his body received, was by his own hands, his own efforts, his own fear.

It seemed like forever, especially when for every ten steps he fought upward, he would fall and slide back another five. But he finally crested the enormous pile of bones. In his fear, he didn't at first see what lay before him, but as he fell to his knees, gasping for breath, his mind cleared enough to see what lay ahead.

Just as on either side, and he was sure also behind him, he faced a shear rock cliff. It had no obvious means for climbing, but he realized that even if it had, he could not have climbed it. Before him, at the top of the cliff, laying in calm repose, was the largest and most frightening inu that he had ever seen. It was more than huge. It easily would have covered more than half of the 'Nightwalkers' Graveyard'. He barely noticed in his fear the blue crescent moon centered above the eyes, and the maroon stripes on either side of its muzzle.

What unnerved the male even more, was that the great beast was looking right at him. It was not a look of a typical inu. No, this was way more frightening, because this was the look of intelligence. It was a look of utter calm, and confidence. A look that spoke of the terror that was to come, and the delight that would be felt to see the male before him shaking in fear.

His breath caught in his throat and he lost his balance from the top of the mound of bones, rolling to the bottom. But Fate was with him this one time, as his fall kept him going in the same direction that he had been headed, and a little luck found him at yet another dark opening. This one he took without hesitation, and soon stumbled, staggered and ran his way through it. At first it was dark, and he could still feel the bones cutting into his raw and bleeding feet. His jeans were torn, and cut in many places, and blood soaked. 

But he ignored what he was vaguely aware of, and paid no attention to what he had no idea of. All that mattered was that he had to get away. Far away. Away for this nightmare that his own imagination could never had envisioned.

He barely noticed when he was no longer stepping on bones, and he paid no heed to when the ground became firm soil. He just ran. Soon he came to the end of the tunnel he had entered and without stopping raced into the night. He caught the sounds and shadows of the passing ookami and the youkai, as they raced beside him. They were enjoying their sport. As all ookami, the chase was more than half of the thrill of a hunt, and this was a most enjoyable one. At least it was for the ookami and their youkai brethren.

-

Back on the cliff a brief flash heralded the transformation of the Great Lord of the West turning back into his humanoid form. Nearby stood the proud figure of the of the Prince of the Ookami Youkai, who turned and bowed to the Lord standing next to him.

"Just keep him to the path we spoke of," said Sesshomaru. "The old witch has everything ready and once she is done, other...arrangements...have been made."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama," spoke Kouga. "If I may...what arrangements have you made?"

"The old baba specializes in certain kinds of potions. One of her most prized ones...alters the individual in surprising ways. Much of the changes are according to the personality of the individual. He will live, he will know her pain and her terror," spoke the Taiyoukai. "But he will find himself faced with a quite different 'life' to the one he has become accustomed."

"Such a potion must have come at a high price," said Kouga.

"Normally, you would be quite correct," spoke the Youkai Lord. "However, the witch doesn't agree to make a potion such as this without good reason, or at least a reason that she finds suitable. I...'showed'...her my reasons. She only required two things. A drop of my blood, and some of his. She was more than eager to assist us, especially when she became aware that this filth's victim was the Miko."

"She knows Kagome then?" asked the Youkai Prince.

"Only by reputation," said Sesshomaru. "My brother's name, and the names of those who travel with him, has become...very well known...especially as the group that finally defeated Naraku. The Miko's name is almost spoken with reverence in most places these days and already there are those who seek to take pilgrimage to my brother's forest to visit the village in which they all reside. They speak of visiting the shrine, but it is obvious that their intent is to see the Miko."

Hearing the young Prince laugh at this, Sesshomaru leveled his coldest glare at the ookami.

"Forgive me, Sesshomaru," he spoke after he calmed. "But knowing what I do of Kagome, she is not one to take well to others worshipping at her feet. This sudden reputation is bound to have a few...interesting moments..."

The stoic Lord, nodded his understanding as both youkai turned and headed towards the on going chase.

-

He was exhausted. Exhausted and more frightened than he had ever known possible. To one who had never known fear, or discomfort, or a hard day of anything other than immersing himself in carnal pleasures and perverted pastimes, this was all new. 

He should not be suffering in this way. He was strong, powerful, and deserving of the pleasures that he chose. 'This has to all just be a nightmare. Yeah, just a nightmare,' he thought. 'Soon I will awaken and all will be back to normal. He could relieve his usual sexual frustrations upon whatever 'toy' or 'toys' were currently in his possession, and his day would be right again.'

Yet, he knew that was never going to happen. He knew that this was more than just a nightmare. This was a reality that in his wildest imagination, he could have never come up with.

He knew that the moon was high, and the stars a glitter. But the dense forest growth around him, made that knowledge moot. It was so dark under this forest canopy that except for the occasional glitter of moonlight through the leaves wavering in the nighttime breeze, he could not see even his own hand in front of his face.

Right now, he didn't think he really wanted to see those hands either, nor his feet or his chest. He could feel the slivers of every shard of bone that had pierced his flesh, and the blood that trickled down his skin. He could only assume that the reason he was even still on his feet, was because he was too scared to sit down. He knew that if he did, they would get him. 

So he kept moving. If he fell, he crawled until he could get back to his feet. His breath came shorter and shorter. He felt each breath catch in his side, as he welcomed the precious bit of air he could get.

Out of seemingly nowhere, a glitter of light appeared ahead. A glitter that persisted and continued to get nearer and nearer. It was a spot of golden light in the deepest shadows of the night, and it drew him like a moth to a flame. His pained feet, leaving behind a trail of blood, his cut hands dripping trails of their own, the stitch in his side from running, all the pain was for now ignored with the promise of relief offered by that was spark of light.

Like a man crawling to fresh water after a week in the desert, he moved unrelentingly towards his salvation. His one hope, glowing in the dark, offering sanctuary to a dying soul. It grew larger and larger, closer and closer. He could hear the soft whisper of hope that accompanied that light. He didn't know when it had begun, nor did he care. All that mattered was that light which promised rest, peace, safety.

He hardly noticed when he stumbled into a small clearing. A small stream crossed it to one side, and a small hut resided next to it. The accommodations were at once unfamiliar, and seemed over primitive to the male. But at that moment, he would have settled for a leanto, as long as he could eat, drink and rest.

He could barely see straight, between the loss of blood, the exhaustion, and the unfamiliar pain. He thought he could make out a old hunched figure approaching him. At first he feared it might be one of those who chased him. But when she reached out and ran a cooling hand across his fevered brow, he sighed in relief and let himself collapse where he stood.

He must have passed out, although he could not be sure. All he knew was that he awoke to find it still dark, but he was resting on a soft pallet of some kind, the stars and moon still glittering above. An old onna noticed his wakefulness, and carefully lifted him up and brought a mug of something to his lips. It tasted bitter, but with the first sip he felt a warmth spread throughout his body, and before he knew it, he had finished the full mug of horrid tasting liquid.

"Good!" said the old baba. "Very good. That will help your fever, and your pain young one. You must have had a rough night to have gotten all these cuts, and scrapes. Such a fine young man, too. What could have brought you out in the night? Especially alone with all the youkai wandering this night."

What did she mean, youkai? Those were myths! They could not be real. But wait, was that what those things were that had been chasing him? And that great inu! Surely that could not have been real. It had to have just been a figment of his fevered imagination. The only places that he had ever heard of such beings was in the stories of the old Daitoku at the Higurashi Shrine, and the ancient history books back when he went to school.

Where were all the buildings? Where were the roads, cars, planes, buses...? Where were all the lights? None of this made any sense. It had to all just be a nightmare.

"Here you go, young one. Eat this," said the old onna. She had a bowl of soup in her hands, and once again helped him to eat. He was so tired, and felt so weak and totally confused. He let her feed him, moving his mouth and swallowing almost automatically. He barely noticed the soup, missing the same bitter taste that he had tasted in the mug but moments ago. Just as with the mug of liquid, the warmth rushed through his body, making him feel strange, but desiring more of the nourishment nonetheless.

Just as with the mug, he devoured the bowl of soup, and almost regretted when it was gone. He could feel himself drift into a realm of darkness that called to him, and beckoned him to give in to the shadows that lay within. Moments later, the old woman, sat back, wiped her hands as though she had just touched the most vile thing ever to grace the face of the earth.

Her job was done. With the chant of a small spell, her task as promised to the Great Lord of the Western Lands, was complete. Now all that was left was to wait. It would take two days for the spell and the potion to work their magic and the change to be complete. It would be her best work ever, and most of the changes were almost eagerly provided by the male himself. Yes, this would be a work of art, and the Lord of the Southern Lands would indeed be pleased with his new gift.

None of this was noticed by the slumbering figure lying near the stream, as the night passed quietly into day. As the sun rose, and the moon faded from view, a small beam of golden light passed for just a moment through the canopy overhead, and briefly kissed the forehead of the fevered male. It was at that moment that the changes began, slowly at first, but nonetheless noticeable. 

The old witch sat nearby watching as her masterpiece of craftwork began, and as it slowly progressed, she nodded in satisfaction. This male's lowly life was only just beginning. And she was proud to have been a part of its beginning, for he would learn first hand what his actions were like.

Dictionary

Baba - Old Woman, Witch, Shit, Bullshit Baka - Idiot Chikushou - Damn Daitoku - Priest Fujo - Sorceress Fukurou - Owl Hanyou - Half Demon Higurashi-daitoku - Roughly: Priest Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's grandfather, and name used by those not of the family.  
Higurashi-nisou - Roughly: Priestess Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's mother, and name used by those not of the family.  
Hinba - Mare Houshi - Monk Inu - Dog Joshi - Women Kinmouno shishi - Golden-haired Lion Kitsune - Fox Demon Kobura - Cobra Koruto - Colt Kuromiko - Dark Miko Miko - Shrine Maiden Neko - Cat Nisou - Priestess Ojii-san - Grandfather Ojika - Stag Okaa-san - Mother Onna - Woman Ookami - Wolf Osuuma - Stallion Oushi - Bull Red Dragon - Ru-doragon Sama - Lady or Lord - respectively Seiyuuki - Monkey Shika - Deer Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls Shishi - Lion Taijiya - Demon Exterminator Taiyoukai - Demon Lord Youkai - Demon


	29. Chapter 29 Springs of Bliss!

You Darkness  
by Vyncent 

This story contains violence, sexual content and rape! Some of the contents of this story are graphic. You are WARNED

Disclaimer: I do now own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

A/N - Sorry for the late update. I have a number of the chapters to this fic already done, but have been hung up on chapter 38 for a while now. I know how I want it to come out, but just have not quite figured out how to get everyone to cooperate...LOL! I have decided that if I take out a broad sword and threaten a bit of purification, they will finally submit to their respective places. It is slow going, but seems to be working out. By way of apologies for the delay, I will be posting two chapters up today. Please enjoy, and as always, please review.

Chapter 29 - Springs of Bliss!

So lost in thought was he that it was her soft sigh that alerted him to her awakening. His hold on her tightened almost instinctively. She snuggled comfortably in his arms, and another sigh escaped her lips. She was content, safe, warm, and happy. The world outside just didn't exist anymore. All that mattered were the strong arms that surrounded her, and kept her safe from the world.

A clawed hand gently rubbed comforting circles on the small of her back. The warm breath that caressed her ear sent shivers down her spine, and a soft moan escaped her lips. She shifted slightly so that she could wrap her own arms around the strong, warm chest she rested against.

She could feel his warmth, even through their combined layers of clothing. This was always the place she most loved to be. Being held in his arms, and he held in hers, meant so much to her. Nothing in the world, nor across time, could match or be better than this one gift from him. Oh, if only she could stay here forever. If only, he would hold her like this for real. If only he could give to her, what she had given to him for the past four years. Her heart, her love, her soul.

But she knew that in his heart, the desire for another lay strong. She had known that from the beginning. Known it and even though it hurt with every breath she took, she continued to stand by him, walk beside him, be with him in all things save the one that she most longed for. While she regretted not being able to have her heart's inner most desire, she never regretted for even a moment the love she held for him. She could not have done so, even had she tried. She knew in her soul that to lose him, to not be with him, to not be there for him, would mean her own death. For she could not live without Inuyasha.

Again she sighed, and again that heated breath softly caressing the skin by her ear, sent shivers of warmth down her spine. It seemed to settle in the pit of her stomach, and caused a warm tingle in her most private regions. As it did, another soft moan escaped her.

This time, the hanyou shifted. Just a little. Almost as though he were afraid. 'Afraid of what?' she wondered. Was there danger nearby?

As this thought crossed her mind, images of that night suddenly began to make themselves known. She shuddered at those memories. The pain, the fear, the horror, all threatening to overwhelm her again. Those wonderful and caring arms, so strong and protective, spoke in a language that required no words. Their message was beautiful in their simplicity, but was no less important for being so.

'We are here,' they said. 'We are here for you! We will not let anything or anyone hurt you again. You are safe now, safe and loved!'

In the back of her mind she could feel the strength of a comforting presence. It felt as though another strong, protective form held her, offering to help shield her from those horrible visions. It seemed to whisper in the back of her mind, that all was right with the world, and those who had caused her harm, had been brought to justice, unable to harm anyone ever again. With that protective sense of offered strength, and the warm and comforting embrace of the hanyou she so loved with every fiber of her being, she relaxed once more and let the memories fade to be replaced by the warmth and trust of Inuyasha's protective embrace.

Inuyasha shifted again, but this time it was to lift her in his arms. Standing he turned and headed into the night. She knew not where he was taking her, and she didn't care. She would go anywhere with him, even to hell and back, and had in fact done just that many times over the past four years. If it meant being with him, she would give everything she was, and do so happily without remorse.

It was but a matter of moments, when he stopped, and still holding her in the safety of his arms, he set her on her feet. For long moments, he just stood there, holding her. Holding her like he was afraid that to let her go would be for her to fade from his reality, never to return. Again that warm breath caressed her ear. It felt so wonderful and once again a shiver passed along her spine causing a soft moan to once more escape.

Encouraged by the results of his actions, Inuyasha nuzzled into her hair and to the nape of her neck. Again that soft, heated breath, only this time it was lower down, and immediately followed by the gentle caress of warm lips, and the hot stroke of an almost panting tongue. Her whole body shuddered in delight at the caress, the images of horror rapidly fading to be replaced by a blissful memory to last a lifetime.

She tilted her head freely offering more of her throat to his ministrations. He could do with her anything he wanted, and she would not, could not stop him even if she had wanted to. The feel of his fangs upon her rapidly heating flesh, left her groaning in pleasure, and she could feel the dampness growing between her thighs. She was putty, and his arms and kisses were the tools molding her to their whim and desires.

Inuyasha ran his hands down her back, gently caressing her sides, her waist, her hips. He paused when he reached the swell of her hips, and squeeze both cheeks, pulling her closer to him. He felt her heated core as he pressed her closer to him, and the delightful groan that engendered, along with the heady scent of her arousal threatened his already weakening control.

He kissed a trail along her jaw, stopping briefly to nuzzle her chin, drawing his tongue long the line of her jaw in a submissive gesture, a soft whine accompanying the gesture. When he reached her mouth, he ever so softly nibbled at her bottom lip. The much anticipated groan, gave him access to her warm sweet depths, and he eagerly sought her tongue and caressed every corner of her sweet and luscious mouth.

He didn't understand what possessed him. He was not even sure that he wanted to know. All that matter was that he was doing the one thing he had longed to do for so very long that the desire had become painful. Her scent, already pleasing and soothing, was now heady and arousing in ways that he had never thought possible.

He had kissed Kikyou, both alive and dead. They had embraced and held each other. But none of it even came close to this moment with Kagome. She was so much more than Kikyou had ever hoped to be, and she was standing here now, offering herself to him freely, without reservation, or expectation. She was his gift, and she knew what she offered him.

His hands continued to massage her warm and wonderful cheeks, then travelled up to reach the waist band of the pants that he had helped her mother put on her the other night after he had brought her home. He remembered all to well, the horrors that she had faced. Not just because of how he found her, but also because of his linking with her to help finish the potion his brother had offered.

More than anything he wanted to have something that would over power those horrid images, and would bring peace to the two tortured minds standing in each others' arms. If they affected him the way they did now, he didn't even want to think what they might be doing to Kagome. No, they had shared those images, felt that pain together, faced that nightmare head on, along with his brother. Now it was time to wipe that horrid vision away, and replace it with something far more inviting, and memorable.

LEMON BELOW

For those wishing to read the lemon that would otherwise fill this blank space, click on my profile and you will find the links that lead to this content, in those locations where posting such is not taboo.

You may also find it by searching for me, Vyncent, on MediaMiner, and AdultFanFiction.

LEMON ENDS

Unknowing to the two mates, lying unconscious upon the rock that had become the place of their mating nuptials, a pair of understanding eyes nodded their approval. For so long they had watched the two grow together, only to push each other back, to come together yet again, and be torn apart again. They had begun to wonder if they would ever take that final step. Finally they had, and they were happy for them. It was about time, and no one they knew deserved it more than the two lying now on the mossy rock in the hot springs.

The eyes stayed long enough to make sure that both of the lovers were alright and breathing despite the weight of the one on the other. They were still joined at the hip, and the watcher knew that this was normal for an inu, and it would be that way even when they awoke. But they were going to both be alright now, their souls finally given the one thing they needed the most. Each other, and the chance to heal. Finally to get rid of painful wounds that they had both suffered far too long. They deserved a bit of happiness, and now they could work together to find it.

The figure turned, and wandered back the way they had come. They had started out with the intent of making sure that the onna was alright. When they had not returned to the village hours ago, the watcher had become worried. The little Miko had gone through so much in three short days, and despite the miracles of the body, there was still a need for the mind to heal.

It was not the intent of the watcher to spy on the young couple. They were not hentai like the amorous houshi. But when they had not found the young couple by the old Goshinbuko, they had become worried that something might have happened. Thinking of the hot springs, and knowing that the little Miko favored this spot the watcher had turned in that direction, hoping to at least alleviate their concern for the young woman-child.

The watcher closed their eyes, and sighed in relief. Now that healing would be complete and the young Miko, would be able to continue life as it was meant to be. The hanyou would, also, be able to let the past go, and find solace in the arms of his mate. She was just what he needed to find himself, and regain the confidence he truly needed. She would heal him. Heal him in ways he didn't realize he needed. He would learn that he would never be alone again.

With a smile, the watcher headed back to the village, content that all was right in the world. At least in the world of one Inuyasha, and Kagome.

Dictionary

Baba - Old Woman, Witch, Shit, Bullshit  
Baka - Idiot  
Chikushou - Damn  
Daitoku - Priest  
Fujo - Sorceress  
Fukurou - Owl  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Higurashi-daitoku - Roughly: Priest Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's grandfather, and name used by those not of the family.  
Higurashi-nisou - Roughly: Priestess Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's mother, and name used by those not of the family.  
Hinba - Mare  
Houshi - Monk  
Inu - Dog  
Joshi - Women  
Kinmouno shishi - Golden-haired Lion  
Kitsune - Fox Demon  
Kobura - Cobra  
Koruto - Colt  
Kuromiko - Dark Miko  
Miko - Shrine Maiden  
Neko - Cat  
Nisou - Priestess  
Ojii-san - Grandfather  
Ojika - Stag  
Okaa-san - Mother  
Onna - Woman  
Ookami - Wolf  
Osuuma - Stallion  
Oushi - Bull  
Red Dragon - Ru-doragon  
Sama - Lady or Lord - respectively  
Seiyuuki - Monkey  
Shika - Deer  
Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards  
Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls  
Shishi - Lion  
Taijiya - Demon Exterminator  
Taiyoukai - Demon Lord  
Youkai - Demon


	30. Chapter 30 Days of Change, Nights of Pa...

You Darkness by Vyncent

This story contains violence, sexual content and rape! Some of the contents of this story are graphic. You are WARNED

Disclaimer: I do now own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

Chapter 30 - Days of Change, Nights of Pain!

The peace he had hoped for was ever elusive. The darkness that had swallowed his last conscious thought, brought no peace, nor rest from the pain. In fact, it brought more. Then suddenly, it stopped. Just like that it stopped. The male lay in a semi-conscious haze and noticed that the sun had risen. But not much else really made much of an impression.

He felt odd, but was not sure why, nor could he get enough energy to seem to care. His whole world was a haze that seemed to surround every sight, sound, and thought. He knew enough to recognize the old baba that had given him food and drink previously. Was that yesterday, last night, early this morning, last week? He didn't know, and before the thought of why could register, it drifted from his conscious mind.

She lifted him once more, and again brought a mug of warm liquid to his lips. Just as the previous one, the first sip of the vile tasting liquid filled him with a strange warmth, and he gulped the liquid eagerly until there was no more. Despite the taste, he could not seem to get enough, and groaned when the mug was pulled away empty.

There was a brief resprite when another bowl of soup was fed to him, and he almost choked in the effort to devour it. If he could have moved, he would have taken the bowl and tried to swallow the contents in one gulp, but as that was not possible, he had to settle for the old onna feeding him by hand one spoonful at a time.

"Good. Very good. What a fine young man," she cooed soothingly to him. "Soon you will feel much better. Old Okita will take good care of you. I promise. You will be amazed how much better you will feel soon."

In his hazy existance, he never saw the gleam of contempt in her eye. All he saw was a motherly type figure, and her behavior so reminded him of his own mother. She had cared for him, pampered him, gave him everything he had ever wanted. That is until she came. When his little sister was born, his whole world had changed, and he was left neglected while all of her attention was given to someone else. 

But that was wrong. No one was supposed to have his mother's attention. No one. She had told him once as a small child that he was all she had. But then, his sister came, and she took his mother from him, and his father had helped it to all happen. He figured out how to fix the problem though. He fixed them good, he did. Now they were all in the basement, where none of them could ever leave him again.

Now here was this old onna trying to replace his dear mother. The mother who he had loved until her very last shuddering and pain filled breath. Oh, how pleasureable her convulsing body had been. He could still feel her tightly convulsing muscles as they clenched painfully around his aroused flesh, as he drove deep into her tight little ass until she bled.

He would show this onna, too. He would keep her, just like he had his mother and sister, and dozens of other onna besides. The thought of all that blood, the rippling muscles wrapped around his hardened member, the convulsing of any onna's body beneath his 'tender' ministrations eased his hazed mind just a bit. He took comfort in the thoughts of the pain he would make this Okita feel, as he took her. Took her repeatedly, and often. It mattered not that she was seemingly old. The body parts were the same, regardless of the rest of the figure.

The sun continued its trek across the sky, but was little noticed by the almost comatose male. He still lay where he had been left. Near the stream, a make shift leanto sheltering him from the glare of the midday sun. How much time passed, what life passed by, what went on in the world around him, never once registered on the mind of the being within.

Okita, sat off to the side, where she could keep watch over her charge. Watch over him, and keep track of the changes as the potion continued its work. To pass her time, she was working on a bit of cloth that had been given to her by the Youkai Lord. She had felt his pain, when he had arrived to her humble hut. She knew that it ran deep, too. He was strong, and the barriers of his mind were great. But she had seen a glimpse of his pain, and the most recent trials that had put his mind to the test.

The vision of the poor little Miko's experience was too horrible to consider. When she had seen the damage that this one male was the root cause of, the old witch eagerly offer her services without price.

No one should be allowed to commit such atrocities against any onna, let alone many and not pay for such crimes in kind. She looked over once more at the male lying in what she knew to be an almost comatose state. He would be aware that things were going on around him, probably could even think about many things, but he could not respond to anything, nor would he be able to retain coherent thought for very long.

That was as it should be. Before all was over, some simple words would again be chants, and a number of subduing words would be permanently linked to a small jewel that would be not just embedded into the male's skin, but fused to the bone underneath. It would reside upon his brow as a reminder of his punishment, so that every time he looked at his reflection, he would remember his crimes and understand the punishment that he had created for himself.

Truly, his nightmare was only just beginning and he would live it for the rest of his life. That brought a smile to the old witch's face. One that if the semi-conscious male had seen, would have made him cringe and want to die from the fright of it.

Day passed, the sun set, the moon rose and darkness once more settled itself upon the face of the world known as Sengoku Jidai. The male, who had once lay almost in peace, residing in a daze of existance during the sunlit hours, now thrashed about wildly, screaming in pain and torment. His body convulsed so violently as to almost break the restrains that had him pinned to the ground. 

Blood ran from the gouges in his wrists and ankles, but he heeded not the pain of those injuries at all. No, because his every nerve seemed to be on fire, every fiber of his being burning like he was standing in the fires of hell itself. His muscles bunched and convulse uncontrollably and his screams tore out of his throat until he could not longer scream for the damage to the throat tissues themselves.

Still the pain tore through his body and continued to torment his every waking moment. But he was not allowed the luxury of unconsciousness. Clarity of thought, and presence of mind stayed firmly with him, despite the intensity of the pain.

When he could no longer be heard screaming, because his voice no longer worked, he face still contorted in soundless screams as the night progressed. He had enough awareness despite it all, to see the moving shadows in the darkness around him. Once or twice he caught a glimpse of who those shadows belonged to. They were back, the ookami, and their brethren. The youkai that he had seen in his nightmare. He could almost feel them, even through the pain, and knew that they were delighting in his misery.

The night continued, the moon lay to rest for another day, and the sun arose in all of its glory. At the first caress of its golden light, the pain ended as abruptly as it had begun. Almost immediately, the old baba was back at his side. She treated his wounded wrists and ankles, wrapping them well having applied healing herbs in a poltice to the wounds. She bathed him of his sweat and blood, and cleaned him of the wastes that had been rung from his body during the night.

Once again she gave him the mug of liquid, and the bowl of soup, both laced heavily with the herbs that made up the potion she combined with the tea, and nourishing broth she fed him. It was a very special combination that taste as bad as it smelled, but it did something to the body that made one want it almost like a drug. Once tasted they were almost driven to consume it to the last drop.

Once the first drop touched the lips, its effects were irreversible, and once the two days of potion and magic were completed, the changes were permanent. But this one had a couple of extra perks to it. Something special for the particular male. She could hardly wait to see how well they took effect and was quite eager to see how things came out in the next cycle of the sun and moon. Just one more day, and she would see her masterpiece come to life.

The daylight hours brought relief from the night's pain, but it brought no rest to the mind that was beginning to get used to the haziness of his world. It was so tightly focused now. Not like during the night when the clarity of thought threatened to drive him mad. Now the haze of thought replaced the previous clarity, and if it had not been for the haziness, it too would have driven him mad. But madness was the easy way out, and nothing about this whole thing was easy.

When would this nightmare end? When would he awaken and find that he was back in the basement of his home? When would the world as he knew it return instead of this nightmare from hell.

He was fed the tea and soup again, just before midday, again about midafternoon, and yet again just before the sun set. As the last rays of the dying sun gave room for the dark of night to once again show its face, bringing with it the glitter of stars and the beauty of the moon, the screams as if Hell's own fires consuming flesh, once more rent the air. They died down sooner this night, because the over stressed throat tissues could not handle the strain and gave out about an hour after darkness fell.

Shortly after that the Prince of the Ookami Youkai and the Lord of the Western Lands paid a visit to the old witch. For a while they sat and just watched the male, thrashing in his pain, lying bound to the ground. Neither showed the least amount of sympathy towards the pain ridden male. Neither had even a moment's remorse or compassion for him, nor did they care if his torture ever stopped.

"The potion's effects proceed well, my Lords," spoke the old baba. "It will be completed and permanent by the rise of the morning sun."

"Will this happen to him every night? This pain?" asked Kouga.

"Iie! However, where he is going after this, will more than make up for the matter." was her reply.

Kouga looked a bit confused, "Going?"

Sesshomaru chose to answer that question himself. "He will be taken the to Lord of the Southern Lands. His birthday is just happens to be coming up in a few days. It is customary for the Lords of the other Lands to present gifts to any whose day of birth is being celebrated. Lord Shinichi is a kinmouno shishi (golden lion) youkai, and well known for his...exotic...tastes."

"Ah!" came Kouga's reply. He thought on the matter for a moment, and looked over the male once more. He definitely approved Sesshomaru's choice. One thing he was learning about Inuyasha's older brother, was that the Youkai had a definite twisted way of looking at things. He also, agreed with his principle of 'making them live', when it came to meeting out punishment on those who deserved to pay for their crimes. Kouga decided that he would have to find some kind of 'gift' for Lord Shinichi, as well. After all, it would be worth the effort just to see the Southern Lord receive his 'gift' from the Western Lord.

"I believe that I know of something that would be of interest to the Southern Lord, if as you say, he has exotic tastes. In fact, it would probably make the presentation of your gift, Sesshomaru-sama, all the more...'effective'. I will return by dawn. I have a few plans to attend to," spoke Prince Kouga. He bowed to the Taiyoukai and melted into the night, off to take care of whatever he had in mind.

"I, too, have a few final preparations to attend to," spoke the Youkai Lord. "I shall be back at sunrise."

The old witch bowed to the Taiyoukai, and he too, left. Yes, this was truly going to be a masterpiece and her best ever work. It was more than worth the effort, and would put her in good standing with both the Prince and the Taiyoukai of the West. She was more than well paid for her services. Especially as it would bring justice to the pain that the little Miko was put through by this thing, thrashing in pain before her.

"Hai, your pain ends at dawn, young one. But the retribution for your crimes has only just begun," she said gleefully, her anticipation of the coming dawn showing in the gleam in her eyes.

Just as the previous morning, when the first rays of the sun reached the pain ridden male, his pain stopped as abruptly as it had begun. The old witch quickly lifted the form enough to feed him the tea and soup one last time. This time it was laced with an additional herb, this one serving to halt and bind the actions of the potion she had given him the last two days.

Once finished, she stripped the figure before her and carefully bathed him making sure to clean off all traces of blood, and filth. She brought out a special vile that held a simple fragrant oil and anointed the body before her with it. Shortly after she had finished bathing him, four ookami youkai came up to her.

"Baba, our Prince as asked us to aid you in your efforts this morning," said the bitch that approached her and bowed.

"Arigato, child," she said. "Your aid is welcome. He is cleaned up, but needs to be dressed. If you four will bring him from the stream here over by the hut, we should be able to get the new garments on. He will make quite the sight once dressed."

"Hai, baba," said a second ookami onna. "It will be quite an impressive sight. I have heard of your reputation baba, and I must say that I am most impressed with your work."

"Arigato, young one," spoke Okita. "It is nice to see my work agrees with you."

The four ookami onna, quickly carried the body back to the old witch's hut. In a short time, they had him clothed to Okita's satisfaction, and were sitting by the male and the old witch's hut awaiting Prince Kouga's arrival and that of the Youkai Lord. They didn't wait long.

A softly jingling sound could be heard, and soon coming along the path, previously followed by the male, a large palanquin appeared carried on the shoulders of four large strong, black kurohyou (panther) youkai. Each of the four were identical, both in appearance and in dress. Aside from simple loin clothes to cover their more personal parts, they were little else except some gold jewelry. Each sported bands of gold around their ankles, wrists, and upper arms, and each had a gold ring in one ear. From these bands, small ringlets of the same rich metal could be heard to be the source of the jingling carried on the morning breeze, as they moved. The Prince and the Western Lord were with them, and they all stopped when they reach the old baba and her charge.

"The potion has finished its work my Lords," bowed the old onna. "It is my best work, and I hope that it meets with your approval."

"I am more than satisfied with your efforts, old onna," spoke the Prince as he gazed in awe at the sight before him.

"Your efforts are most acceptable," spoke the ever stoic Youkai Lord. With that, he produced a small teardrop emerald from the sleeve of his haori and handed it to the old witch. She took it gingerly from the claws of the Taiyoukai, and approached the still unconscious form lying before them. 

Chanting the one last spell that would seal all the magic and bind the stone to the male, she carefully placed it dead center of his forehead. There was a brief flash of golden light, and when she removed her hand, the stone was embedded into the skin. In fact, it was fused with the bone beneath. There was no power anywhere that could remove that stone, short of carving out the bone itself, which would also mean the death of the one who bore it.

"Will it affect his mind?" asked Kouga.

"Iie, young Prince," said Okita. "It only binds the subduing words to him, and ensures that he must obey them."

"Ahh," he said with understanding. "Like the rosary that Inuyasha wears."

"Hai, similar, but much stronger and more permanent in the case of the stone." came the reply. "Plus more subduing words are linked to the stone, than could be linked to the rosary. It is a stronger more complex magic in this case. The magic itself is such that he will not be permitted the luxury of any insanity that he does not already have."

"We must be going if we are to arrive to Lord Shinichi's castle in the Southern Lands in three days time for his celebration. Your work is appreciated, onna," spoke the Western Lord. "I know of someone who has need of work of your caliber. I will see to it that your name reaches his ears."

"Arigato Sesshomaru-sama," she replied humbly. "I am grateful that you would remember an onna to one who could make use of skills such as mine. It has been an honour and a pleasure to work with you."

The four ookami youkai bitches carefully lifted and placed the unconscious figure into the palanquin, and all bowed and left. The old witch smiled, envisioning the events to come, and with a look of complete satisfaction returned to her hut and back to her normal ways.

Dictionary

Baba - Old Woman, Witch, Shit, Bullshit Baka - Idiot Chikushou - Damn Daitoku - Priest Fujo - Sorceress Fukurou - Owl Hanyou - Half Demon Higurashi-daitoku - Roughly: Priest Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's grandfather, and name used by those not of the family.  
Higurashi-nisou - Roughly: Priestess Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's mother, and name used by those not of the family.  
Hinba - Mare Houshi - Monk Inu - Dog Joshi - Women Kinmouno shishi - Golden-haired Lion Kitsune - Fox Demon Kobura - Cobra Koruto - Colt Kuromiko - Dark Miko Miko - Shrine Maiden Neko - Cat Nisou - Priestess Ojii-san - Grandfather Ojika - Stag Okaa-san - Mother Onna - Woman Ookami - Wolf Osuuma - Stallion Oushi - Bull Red Dragon - Ru-doragon Sama - Lady or Lord - respectively Seiyuuki - Monkey Shika - Deer Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls Shishi - Lion Taijiya - Demon Exterminator Taiyoukai - Demon Lord Youkai - Demon


	31. Chapter 31 The Gift is Given!

You Darkness by Vyncent 

This story contains violence, sexual content and rape! Some of the contents of this story are graphic. You are WARNED

Disclaimer: I do now own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

A/N: I want to thank everyone for the great reviews. They are most warmly appreciated and humbly accepted. Please keep the warning above strongly in mind as you continue to read this story. It is not placed at the top of each chapter without reason, nor is it to be taken lightly. Many chapters of this fic are dark, sinister, and very graphic. This was done intentionally, as it is the emotional power of the story that I wanted to create and the graphic descriptions are what makes that feeling so strong.

For those who find such material to be offensive, you might want to skip over Chapter 32, which will be posted next week, and Chapter 33 the following week. Both are very graphicly depicted. I warn you all now, as any flaming will not be accepted. If you do not like such material then do not read those chapters. Consider yourselves warned.

Some have asked about Kouga's contribution to the 'Gift' to be presented to the up and coming Lord for his birthday gift. HEH! HEH! HEH! While the presentation and the original 'Gift' are Sesshomaru's, including the choice of apparel, and the palanquin, everything else was Kouga's part in the gift!

With that said, read on and enjoy. Please keep the reviews coming. If enough reviews are provided, I might be persuaded to post Chapter 32 all the sooner.

On with one of the chapters that you all have been waiting for!

Chapter 31 - The Gift is Given!

In the center of the raised dias, on a large luxurious cushion at one end of the enormous main hall in the castle of the Southern Lands, Lord Shinichi sat in eager anticipation of his birthday celebration. It was his favorite time of year. He loved surprises, and the best ones were the gifts he received from far distant realms, as they often were the more exotic gifts he received. This year, if rumour held true, promised to be the most remarkable of his entire life.

His pride sat behind him. One of those few occasions that he allowed them to sit almost as equal to him in his own domain. But he enjoyed his family, and loved having them near, especially when his birthday gifts were being presented. His numerous cubs, sat with their okaa-sans as well, and every now and again, one of the tiny newer cubs of his pride would run up to their otousan, and climb up on his knee to get a better view of the activities in the great hall.

The Great Kinmouno Shishi (golden lion) Youkai, could hardly sit still as he awaited the arrival of the first of the visiting Taiyoukai. Lord Takashi, ru-doragon (red dragon), had been best friends with Lord Shinichi since they were small cubs, and the Eastern Lord was well aware of the Southern Lord's exotic tastes. Takashi often got the shishi some of his favorite of gifts.

The ringing of a richly toned gong silenced the great hall in an instant, and the Southern Lord straightened in eager anticipation. The Eastern Lord's entrance was preceded by two of his personal guards dressed in their best armour, gleaming in the sunlight shining in through the many windows of the enormous hall. They were closely followed by four snowy white kitsune youkai slaves, who seemed to be carrying a large rather uninteresting box between them.

It must have been heavy, as they were very careful about how they carried it, and seemed to strain just every so slightly. Two more guards came next, followed immediately by Lord Takashi himself. His mate Juri walked beside him, both followed by two more guards.

"Shinichi-sama," said Takashi to the room in general. "It is good to see you old friend. I hope that your celebration this year is a most pleasant one."

"So far, it is most delightful, Takashi-sama," replied Shinichi. "Your visit always ensures that my birthday is a good day."

"You are to kind and generous with your words. Arigato," the bowing ru-doragon Lord spoke. "You gift, my friend is something that this land has never before had. A chance encounter with a mysterious ship that happen to wash ashore in the far eastern shores of my lands, left behind some most interesting cargo."

At this, the four slaves carrying the massive crate set in down on the floor and carefully pried the top off of the box. Takashi stepped forward, as one of the slaves reached into the box, and removed a strange, but still most uninteresting bottle. It seemed that the crate was filled with layer upon layer of these bottles, all of which carefully layered in large quantities of straw. Lord Takaski took to offered bottle, and another slave quickly produced a goblet.

Even the goblet was strange, for unlike the goblets of fine porcelain, or precious metals more commonly used by the nobility, this goblet appeared to be extremely fragile and was clear. The slave who handed Lord Takashi the goblet, took the bottle and carefully removed a strange stopper from the top. The action produced an odd pop, and a strange, but soft hiss could be heard as it did so. Takashi held out the goblet, and the slave carefully poured some of the contents of the bottle into the goblet.

It was blood red in colour, and the smell that scented the room, enticed and tickle the senses. Despite the rather plain and unattractive box, and bottle, the contents were most intriguing and Lord Shinichi was almost aquiver in his eagerness to learn more of this interesting gift.

"A number of the beings that had been onboard the ship, happened to survive. It appeared that they came from some far distant lands, and an unexpected storm set them far adrift of their normal routes and cast them upon my shores. They were not sailors, but men of another craft. Something they called vineyards and wineries was what they claimed to be their normal habitation, and they explained their normal tasks," said the Eastern Lord.

"This crate is one of several that was salvaged from aboard this wrecked ship," he continued. "They explained that the contents is something they called wine. Having had the opportunity to sample this drink, I found it to be most delightful on the tongue and felt that one such as yourself would, as well. They inform me that the older the wine, the better it gets, these bottles apparently are a couple of hundred years old. (A/N: Ok, I am well aware that this would be almost impossible historically speaking, but hey, it is just a fantasy story, and I needed another gift for the shishi Lord...rasp LOL) I was so impressed with this 'wine' that I have provided a portion of my lands for these men to establish one of these vineyards in my realm. I believe you will see why when you have partaken of this wonderful nectar."

Another of the four kitsune slaves took the now filled glass, from the Eastern Lord, and carefully approached the Southern Lord on his cushioned dias. He stopped at the bottom of the dias and awaited the Lord's approval before approaching any closer. At his signal to come forward, the slave stepped up to the platform, stopping just below the top and carefully kneeling, bowed low holding the clear, liquid filled goblet out to the Southern Youkai Lord.

Shinichi took the offered container, and brought it up to his nose. He could already smell the fluid in the glass, but wanted to get a closer scent of this intriguing liquid. It carried an unusual fruity fragrance that was anything except unpleasant, to his nose and he slowly took a small sip of the blood red fluid, letting it flow smoothly over his tongue.

At the first moderately sweet taste, his eyes widened in surprise and pleasure. It was delicious. He took another sip, and a smile lit up his face.

"Wonderful, Takashi-sama," he enthused. "This wine is most delightful. Juri, you simply must come and taste this 'wine'. It is truly delicious."

Keeping low, his first mate came forward at her mate's urging and carefully took the offered goblet. She too smelled and then tasted the liquid in the glass, and the smile that spread upon her face easily matched that of her Lord and mate.

"Hai, Shinichi-sama. It truly is delightful," she said. She started to return the goblet, but her mate signaled that she could keep it, and to take it back to the other five mates that comprised his pride. While they all sampled the fiery liquid in the glass, Shinichi turned back to Lord Takashi.

"Arigato for a most delightful and delicious gift," he bowed to his friend. "I look very much forward to enjoying more of this drink." He clapped his hands, and a number of slaves came forward. The kitsune slaves carefully closed the box and lifted it back up. The Southern slaves then led them away taking the Southern Lord's gift of wine to safe storage for their Lord's later pleasure.

"There are a quantity of those unusual goblets, included in the crate with the wine," said Takashi. "I am told that this particular drink tastes best only when served in a very specific shape of goblet made of glass."

"I will be sure to keep that in mind. Arigato again, my friend. Onegai, seat yourself and rest." said Shinichi. Takashi took a seat in the front of the great all, his mate by his side, and all turned to the sound of the gong once more ringing in another guest.

With the sound of the gong still filling the room, the great doors of the hall fairly flew open and the great and almost barging bulk of the Northern Lord graced the room with his bolsterous presence. Lord Nishiki, oushi (bull) youkai of the Northern Lands seldom entered a room. No, he was more inclined to almost charge into a room. But then he was an oushi, and like most of his kind, was one for being as imposing as possible whenever the opportunity arose.

Despite that, the Northern Lord was a very pleasant youkai and many enjoyed his company. His herd of cows were his most prized and proud possession and were well cared for, even by ningen standards. He was not one for a lot of pomp and pageantry, but still loved to make an impression whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Lord Nishiki and two of his prized cows, entered the room surrounded by four of his best guards. He didn't appear to be carrying anything and there was one seiyuuki (monkey) youkai who walking as part of the Northern Lord's entourage.

At first Lord Shinichi wondered if the Northern Lord had even bothered to bring a gift. But the first words of the visiting Lord changed his mind and left him once again eager to receive yet another wonderful gift.

"Konnichiwa, Shinichi-sama," said Nishiki with a bow and flourish. "My gift to you is one that your wonderful mate was kind enough to assist with bringing to you. We had need of...some destraction to keep it secret from you until the right time. For that, I must give thanks to Juri-sama for her aid." The great oushi youkai bowed in gratitude to the Southern Lady. She just blushed, but remained silent.

Shinichi was already surprised and even more intrigued. His first mate had helped to bring his gift? She had distracted him to give the Northern Lord time to bring it in? How long had it been here and him not notice? Where was it?

Figuring he had strained the eager Southern Lord's excitement enough, Lord Nishiki singled to the seiyuuki youkai beside him. The slave bowed low, and then immediately rose and fairly swarmed across to the west side of the room.

Now that it was brought to his attention Shinichi realized that he had completely missed the unusual 'tapestry' that seemed to hang covering almost half of the wall on the Southern side of the great room. How he had missed such an enormous hanging and not paid it any mind he had no idea. But then the charms of his first mate were considerable, and delightful enough to distract almost anyone. Juri caught the sly smile directed her way, and a most alluring blush graced her features, bringing a warmth to the Southern Lord and his look promised great things later for his mate's anticipation.

Turning back to the efforts of the seiyuuki youkai, he was delighted to see the agile little youkai reach the tapestry and without a moment's hesitation, swarm up the edge of the material. He reached the top corner, and grabbing a great handful of the fabric, he carefully released the corner. With it now free, the tapestry swung down, bringing the seiyuuki youkai back to the floor and exposing what had been hidden behind the cloth.

The timing for this gift must have been carefully planned. There was just no other way to describe the beauty of it. For at that precise moment, the sun of the late afternoon sky hit just the right spot to fill the entire room with its light. But it was what it shined through that brought a gasp of delight to the entire room.

Where there had once been a large expanse of wall with a number of large paintings, there was now one window. And it was huge. It covered more than half of the wall and went from floor to ceiling, over 25 feet above the floor. Shards of glass of every possible colour imaginable had been carefully and skillfully chosen, and bonded together to form a huge picture. It depicted the rich jungled forests of the Southern Lands with the shadow of distant mountains in the background. The glitter of clouds graced the sky of the scene, and in the foreground was the rendering in many and varied shades of golden glass, the proud and huge stance of the Southern Lord standing as though in constant vigile looking out over the lands he protected and ruled over.

As he looked more carefully at the huge mural like scene, he noticed that there was a subtle play in the colours chosen for the sky of the picture. With a careful eye for detail, the artist had included the almost ghostly image of the Southern Lord in his true shishi form. As the image of his grand self stood hovering in the skies of his beloved homeland, he could be seen to be guarding his home from all who would dare to defile his lands.

The colours that filled the room as the sun shone through the stained glass, were pure delight to the eye, and the glitter of tears of pride could just be seen glistening in the corners of the Kinmouno Shishi Youkai's eyes. If he could have done so without losing face for being immature, Lord Shinichi would have jumped up in pure joy and clapped his hands in wonder. Instead, he settled for his cubs doing that for him, as they too, oo'd and awed over the marvel now gracing the western wall of the great hall.

"Lord Nishiki, words cannot express the beauty of the gift you present today," said the awed Southern Lord. He bowed to the Northern Lord. "Arigato."

Seeing the stunned look of wonder on the Southern Lord's face was more than enough thanks for the Northern Lord. He happily returned the bow, as did both of his cows.

"You, my friend and ally are more than welcome." said Lord Nishiki. "May you enjoy the artistry for many years to come."

With that said, the Northern Lord and his cows settled themselves near Lord Takashi in the great hall. When everything was settled and quieted again, all turned once more to the huge doors of the great hall. Once again the gong sounded and the huge doors opened. This time with grace and care.

The first thing that came through the doors was a rather unimpressive, and to be honest, although well dressed, ugly green imp, standing tall, well tall for a figure of only about two foot in height, and carrying a well known Staff of Skulls. For such a short, ugly, green, little toad of a creature, the youkai certainly had a rather imposing air of arrogance. Well, maybe not imposing, except perhaps to those chosen few who happened to be shorter than him, and that was certainly not many. Well, maybe the mice and rats...

Just behind him, came six most imposing and burly guards, armed to the teeth, weapons and armour polished until they gleam so brightly in the late afternoon sun as to almost be blinding. Their stance was most imposing and rigid, and their look could readily chill even the most stalwart of hearts.

They were immediately followed by a most impressive sight. A large palanquin, being bourne on the shoulders of four identical black kurohyou (panther) youkai slaves, each had a gold ring piercing one ear, and bands of gold adorned their ankles, wrists, and arms, with ringlets that jingled in the passing breeze with an ear pleasing musical tone. They bore the weight of the imposing looking palanquin with ease, and walked with a pride that most slaves seldom possessed.

The palanquin itself was impressive. Covered in thick, heavily embroidered forest green silk draperies, embelished in gold thread, and a frame work of the purest gold. Just behind the palanquin came four ookami handmaidens.

Just as the four kurohyou, they too were identical. Even in their garments, they were alike. All wore the simplest of long skirts, sitting low on their hips and slit up to just above mid-thigh. The skimpiest of tops covered their ample breasts, while permitting their cleavage to be view in an appealing but tasteful manner. While the maidens clothing was trimmed in gold, the fabric itself was simple linen in a plain forest green colour.

They were not the most beautiful of slaves, nor were they ugly either. They were pleasant to look upon, but it seemed that they were carefully chosen to not be overly attractive. Shinichi was wondering why.

Another six guards to equal the first six followed immediately behind the handmaidens. The last through the door was the young Prince of the Ookami Tribe, Kouga, and the Great Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru.

Before anyone could do more than sit in awe of the presentation before them, the little imp spoke up.

"My Lord Shinichi," he spoke calmly, with is rather irritating voice. "My Lord Sesshomaru sends his best wishes that your birthday is a pleasant one. The Prince of the Ookami Tribe, Kouga-sama, also sends his greetings. Both send you these gifts."

"From the Prince himself, four carefully trained, hand picked ookami handmaidens, and four carefully trained and chosen kurohyou slaves. They are meant to be a compliment to Sesshomaru-sama's gift."

At this, the four kurohyou slaves carefully turned the carrier, until it faced side on towards the Southern Lord, and smoothly knelt until the feet of the palanquin came to rest upon the floor. Once it was seated securely, they all four in perfect unison, stepped back and away from the enclosed carrier, turning as one and kneeling to face the Southern Lord.

At once the four ookami youkai handmaidens stepped forward, and prepared to pull the curtains of the palanquin aside. Sesshomaru and Kouga both stepped forward, and approached the curtains, stopping for a moment and looking towards the Southern Lord.

Jaken continued, "The gift of my Lord, is one of a delicate flower of great rarity and beauty. It hails from foreign realms, and is a most exotic sight to behold. It is his wish to give this treasure to your Lordship for your birthday." At this Jaken bowed until his beaked nose hit the floor. (A/N - Not that Jaken can bow any other way...LOL!) The twelve guards, all in perfect unison, dropped to one knee, heads bowed. Sesshomaru and Kouga simply held out their hands towards the curtained palanquin. The handmaidens pulled back the heavy draperies, and two of the most delicate hands reached out, grasping the hands of the Prince and the Taiyoukai.

With their support, a graceful form with almost feline grace stepped out from the palangquin. Still holding their hands, the figure stepped forward until it stood just below the lowest tier of the dias that the Southern Lord sat upon. It was obvious by the feral feline grace of the creature that it was a female, but other than the hands currently being held by the Youkai Lord and the Ookami Prince, nothing of her visage could be seen.

Her scent carried easily up to the Southern Lord. The delicate fragrance of tiger lilies in full bloom filling his nose. The figure was covered from head to toe, in the most alluring pearly white sheer silk, with a golden sheen that radiated in the glow of the sun. Despite the sheerness of the material, the figure beneath was almost totally obscure, and all in the room waited with bated breath to see the veil covering her head, removed.

With moves so quick as to leave the eye to wonder at their passing, both Kouga and Sesshomaru swiped at the figure standing between them. The veil that covered both her head and her face fell to pool at the feet of the figure it once covered. Before them all, stood the most exotic female any had ever seen.

She stood in height about level with Sesshomaru's collarbone. Her long, knee length hair was the colour of spun gold and seemed almost as though she wore it as a cloak. Her skin was almost the same golden color and the light of the sun almost made her glow. The features of her face were delicate, alluring, and exotic. Her eyes large, and the deepest emerald green that Shinichi had ever seen. On her forehead was a small teardrop shaped emerald that seemed to be embedded into her skin. Her lips were blood red, and the highlights on her eyes were as gold as her hair.

She was well busted, large and firm. The rosy peaks readily seen through the sheer silk of the strange bodice she wore. A wide belt of gold, rich with golden coins and bells draped in rich cords rested on her well rounded hips, jingling at the slightest of movements, even just her breathing. Yards of silken layers draped from her hips, slit up both sides, just a bit to the front. This presented just enough of a glimpse of her legs all the way to the hip, to want to see more, taunting the sight begging to be seen. Her dainty feet bare and just peeking out from behind the silken layers pooling to the floor.

Shinichi's breath caught in his throat at the sight of the beauty before him. Before he knew it, he had stepped down from his dias and was standing before the female being presented to him by the Great Lord of the Western Lands. His eyes never left her, as he drank in her form. The very sight of her had him so hard he could hardly breath let alone stand. His eyes darkened with lust and desire as he gazed upon the exotic treasure before him.

He barely heard the words Sesshomaru spoke quietly to him.

"Shinichi-sama, this ningen is called Natsuki. She is one of a kind. The stone she bares is a subduing stone, binding her permanently to you and you alone. It will hold numerous commands, and she will neither be able to refuse those commands, nor resist them for any reason. You may do with her as you wish, any...'damages'...will heal the next day as long as they are not life threatening," the Taiyoukai stated almost softly. The words were for the Southern Lord alone, and Shinichi knew this. The excitement it gave him only served to arouse him even more.

"The handmaidens are to serve her, your Lordship," spoke Kouga. "They understand her 'special' needs, and can see to her every requirement. The slaves are for any travels that you might wish to take her on, or to...assist...if you so desire."

The Ookami Prince's words left no doubt in the Southern Lord's mind as to what he meant by...'assist'. He could already picture many such encounters that the slaves...aid...would come in handy for. If they did their job well, and he had not doubt that they would considering who was gifting them to him, he would certainly be glad to...reward...them for their services.

"She is specially suited to serve your every desire, Shinichi-sama. She is a gift from the Western Lands to fulfill your every pleasurable desire," said Sesshomaru, "and she bares but one, and only one flaw."

"Flaw?" asked Shinichi, momentarily thinking that this gift was too good to be true.

"Hai, Shinichi-sama," spoke Kouga, with a feral gleam in his eyes, directed towards the female standing before them. "She does not have the ability to speak. She was born without the proper means to do so."

It took a moment for Shinichi to grasp what he was just told. When it did, the onna would have shook in fear if she had been allowed the ability to do so. In her mind, she screamed in terror, but because of the special spell currently holding her in place to be viewed by the Southern Youkai Lord, like a piece of meat on a platter, she could do nothing but stand there and feel the waves of lust pouring off of the youkai lord.

The Southern Lord, himself just smiled. It was a smile that most would have died at the sight of. She could not scream, she could not speak, she could be readily subdued, and compelled to follow any command. Her delicate skin, unmarred by scar or blemish, would heal almost overnight. Oh the pleasures that he could, no would have with this exotic flower.

Kouga and Sesshomaru spoke no more, and just stepped back to let the Southern Lord have his pleasurable moment with his new gift. The smirk that threatened to break out on the Taiyoukai's face didn't go unnoticed by Natsuki. Inside her head, a male voice saw that smirk, and the screams of horror intensified.

The male screamed, cried, growled, pounded, scratched, clawed, did anything and everything to try to run, but could only do so in the dark confines of her mind. But those luxuries were forbidden him. He could do nothing, say nothing, totally unable to act on his own choices.

That look he got from the Southern Lord, was one that he all to well recognized, for he had seen it on his own face and the faces of his friends. A look that they had worn eagerly with every onna they had ever taken for their own. But this time that look was directed at him, and he knew from his own twisted experience what that look meant for him.

Shinichi was almost drooling with lustful desire for the luscious morsel before him. He would have to take a bit of a break before the evening's meal came about. He wanted to get acquainted with his new 'toy'. What better time than the present.

Seeing that he was enthralled by the gift from the Taiyoukai of the West, Juri signalled for the guards to clear the room, so that everyone could rest and refresh themselves for the evening's repast in a couple of hours. In the mean time, she made sure that the handmaidens were shown the room that the ningen onna would be kept in, and let her Lord and Master know that he would find his privacy for the afternoon assured.

She was not jealous of his attention on other females. She was after all his first mate, and Lady of the Southern Lands. Besides, being part of a pride meant sharing. Her Lord had tastes in a wide variety of sensual desires, and what one mate could not offer or was unwilling to, another could and would freely give.

Soon the room was cleared, and Shinichi drew his attention away from the gift of the Western Lord, long enough for her to be lead to her own quarters. Licking his lips in anticipation of the night yet to come, he went to visit Natsuki. He wanted to give her a once over before he planned out his night's pleasures once everyone retired for the night, and after he rewarded his first mate for her delightful help in the presentation of one of his birthday gifts.

Yes, this was going to be one birthday that he would remember for many, many, many years to come. He looked forward to every night of those years.

Dictionary

Baba - Old Woman, Witch, Shit, Bullshit  
Baka - Idiot  
Chikushou - Damn  
Daitoku - Priest  
Fujo - Sorceress  
Fukurou - Owl  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Higurashi-daitoku - Roughly: Priest Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's grandfather, and name used by those not of the family.  
Higurashi-nisou - Roughly: Priestess Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's mother, and name used by those not of the family.  
Hinba - Mare  
Houshi - Monk  
Inu - Dog  
Joshi - Women  
Kinmouno shishi - Golden-haired Lion  
Kitsune - Fox Demon  
Kobura - Cobra  
Koruto - Colt  
Kurohyou - Panther  
Kuromiko - Dark Miko  
Miko - Shrine Maiden  
Neko - Cat  
Nisou - Priestess  
Ojii-san - Grandfather  
Ojika - Stag  
Okaa-san - Mother  
Onna - Woman  
Ookami - Wolf  
Osuuma - Stallion  
Oushi - Bull  
Ru-doragon - Red Dragon  
Sama - Lady or Lord - respectively  
Seiyuuki - Monkey  
Shika - Deer  
Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards  
Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls  
Shishi - Lion  
Taijiya - Demon Exterminator  
Taiyoukai - Demon Lord  
Youkai - Demon


	32. Chapter 32 A New Life of Hell's Own Mak...

You Darkness by Vyncent 

This story contains GRAPHIC violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Parts of this dark, and sinister fic, will NOT be posted to is being posted to AdultFanFiction. net and MediaMiner. org

If you do not like such content, then please be advised that this fic may not be appealing to you. Please do not read this if such content is offensive to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

Chapter 32 - A New Life of Hell's Own Making!

WARNING! THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY GRAPHIC IN BOTH VIOLENCE AND LEMON CONTENT!

As this is a very detailed and descriptive chapter, this is one of those that will not be posted to this website. For those who wish to read this chapter, it is posted to both and to find this chapter on use the following link, just remove the blank space just before org:

To find this chapter on use the following link, just remove the blank space just before org:

www.mediaminer. org/fanfic/viewch.php/81224/292316/

To find this chapter on AdultFanFiction use the following link, just remove the blank space just before net:

adultfan.nexcess. net/aff/story.php?no544170673&chapter32

If you are unable to make use of the links above, then just go to my profile and you will find the active links for the chapter there.

I apologize for the redirect to the other sites, however, as this story goes it would ruin the atmosphere of this tale to try to edit out the content that is offensive and that supports the reasons for the outcome of this story. It is the very content that leads to the reasons for later actions and feelings by the different characters, and rather than destroy the 'feeling' that has been built into this fic, I would rather keep the story intact as is, and just post the offending chapters elsewhere.

Chapter 34 will pick back up here on FanFiction until the next offending chapter is reached.

Again, I apologize for the method of posting, but there is a lot still to come on this tale and I am sure that despite the content, you will all continue to enjoy the story.

As always, please continue with the reviews. The more that come through the faster new chapters get posted.

Sincerely,  
Vyncent (a.k.a. - Weretigress)


	33. Chapter 33 My Lovely New Pet!

You Darkness by Vyncent 

This story contains violence, sexual content and rape! Some of the contents of this story are graphic. You are WARNED

Disclaimer: I do now own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

Chapter 33 - My Lovely New Pet!

WARNING! THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY GRAPHIC IN BOTH VIOLENCE AND LEMON CONTENT!

As this is a very detailed and descriptive chapter, this is one of those that will not be posted to this website. For those who wish to read this chapter, it is posted to both and to find this chapter on use the following link, just remove the blank space just before org:

To find this chapter on use the following link, just remove the blank space just before org:

www.mediaminer. org/fanfic/viewch.php/81224/295005/

To find this chapter on AdultFanFiction use the following link, just remove the blank space just before net:

adultfan.nexcess. net/aff/story.php?no544170673&chapter33 

If you are unable to make use of the links above, then just go to my profile and you will find the active links for the chapter there.

I apologize for the redirect to the other sites, however, as this story goes it would ruin the atmosphere of this tale to try to edit out the content that is offensive and that supports the reasons for the outcome of this story. It is the very content that leads to the reasons for later actions and feelings by the different characters, and rather than destroy the 'feeling' that has been built into this fic, I would rather keep the story intact as is, and just post the offending chapters elsewhere.

Chapter 34 will pick back up here on FanFiction until the next offending chapter is reached.

Again, I apologize for the method of posting, but there is a lot still to come on this tale and I am sure that despite the content, you will all continue to enjoy the story.

As always, please continue with the reviews. The more that come through the faster new chapters get posted.

Sincerely,  
Vyncent (a.k.a. - Weretigress)


	34. Chapter 34 I Can Never Return, but I Wi...

You Darkness by Vyncent

This story contains violence, sexual content and rape! Some of the contents of this story are graphic. You are WARNED

Disclaimer: I do now own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

Chapter 34 - I Can Never Return, but I Will Be Back...

It was almost a fortnight before anyone heard much from Sesshomaru and Kouga. Kouga had shown up briefly, but only long enough to drop off the Jewel Shards that he possessed, saying that he would no longer be needing them, and by rights they belonged to his nee-san. They were the last two pieces needed to complete the Shikon no Tama. With that, he left once again, no one the wiser about his excursion with Sesshomaru. He only stated that their task went well, and that he and the Youkai Lord would soon return.

No one knew what task they had to complete that took so long, although some suspected. No one asked and no one cared to know. None said anything to Kagome. It was not necessary for her to know. All that mattered was that those who had harmed her, had been brought to justice and could never harm her or anyone else ever again.

Several days before the two youkai returned, Inuyasha took Kagome back to her own era so that her mother, Ojii-san and brother could see that she was healed and doing well. It was late afternoon, the sun slowly sinking in the west, and a light breeze bringing with it the many fragrances that spoke of Modern Day Tokyo. As it happened that while they visited, Ayumi and her parents had just stopped by.

When they saw Kagome walk into the house with Inuyasha, both of Ayumi's parent hung their heads in shame. They still felt guilty for what had happened to Kagome. Had they just listen to Ayumi's pleas to take the girl home in the family car, none of the events of those two nights would have ever occurred. They had never been the kind to take much interest in the activities of others, or cared much for what others did. They were to busy paying attention to their own business, their careers, they own aims to notice what was important around them. 

When their daughter had been taken by the 'Nightwalkers', and knowing that no one had ever been rescued from them, they awoke to a world that they had never known existed. Unfortunately, it was to find that their indifference and negligence had cost both girls more than any onna should ever have to pay. Nothing they could do could take that back, and they knew that if they had been more responsible, things would have been a lot different.

Ayumi was just so glad to see her best friend. She had not seen her since she had disappeared that night. She had learned from her folks that Kagome had been kidnapped and injured, and she had found out how badly from Kagome's mother later, when she herself had been released after two days stay at the hospital. After that, every day she came by the shrine and spent time with Kagome's family.

She helped Daitoku-san with cleaning up around the shrine, offered assistance to Nisou-sama running errands, and helped Souta with his homework since he was still in high school himself. She had begun to fret when she didn't hear from Kagome for over a week, and now standing there looking at her dearest friend, she broke down and cried, as she ran to her and caught her up in a tight hug.

When both girls finally stopped crying and stepped back, Nisou-sama brought out tea and snacks. The Takenouchi's bowed to Kagome and Inuyasha, both apologizing for their inaction, and expressing their deepest gratitude for Inuyasha's aid in rescuing their daughter that night. Both were totally astonished when Kagome hugged them both and let them know that she felt they had nothing to be sorry about.

"What happened was horrible, hai!" she told them. "I would never want to go through the like again. Sometimes the kami desire a thing to happen, however horrible it might be. Because I did go through that experience, Inuyasha came to help me. Because he came, he learned of the 'Nightwalkers'. Because he learned of them, and what they were, he brought back friends and family, who in turn helped to bring them to justice, and freed all those who had been held captive and who might have died otherwise."

"Their horrors were brought to an end, and no one else will have to suffer their activities. Perhaps this even got the authorities to finally do something about the 'Nightwalkers' Graveyard', she continued. "At least the end results came out for the best and many girls were helped."

"Actually, we have something to show you, Kagome," said Ojii-san, a smile upon his face bright enough to almost out shine Kagome's best. "Come, both of you and see."

Inuyasha staying close to Kagome and keeping an arm around her waist, walked with her as they all followed her Ojii-san out to the top of the shrine steps. He stopped there and pointed off to the right, where the area known as the 'Nightwalkers' Graveyard' had become an unfortunate landmark in the area. What met her eyes, brought fresh tears of joy to her face, and Inuyasha held her close sharing her joy.

Every house, every building, every shack and alley was gone. All that remained was a two by five block vacant lot that even now was host to a large number of huge bulldozers, cranes, and other major equipment. A huge sign could be seen on the corner nearest the shrine, and even from where they all stood, it could clearly be seen that the area had been sponsored by some major corporation for demolition and redevelopment.

To make it even more wonderful, her Ojii-san told her that more than three quarters of the area was going to be turned into a beautiful park, with koi ponds, fountains, flowers, and more. Every foot of it would be lit up at night, and a private security team would keep it safely patrolled at all times. It was dedicated to the Shrine by whoever was handling the development, and even the press could not find out who or what was behind it all.

Suddenly, Kagome grew faint and almost fell in her excitement, but Inuyasha quickly lifted her up and took her back into the house. Everyone followed, anxious for her care, and were just a bit surprised when Inuyasha placed her carefully on the couch but growled when any but her mother, Ayumi, or Mayuki approached her.

"Inuyasha-nii-san," spoke up Souta. "What is wrong? Is Kagome sick? Will she be alright?"

Clamping down on his instincts, knowing that they had kicked in with the other males in the room, he calmed himself and turned to Kagome's Okaa-san.

"She is fine, Nisou-sama. She just got to excited," he told her.

"But she should not have fainted, Inuyasha," said Kagome's mother anxiously. "Surely we should call a doctor..."

He growled at that, and stood closer to Kagome keeping everyone away from her. Again his instincts were taking control. He fought them back, knowing that Kagome's family meant no harm, they just didn't understand.

"Kaede-baa-chan has been attending her. She is fine," he forced out the words, trying not to growl a warning to the other males in the room. "She unexpectedly expended a lot of energy the night that we made the potion that we used on our prey. It is one of the reasons that she is no longer injured from that night. The backwash of her power, not only healed her injuries, but those that my brother experienced as well, while we were linked with her mind. But it exhausted her, because of the sudden power drain. Kaede-baa-chan told her that she should not get too excited in her condition, but the stuff going on out there was too much for her right now."

"Condition?" said Ayumi, concern etched in her every word. "Did she suffer more harm from the 'Nightwalkers' than we thought?"

"Iie," spoke up Ojii-san, trying to carefully choose his words with emphasis. "Mama, we 'males' will leave the room while you speak further to Inuyasha. It will put his instincts at ease, and help you learn what he is trying to find the words to tell you."

He grabbed both Souta and Hidenori and literally dragged them from the room. It had taken the old man a moment to figure out why Inuyasha was not letting anyone near his granddaughter, but when Souta had asked his questions, and Inuyasha had spoke to Kagome's mother instead of to the boy, it clicked in the old man's head what was happening. With that, he took the males from the room, to give the possessive and protective hanyou room to breath. He knew enough to know why Inuyasha was reacting the way he was, and would take the time to enlighten Souta and Hidenori.

Daitoku-sama might be an old coot, his mind might not be as agile as it once was, and others might think he was losing it, but the old man knew a thing or two, especially when it came to hanyou, youkai, and his granddaughter.

"Inuyasha," said Nisou-sama. "Onegai, explain what you mean, 'in her condition'. Is Kagome alright?"

"Hai, Nisou-sama," said the hanyou. He never left Kagome's side, and even now, while more relaxed and no longer growling now that the males had left the room, he held tightly to her hand and refused to let go. "She just needs to rest. Would you have a wet cloth and cool water?"

"I will get one," said Ayumi, who ran immediately to the kitchen to get one. She was back in an instant and Inuyasha nodded his thanks as he used the cloth to bath Kagome's face. As he did, his actions brushed her hair gently and lovingly away from her face, exposing the side of her neck. At the sight of the mark on her, the three women in the room gasped in shock and surprise.

"Inuyasha, what is that on Kagome's neck?" spoke Mrs. Higurashi.

At first the hanyou's ears lay flat to his head, and he hung his head as though in shame, but a moment later, he straightened standing tall, and in pride spoke to the women in the room. "That is my mark. She is my mate, and that mark lets every other youkai and hanyou know not to touch her." he spoke proudly. "It binds us together for life."

"You mean like marriage?" asked Mayuki.

"Iie," he turned to her. "Much more than your marriage. We are bound by heart, blood, body, and soul for eternity. Nothing, not even death itself will ever tear us apart. Even now, I can sense her and if she were not here, but somewhere else, I could find her no matter where she was."

"But why did she faint Inuyasha?" ask Kagome's mother once more, trying hard to no let the frustration and anxiousness she was feeling show. "Onegai. I only wish to understand."

He crouched down next to the couch, and drew Kagome down into his lap. The women in the room watch is awe and wonder as he gently arranged her so that her back was against his chest, and her head leaning on his shoulder. He put his arms around her shielding her in the oversized sleeves of his haori, and rested one hand on her stomach, rubbing soothing circles gently on the firm but smooth flesh beneath her shirt. He nuzzled his mark, deeply inhaling her scent. 

A low gentle growl came from the hanyou as he sat there, hold his most precious possession shielded in his protective embrace. To their surprise, Kagome even unconscious, responded to the gentle motion and soothing sound, with a soft growl, almost purr like sound of her own.

Seeming satisfied with her response, the hanyou relaxed with a satisfied sigh, and turned back to the women standing in the room. He looked them each in the eye, and the answered their question, "She carries my pups!"

"Pups, as in child?" asked Kagome's mother, who could feel her knees weaken, and suddenly found a chair conveniently placed when she lost her battle to stay on her feet. A glass of water was shoved into her hand, and a wet cloth was placed on her forehead. It was not until she heard the by now familiar warning growl from the hanyou that she realized her father had come back into the room. It was he that had put the chair behind her, knowing what was coming. Ayumi was the one who gave her the water, and Mayuki had been wiping her face with the cloth.

"You are sure it is yours, and not...no-t...n-ot..." she stammered.

"Hai, it is not from that night," Inuyasha spoke proudly, with complete and inarguable confidence.

"But how can you tell she is expecting Inuyasha-kun?" asked Ayumi. "And how do you know it is yours?"

"I can smell their scent in her blood," he spoke. "If they were not mine, I would know."

"You keep saying, pups and their," spoke up Mayuki. "How many are there?"

"Two," was the simply spoken and proud response.

It was a good thing that gramps had gotten her the chair, or Higurashi-nisou would have fallen in a dead faint. As it was, she was grateful for the support of the chair, and the firm, reassuring hand of her father on her shoulder. In just under two weeks, her daughter, who had gotten, over the last four years, use to dividing her time between two eras, and battling horrors that could only be dreamed of, had been kidnapped, horribly beaten, abused, and violated. She had suffered serious injures that she lay in a hut some five hundred years ago healing from, while her heart's desire, brought her friends forward in time to bring her attackers to justice and freeing the other victims that had been injured by them. Then for almost two weeks, she had not been home, only to come visit, faint and her mother to learn that she was 'mated' and with not one child, but two.

That was a WHOLE lot to swallow in such a short time... Not that she was not happy for her daughter, but she was shocked by all that had transpired in the past couple of weeks. She sat for a while and watched as the hanyou cared for her daughter as she sat in his lap. He growled in warning every time one of the men entered the room, although it was Ojii-san who finally told Souta and Hidenori that if they intended to enter the livingroom while Inuyasha was there, they would have to sit on the floor and stay in place or risk getting the protective hanyou angered.

When he was not growling at the men, he would sit rubbing Kagome's stomach, and a soft growl would eminate from his chest, like a purring sound. Even across the room, Nisou-sama found it to be a soothing sound and could see that it comforted her daughter. Her daughter who had been through so very much for so very long. All those years of trying to live two lives so widely diverse, and to find that she had powers that were unheard of in today's society.

She knew that Kagome's experiences in Sengoku Jidai would one day take her away from this time. With all of the experiences and adventures that the girl had faced during the last four years, things in today's era just didn't offer any challenge or appeal to her any more.

For a while, Higurashi-nisou had hoped that maybe Kagome would develop feelings for that boy, Hojo. But it was more than obvious that Hojo was just...too...well...nice, for Kagome. Not that nice was a bad thing, just that for Kagome, it was dull and boring. As time progressed and their adventures became more and more involved and even more dangerous, it was apparent that there was something between Kagome and Inuyasha that bound their destinies inextricably to one another.

In all of their experiences, and encounters with youkai, hanyou, and even ningen, Kagome had never been in such a horrible experience as the one she had suffered in her own time. It was that week, after Inuyasha, his brother, and friends had left the shrine that Nisou-sama and Daitoku-sama had finally sat down and realized that Kagome was no longer of this era. This was no longer her time.

Her mother, Ojii-san, and brother were here, but her true family was in Sengoku Jidai. Her heart was 500 years in the past, and it was where she truly belonged. Her soulmate, having finally found the courage to give his heart to her, now sat in the Higurashi livingroom protectively caring for her daughter in ways that no man of this time would even consider. It was obvious that Inuyasha's efforts had helped Kagome to recover from more than just her physical injuries of that night. For that and so much more Nisou-sama was happy and proud of her daughter, and would forever be grateful to the hanyou that they had welcomed into their home, and who had become such an important member of their family.

"Are you alright now, mama," asked Daitoku, with a gleam in his old eyes.

"Hai, father. It just took a moment to sink in, is all," replied his daughter.

"Nisou-sama," spoke up Inuyasha. "Besides visiting you today, to let you know that Kagome is alright and about the pups, we came for another reason."

"This will be Kagome's last visit through the old well," spoke up Ojii-san, before anyone could say a word. "Is that not correct?"

Everyone in the room, except Kagome, gasped at those words. Inuyasha because he didn't understand how the old man knew, and everyone else because they thought that the old man had finally gone around the bend.

"Hai, Daitoku-sama," said Inuyasha in reply.

"NANI!" was the reply from everyone around the room. The clamour of noise becoming too much for sensitive ears, Inuyasha growled in frustration and warning.

GGGgggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

It had the immediate needed reaction and everyone quieted down. The hanyou turned to everyone and spoke.

"It is not because Kagome doesn't want to be here any more," he said. "It was the Jewel that told her of this. She only found out a couple of days ago."

"The Jewel?" asked Hidenori.

"Hai! The fabled and quite real, 'Shikon no Tama'," Daitoku responded. "You see, Hidenori-san, my granddaughter found out on her fifteenth birthday that she had been born with the Jewel embedded in her body. It was this, and other events that pulled her through the old well and took her back over 500 years ago."

"She is the chosen Guardian of the Jewel of Four Souls, and was fated to go back in time to finish what her predecessor, Kikyou, had not done in her lifetime. She is a Miko, Hidenori-san. Something that is unheard of, except as legends, in this time. Someone who would be ridiculed if she even let others know of her abilities." At the old man's words, the others watched Inuyasha, as he gently tugged at a chain that until now, no one had seen around Kagome's neck. From it hung a large pink pearlescent jewel that seemed to pulse with a life of its own. 

Kagome's grandfather continued, as they all gazed in wonder at the obviously pulsing, breathing jewel, now resting on the unconscious girl's chest, "For the past four years, she has been travelling back in time, searching for the shards of the Shikon no Tama and bringing justice to the Feudal Era. I knew that it was only a matter of time, before the souls trapped within the jewel closed off the old well once more. It would not be a good thing for it to remain open more than was necessary for my granddaughter to complete her task."

"The only question that remained to her, was whether she would choose to live in this time, or in Sengoku Jidai. The only thing that was holding her back from making that decision was whether or not someone gave her a reason to want to stay in the past," the old man said with a knowing smile as he looked at the hanyou, possessively holding his granddaughter.

"Hai, Daitoku-san," agreed Inuyasha, surprised that the old man understood so well. He was not sure how to tell everyone, and Kagome had been worried herself, but when she had told Inuyasha what Midoriko had said, they both knew that her family had to be told.

"Kagome made the final wish on the jewel. In the process of completing her wish, it will fuse with her body. This will occur once we return to my...our...time. Not like it was when she was born, but actually becoming part of her. When Kouga gave us the last two shards, Kagome fused them back into the rest of the jewel. While this was all taking place, she was in a trance, and Midoriko spoke to her then."

"They both agreed that the old well could not be kept open, but Midoriko gave Kagome one last passage to come and tell all of you, of our mating and her decision to stay in the past," the hanyou stated.

"What was her wish?" asked Nisou-sama.

"She would only tell me part of it," Inuyasha said. "She wished for all of the victims of the 'Nightwalkers' to have complete physical and mental recoveries, the souls of those who passed because of their vile acts, to find peace, and for the 'Nightwalkers' Graveyard' to be torn down and replaced. Replaced by a park...full of fountains, koi ponds, flowers, and trees."

At his words, all were silent. It was just too much of a coincidence that all of that is exactly what Ojii-san had said at the top of the shrine steps as they looked over the construction of the old site. No wonder she had fainted in her excitement and surprise.

"Well, she should know that the news reports of the 'Nightwalkers', have shown that all of the six who were left here, have confessed to every crime they ever committed. In fact," spoke Hidenori, "they admitted to crimes that no one ever knew they had committed. All begged for their punishment, one even asked for the death sentence. He was denied, however."

"What punishment were they given?" asked Inuyasha, curious as to how Kagome's time handled the situation.

"You saw them a short time ago, Inuyasha," Hidenori answered. "They are six of the men working on the new development project for the park. Some say it is a miracle, others of course are not so sure, but it seems that all of the girls not only recovered from their injuries with no scars, or deformities whatsoever, but each and everyone of them asked to see their attackers...alone."

Ayumi's father continued, "The public was in a furor at this, and the law was going to forbid it, but someone and no one knows for sure who, stepped forward and in a private meeting with the local authorities, convinced the courts to grant the girls' wishes. Only the girls, the six men, the judge, and whoever is responsible for the development of the park out there, know what took place in that meeting."

"What is known, is that the men are to work on the development project, in the process learning a useful skilled trade. They are, also, assigned to pay part of their earnings to the twenty-six girls as part of the debt they owe them for their crimes to them. The girls chose to have the money put into a trust fund which is being used to form a program to help girls of all ages, all over the country, who have been through similar situations, and it is getting full backing by the corporation that is developing the park," spoke up Mayuki.

"Are they not afraid that those fiends will revert back to their old ways?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome shifted a bit, and Inuyasha could tell she would awaken soon, as her heartbeat quickened.

"That was what much of the public and the courts stated as their arguments in the matter," said Mayuki. "But the girls were adamant, and apparently certain promises were made between whoever the corporation is that is building the park and the public officials who were responsible for trying the case. In cases such as this, most such criminals would have been given life sentences for their crimes or executed depending on the perceived severity of the crime."

Ayumi's mother continued, "This case has been totally unprecedented, in that the victims were the ones permitted to choose the punishment. In fact, oddly enough, rumour has it that one of the victims and one of the men have taken to each other, and begun dating. But what is most surprising is the unconfirmed rumours that all six of the men, are actually experiencing a greater punishment than any law could possibly devise."

"Though no one will say for sure, it is said that all six are in the care of psychologists, as they are none of them able to sleep in peace. The press has been trying to find out more, but I have it on good authority through some personal connections that they have been recorded in their sleep, screaming in pain and even showing signs of injuries similar to those found on their victims. It is claimed that every day they drive themselves until they are too tired to stand, and fairly collapse in a dead faint, from exhaustion," stated Hidenori.

"Even then, they still do not rest, for it is said that they all relive the horror of one of their victims, experiencing everything that they did to her, as though they were in her shoes. Their shame and horror of their own actions are said to be the driving reason behind the nightmares, by their now understanding of what their victims suffered by their own hands. No one can explain it, not even the doctors. The best they can come up with is that they are so ashamed of their actions that the guilt as driven them to empathize with their victims, although even the doctors truly do not believe this to be the case." Hidenori concluded.

The wicked smile that appeared on Inuyasha's face sent a shuddering chill down the backs of all in the room who saw it. "Then your doctors are not as smart or knowledgable as the appear to be," was the hanyou's simple statement. It was spoken with complete assurance and confidence, making all in the room wonder, but no one was sure whether they had the courage to ask. 

"You see," he continued in a tone that was almost sinister to the ear. "just before we left the victims and our prey to your police, we gave each of those 'things' a few drops of a special potion."

"What kind of potion Inuyasha," spoke up Ayumi, her couriousity overriding any fear she might have had. Inuyasha was special to her best friend, or she would not have accepted him. It was because of him and Kagome's other friends that she and the others were saved from their worst nightmares come to life. She could not find it in herself to continue to be afraid of Inuyasha.

"Just before we came through the well to 'hunt'," Inuyasha answered, looking Ayumi right in the eye, "Sesshomaru and I linked minds with Kagome. His Chief Healer, mixed a special potion called "Smitciv Rorroh". The base of it is simple common everyday herbs, however, by linking to the mind of one who has been victimized by their assailant, the essence of their nightmares cause by their assailant is combined with the potion. Once it is given to the fiends that caused the horrors for their captives, they are cursed to live their victims pain and suffering as though it were their own."

"You mean," spoke up Mayuki, "that every time one of the vile villians that hurt Ayumi and the others, closes their eyes, or goes to sleep, they are forced to experience what Kagome was put through, as through they were in her shoes?"

"Hai," said the hanyou, "Every cut, crack of bone, scratch, punch...everything that they did to Kagome, they will spend the rest of their lives reliving. That is why they push themselves to the point of collapse. They are afraid of their own actions, which now haunt their dreams."

"What of the leader of the group?" spoke up Ojii-san, "What happened to him?"

"I do not know," spoke Inuyasha, "Sesshomaru had special plans for him, and he is not one to reveal his designs if he chooses to keep to himself. You can rest assure, however, that whatever it is that Sesshomaru did to him, makes what the other six are going through seem like a quiet walk in the woods."

At that, Inuyasha gave a short, but definitely evil laugh. One that more than made everyone else shudder in fear. They didn't want to know what happened to the leader, and were not going to ask after him anymore. As for the six men, all that counted was that they would now pay for their crimes in a way that would remind them for the rest of their lives just how vile their acts were. And if it left them marked for the rest of their days, then it was by their own design.

All present knew that the leader of the 'Nightwalkers' was not taken by the police that night. All there knew that it was because he was taken into the past by Inuyasha's brother. At the cold and chilling look of hatred that had graced the face of the Youkai Lord that night before they had jumped into the old well to return home, those that saw almost fainted at the thought of being in the hands of such as he and not on his good side.

Inuyasha felt Kagome stirring and she began to awaken from her faint. He finished wiping her face with the wet cloth that Ayumi had provided, and nuzzled his mark on her neck, the soft growl soothing her and making her feel more at ease. The others in the room watching the interaction were touched beyond words at the loving attention that the hanyou gave to the onna he held to his chest. Such love and devotion was a rarity and Higurashi-nisou felt much more at ease knowing that her daughter was in good hands.

"Mama?" Kagome's soft voice whispered. Kaede had told her about her condition, and had advised her to take it easy, at least for a while longer. She had suffered a quite a bit of blood loss after her attack, and some of her injures, still pained her a little, even though healed because of the unexpected wave of power that she had given off in the hut. But her biggest problem was that very release of power.

It had come on because of the emotional turmoil that had surfaced with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru linked to her mind. It was one that no one had expected, and that she had not had any control over. It had been immense, and the sudden release had left her weaker than normal, and Kaede had said it would be quite awhile before she would be back to full strength.

She looked up at her mother, at the moment unwilling to leave the comfort of her mate's arms. He was her strength and safety. He was her heart, and held her soul. Looking into her mother's eyes, she could see the understanding that she had so hoped would be there.

"Mama, I am sorry?" she said, tears starting to run down her face. She still had the nightmares, and knew that she would for a while to come. On some level, she blamed herself for the events of that night, and some how felt that perhaps her mother did, too. On top of that, she now was coming home to only tell her mother that she was an expectant mother, essentially married, and would be leaving home for good now. Would her mother truly understand?

Inuyasha hugged her protectively, although not growling it was clear that he would not stand for anyone hurting Kagome, either physically or emotionally. She didn't deserve it, and not even her mother would be allowed such grace.

Higurashi-nisou seemed to understand what her daughter meant by her words. She nodded to her and smiled, "It is alright Kagome. There is nothing to be sorry for. None of it was your fault, and if you are happy with Inuyasha, who am I to stand in your way?"

"You don't blame me?" Kagome whispered, the true root of her fear obvious in her voice.

"Iie, my daughter," spoke her Okaa-san. "I could never blame you. What happened was never your fault, and you were right. Fate decided, although I wish it were otherwise that you be where you were that night. It was meant to be, so that twenty-six lost souls could be free and seven misguided beings brought to justice."

Kagome sighed in relief, and tears that she had fought to hold back trickled down her face. When he felt her trying to get up, Inuyasha let her go, although he followed close behind, unwilling to leave he side for a moment. Ojii-san understood his instinctive need to protect his mate and unborn pups, and made sure to signal Souta, and Hidenori to stay seated for now. Until Inuyasha was sure that no one would try to hurt Kagome, his instincts would override his more rational common sense.

Kagome's mother stood as well, and both onna hugged and held each other in a long needed and healing embrace, Kagome happy with her mother's understanding and approval, and her mother with her daughter's safety, healing, and happiness.

"Ojii-san, Souta, and I will miss you very much, but not so much as I believe you will miss us," said Higurashi-nisou.

"Hai, mama," cried Kagome into her shoulder. "I already miss you all, and my friends, too. I have been told, however that I will get to see you all again one day."

"You had better keep that promise," spoke up her Ojii-san, who turned when everyone looked at him strangely. "Nani? I want to see my grandchildren. So sue me!" Everyone smiled at that, as Kagome went and hugged her Ojii-san.

Kagome looked at the old priest, who was not only her grandfather, but had been like a father to her and Souta over the years. She had come to respect him and his love of history, especially with her experiences in Sengoku Jidai. "I promise," she said to her Ojii-san, smiling lovingly at him, "you will get to see your grandchildren, although by the time you see them, you will not be able to hold them as you did me and Souta when we were born."

Despite the youthful horrors of being hugged by his sister, Souta actually welcomed his sister's embrace. The past week's events had truly scared him on a level that the young boy had never considered before. Yes, he was a teen, and doing well in high school, but the reality that someone had nearly killed his sister hit him hard. He was reminded of his own mortality, as well as the fact that Kagome would very likely one day disappear down that old well, and might never come back.

Inuyasha was not only his hero, in more ways than one, but his self-chosen nii-san, and he didn't look forward to the day when he might not get to see him anymore. It all added up for Souta during this past week, and he was finding it hard to cope with, though he tried not to let it show. When Kagome gave him a hug, he found himself not only returning the embrace, but the tears that he had fought all week to hide, finally broke free. He cried, and while he didn't understand why, he was not ashamed that there were others to see him do so.

Ayumi understood, not only from the shared experience that both her and her best friend had gone through, but from the point of view of a young onna looking for that something that every young girl grows up looking for, hoping for, and praying that they will eventually find it. Kagome was one of the lucky one's on many levels. 

She had a man...well hanyou, who loved her and protected her with his life. They loved each other dearly, and would risk everything they had for the safety and protection of the other. Now, Kagome was embarking on a journey together that would include a family, home, and friends that Ayumi could only imagine. She only hoped that one day, she would get to see her friend again, and like Kagome's Ojii-san, she wanted to make sure that the two of them promised to come back and visit.

But Ayumi understood, as well that Kagome and Inuyasha had been through very hard times. Adventures that Ayumi could barely imagine, let alone understand. The love that the two obviously held for each other had come at a great price, but was one that they both seemed willing to pay again, if it meant them being together even beyond the Realm of the Dead. Kagome hugged her dear friend, both girls sharing a moment that they would cherish for a long time to come. 

"I will find a way to tell Yura, and Eri, and Hojo will just have to understand," she told Kagome. "It is not like you never told Hojo that he was not the man for you. Besides, Yura, Eri, and I should never have pushed him off on you, trying to set you up with a guy you obviously didn't want."

"Your hearts were all in the right place," said Kagome, "but nothing, not even Hojo, can compare to what I have in Sengoku Jidai. He was...is a good friend, but I could never think of him as anything more than that."

"I understand," spoke Ayumi.

It was late, but this was to be the last night that Kagome would be home for at least 500 years. So with the promise of loads of ramen to take home, if they stayed the night, Inuyasha consented. Mayuki and Higurashi-nisou went to the kitchen and set about preparing a dinner that was more of a feast. It was more than just a farewell dinner, it was to celebrate Inuyasha's and Kagome's mating, the successful ending to the 'Nightwalkers' intrusions, and the impending birth of the mated couples' pups.

Knowing that Inuyasha tended to be impatient when it came to things like going back through the well, Ojii-san convinced Hidenori to take Souta to the store to pick up the promised ramen that evening rather than wait for the next day. There was the convenience of a nearby 24 hours store that had noticed the rather high demand for ramen it the area. Of course they were not totally aware that most of the demand came from one source, but then, all that mattered to the store was that they needed to keep more in stock to meet the demand.

Shortly before dinner was due to be served, the two returned with an entire car loaded to overflowing with ever case of ramen that they could glean from the store, even to having had the stock clerk go into the back and pull out whatever they still had not put on the shelf. Hidenori paid for the whole lot, saying that it was the least he could do, to in some small way repay the hanyou who had rescued his only daughter.

The women laughed, while laying out dinner, as the men all took the mountain load of ramen, and stacked it inside the well. There was barely enough room for the other supplies that Kagome was taking back with her, or for that matter, themselves. This way, when Kagome and Inuyasha were ready to leave the next day, the ramen would go with them as they passed through the old well for the last time. All got a kick at the almost worshipful, drooling look of the hanyou as he eagerly eyed the mountain of his favorite food.

It was a cheerful, and yet solemn group that sat to dinner in the Higurashi household that night. The food was good and plentiful, and the company warm and comfortable. Although there was some sadness at this being their last visit, all were warmed by the idea that they would not be parted forever, and would someday see each other again. For those in the Modern Era, it would be just a matter of days or even weeks, but the for couple going through the well for the last time, it would be hundreds of years.

Inuyasha and Kagome spent a peaceful night, enjoying the safe haven of her bedroom. It would be the only time that they got to share in complete safety, an intimate moment without fear of danger or intrusion for a long time to come. They made the most of the moment, and thrilled in all that they could enjoy of their last time in this small room of the Higurashi Shrine, for a long time to come.

The morning dawned bright and promised a warm and sunny day. The Takenouchi's had left late the night before, but had promised to drop by early the next morning to see Kagome and Inuyasha off on their last trip through the old well. 

Accept for the Takenouchi's and Kagome's own family, none of her friends had been aware that she had being one of the victims of the 'Nightwalkers'. While Ayumi had promised to explain to her friends Kagome's sudden disappearance, she was aware that there was much that she could not tell them about where their friend really was going. She could only tell them that she was going on a long journey and would one day return.

Kagome regretted not being able to say goodbye to the rest of her friends, but Inuyasha reminded her that this journey was not going to be forever. She would one day see them all again, it was just that they would find a very changed and quite different Kagome than the one that they were used to.

Kagome clung to the idea that she would see her mother, brother and Ojii-san again, as well as her friends. Truly this was not goodbye, it was just so long for now. With a last round of hugging and tearful kisses, the two stepped to the rim of the old well, and leaped into the past for the last time.

Dictionary

Baba - Old Woman, Witch, Shit, Bullshit Baka - Idiot Chikushou - Damn Daitoku - Priest Fujo - Sorceress Fukurou - Owl Hanyou - Half Demon Higurashi-daitoku - Roughly: Priest Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's grandfather, and name used by those not of the family.  
Higurashi-nisou - Roughly: Priestess Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's mother, and name used by those not of the family.  
Hinba - Mare Houshi - Monk Inu - Dog Joshi - Women Kinmouno shishi - Golden-haired Lion Kitsune - Fox Demon Kobura - Cobra Koruto - Colt Kuromiko - Dark Miko Miko - Shrine Maiden Neko - Cat Nisou - Priestess Ojii-san - Grandfather Ojika - Stag Okaa-san - Mother Onna - Woman Ookami - Wolf Osuuma - Stallion Oushi - Bull Red Dragon - Ru-doragon Sama - Lady or Lord - respectively Seiyuuki - Monkey Shika - Deer Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls Shishi - Lion Taijiya - Demon Exterminator Taiyoukai - Demon Lord Youkai - Demon


	35. Chapter 35 The Fight for the Light!

You Darkness by Vyncent

This story contains GRAPHIC violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Parts of this dark, and sinister fic, will NOT be posted to is being posted to AdultFanFiction. net and MediaMiner. org

If you do not like such content, then please be advised that this fic may not be appealing to you. Please do not read this if such content is offensive to you.

A/N: Sorry for the delay folks, but this chapter was being very elusive in some areas. Now, however, it seems to have spawned a veritable flood...this show ain't over yet...HEH! HEH! HEH!

I would like to extend my most sincere appreciation for all of the excellent reviews that I have received for this story and for the nominations that have been submitted for all of my stories to both Single Spark, and the Inuyasha Fanguild. Although I do not take the space in my chapter submissions to thank you all individually, I still read them and they do influence the outcome of the FanFic. Please keep them coming. The more input, the more encouragement to continue posting.

My warmest and deepest thanks to the follow most loyal readers and reviewers.

Mystic Hanyou, Queen Serena 12345, Darkless Vasion, Miroku Girl, GothycCoalChambr, WoodShop2300, Dark Angel Of Love, Lady Sessho, cjflutterbye, Okaasan-7, LadEEWaRRioR, fallenangel7583, MoonHanyou, Shaid, Autumn Winds, Essie, Ryunosuke-sama, parvatilotus. Your words have shown me that my intent as been successful. I was hoping that this story would have a strong emotional impact, and that it might reach out and touch the reader. You all of shown me that in this I have more than succeeded.

Although you name might not be in the list above, your review is no less welcome and is never under appreciated. Please read and review folks. Again, the more the better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

-----------------------------

Chapter 35 - The Fight for the Light!

Tall and proud stood the great old matriarch of Inuyasha's Forest. The Goshinbuko stretched its numerous limbs up to gather as much of the rays of father sun, as she could. It was how she had become such a great, old, and wondrous tree. It was how she planned on continuing to be just that, the great, old, and special Sacred Tree of Ages.

The welcome rays of father sun, planted his tender life giving kisses on each of her leaves as, sister wind gently danced through her many branches, helping each and every leaf to receive their fair share of father sun's gentle touch. Not far off, was the worn, and almost equally old frame of an old and very special well.

Much of its wood had come from the Sacred Tree, and what had not, had come from another equally reverent, though now dead tree. It, too, was a Tree of Ages. Unfortunately, it had succumbed to the interference of an evil youkai, thus destroying the great old tree long before its time. Be that as it may, the Goshinbuko took pride in watching over the little well. She knew how special that small box like thing was, and how important it was to some very special souls.

Only the old matriarch truly knew how old the well was, for none of the living fauna that found their homes in, around, or near Inuyasha's Forest, could even recall when the old well was first built. There were no records, or memories of it even having ever been dug to hold water. For as long as anyone could remember, it was only intended as a depository for the bones and dead remains of youkai and hanyou that had been killed in the area or nearby village by various of the local inhabitants. While there were some youkai, who were more than old enough to know the well's history, it was doubtful than any did. The unassuming and rather plain old well, was not one for drawing undo attention to itself, let alone much interest.

The really strange thing about this well, was not just that it seem to never hold water, or that it was a perfect place to dump all of the unwanted youkai bones. Nor was it that the bones always seemed to disappear to places that no one ever knew. No! What was really unique about his well, was that it was a portal. A portal that permitted one very unique onna, with powers greater that the legendary Midoriko, and a hanyou, inu-hanyou that is, of royal parentage, to travel over 500 years back and forth between Sengoku Jidai and what was to be known as Modern Tokyo.

Perhaps it was fate, a history that was meant to be, because it was already recorded in the anals of time. Perhaps it was some twisted power that chose to have fun at the expense of others. Perhaps it was just chance. No one would ever know for sure. All that was known, is that this tale began more than a thousand years before the era of Modern Tokyo. A tale that began with a great and powerful Miko Warrior, and an unusual, powerful and fearful Youkai.

It was a tale that had yet to find an ending, and so on this bright, sunny, warm Segoku Jidai day, the figures of an inu hanyou and a ningen onna could be seen climbing out of said well. They could be seen bringing along with them a lot of things from Modern Tokyo to be shared with their friends and acquaintances. 

Considering that to the rest of the currently known world, there were only two people coming out of this old well, there was a surprisingly enormous amount of stuff being hauled out and set nearby. The hanyou seemed to be taking extra special, and tender care of first his mate, and then the boxes and boxes and boxes of something else, yet to truly be identified by those who didn't know that wayward inu.

It was like watching a kid on Christmas morning having just opened his presents to find that every one of them was the one thing that he enjoyed most in the world, besides his mate that is. In this case, it seemed to be a small mountain of Ramen. What flavors didn't seem to matter, just the fact that there was lots, and lots, and lots of it, and that it was meant to last him a long, long, long time.

It was a miracle that he would even let anyone help him to pull the load out of the old well. It was obvious, however, that even though he was accepting the assistance, he was keeping count of every container of the precious noodles. After all, he would not be able to get more for a very, very, very, very long time. With the additional help, it was short work to get everything out of the old well, and for the time being it was stored in an empty hut.

Everyone had barely finished with the haul, and gotten themselves settled in Kaede's when a brilliant glow of power suddenly burst from the little Miko. At first it startled everyone, mostly because of the suddenness of it. It had been expected, however, although no one knew for sure what form or appearance it was going to take, or precisely what moment it was going to manifest itself. It was the Shikon no Tama completing its final task, fulfilling the last wish that had been made upon it.

She had been sitting in what was now their favorite place, Inuyasha's lap, wrapped in the security and warmth of his embrace. They had been recounting the events of the last 24 hours and the information that they had learned from Kagome's family and friends. They were all quite surprised at the outcome of the events surrounding both the victims and the villains of the 'Nightwalkers'. They were all happy to hear that the entire 'Nightwalkers' Graveyard', was now nothing more than rubbled being hauled away and replaced by something far more beneficial to the entire community and the Higurashi Shrine.

When the sudden burst first appeared, most in the hut jumped up on the defensive, thinking that someone, or something was trying to attack. Inuyasha's instinct was to hold Kagome tighter, stand and then put her behind him to shield her from whatever was attacking them. No one got the opportunity to see what Kagome's reaction would have been, as with the sudden surge of bright light, her form was momentarily washed from view, as the light became too bright to look at.

Even before Inuyasha could complete what would have been his normal reaction, he was forced back away from her by the very strength of the power emanating from her body. He was not injured, just seemingly gently pushed away, as though whatever was causing the unusual display was nudging him out of harm's way. While it seemed to emanate a sense of purity and peace, it didn't do much to soothe the hanyou's anxiety for the safety of his mate and pups.

Despite the fact that the power was gently pushing him back, it was far too strong for him to stop its actions. His growl of anger, rapidly pushing towards rage out of concern for Kagome, filled the small hut as he tried to push back against the power, reaching for his mate. A small, musical, bell-like voice seemed to fill all of their heads at once, with the sounds of laughter.

Surprisingly, Miroku and Kaede relaxed at the sound, while Sango and Shippo remained alert and concerned, and the visiting Ginta and Hakkaku looked on, scared for their 'nee-san. The Western Lands, Mistress of the Healing Arts, was also present having been ordered to state in attendance of the young Miko until her Lord and Master's return. She, too, was very concerned by, what to her, was an unexpected burst of power. Power that had the strength and potential for purifying every youkai for miles around.

Inuyasha continued to try to push back against the force, even as he watched Kagome's body float several feet above the floor of the hut. She had been through far too much of late, why could everyone not just leave her at peace for a while?

Calm yourself hanyou! The voice said in a gentle caress of their minds. She is not being harmed in anyway. I would not have it be so. She is far to precious and important to us, and we would not bring her further pain. She has earned her right to happiness and peace a thousand fold at least.

Before anyone could do more than relax from their defensive postures, Miroku and Kaede both spoke almost simultaneously.

"Midoriko!"

Hai was the simple reply.

At that declaration the growling that had been filling the air stopped, more in shock than because his ire had been soothed. He could not help that his instincts didn't understand everything that was happening to his mate and pups. His youkai would not be mollified by the seemingly sweet voice and words. In there years of travel and experience, it was not unusual for the sweetest of sounds, and the most soothing of voices to be the most dangerous. His youkai demanded that he try to get to her side.

Hmmm! Hmmm! Hmmm! I knew when I first saw you Inuyasha that you would be the perfect soulmate for the Chosen One! You continue to prove me right! Very few would continued to fight against such power as I wield, in an effort to get to one that means so much to them.

"What do you mean?" he asked of the voice that they all could hear in their heads. "I do not understand. You knew that this would be like this all along? Why did you let Kagome get hurt so then? Why didn't you stop them from harming her? You had the power? You had the power and yet you did nothing except watch as they harmed her in ways far worse than even Naraku had ever done!" His anger renewed and his growls once again filled the hut. It was obvious that he was enraged at the injustice of the pain that Kagome had been made to suffer.

Ah! True, I do wield great power, but having it to wield, being able to wield, and knowing when to do so, are all different things. Until the last wish was made, the ability to wield the power that I possess, was restricted by forces that I had no control over. Only under specific conditions could the power be used until the final wish was made, and I was free to wield it as I once did.

"What do you mean by 'conditions'?" demanded the still angry hanyou.

Surely you, Inuyasha, have noticed over the years that Kagome's ability to use the powers that she was never trained to use, tended to work best when she was under extreme emotional conditions. Usually in dangerous and/or stressful situations.

"So! Was not being raped extreme enough for you?" he growled in anger.

Did you not hear her plea for help, even before you came for her through the well?

"Hai," he spat, his anger still growing at the injustice of the situation. "And it was a good thing that I did, too."

Tell me hanyou, the voice spoke almost with a faint tinge of amusement, like something obvious was being missed. do you normally go around hearing voices over 500 years distant? I realize that your inu blood gives you exceptional abilities and strong senses, but even your brother cannot hear sounds that far away.

"Well, I did hear her," he insisted, like someone was trying to tell him that he had not heard her call to him, or he didn't sense that she was in dire need of him.

"Inuyasha," spoke up Miroku, "Midoriko is not saying that you didn't hear her. She is saying that without the limited abilities that she could wield because of Kagome's lack of training as a Miko, all she could do was ensure that you did hear Kagome's cry for help when she needed you the most."

As the realization dawned on him, Inuyasha's anger began to lessen, only to be replaced by a small sense of shame for not having realized sooner, what it was that had permitted him to sense when the one that he loved the most was in need of help. Even as he thought of this, however, he still could not help but feel that the fact that Kagome was even walking through the 'Nightwalkers' Graveyard' at that time was not just by chance or accident.

"You are still responsible for what happened to her," he groused, "and don't try to tell me that you didn't have anything to do with it, either. I refuse to believe it for a moment."

You are correct. It was through our intervention that she ended up where she was that night. For the pain that she experienced, we are deeply sorry.

The growl of earlier came back to fill the room, as the anger behind it grew once more. "How dare you use her so. What gave you the right to put her life in such danger? Who are you to choose her life for her?" demanded the irate hanyou.

We are the one, who chose her to be our Guardian and Protector. We are the one, who chose you to be her Guardian and Protector. We are the one, who regrets the pain and horror that we caused to enter her life. We do not, however, regret having set things up to allow you and your friends to rescue so many souls who needed the help so desperately. Lives that would still be suffering and even dying because of the horror of a number of misguided souls, and one twisted and darkened fiend that needed to be brought to justice. Justice that you and yours meted out, and far better than anything Kagome's time could have done.

"That maybe, but don't expect me to be happy about the hell that you put her through," he growled back, still angered at the situation. "There had to be another way to take care of that matter and Kagome not to have gone through such hell. She will have nightmares for years to come because of this, and it is her and us that have to cope with them, and the stress, not you."

"Inuyasha, onegai," spoke up Miroku in an effort to bring the voice of reason to bare and to avoid unnecessary trouble. "Getting angry is not going to change what has already happened. You are right, we do not have to like what occurred, nor do we have to agree with the methods used. Perhaps it was the only choice available at the time. I don't know. But getting pissed off after the fact, will only make it harder on all of us, including Kagome, and your pups."

"Onegai Inuyasha," said Sango, "I hate it as much as you do. Especially for Kagome's sake. She didn't deserve this happening to her, but the houshi is right. What is done, is done, and we can't go back and change it. As much as I hate what it will put Kagome through, I am selfish in the fact that at least by this happening, I got to see something of my 'sister's' world and time that I would never have seen before. I wish I could see it again, but I know that I will not. At least I got to, and in doing so, I got to make a difference in the lives of many joshi that would otherwise still be suffering at the hands of a bunch of thugs."

Inuyasha understood what his friends were saying, but it didn't lessen the anger that he felt for Kagome having been used to badly. They had not seen what he had, had not experienced what both Sesshomaru and he had when they linked with Kagome, had not been there when he found her broken body and had to carry her home.

Seeing her like that, having felt her pain, shame, and horror, how could he explain to them just how much this had been wrong. He understood that the other joshi had needed the help, he didn't deny it or the fact that it took him and his friends and brother to help bring them away from the horrors of the vile things that hurt them. He was even proud that they had all been able to help all of those joshi.

But there had to have been a better way to accomplish the task than having used Kagome as fodder and throwing her to the ookami to get the job done. Could there have not been a better way to have brought this matter to his and his pack's attention? Why was it that Kagome had to be the one to pay such a heavy price? How long would it be before she could let go of those nightmares?

You are right, Inuyasha, however, we understood that there would be consequences for this and that something would be required to help her to recover from the horrors of her experience. Unfortunately, there is not a lot that we can offer, but we do what we can. You should know that you and your brother have already offered and done far more than even those who are trained for this kind of aid in Kagome's time, can do.

"That offers no consolation to Kagome," he continued to growl in anger, "does it? It doesn't lessen her pain, or the horror she experienced. I know! I felt it! So did my brother! Whatever he is doing with that...that...that vile bastard, I hope that he relives her pain for the rest of his life and into the grave beyond."

By now, Inuyasha was almost seething with anger, rage, and even hatred. It was directed at Midoriko, and some how everyone there understood and knew that. It was a good thing that Jaken had taken Rin to the meadow with the village children. This was something that they didn't need to witness.

For now, everyone just gave Inuyasha a bit of silence so that he could get control of his anger. He knew that his anger would not make anything better, but that didn't seem to stop the way he felt.

You are right, Inuyasha. For what it is worth, little though it is, we are sorry. Believe me when I say that had there been another way, we would have preferred to use it, rather than have this happen to our Chosen One. We will do our best to help her, it is the least that we can do.

"You damn right, you will," he spat back at the voice, still doing his best to push through the barrier that kept him from getting to his mate. That in itself, only helped to fuel his anger at this whole affair. "She has been through more than enough, just doing whatever was needed to help collect all of the shards of the jewel and to restore it to what it once was. Now you have to decide that she has to be put through even worse hell. Did you even think that she might not want to do this? Did it not occur to you to even ask all of us if there was another way? Damn you! Damn you to hell for your years and years of interference in other peoples' lives!"

HANYOU THAT WILL BE ENOUGH!

For the first time there was palpable anger and even rage behind that voice. While they all knew it was Midoriko, there was the sound of another as well. This one didn't seem to have the patience or compassion that Midoriko had, and for a brief moment everyone feared what would be said or happen next. The very strength and intensity of the anger caught them all by surprise, and sent a chill down their spines.

When you have lived as long as I have, when you have experienced as much as I have seen, when you have faced death as often as I have, when you have been MADE to make decisions that no one else can bare to even consider, let alone live with, THEN you can judge me and mine. Until then, think of your own actions. You dare to speak of the pain that I have caused the Chosen One. What right do you have to speak of her pain, and the suffering that she has faced. How dare you point fingers at me. Point them at yourself first, then I might considering letting you judge me.

"I am sure that Inuyasha was not intending to judge you, Midoriko-sama," spoke up the houshi. He realized from the tone of the voice and the anger that was behind it that what they were facing was not simply Midoriko. What they could hear and almost see, were both of the souls of the jewel, both the youkai and the miko of old. "Onegai, understand it is his concern for his mate, and the pups she carries. It is hard for anyone to see a loved one go through what Kagome has and not be upset."

"I can speak for myself, houshi," Inuyasha continued to growl. It had hurt when the voice had pointed out his own contribution to Kagome's pain. Not the pain of her attack, but the heartache that he had caused her over the years. He could not argue the point, for it was the truth. He knew it, and had admitted it, if only to himself so far. He didn't deny his fault, but he would not back off from Midoriko on this issue. He, too, had faced much for the sake of the jewel and for Midoriko, just as had Miroku, Sango, Shippo, even Kikyou, Kaede, and others.

"It shames me to admit that I brought pain to Kagome," he growled, letting his own shame fuel the anger he felt. "I was wrong. So many times, I was wrong. I at least, will spend the rest of my life doing what I can to make up for that pain and showing her how much I care for her. Considering all that she has been forced to sacrifice for me, for her friends, for her family...for you...can you say the same?"

"We know that you are here, because she made the last wish on the jewel," he continued, "But we also know, you would not be here at all, if her last wish was even remotely selfish in anyway. Isn't that what got Kikyou and I into trouble to begin with? Was it not because of your very existence that Naraku was able obtain all the power that nearly got all of us killed more than once, and left sorrow, heartbreak, pain, blood, and death in your wake?"

Everyone in the hut, held their breath. They expected some kind of retribution to be meted out to Inuyasha for having continued his tirade. Not many would have stood up to such a powerful being and lived, yet the hanyou insisted on being his normal crude self. What would the consequences be for his actions? 

The anger that had filled the air only moments before seemed to grow even more. The chill of fear felt before, redoubled, freezing everyone in their places. Everyone except Inuyasha, who was too angry himself to pay attention to the fear that was being fed by the anger pouring from the light surrounding Kagome's floating form.

Still despite the danger, Inuyasha refused to back off. He continued to push against the power that was keeping him from reaching Kagome. Yes, he was angry. No! Enraged! He knew that in many ways he was being unreasonable, but he still felt justified in his feelings. Kagome had suffered far more than had been needed. 

They had all spent the last five years chasing down and defeating, Naraku and his minions to get the shards of the Shikon no Tama back and restore the jewel to its original form. As they had traveled, they had become more family than friends. Whenever any one of them was not with the group, the others felt the loss. When any one of them was hurt, the others felt the pain. When any one of them was depressed, they all felt the sadness. They shared their pain, their sorrow, their sadness and had done their best to keep each others spirits up, even in the worst of times. 

Why did everything that was associated with the jewel have to be about pain, blood, despair, and death? It was not right! It was said that the power of the jewel could bring great power to those who possessed it. But so far, it seemed that the only power that came with it, was evil. Where was the power for good?

"The rumours and legends of your oh so great and powerful jewel," Inuyasha spoke up again, the anger still more than apparent, "state that the jewel gives those who possess it great power. It doesn't say that this so called great power if only for evil, yet that seems to be the only time when your power shows itself to anyone. What happened to the power for good? Or have you been trapped in the prison of your own making for so long that you forgot about the good?"

Silence seemed to fill the room, as they all waited for something to happen. With the exception of Inuyasha's straining, as he continued to try to reach his target, no other sounds could be heard. Everyone was holding their breath, waiting for something to happen. When it did, it was not what everyone expected.

Hmmm! Hmmm! Hmmm! We have admitted to our faults in this, agreed that you are right, and that we are wrong. Still, you persist in standing against us, despite the fact that we are more powerful than you could possibly imagine. Is it because you are a fool or brave?

"I stand up to anyone, or anything that has brought or is bringing harm to Kagome," he almost roared in answer, giving a mighty lunged against the power with everything that he had, pushing towards Kagome. Despite his rage at this moment, most of it was fueled by the fact that he could not get to her. Nothing...absolutely nothing and no one was going to keep him from his mate. No one had that right. He would die before he let anyone keep them apart.

For a moment, he closed his eyes, and pushed everything else aside except for his love for his mate. He would not give up, he would not be defeated, not in this. The kami themselves could be standing in front of him right now, and he would still fight with his last breath to reach the one thing that meant more to him that life itself.

To everyone's astonishment, Inuyasha began to push through the power that blocked him. He was breaking through and actually succeeding in getting closer to Kagome. Sparks of energy could be seen running up and down his body, blood began to run from various cuts appearing on his skin. In some places it was apparent that the energy was burning him, still he continued to strain with everything that he had against a power that was meant to and had purified more youkai than anyone could count.

His eyes remained fixed on his one and only goal, reaching Kagome. Reaching out to his mate, and protecting her and his pups, was all that mattered. He didn't care that the power that was surrounding her was not meant to harm her. Considering the events of just a couple of weeks ago, a lingering doubt remained in his mind that said that even if its intentions were good, there could still be a danger to both her and the unborn pups. It made no difference that the forces he raged against could purify his very soul. All that mattered was that he would get to her, and NOTHING would stop him, or prevent him from succeeding.

Even as his body felt the strain that it was forced to endure, his mind blocked everything around him from conscious thought. He might be hanyou, he might be half ningen, but he was his father's son first, and youkai second. His own brother was the single most powerful youkai to ever live, with the exception of their father. He would not be stopped by something that even his own brother or father could have defeated. 

He had faced some of the most powerful youkai to breathe, even some that his great and terrible father had defeated, but not killed. Faced them and won. This was no different. He could...no...he would win this one as well. He was inches away from her now. Just a little farther, a bit more.

The initial shock of seeing Inuyasha forcing his way through the barrier of powerful purifying energy, had finally worn off and those watching were snapped back to their senses. Almost as one, they too began trying to reach both Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, Iie!" they all cried in unison, but it was too late. The hanyou was almost there. As the strength of his will and youkai, battled with the increasing power that pushed back against him, a humming sound seemed to fill the air. The strength of the opposing forces was enough to set everyone's teeth on edge and make their own skin itch and tingle. It was almost painful.

"Iie," spoke up Sango suddenly, "I agree with Inuyasha. You may not have had any choice in the matter when you first formed the jewel, but the truth is that everyone and everything that you have encountered ever since the jewel was created, has suffered horribly. We all have heard of the wonders that you could bestow on those with good hearts, and in more than a thousand years, by Kagome's time, you cannot make me believe that there has not been at least one good soul that you could have blessed with your powers of good."

"They are right," spoke up Miroku, adding his voice to that of the others. "In all of my studies, and everything that I have ever come acrossed, I have never heard of a single instance of the power of the jewel being used for good. Is it because your power can't be used for good? Or is it something more? Is it that you are not really Midoriko? Aren't you the soul of the youkai that she trapped with her all those centuries ago? Isn't the reason for so much pain, because you are the dominant one most of the time, and Midoriko is too busy trying to keep you locked away, to be able to let the good come forth?"

Kaede caught the direction that Miroku was going. It all made sense. Those of good intentions never seemed to be able to tap into the power of the jewel, like those of evil intent. That was wrong. There had to be a reason why, as the good should balance the evil. 

In all of her long and many years, even she had never heard of a single instance of the jewel being put to good use. Why? Was Miroku right? Was it that Midoriko was constantly fighting the evil that she had trapped, and could not relax her vigil long enough for the good to be used? Perhaps the few times that it had helped out the good, was when it was in the care of a good heart, or pure soul, one that could not be turned by the dark. Was it possible that in such instances, Midoriko was strong enough to be able to lend at least a little aid, such as in bringing the group together to rescue all of those joshi from Kagome's era?

Obviously, being in Kagome's care, the evil was not strong enough to cause the harm that it had come to enjoy while in Naraku's care. It was still powerful, however, and it must still be hard for Midoriko to defeat the fiend and end the centuries long eternal battle. It wanted dominance and control. While Midoriko was distracted with containing the evil, the evil was busy sending out waves of power that called to all of those who sought to use the power for evil design. She used all of her power to fight the beast within, while it busied itself with finding others to bring it more power and strength.

What was needed, was something that permitted Midoriko to gain the upper hand for a change. Something that would allow the light the freedom to dominate, and not the dark. Kagome's pure heart and strength helped. There was no doubt about it. She had weakened the dark beast within, and the longer that she had possession of the jewel, the weaker he got.

Perhaps that was why Kikyou had always had to fight off so many youkai. Kikyou had always kept the jewel in the shrine. She had never carried it with her, or worn it, not even as she wandered the earth in her resurrected clay form. As she never even considered keeping the jewel with her, the benefits that might have been gained by her ability to purify the jewel, were never able to help Midoriko further weaken and defeat the youkai soul she kept at bay.

That would also explain why Kikyou's soul had been so easily tainted. With the darkness dominant, even under her watchful care, it was able to subtly play on the young priestess' desires. It was able to encourage her longings for an 'ordinary' life, and opened the door for the tainting that eventually caused not only Kikyou's death, and Inuyasha being sealed to the Goshinbuko, but also for Onigumo to succumb to his lustful desires for a woman that he had known he could not have, thus giving Naraku the opening he needed to become a power hungry and vile hanyou.

For centuries, the dark forces being contained within the jewel, had been gaining more and more power and influence over those who had come into its possession. It was a malevolent soul that was no longer seeking to escape its prison. It was seeking to feed its hunger for more pain and suffering, and its greed for more power and evil. Midoriko no longer needed to keep the soul trapped within the jewel, but to keep its evil power from leaking out. A battle that she was losing because the jewel had been in evil hands for too many long years, and not in the hands of good long enough.

"It ye truly were Midoriko, and ye intentions were good, then ye would not be trying to keep Inuyasha from Kagome. She would understand the need for mates to be together, and she would never try to keep them from each other," Kaede said to the disembodied voice, as this new revelation dawned on her.

"We will not let ye destroy," the old miko continued, "what we all have worked so long and so hard to accomplish. Ye have had more than long enough to let ye tainted magic harm others, and destroy lives. This stops here."

Hmmm! Hmmm! Hmmm! Hmmm! Hmmm! And you puny beings think to stop me now? How pathetic you all are. I have been at this for hundreds of years, and will be around for hundreds more. Even Midoriko is not strong enough to banish me. What makes you all think that you can do what she cannot?

"That is simple. We have the one thing that you do not have. The one thing that you have never had, although you have longed for it, and never understood it when it was within your grasp," spoke up Miroku, as he and Sango both lunged forward to join Inuyasha in trying to reach Kagome. 

With barely a glance at each other, Ginta and Hakkaku joined them. Kagome was their chosen 'nee-san and if Kouga was here, he would be fighting for her along with the others. They could not do less. Atsuko, as a healer, was not a warrior. She was, however, a kobura youkai and had other ways of fighting. She knew that the life of the little Miko had been left in her care by her Lord and Master, in his absence. She could not sit back as such, and just watch as something or someone tried to bring harm to the patience in her care. With those thoughts in the back of her mind, she too joined the fight to reach the hanyou and the Miko.

To all whose lives she had touched, even if only briefly, she had gained friendship, love, and respect. She was far to precious to all of them, and it was this joint effort that push them all to try to free her from the forces that seemed to want to interfere in the little Miko's life at every turn.

"Ye see," spoke up Kaede, as her words continued to encourage everyone, and to frustrate the youkai power that they all could now sense pouring from the hapless jewel. "In all of these centuries, both now and to come, there is one thing that ye have always sought, but never understood. The power of love is far stronger that all of the hate, and evil that ye could possibly possess. Ye might slow it down, but ye will never stop it."

"Hai," spoke up Sango, "this all began centuries ago much the same way as it happened with Kikyou and Onigumo. In truth, just as he was, you were too big a coward to actually talk to Midoriko. Had you not run from your feelings, and talked to her, you might have found life much different than the one that you chose to make. Instead, you became a vile beast that even the Great Midoriko could not want, and in an effort to stop your evil from spreading, she gave up a part of her very soul to trap you in the Shikon no Tama."

"Ye never gave anyone a chance to show ye what love was, or compassion," spoke up Kaede, adding her voice to the battle of words and wills, "Had ye not been a coward, and dared to take a chance, ye might have learned what being loved, and cared for meant. Even now ye cannot understand the power that love and compassion has or can wield even over the most powerful of evil."

"You know nothing old woman," growled the angered entity, "how could someone as pathetic and you know of such things being nothing more than a weak and worthless miko?"

To the utter surprise of the foul being that they all were facing in a battle of wills, the elder miko laughed most heartily. Where he had expected more anger, what he got was humour, which only further confused and angered the wretched soul.

"Hmmm! Hmmm! Hmmm! Old, I am. Weak...well as compared to some, most assuredly I am. Worthless, no," snickered the old babaa. "You see, one of the first things that any miko learns long before they even start their training as such, is that love and compassion are powerful things. They are also quite normal and natural to any being, regardless of whether they are ningen, hanyou, or youkai."

Almost in unison, Ginta and Hakkaku joined in the battle of wills, "Even we know of it, as we have watched over and grown with our pack, and followed our Lord in his relentless pursuit of stopping the evil that not only had killed many of those we most cherished, but also attempted to bring harm to our 'nee-san. He risked everything for the sake of our families and loved ones. If he were here, he would give everything he has to help defeat you, and we can do no less ourselves."

"Even though m'Lord," spoke up the lispy voice of the kobura youkai healer, "is not one to show outwardly what he may or may not be feeling at any given time, those of us who are loyal to him, have served with him, fought beside him, or given our services to him, know that there is much more to him that he would have us openly speak of. Even he has a compassionate soul."

"Oh, that is just rich," spoke up the derisive voice once more, "How can you even believe that such an icy hearted and ruthless being as Sesshomaru could hold something as meaningless as compassion in that emotionless and cold frame of his?"

"We all show our compassion for one another in different ways," she replied without a moments hesitation. "He is a Great and Powerful Lord, as such he needs to keep most of his feelings hidden from those around him. It keeps his enemies off guard and makes it much harder for them to find any weakness that he may have."

"If that is the case," came the growled interruption, "how do you know he even understands what compassion and caring is?"

"Simple," she replied, again without a moment's hesitation. "The Western Lands are the most prosperous, rich, and protected lands of any in the realm. The people who live their and call it their homes, feel safe and secure. If it were not for the care with which Sesshomaru-sama takes to protect and guard his Lands, those people would not feel that way. There is also, the matter of his young ward. He had risked much over these last few years to protect her. Besides, the Great Fang of Life, Tenseiga, that his father Sugimi left to him, is a sword that can not be used by its wielder if he has no compassion in his heart. It would not have accepted him, nor would it protect his life if he did not have such."

The silence that followed, told everyone in the room that their words had struck home. Even though the anger still poured from the evil presence in the room, it seemed to no longer have an argument for their stance and determination. The knowledge that this brought to them, only made them all the more determined to win their way to their friend's side and with renewed effort and hope they all pushed further and further forward towards the still unconscious Miko.

Surprised by the joint show of compassion, caring, and self sacrifice of all in the room, the youkai soul seemed to pause for just the briefest of moments. It was astonished by the very power that it felt, and yet could not seem to understand. But more, it found a longing that had haunted it for countless centuries. A longing for something that it had thought it knew, but now only realized that it had never known this feeling as these creatures had. Could it be that they were right? Was it true that there was a greater power than the evil it had given itself to for so many centuries? How could he ever find out or learn to understand what they all seemed to know? How? Where? Why? So many questions, so few answers. Who could show him what all of these beings seemed to understand?

In that brief moment of confusion and uncertainty, the distraction of the youkai soul let down his guard. It was something that he had not done since the jewel had been first created, thus preventing Midoriko from accomplishing the one thing that she most needed to do. Now she had her chance and having spent hundreds of years just waiting for this moment, she leaped to take the advantage she was given.

Suddenly, there was a rush of air throughout the hut that filled the room and surrounded everything and everyone. As they watched, the light that surrounded Kagome, flared for a moment becoming almost too bright to look into. It then seemed to split in two and separate, moving away from the girl's unconscious form, just as Inuyasha made one final lunge for his mate. He got to her just in time to catch her before she could hit the floor.

Quickly, he pulled her as far away from the power that he felt behind him, as he could while still staying near for the sake of aiding his friends, if need be. He lay her on a futon in the farthest corner of the room, and turned to face the powers in the middle of the room, making sure to stay between her and what he perceived as a threat in the middle of the hut. At a glance towards Kaede, the old miko quietly moved to his side and while keeping an ear on the events transpiring in the room, she checked on the little Miko's well being. Shippo joined her, to lend what little help he could towards helping the onna that held the place in his heart that his parents would have nurtured had they still been alive. This allowed Inuyasha to focus more on the potential threat and his instinctive need to protect the one he loved. 

As he turned his attention to the two spheres of light before him, he was in awe of what he saw. The two spheres hovered on opposite sides of the room, about three feet off of the floor. The one to his right, glowed a bottomless shade of blue that reminded him of the cerulean depths of Kagome's beautiful blue eyes. It radiated a warm and calming feeling that immediately made him feel at ease in its presence. It was powerful, but the power had a familiar feel to it, like he had felt and seen it before.

It gradually took human form. Long, dark tresses that seemed to waver gently in the wind, but were obviously at list knee length, graced the ethereal form before them. The garb of a miko clothed the form, making it more than apparent that this was a priestess. If it had not been for the ancient armor that the woman wore, Inuyasha would have thought she was an older, more mature, but still beautiful and regal Kikyou or Kagome. On her forehead was what appeared to be a tattoo of four teardrop shapes in a deep blood red and arranged in a cross-like formation.

A sword graced her hip, and her hand on the hilt of the blade gave every assurance that the hand gripping it, was completely experienced and skilled in its use. A bow of great length and arrows were carried on her back, and her stance spoke of a true warrior ready for anything that might come her way.

Midoriko stood in all of her magnificent glory, before them all, facing her enemy of nearly a thousand years. To all in the room, she was a breath taking figure and a formidable one at that. She radiated an air of confidence that seemed to fill the entire room with her very presence and gave warmth and encouragement to those who were watching the scene before them.

A smile graced her blood red lips and a gleam in her eye, as she stood prepared to stand against her long time enemy.

"It has been a long time," she spoke to the form across the room from her, "since we last stood thus."

Everyone's attention was now drawn to the light that was taking shape on the other side of the room. It pulsed and throbbed almost angrily, the blood red of the light making it evident that the entity was not happy at this sudden turn of events.

"Ah! Come on," Midoriko spoke with a haughty laugh, towards the glowing sphere, "Surely you can do better than that, or are you afraid to show yourself to those who have managed after all of these centuries to defeat the likes of your evil?"

At the accusation of cowardice and the laughter being directed its way, the pulsing sphere darkened and the air surrounding it was suddenly charged with an almost electrical energy that made everyone's skin crawl. The youkai and hanyou in the room, all let out warning growls as their own bodies reacted involuntarily to the threatening feeling in the room.

Laughingly, Midoriko spoke to the angry glow once more, "I always knew that you were a coward at heart. The old miko's words hit a sore spot didn't they? Come, you waste our time. Show yourself or surrender now."

The pulsing anger only grew, but as though reluctant to do so, the red glow began to take shape. Long, flowing, raven black curls seemingly floated in the wind, coming to rest in mid-thigh length tresses. A dark blue haori, over lain by a deep purple vest, accompanied black hakamas. All of which only accented skin as pale as death, and eyes as red as blood.

Although they were focused upon the priestess across the room, the evil of those eyes seemed to fill the air and make the room feel chill. A shudder passed through everyone in the room just at the sight of the evil entity that stood before them. Just as Midoriko, he carried a sword at his hip, and no one in the room doubted that he knew how to use it, although most were sure that he held not the same level of skill with the blade as his opponent.

Just as the power emanating from the ancient priestess felt and seemed familiar to those in the room, so did the power from this vile form standing to face her as though in combat. There was no doubt in anyone's mind as to where that power had been felt before, or why the being standing there looked so familiar. The power they had all felt just a bit more than a month ago, from an evil being that they had spent years chasing down and finally defeating. The evil hanyou whose face they now saw once again before them. Although it was obvious that this entity was far older than the being known as Naraku, the same even look and familiar face stood before them once more.

"I am no coward," it spoke as it continued to glare at the priestess. "You could not defeat me before and you will not do so now."

"While it is true that I did not defeat you before," she replied to his statement, "it was only because you always refused to face me unless you had no other choice. Even now, you would prefer to send those that would do your bidding rather than face me. You no longer have the puppets or incarnations that you once had, nor do you have anyone else locked under your control. For once, you stand alone and on your own before me. It is time for you to defend yourself and to stop hiding behind others as is your normal want."

"Why you bitch," he growled back at the warrior priestess, "I will tear you apart for your insolence."

"Hmmm! Hmmm! Hmmm!" Midoriko laughed. "You are just as reckless and easily angered as you have always been. Pity! You might have actually proved a challenge after all of these years. Apparently, you have still not learned the truth yet."

"The only truth that I need to understand," was the heated reply, "is that you are weak. You always have been, and I will defeat you in the end."

"Hmmm! Hmmm! Weak am I?" she laughed at him again, "Tell me, if I am so weak and you so strong, how is it that you have always needed to feed off of more and more youkai souls just to maintain enough power to fight me? How is it that you require many souls to achieve your ultimate goals, whereas, I have only ever needed but one? Have you still not figured out that what you always thought of as weakness has always been my greatest strength?"

"What? You would have me believe that feelings like wisdom, friendship, courage, and that feeble thing called love," he growled at her in contempt, "are stronger that hatred, greed, lust, and power? How naive you still are after all of these years."

"If that is so," was Midoriko's reply, "then explain why these few 'inferior' beings managed not only to defeat your most recent ally, but to weaken you as well. Or do you deny that they united for a common purpose and defeated your vile creation? Even now, just being near the young Miko, and in the presence of those who care enough for her to give their lives for her, you continue to weaken still more. Was it not fear of being finally put to rest that made you just now try to trick them as you have always done to others? Trickery, fear, pain, and suffering is all that you have ever known."

The ancient warrior priestess continued, "Even before you became what you now are, it was the only life that you had ever had. That was why, when I found you sick and injured so badly, I tried to help you. I tried to show you that there could be another way. But you betrayed my efforts when you made you choice and followed the path of destruction and greed for power that led you to this end."

"Nothing is ended yet," was the growled reply, "bitch! I intend, however, to correct that now!"

With those words, the ancient and vile hanyou pulled his sword from the sheath at his hip. It transformed in shape, size, and power, not unlike Tetsusaiga. It seemed nearly five times the size it was when first unsheathed, and pulsed with a dark, ominous blood red energy that left everyones' skin crawling with fire. The hanyou and youkai in the room, once again growled their warnings to the evil being, their instincts telling them that they needed to be more than just on their guard.

Midoriko pulled her own sword. With a flare of bright blue light, its power filled the room and it too enlarged as its wielder held it before her. The long straight blade pulsed with a power of its own, seeming anxious to encounter the power of the enemy before it.

Except for Inuyasha and Kaede, who stayed beside the still form of the young Miko, the others pulled back giving space to the combatants before them. At the moment, the two beings before them were locked into their own world. Nothing else existed except each other and the battle they were about to start.

Midoriko stood tall, calm, alert, and ready. She would not be the one to take the first swing. Yes, she was warrior and had taken many lives in her day, but ultimately she was a priestess and life was a precious thing. She would defend, she would attack if forced to, and if necessary she would destroy, but she hoped that no more lives, or souls would be lost this day. Far too many had already been lost.

The evil hanyou lunged at her, finally getting to impatient waiting for her to make the first move. Both hands on his sword, he held it above his head until he was almost upon her and then brought it down with all the power and strength that he had.

The swing was true, but the power he faced was more than equal to his own, and his intent was thwarted as she blocked his blow with her own sword. The impact threw him back a couple of feet, but did nothing to temper his rage or slow him down. With a roar of anger, he lunged at her once again, and brought his sword down aiming to cleave her in two.

This time the ancient miko rushed to meet her opponent. She had to divert him or stop him before he lost control of his raging power and one of the beings in the small confines of the hut got hurt. With a few skillful parries, she had gotten him turned so his back was to the door and began a more offensive stance to move him back and out of the entrance to the hut. It would be much more tactically sound for them to maneuver around where there was more space and less chance of anyone being hurt.

He must have sensed her intentions, even in his blind rage. Perhaps he just chose at that moment to try a slightly different tactic, but no one would ever know for sure. All that was certain, was that he started to lunge for Midoriko once more, but at the last moment dropped, rolled and came up under her guard. As the ancient warrior priestess caught the change in attack, she dropped backwards to the floor rolling away from her opponent.

Unfortunately, he was already making his intended attack, but now it was no longer aiming for the ancient miko, but right for Sango. Time seemed to almost stop. Everything flew by in slow motion as she saw the blow headed right for her and knew that she didn't have a chance of getting out of the way in time to avoid it. She closed her eyes, silent prayers echoed through her mind as she consigned herself to the inevitable.

But the blow never touched her. She heard it hit something, but realized as the backwash of heat from the blow washed by her that another target had been hit. A sharp gasp of pain filled the sudden silence of the room, and as she opened her eyes, she found the one thing that she had hoped never to see in her entire life. The one person that she loved more than anything was held aloft in the powerful wave of energy that the sword had spewed forth. It was obvious that the pain was so great that more than a gasp could not have escaped his lips.

For Sango, it felt like an eternity as the aura of power continued to hold onto Miroku's writhing form. Even though she could not hear his screams with her ears, she heard them with her soul and it tore at her heart like nothing she had ever felt before.

No! No! NO! This was not supposed to happen. They were not suppose to be separated like this. They were supposed to life long and happy lives together, have a home, a family and friends to sit beside the fire with and tell tales to. Why? WHy? WHY? Why were the Fates stepping into her life like this again? Was it not enough that she had lost her family, friends, fellow Taijiya, all of her people and even her only brother to this evil in the same room with them now? Why were they so bent on taking everything that meant anything to her, away?

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" was the scream of pain from her heart, but even more from her soul. "MMMMMiiiiiiirrrrrrooooookkkkuuuuuu!"

Time moved forward again, as she leapt forward herself slamming into the still trapped houshi. She knew in her heart that it was for naught, but it didn't stop her from doing it anyway. She pulled him away from the now rapidly fading field of energy, and held him close to her. His head rested against her chest, a place that he had longed to feel under his head, but now it might be the first and the last time that this pleasure would be given to either of them.

She felt for his heartbeat, and found that while still there, it was weak and erratic. She could tell from the sheen of swear pouring down his body, that he didn't have long and her heart screamed out yet again.

"Damn you houshi," she cried, not caring who was there to hear her plea, "don't you dare leave me all alone. You made a promise to me under Mt. Hakurei, and I refuse to let you break that promise now. You can't leave me you perverted houshi, you just can't. Onegai, not now."

By now, the others had come out of their own shock over the unexpected situation, and rushed to her side. As the attack had left Sango holding Miroku on the floor not far from where Inuyasha was still standing protectively between the danger in the room and Kagome's still form, he was the first to her side with just a step forward. Kaede was next, as she quickly examined the seriously injured houshi. Shippo stayed next to Kagome feeling it the better thing to do just at the moment.

Quickly, Hakkaku and Ginta took up defensive stances along side of Inuyasha, who now stood between the evil still threatening those in the room, and his friends and mate. To their surprise, as well as that of the soul of Midoriko, the soul of the evil hanyou had stopped his assault and stood with a look of complete confusion and surprise on his face. Although it was probably not something that the vile fiend was aware of, he had the look at that moment of a lost child trying hard to understand something that complete eluded his apparently limited mind.

"Why?" he asked everyone in the room surprisingly.

Midoriko stepped forward, adding her own defense between the threat he posed, and those in the room. "Why what?" she asked.

He had lowered his sword, the look of confusion only becoming more apparent on his face, and pointed to the houshi and the Taijiya. "Why would he take the blow that would have killed the Taijiya? I saw him. Without thought, he leaped right in the path of the blast."

He lowered his head for a moment, as if in thought, "Why would he sacrifice himself for someone else? Why would he do that?"

Sango was oblivious to everyone and everything in the room, including the questions of the confused entity still standing in the doorway opposite her. All that filled her world at that moment was the man lying in her lap, clutched tightly to her chest.

Before anyone could answer the youkai soul's question, a pain filled voice drew everyone's attention to the prone form of the houshi. "Sango," gasped Miroku, his voice broken. It was obvious that he had trouble speaking, his breaths getting shorter and shorter, "Gomen nasai koishi." he sighed.

"For what houshi-sama?" she asked softly of the dying man in her arms, "You have nothing to be forgiven for, k-k-koishi!"

"For all of the times that I groped you," he sputtered, his body wracked in pain, "For never having asked you sooner if you would accept me as you husband. For never taking the chance to kiss you. Now it...it...is...too...too...late. Ai-shi-te-ruuuu!"

His ragged breathing stopped, as his eyes closed and the pall of death stood before his once life filled body. Sango's sobs filled the room, and the heart wrenching sound tore at everyone there.

"Iie! Iie Miroku," she cried, pulling the form of her beloved closer to her, her body racked by her sobs of heartbreak and pain. "I never got to tell you. Aishiteru! Aishiteru! I would happily have married you, you hentai! I would give anything for you to be here groping me once more. My life for yours, houshi-sama! My life for yours! You deserve to live so much more than I do. I have lost everything, and you still have so much to live for."

Midoriko turned back to look that the still confused youkai soul before her. "Why do you find what you see before you," she asked, "so confusing?"

"He was willing to give his life for her?" he asked, the look on his face one that showed that he truly wanted to understand why anyone would willingly give themselves in such a selfless act. "Why? What made him willing to sacrifice himself so? He should have stepped out of harms way and just let her take the blast and die. But instead, he chose to take the blast in her stead. I do not understand!"

His words finally reached the ears of the sobbing and heart broken Taijiya, and she raised her tear stained face to the entity. Visions of a dead illusionary castle flashed in front of her eyes, a brother with weapon in hand raised to take her own life, and the sound of a voice that urged her to fight him. A voice that encouraged her to take her own brother's life, bathe in his blood, and embrace the anger and hatred that would have further tainted the shard of the Shikon no Tama that gave the young boy a semblance of life.

It was not a real life, for that had been taken from him before that particular encounter. She realized that now, and must have known it on some level even then. Be that as it may, she could not have killed her own brother. Family was not just a word, or just people, but ever so much more. Her brother was family, even if he was not truly alive.

What caught her attention the most then, and she was reminded of it now, was Naraku's voice as he pondered why she would lay her life down for her brother, rather than take the life of the only kin she had left at the time.

"...Kohaku killed his father and fellow villagers, he massacred an entire town. Yet his sister says that she cannot kill him. She loves her brother more dearly than her own life. How can this be? I do not understand..."

Could it be that this...this...thing that had lived so long ago, and had influenced so many lives for so many centuries as part of the sacred jewel, could not comprehend compassion and love? How could such a thing be? Was it possible that what Kaede and Midoriko said was true. Was it that this being had never experienced the warmth and feel of someone to care for, or the pride of having someone special in his life?

Images of Onigumo chasing after Kagome, and his declaration that his intent had been to make Kikyo his woman rang through her mind. It was astonishing that after all of the lives that this evil soul had touched, and all of the people he had been responsible for killing, he still didn't grasp what it was to be loved or to love someone. Could that have been what he had wanted...desired...no hungered for all of these centuries?

"After all you have seen," she said, speaking softly at first, "and all that you have experienced throughout the centuries of your vile and hated existence, why can you not understand that love is stronger than anything you could every hope to achieve with fear and hate? It was not fear, hate, lust, and greed that made it possible for all of us to defeat Naraku and ultimately you. It was our love, wisdom, courage, and friendship that allowed us to persevere in the end. Love defeated you once, and it can defeat you again."

"She is right you know," stated the ancient warrior priestess, with calm assurance and confidence. "It was their trust, compassion, courage, and love that brought them all together. Even now though some of their group are not present, the strength of their bond can still be felt in this very room. Do you not feel it now? Can you not feel how even now, your own power continues to wane and theirs grows stronger and stronger?"

GGggggrrrrrr "Lies!" growled the youkai soul, as he refused to believe what he saw and felt. The truth, however, could not be ignored as he continued to feel that his powers were weakening, just as the priestess said it was. In truth, he was frightened. Frightened just as he had been all of those centuries ago, when he had first felt that he was losing something that he wanted. Something that he wanted, but was not sure what it was, why he wanted it, or even how to ask for it.

Just as he had then, he gave himself now to the anger that the frustration and confusion had caused him. He didn't like feeling this way, and the anger pushed the feelings of weakness that the frustration and confusion caused, away. What did these weak and worthless beings know anyway?

Again Sango spoke up, but her words surprised everyone in the room, "In truth, I pity you!"

"You," the youkai soul growled in anger at the woman seated across the room from him, "you, a weak and worthless ningen, pity me? What gives you the right? How dare you! I need no pity, especially from a sniveling little bitch!"

"Yes, I am a bitch," Sango spat back in anger, "I am a bitch and proud of it. My father trained me to be the best of my kind, and Midoriko was my inspiration to look up to. I have kicked worthless youkai and hanyou ass all over this land, and if you were alive right now, I would kick yours as well. But the truth is that you are pathetic. You are not even worth any anger or hatred that I might otherwise have felt for such as you."

"I will kill you," spat the youkai soul in anger. By now it was becoming apparent to everyone in the room that his power was continuing to wane. It was slow, and he was still a serious threat, but still it could be seen that he was ever so slowly weakening. "How dare you speak to me thus."

"It is about time someone did," spoke up Inuyasha, surprising everyone in the room. "Sango is right. You are not even worth our time and effort. You are truly a coward, just as your worthless minion, Naraku was. You spend more time hiding than facing what you fear the most."

"Ye stand before us like some undefeatable power," spoke up Kaede from her spot beside Sango and Miroku. "Yet the truth is that ye are as a frightened child. Ye have a want, a need, a desire, yet ye have always been afraid to ask for what it was that you so badly wanted or needed. Even now, ye feel the hunger, and ye push it away with anger and hatred. Is this not true? Is it not also true that each time ye do this, the hunger comes back stronger than before? Is it not true that it seems almost as though ye own soul is missing something, but ye do not know what it is that is missing? Isn't it that which ye have truly spent all of these centuries trying to find, but were too afraid to ask for help in the finding?"

The youkai soul stood there in the doorway, almost too stunned by the words of these mere weak beings to respond. How could they know? What did they know that he didn't? More importantly, what could he do to find what he truly craved and to fill this empty space that he had always felt and that had become an ever present pain to him throughout his long existence, both among the living and as a trapped soul in the sacred jewel?

"You have taken everything," Sango spoke again, barely above a whisper, but still all in the room could hear her, "and everyone that I have ever cared about, or held close to my heart. Only a few remain, but the pain of all of the dead that you have brought to this earth, and all of the blood that has been spilt because of you, is too much."

She paused briefly and then continued, "You have taken my family, comrades, and fellow villagers. Because of you, my brother's soul lies in hell for crimes not of his own choosing. Because of you, my people are all gone, I have almost lost my 'sister' several times, and my dearest friends. Now, because of you, I stand to lose the one who I hold closest to my heart and soul."

"Why must you destroy the lives of everyone," she almost sobbed, "whose lives you touch? What pleasure do you find in so much death and bloodshed? What need do you have that you must take the lives and souls of those you touch, in order to feed that hunger?"

Silence filled the room, as all looked toward the youkai soul waiting for an answer to the Taijiya's questions. The youkai just looked back at the scene before him, his growing confusion more and more apparent on his face, and in the lessening of the evil power in the room. As each minute passed, it became more and more apparent this his power was further weakening. But so was the life of the houshi lying in painful repose in Sango's lap.

"Can you not answer the question?" spoke up Midoriko. "Or are you afraid to tell them the truth? For centuries you have hungered for something that you still do not understand, and have always tried to feed your need, only to find that you hungered for still more and no matter how much you feed on the blood and souls of others, you have never been able to ease your pain."

"What do you know?" the youkai soul demanded, but it was obvious that there was less certainty there, that had been there moments ago. "None of you can show me anything that I wish to know, nor can you give me anything that I have not already have or had."

"That is where you are wrong," spoke up Sango again, more assurance in her voice as she gently lay Miroku down, and stood up to face the entity before her. "There is much that I can show you, and give."

"What can one such as you possibly show someone like me?" the youkai laughed in derision, "You have nothing I want, and anything you have is worthless to me."

"I have much to offer," she spoke, staring the youkai in right in the eye unflinchingly. "You have always taken one thing over the centuries. This I know from having helped to track down Naraku, and from the stories of my father, grandfather, and great grandfather. You have always fed off of the souls of those whose lives you have taken. Well, this time it is different. This time you will not take this soul."

"How do you plan on stopping me," he sneered back, "from taking the houshi's soul?"

"By offering my own," she spoke up loud and clear for all to hear, "in his stead. My life for his. My heart for his. My soul for his. Your reign of terror stops here, this night. No more will you continue to haunt the living, and torture the dead. My life for Miroku's."

For long moments, silence reign supreme in the confines of the small hut. Not a sound could be heard, not even the breathing of the living in the room, as the shock of what Sango proposed, began to sink in. All gasped as one, and Kaede, Shippo, Atsuko, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Inuyasha spoke against her choice.

"Iie!" the shout filled the room, quickly drowning out the protests and bringing silence back once more. "It is my choice, and I have made it. I know, and understand the consequences of my decision. It is my life, my heart, my soul. It is my right to choose what I wish to do with it."

"She is right," spoke up Kaede reluctantly, "although we all do not agree with ye choice Sango, we are obliged to respect ye decision."

"Why would you willingly give your life," spoke up the youkai soul, his anger momentarily forgotten as his confusion took precedence once again, "for another? Why would you sacrifice yourself willingly for someone else, when you could live? I do not understand? Explain!"

Although the last was given as an order, it was obvious that it was more of a question. All of those in the room could see that despite the great and horrible power of this entity, in truth he was much like a lost soul that could not find something important, and didn't understand it enough to even know how to look for it, or recognize it if he ever found it. As Sango continued to lock gazes with the confused entity before her, she considered his question and how best to answer it, however, she never got the chance.

"You are more aware of the rules," spoke up Midoriko, and odd gleam seemed to dance in her eyes, although it never quite reached her face. It was like she aware of something major, but was unwilling to reveal what it was just yet. "Truly, you are in pretty bad shape if you have so easily forgotten your responsibilities at this point."

The only response she got was a heated and angry growl. The look, however, on the youkai soul's face more than showed that he had indeed forgotten something, and even as they all watched on, the scowl on his face grew darker and darker, as if whatever it was the Midoriko had referred to had only just now sunk in. 

"Midoriko-sama," spoke up Kaede even as the tension in the room grew once more, "Onegai, please forgive the curiosity of an only onna, but to what are ye referring?"

"Even entities such as we are," she answered, never taking her eyes off of the youkai she had been locked in battle with for centuries, "must follow a particular set of rules and guidelines. It is how Nature tried to ensure a balance between the dark and the light, regardless of whether in death or in life. After all, without one, the other cannot exist."

"For either of us," she continued, "when a sacrifice is offered to us, we are obligated to accept that offer, unless it is made with knowing intent to deceive. It is more than obvious that the Taijiya has no knowledge of the full extent of her offer, at least not beyond her heart's intent. Because of this, he has to accept her offer whether he wishes to do so or not."

Again, everyone in the room except for Sango, gasped in shock. Surely this was all a joke. It was the foremost thought in all of their minds, as they all looked on in stunned shock. This just could not be happening. There was just no way that another of the pack could be swallowed up by the very evil that they had all fought for so long. But Kaede was right, it was Sango's choice and even if they all disagreed with it, they all had to respect her decision.

Sango stood still, standing in front of the reposed figure of the man she had come to love throughout their travels. Sure he had a roaming hand, but over the last couple of years, that roaming hand had come to roam on only one posterior. Miroku never even knew that she had noticed, as she had never said anything.

It had become something of an expected behavior, as deep down in her heart, she knew it was just his way of trying to show what his heart's desire was, since he could never find words adequate enough to tell her what was there. She knew this. Just as she had come to expect the hentai to grope her, he had come to expect her response by slapping him. In his odd hentai sort of way, he was simply 'paying his respects' to a personal shrine that to him was named Sango.

She loved him. She had known that for a long time, even before he had confessed his love for her deep inside of Mt. Hakurei. Despite his hentai behavior, Miroku was a simple man at heart. He seemed to truly cherish the simple pleasures, whether they be the gifts of sitting around a campfire exchanging stories with his friends, the beauty of a sunrise, the glories of a sunset, the challenges of a good fight, or the supple curves of a particular set of feminine curves. Oh, he enjoyed the luxuries and they had partaken of them on a number of occasions when his wit and sweet talking tongue had secured them from many a village or town. But at heart, he still preferred the simple things and she counted herself blessed to be considered one of those cherished blessings in his life.

He nearly lost his life to the poison of Naraku's infamous Saimyoushou at Mt. Hakurei, because he had chosen to give his all to try to save her life. She could do no less for him in return, even if it meant that she could no longer be by his side as she so longed to spend the rest of her life being. They had never gotten the chance to give themselves to each other, but perhaps that is what was meant to be, at least she would stand beside him now, and protect him with her last breath of life.

"Enough of this," Sango spoke up, interrupting the clamour in the room that had broken out because of her declaration. "You have been given an offer. By Midoriko-sama's own words, you have no choice but to accept. Now! Stop wasting my time."

Still the youkai soul seemed to hesitate. For the briefest of seconds is seemed to all watching in the room, that there was indeed a measure of fear in the errant soul. As quickly as it had appeared it had vanished, leaving everyone to wonder if they had truly seen it or not.

"Come," the Taijiya spat again, tired of the waiting, "or are you as cowardly as Naraku was?"

Everyone in the room felt the sudden surge in the vile soul's rage. If seemed to fill every corner of the room. Inuyasha and the youkai growled in warning, their instincts reacting to the obvious threat in the room. Sango stood her ground, refusing to flinch and look away or to give ground to the angered soul before her.

This only served to fuel his anger all the more. She should be afraid and begging for her worthless life right now, not standing there smugly staring him in the eye. She would pay for her impudence. She wanted him to take her soul, then so be it. He would grant her wish.

"You will pay for your insolence bitch," was the roar as the evil soul leaped forward to attack the foolish Taijiya. His hand was out stretched, claws extended, the cracking of knuckles echoed through the room. Still Sango stood her ground, not even her scent showed any fear of what she faced.

This only further enraged the evil soul, now lunging in pure, blind rage at the Taijiya. As his claws reached her throat in preparation for rendering her tender flesh and watching her hot blood pour out on the floor, a number of things took place and left everyone in the room both blinded and awed.

All Sango saw, were the eyes of the most evil thing she had ever witnessed, but she held to her heart and her choice. She refused to show fear in the face of this evil presence, especially with her heroine, Midoriko, looking on. She refused to close her eyes, as the youkai soul's claws reached out for the soft and vulnerable skin of her throat. She stared directly into his eyes, refusing to show any fear to him. She saw his rage racing out of control and knew the moment that he had completely lost all rational thinking.

With his roar of triumphant in claiming his prize, there was a sudden surge of power in the room. Surprisingly, it was not the evil power that everyone had expected, but a power not unlike Midoriko's, as it filled every corner of the room and literally swamped the remaining evil in the tiny hut. Time seemed to suddenly stop for all of those who looked on at the vision before them.

Mere inches away from Sango's throat the youkai soul's vicious claws seemed to hang suspended, unable to further advance. It took a second for all to register the cause, and when they did, they all could be heard to gasp in complete astonishment and awe. Hanging just in front of Sango, was an enormous shield of brilliant light. In its center was a huge glowing shakoju. What was holding it there, could not be seen, and with all of the power filling the room, it was fast becoming more and more difficult to tell whose power was the strongest with just senses alone.

Seconds later, the form of a houshi seemed to take shape obviously holding the shakoju, and it soon became apparent that it was Miroku's soul that was standing guard over the love of his life. It was equally apparent that he could not hold this defense for long, as even now the brilliance of the shield seemed to waver. Sensing that the soul standing before him was weakening, the youkai soul roared again and lunged towards his prize.

Everything was happening so fast at this point, that no one 'living' had much of a chance to do more than watch the actions before them. It didn't mean that they didn't try, just that by the time they could move one way, something else was taking place and they had to change their reaction. After the first few attempts, they rightfully chose to just stand and watch.

As the youkai soul prepared to break through the shield that the houshi soul continued to use as protection for the woman he loved, another flare of light and power filled the room, and Sango fell bonelessly to the floor before anyone could intervene. Seconds later, a huge Hiraikotsu shaped light form impacted with the out stretched claws before they could penetrate the rapidly diminishing shield.

It soon became apparent that the wielder was a Taijiya, once again stepping forward to protect the soul of her beloved houshi. The two now stood side by side facing off with the youkai before them. His rage once again increasing to blinding proportions as he found himself being bested by mare ningen souls of what to him, was little or no real worth.

"You filthy ningens will be mine to claim," he roared and charged them once more. As he made another effort to attack, the soul of the Taijiya once again wielded the Hiraikotsu. The soul of the Great Bone Weapon was more than three times the size that it normally was, but the spirit of the Taijiya hefted with the same excellent skill and competence that her living self had always had.

The blow threw the youkai soul back a couple of feet, but only served to further enrage the beast. Midoriko, who had been ready to jump into the fray earlier, had been enthralled by the events before her. None of what was happening was expected, nor could she yet determine what was causing it or where the draw on her power was coming from, making it all possible.

The once again enraged soul sprang forward to lay claim now to two souls, not one. Another sudden burst of light filled the small hut and again an ethereal form seemed to take shape between the youkai soul and his prey. This time the form of the Tetsusaiga took shape, soon followed by a determined, prepared, and all too familiar hanyou blocking the youkai's blow with a fang that was more than thrice its normal transformed size.

It was followed almost immediately by the sound of another body hitting the floor with a thud. Kaede, who had been checking on Sango's fallen form while trying to keep an eye on the goings on in the room, made her way over to the now fallen Inuyasha. With the exception of Ginta, Hakkaku, Atsuko, Shippo, and herself, all in the room appeared to be either unconscious or dead. She could only look on in shocked horror and awe at the scene before her and the events unfolding in the room.

No one noticed the triumphant gleam in the eyes of the ancient warrior. At first, Midoriko was confused by what was happening. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. Every time her erstwhile opponent had leaped forward to lay claim the soul he had first been offered, as well as the soul of the houshi, a brief and unexpected flare of power seemed to fill the room, followed immediately by the brilliant light.

The first time, as she was not expecting anything unusual to happen, she was unable to determine a cause. She would have jumped into the heat of things when the houshi's soul stepped forward to protect the Taijiya, but the same thing occurred again. This time she caught sight something, but it has vanished to quickly for her to be sure of what she had witnessed. It was not until the hanyou had made his appearance that she had not only seen the sight again, but the cause. Each time the power in the room flared, she felt her own power being pulled and drawn away towards the figures that were squaring off with her long fought opponent. The materialization of the hanyou's soul had finally shown her the source of that power drain and what was channeling the power into the forms that were even now preparing to continue the battle. Needless to say, she was herself in awe of the origin.

She had known all of those centuries ago, that the third of her soul that she had left free to wander the earth, would need time to grow and become large, powerful, and remain pure. It had taken untold countless generations for her own soul to grow to the size, purity, and power that she had wielded when alive, and she could only hope that with careful guidance from the Shikon no Tama, that the wandering third of her soul would grow to be half as large, pure, and powerful.

Sacrifices had needed to be made. There was no help for that. For one, the ability to fight as a true warrior would not be possible in this part of her soul. It was far more important, that the soul remain pure, and filled with compassion. She had not wanted for it to become prejudiced by any of its experiences or surroundings, and except for one reincarnation, she had succeeded rather well in maintaining that desired and high standard.

It had been a long and hard road, but she had persevered. She had almost lost all hope when Kikyou had let herself fall into Naraku's influence. The prejudices of this time period, along with the superstitions did nothing to help nurture a soul in dire need of an environment and life that would promote an open minded outlook on life. Even harder to find one that would encourage, rather than discourage. Still although it had been hard, she had pushed what influence she could at the last moment to bringing everything back from the brink of disaster. Now the culmination of all her hard work and long standing patience was showing its true face, and no one noticed it but her.

Kagome had been the end result and so far, the ancient warrior priestess had not been disappointed in the out come. Kagome was so much like her in her own youth, the innocence, the determination, the belief in one's self, the acceptance of what and who she was and those around her. That and so much more made her the pure, compassionate, unprejudiced, and powerful soul that was needed as a true Guardian of the Shikon no Tama.

This, however, had gone beyond anything that Midoriko would have or could have expected. It was something that she, herself, had not even known was possible. As she had watch Inuyasha's soul take up a stance against the youkai soul, she had just caught a brief glimpse of the source of the power surge that she had felt pulling from her own soul. Her own power was such that nothing evil could possibly make any use of it, nor would any dare to try, however, a kindred soul could do so as long as it was a good soul. But to make such use of her power as she was seeing now, took a soul that was not only kindred, but one so pure as to match or exceed her own. That soul was Kagome.

Each flare of power and light had been the young Miko. She felt the threat in the room, despite her current suspended condition and the instincts that Midoriko had worked so hard to influence over the centuries were still working to help protect those that the girl cared most about. Now, before her was the result of the compassion, love, and deeply seated want...no...need to protect and defend. What she could not do on her own, she was helping those who could, to stand and fight the evil that had caused some much harm for far too long.

As Inuyasha pushed back the most recent attack by the youkai soul with the very soul of his Father's Great Fang, the youkai flinched and stepped back. He had neither expected, nor been prepared for such a show of resistance and it didn't sit well with him at all. He was not one to face such odds, but he was also not in much of a position to change them, especially since he no longer had any lackeys to do his dirty work for him.

He had not survived all of these centuries by facing overwhelming odds, and he held no shame in retreating until he could find more power and forces to fight the battle for him. With that in mind, he looked to beat a hasty retreat and proceeded to back away from the battle that he currently faced.

He headed for the door, intent on escaping until he could find another form or body to hide out in. He would return. Of that he held no doubt, for he would come back and take his vengeance on those who had chosen to humiliate him so, especially that re-incarnation of his most hated foe.

Midoriko wasted no time in following hard on the heels of her most challenging enemy. She had not lost so many years locked in immortal combat with him, to lose him now. She could not let him find another host or form to hide himself in. It had taken centuries to recover from the last time a part of his soul hid from her, and she could not, would not spend centuries more trying to get this close to victory only to lose it again.

The souls of Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha, all followed. Neither of the ancient combatants appeared to notice. Before the ancient evil could even reach the tree line across the clearing, he found his way blocked by the near ghostly form of a Taijiya on the back of a neko mononoke. She was braced to launch her Hiraikotsu. at him and he turned to run in another direction, even as the great and powerful weapon came at him.

This proved to be a useless maneuver as he was once again blocked, this time by the same enormous shakoju that had prevented him from claiming the soul of the Taijiya. Once again, he turned and tried to run in yet another direction, his options quickly running short. And one more time, his path was blocked and he found himself being charged by the hanyou with his father's Great Fang of Destruction.

Blind with fear and rage, the youkai soul spun without clear thought and tried to run from the oncoming attack. Although luck seemed to favor him, and he managed to dodge most of the blast, still he was caught by a glancing blow and brought to his knees by the powerful blast.

Midoriko suddenly pulled to a halt, almost as though frozen by some unseen force. Seconds later a flare of immense power and light filled the small clearing not far from the old miko's hut, and a form began to take shape in front of the youkai soul, bringing his fleeing form to just as sudden a halt, as had the other souls already surrounding him on three sides.

It was far larger than any of the ethereal forms that had appeared so far, and Kaede, Atsuko, Shippo, Ginta, and Hakkaku found themselves held in awe at the sight before them. It pulsed with such power and life as to seem to breath, the energy it radiated fairly making their skin crawl with the raw power coming together before them.

It seemed to be taking on multiple forms, no one noticing that Midoriko's own form had disappeared from her place behind the youkai soul. A part of the powered light, stretched upward and enlongated until it seemed as though it would reach into heaven itself. Beneath it, a small ningen form appeared, arms stretch above her head, hands clasping the hilt of what was not obviously a strong and powerful sword.

Just barely behind the young ningen, a second form began to appear. A much taller, ningen onna, who also had her arms up stretched to hold onto the ghostly form of the sword.

Yet a third form began to take shape, this one still taller than the last, but obviously not only a male, but a youkai one at that. It also held outstretched arms to wield the now recognizable and powerful form of the second Great Fang of the Inu no Taisho of the Western Lands, Tenseiga.

Even as the Great Sword of Life, also three times its normal size and humming with unnatural power, took complete form, the first figure became completely apparent as that of the soul of Kagome. Kaede found herself looking briefly back into the hut from which they had all just come, to be sure that the form of the young Miko, who had become like a granddaughter to the old miko, was still there. 

She gave a sigh of relief to see that the body of the girl still lay where she had left it, but was immediately followed by a shocked gasp as she noted the golden glow that seem to surround not only the little Miko's young form, but that of all of the others as well. She noticed what looked like a series of glowing cords or ropes that seemed to link all of their unconscious forms together, combining in the center of the room, merging and becoming one strong cord of powerful energy.

The cord-like rope of power traveled out of the doorway of the small hut, and the old miko could see that it linked not only to the ethereal counterparts of the reposed forms, but to the soul of Midoriko as well. As small, almost unnoticeable thread of the same golden power, led towards Kaede, herself. Following its form, she found that it split into two, one seemed to lead directly to her own heart, and the other to Shippo's, who was still sitting upon her shoulder.

Quickly, she turned her attention back to the scene before her, just in time to see the completion of the second form that seemed to surround Kagome's ethereal appearance. It was obviously that of a woman, who stood at least a head taller than Kagome. Her long dark tresses, and the ancient armor immediately giving her away as the Warrior Priestess Midoriko.

Surrounding both of their forms, and at least a head taller than Midoriko, the youkai form also completed its appearance. Lord Sesshomaru stood before them all, aligned with the two onna and all wielding the powerful Sword of Life.

While all of this had been taking place, the souls of Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku took up battle stances and also surrounded the youkai soul. By now, he could see that he was trapped and was busy looking for a way out of his current situation.

"There will be no escaping this time," spoke an odd voice that seemed to the living, as though Kagome, Midoriko, and Sesshomaru, were all speaking at the same time in perfect synchronization. "For too long, the innumerable souls of those whose lives you have stolen, have been trapped and made to suffer your pain and anguish. For too many centuries, you have tried to ease your own anger and loneliness by bringing pain and sorrow to all who you came into contact with. It ends here and now."

Seeing that he had no other recourse, but to face those before him, the youkai soul stood his ground and made for a show of defiance. Perhaps if he could bide his time, he could find a weakness and capitalize on it to make his escape.

"How do you plan on defeating me now," he growled, at heart in complete fear of the power that he sensed surrounding him, "when you could not do so before? You will never defeat such as me. Give up now while you still can."

"Hmm! Hmm! Hmm!" was the laughing response he received at his statement. Even to his own hears, he knew it was pointless and lacked any conviction. "Stalling for time will gain you nothing. Stand coward and meet your fate."

Before the vile youkai could do more than open his mouth to make an angry reply, the triple figure before him moved. The motion carried such grace as to shame the most graceful of dancers that ever breathed or dared to set foot to rhythm, as the powerful Soul of the Tenseiga, was moved in one smooth, powerful, and fluid stroke. As it was brought down, the Great Fang of Life seemed to sing, and an answering thrum could be heard from the Great Fang of Destruction, still wielded by the soul of Inuyasha behind the youkai soul.

In a sweeping gesture, Tenseiga was brought around, the figure(s) wielding it spinning on the ball of one foot, their graceful movements in complete sync with each other. As one they turned, and as one they brought the weapon to bare down upon their by now shivering foe.

Each second saw more power being fed into the Life Giving Sword, as the maneuver brought the Fang around and as though it were slicing nothing more that the air itself, it passed right through the youkai soul. With any other sword of such power, the youkai would have been ripped in two, however, to those who were unfamiliar with the abilities of Tenseiga, it looked like nothing had happened at all.

Mere seconds passed, as each watcher held their breath in anticipation, before the ancient and evil soul, raised its face to the skies and an inhuman scream of pain, horror, anguish, and loneliness was torn from his very depths. As Kaede, Atsuko, Shippo, Ginta, and Hakkaku looked on, hundreds of screaming souls seemed to pour from the evil presence before them. They soared in every direction, some to the heavens, others into the forest never to be seen again. Still more were sucked into a small portal that appeared as if from nowhere, the screams of terror and pain sending shivers of fear down the spines of all who heard.

Long moments passed, making the flow of departing souls seem endless, but finally they seemed to thin out and be diminishing. By now, most of the village had gathered to see what the strange lights were about, and Jaken, Ah-Un , Rin, and Shippo soon joined Kaede, Atsuko, and the two ookami youkai. Stunned awe was the only way to describe the feeling that seemed to fill the area, from the watching spectators.

Soon the sounds of the escaping souls departure came to an end. With the last soul now gone, silence seemed to reign supreme over the clearing. Where a powerful youkai soul once stood, there now seemed to be the soul of a small youkai dragon. He was not the fearsome and terror inspiring form that had been seen in the ancient cave of Midoriko. No, he was now nothing more than a doragon, about the size of a large ningen male.

Compared to the stature of the creature from the cave, this lowly youkai looked almost pathetic. It was hard to look upon him and see the powerful, evil being that had been held in such fear for so many centuries and had yielded power of such enormous proportions for so long.

Despite this, there was still an air of defiance about the entity and although there was still a lingering evil air about the being, it was nothing like what it had been. In fact, it was less a feeling of evil and more a feeling of anger, pain, anguish, and loneliness.

"It has been a long time since we stood before each other thus," spoke up the ancient Warrior Priestess, as she stepped away from the ethereal forms of Sesshomaru, and Kagome, "has it not?"

"Not long enough," the small doragon spat back. It lacked in the conviction that had previously been there, however, making it apparent that the fire within was quickly dwindling.

"While I realize that you probably still hold onto your anger for him," replied Midoriko with a sigh, "you really have to let it go. He is no longer even alive for you to direct you anger towards. It is as I tried to explain to you long ago, only now far too heavy a price as been paid for your anger and the misguided path you were led down, as had been back then."

"You are well aware," the ancient Miko continued, "that he is no longer around to continue to make your life miserable."

It had taken a moment to recall the face, especially as he was more worried about his friends and family. Having listened, however the to words of the Warrior Priestess, Shippo readily recalled the face of another doragon. One who despite the difference in size, colour, and ferocity, still held a striking resemblance to the one that now stood facing the power and might of the Inu-tachi.

"You are HIS son?" the little kitsune gasped in shock, while perched on Kaede's shoulder. He didn't know whether to be shaking with fear, or shivering with excitement. All he knew was that a mystery that had been wandering the lands for more than a thousand years, had finally shown its face and other answers would soon be forthcoming.

Everyone, except for the battle prepared souls, turned their attention to the small figure sitting on Kaede's shoulder. What did he know about this being and how and why did he recognize anything about him?

The soul of the much less threating youkai turned and looked directly into the face of the one questioning him. He could see in the kitsune's eyes that he had figured out who he was. Although he would not know his name, nor any of his history, it was apparent that the child had figured out who his father had been.

"Hai," was his quiet answer, and with the admission, the soul seemed to further slump in complete defeat and submission.

------------------------------------------------

Dictionary

Baba - Old Woman, Witch, Shit, Bullshit Baka - Idiot Chikushou - Damn Daitoku - Priest Doragon - Dragon Fujo - Sorceress Fukurou - Owl Hanyou - Half Demon Higurashi-daitoku - Roughly: Priest Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's grandfather, and name used by those not of the family.  
Higurashi-nisou - Roughly: Priestess Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's mother, and name used by those not of the family.  
Hinba - Mare Houshi - Monk Inu - Dog Joshi - Women Kinmouno shishi - Golden-haired Lion Kitsune - Fox Demon Kobura - Cobra Koruto - Colt Kuromiko - Dark Miko Miko - Shrine Maiden Neko - Cat Nisou - Priestess Ojii-san - Grandfather Ojika - Stag Okaa-san - Mother Onna - Woman Ookami - Wolf Osuuma - Stallion Oushi - Bull Red Dragon - Ru-doragon Ryuu - Dragon Ryuukessei - Roughly translates as 'Dragon Formation Spirit' - Author discretion - son of Ryuukossei.  
Ryuukossei - Roughly translates as 'Dragon Bone Spirit' - Dragon who was ultimately the cause of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father's death. Although he later died saving his ningen mate and newly born Inuyasha, the wounds that he had going into that battle, had already been caused by Ryuukossei, who was left pinned to a cliff face by Sugimi-sama's fang. Later, Inuyasha defeated him in battle and strengthened the power of his own fang, used to repair the broken Tetsusaiga and giving him back the power and strength to wield his father's Great Fang of Destruction.  
Sama - Lady or Lord - respectively Seiyuuki - Monkey Shika - Deer Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls Shishi - Lion Taijiya - Demon Exterminator Taiyoukai - Demon Lord Youkai - Demon 


	36. Chapter 36 A Mystery as Ancient as the ...

You Darkness by Vyncent

This story contains GRAPHIC violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Parts of this dark, and sinister fic, will NOT be posted to is being posted to AdultFanFiction. net and MediaMiner. org

If you do not like such content, then please be advised that this fic may not be appealing to you. Please do not read this if such content is offensive to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

-----------------------------

Chapter 36 - A Mystery as Ancient as the Past!

There was a moment of silence that seem to shroud the area under a heavy blanket. It was as though everyone there, witnessing the events of the past few minutes, were all holding their breath awaiting something. Most were not even sure what it was that they were waiting for.

It was Midoriko, who finally broke the pregnant moment. 

"As you can see, Ryuukessei," she stated calmly, "you secret is out. You might as well tell them."

For several long moments, it seemed that the defeated youkai soul would not respond. He just stood there, looking at Shippo. The look however, was not one of hatred or anger, but almost as if it was relief. Finally, the once powerful soul looked away, casting his eyes down to look upon the ground as though in shame.

"Hai," he quietly replied, "my father was Ryuukossei. Ryuukossei, the great doragon that was the one responsible for the passing of the late Inu no Taisho, father to both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

There was a general gasp of shock around the gathered group of watchers. The powerful and evil doragon was well known by many, although among the ningens the knowledge was more myth and legend than fact. The battle between Sugimi-sama and Ryuukossei had been legendary even in its own day, more than 200 years ago during the Great War.

"But I thought that all of Ryuukossei's sons had died during the Great War," stated a voice from the gathered group of onlookers.

The youkai soul stared out at the group, it being apparent to all that he was not truly willing to tell his tale to so many. Midoriko seemed to recognize this, and being the pure and kind soul that she was, she had a bit of pity for her long time foe.

"Perhaps this is something best discussed in a quieter setting," she stated calmly, "and with fewer ears. Besides, there are those who are entitled to the whole truth and need to be present, as well."

With that said, she waved her arms in an expansive and all inclusive gesture. Light filled the area blinding all present for long moments. When the light died away, the villagers who had come to see what was going on, found themselves standing alone and the small group of shard hunters, and their companions were nowhere to be seen. One of the village sentry ran to the doorway to Kaede's home, only to find that no one, not even the bodies of the houshi, Taijiya, the Hanyou, nor the little Miko, was there. He turned back perplexed and not a little shaken.

--------------------------------

A brilliant burst of light flared at the base of the Goshinbuko. For several long moments, it seemed to engulf almost the entire base of the ancient matriarch. Finally, however, it died away, and was replaced by a number of entities.

Once again, in his customary place, nestled in the welcoming roots of the old Tree of Ages that had kept him safely for fifty years, Inuyasha sat with Kagome comfortably seated in his lap. Other than being exhausted, she seemed to be fine Inuyasha, for his part was not suffering even from being tired, just relief at his mate once again being safe in his arms.

Rin, Jaken, and Kirara, who had been playing with the village children in a nearby meadow, were surprised to find themselves suddenly beneath the enormous tree, with all of their friends, family, and companions. Opposite the three, was Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, and from the looks of confusion on their faces, they too were surprised at the turn of events.

Completing the circle of battle wearied companions, was Atsuko, Ginta, Hakkaku, Kouga, and Sesshomaru. The later two, were both confused and totally mystified by their presence, although the Taiyoukai, as was his nature, didn't let any of his confusion show. Kaede completed the group seated between the Ookami Prince and the Western Lord.

Right in the center of the gathered group, were the two souls that had so recently be locked tightly in battle inside what had been known for centuries as the Shikon no Tama. The ancient Warrior Priestess Midoriko, stood calm and poised, and the soul of the youkai, Ryuukessei, stood with an air of both defeat and relief almost cloaking his very being.

"I am sorry to have disturbed those of you," Midoriko spoke up, "who were busy with other business. I felt, however, that as you all have worked so valiantly and hard to reach this moment, you deserved to be here. It is time for the truth of days long past to finally be revealed."

She turned to the slouched form of the doragon soul that she knew better than he knew himself, "Ryuukessei, it is time that you let the otherside of yourself show his face. You have kept him locked away for far too long. Let him have a few moments at least."

The youkai soul looked at his long time foe. He stared into her eyes, trying to fathom whether or not this was just another battle to be fought, but one of the mind, rather than with sword or bow. But all he could see was her determination to make sure that what needed to be done and said was, even if she was the one that told the tale, or at least what she knew of it. He, however, was not yet ready to relinquish total control over the otherside that he held within, at least not just yet.

For a moment, he toyed with the idea of letting her tell everyone the truth, but he knew that she would not let him off that easily. She had ever and always been a challenge to him, as their centuries old battle had proven. Still, he didn't find it easy to speak of his dark and sordid past, especially to strangers, especially strangers who in essence had been his enemy for so many years.

"The kitsune was right," he spoke quietly and hesitantly, "Ryuukossei was my father, although he denied my existence for many years. I was the last born of a large family. I know nothing of my sisters, but my five older brothers seemed to hold more status in my father's home than I was ever allowed."

Ryuukessei paused here, as though reluctant to continue. Seeing the pain in his face, Midoriko unhesitatingly reached out and took one of his clawed hands in her own. The action surprised him so much that Ryuukessei didn't even consider pulling his hand from hers. Remarkabley, he felt emboldened by her touch, he continued.

"Apparently, there were complications during my mother's pregnancy with me. Problems that might have solutions in Kagome's time, but ended up causing my mother irreparable damage that left her unable to ever bare young again, once I was born. It also left me less than perfect by the high standards of the Doragon Clan, and even higher standards set by my father," he said, the pain apparent in his voice, "Father never forgave me for this, and left me on the outskirts of a small village, that bordered his own lands."

"As a member of his bloodline," he continued, "father didn't want it said that he had killed one of his sons, however, he didn't want it widely known that I was of his seed. Leaving me helpless in the wilderness should have assured him of my death, especially as I was only hours old at the time. But the Fates stepped in and hindered his plans. Something that he was not to learn of for a number of years."

"Father was one who always hated ningens," Ryuukessei said, "I am not sure if there was a true reason behind his feelings towards them, or if he just saw them, as many youkai do, as just being filthy vermin that needed to be stamped out like rats in a grainery. Regardless, father was one who would rather not suffer them to live, except for the pleasure of hearing them scream."

"He knew that all ningen, who had heard of him, were either afraid of him, or despised him. Apparently, he figured that leaving me in the forest near a ningen village would assure my demise either by exposure, at the claws of some wild beast, or out of revenge by the ningens in the village. I later learned that he had hoped that one of the villagers would kill me. His true intent had been that if they killed one of his sons, he could then take revenge on them, without the Lord of those lands that the village was a part of, declaring war on him."

"It didn't work out that way," spoke up Miroku, who was sitting in rapped attention to the tale, while holding an uncommonly reserved and quiet Sango in his arms. No one seemed to notice that for a change his hands were surprisingly behaving themselves, "did it? One of the ningen came to your aid?"

"Hai," the doragon youkai soul answered, "You see, in the nearby village there was an old miko. She had grown up in those parts, and served as the miko to several small villages that were within a day or two's walk from each other. Even back then, there were never enough miko's to go around, nor enough skilled houshi for that matter, either."

"It was so long ago, that I have even forgotten her name," he sighed, it more than obvious that his lack in this area bothered him, "but she was returning to her home village, having just tended to her rounds in another, when she was drawn by the cries of a babe in the woods. Finding that those cries were my own, she had pity on me and took me into her own home."

"It was hard for her," he said, "for many reasons. There was the lack of knowledge as to what was needed to take care of a doragon youkai. It is tough enough trying to figure out how to care for a half grown one, but to have a helpless infant to tend to is even harder. She did the best she could, allowing nature to aid her as much as she was able. It helped, but for the special needs of our kind, it was hardly enough. It meant that I was always under nourished during those first few years, and it is doubtful that had she known exactly what I needed, if she would have been able to give it to me. All I really know for sure, is that she did her best within the limitations that she was forced to endure and was the only one to even want to aid me."

"What of the other villagers?" asked Ginta, who was also listening in awe to the tale unfolding before them, "Were they as welcoming of you as she was?"

"Iie," was the angry reply, although the young ookami youkai knew that it was not directed at him, "they were less than happy with the old miko's actions and did their best to persuade her to just dump me back into the wilderness, or better to let them 'take care' of me. Of course, she refused. Being a miko, especially one that oversaw the needs of several villages, she had some standing and they could not just ignore her wishes. For the first few and most critical years of my life, she put up with them constantly harassing her, while trying to learn what was needed to care for a doragon infant."

"She took me everywhere with her," Ryuukessei continued, a mix of emotions apparent in his voice, "I was too young to be left alone, and she didn't trust any of the villagers that she knew to take care of me in her absence. She carried me on her back for the first few months, but as is the norm with most youkai, the first year we grow incredibly fast. After a couple of months, I was too big and heavy for her old and crippled body to carry. By then, however, I was able to manage fairly well, walking on my own, and I followed her everywhere she went."

"Travel at the time was not easy," stated the doragon youkai soul, "not that it is easy now, but then it was during the Great War, and even traveling during the day was perilous at best. That she had managed to care for and protect me for so long was incredible, especially for an old ningen onna. Her miko powers, while not impressive, were most adequate and served the old baaba well. Still, the only reason that she held out as long as she did, was because that area was of little interest to those of high authority and as the war raged on, it seldom crossed the lands she called home."

"That changed didn't it?" asked Sango quietly. Despite the pain and horror that this entity had caused, everyone there seemed to feel his pain and his story touched a place in their hearts that could not help but answer the call heard by all.

"Hai," the small doragon replied, "All too suddenly at that. As I said, she was old. I was not more than ten years old in actual years. It was in the year of the passing of the doragon, that she died quietly one night in her sleep. She had seen fifty long years and then some, almost a miracle in itself, especially for the times. When the village elder found out, he and the other villagers wasted little time in binding me, and lashing me to a pole in the center of the village."

"Ningens," he laughed scornfully, "Such filthy, superstitious vermin."

This earned him a number of angry retorts from around the circled group, and even Midoriko, who still held onto his clawed hand, squeezed it hard enough to earn a gasp from the youkai soul. Remembering his place, he calmed and continued, as though the insulting words had not left his mouth.

"The villagers had seen that one of the most recent battles of the Great War was almost in our backyard, so to speak. By the looks of things, if my father were to win the battle, the village was most certainly doomed. Being a superstitious lot and the old miko no longer there to bring the light of reason to their fear filled minds, they decided that offering a sacrifice to my father, might be a way of getting him to leave them in peace," he continued.

"It would not have made any difference," he stated, "as you see, the village was located just within the borders of the Western Lands, and it was but a half day's casual walk to the borders of my father's lands. What they didn't know at the time, was that due to several recent battles, against the Western Lord, all five of my brothers were dead."

"My father respected no one," Ryuukessei sighed, "and he raised my brothers with the same cruel arrogance, and tyranny. When he found out that they had all died at the hands of his erstwhile enemy, Sugimi-sama, Lord of the Western Lands, he was enraged almost beyond reason."

"Of course, when he came across the village that had been my home for the first ten years of my life," continued the lost soul, " he had completely forgotten the events of that last night. The sight of me must have been like reliving a nightmare, but at the same time, he also realized that now I was the last living heir to his kingdom. Seeing that the ningens were about to offer me up as a sacrifice enraged him, and in his rage he attacked them. Seeing as how their offering was not having the desired affect, some even made so bold as to try to attack him, but of course it only brought their death that much quicker."

"I didn't realize that he had saved me because all of my other brothers were dead. Iie, in fact, I was at first over joyed that someone who looked like me had come to my rescue. Not having seen him before, at least not at an age when I would have remembered any prior encounters with him, I didn't even know that it was my father, or that his reasons for the rescue were anything but honourable."

"He left me tied to that stake in the center of the village, as he wreaked havoc and totally decimated the entire village. He made me watch as he slowly tortured and killed everyone down to the last man, woman, and child. I was horrified at his tyranny, and viciousness. I was also, soon to learn that what he did that night was merciful compared to what he was truly capable of."

There was a brief pause from the youkai soul, as he seem to need to collect himself from the memories that he painted for everyone with his words. No one broke the silence, almost afraid to break the mood and have his story stopped, and yet at the same time afraid that he would continue.

"As he took me 'home' that night," Ryuukessei resumed, "I learned of the death of my brothers at the hands of the Great and Terrible Inu no Taisho of the Western Lands. My father painted the horrible image of a blood thirsty and vile Inu Youkai Lord, who was intent on destroying our bloodline. He left out much. He failed to mention that each of my brothers had been sent to invade Sugimi-sama's Lands, and that except for one, they each took it upon themselves to seek out a village and destroy it in any fashion that they chose."

"As luck would have it, one of them had chosen a village not far from the one that I lived in. I do not know which brother it was, as up to that point, I didn't even know I had brothers, sisters, or even family. My father made sure that I learned of each of them, and how they all had died, although in his rendering they were all the victims, and not the vile and evil beings that he had raised them to be."

"The first brother, had chosen to watch all of his victim slowly die be fire. He made sure that they were trapped within the confines of their small community, and then set the outskirts ablaze with his fiery breath. As the fire spread towards the center of the village, the inhabitants were forced to run to the center of town. Of course, it was all for naught, and their cries of pain filled horror, filled the skies as my brother watched for his own amusement."

"This was apparently, how Sugimi-sama came upon him and was able to take him down quite easily, as he was so caught up in watching his entertainment that he failed to notice his approaching attacker. By the time the Great Lord was able to arrive and defeat his foe, the village was lost completely."

Ryuukossei continued, "It was just a few days later that word of my second brother attacking another village came to the Western Lord's attention. It was a village that was closer to his home, and bigger than the first one that had been attacked. This brother had taken more time in laying out his plan of attack, and in fact, had made sure that not one of his intended victims escaped to warn anyone. He failed to note that this particular village was not far from the cave of a hermit, who had called the area his home for many years. It was he, who got word to the Lord of the Lands."

"He built up an enormous wall of earth so that it completely surrounded the village that he had chosen, and then let loose the embankments of the nearby river. It had been a hard and heavy winter that year, and spring was not a relief, but more of a burden. The heavy snows that were melting and running down from the mountains had swollen the river beyond any previously seen limits. While he was building his earthen walls, having the power over the rocks and soil themselves, he had dammed off the river to build the waters even higher than the already raging currents already were."

"When he was satisfied with his efforts, he slowly broke down the dam, and let the icy waters flood the village. It was late at night, and by the time that they villagers were even aware of their impending doom, it was too late for them. By the time that Sugimi-sama found out about the attack, it was too late to save anyone. He didn't, however, let that stop him from meeting my brother in combat, and again he readily defeated him."

"The third brother had taken preference to a large village that was nested in a small valley in the mountains. His attacks were more like lightening, and he had chosen the village's location for two reasons. The first being that it was about half way between the borders of my father's lands, and the Western Lord's castle. The second, because of the high mountains that had once surrounded the village that they overlooked."

Hearing this, Sango gasped in shock and recognition, drawing every eye towards her, "I know of this tale, although I never saw the place, my father once told me that our distant ancestor and one of our village's founders, had been to see the place after the attack."

"He told me that according to the tales," Sango continued, "the doragon who attacked them, brought the mountains down to fill the valley completely. He was careful in how he did this, so that none of the huts, or buildings were crushed, but instead so that everyone was completely buried alive."

"Hai," said Ryuukessei, "he did just that. The nature of the attack was such that when everything was covered as he wanted, the earth was fused and melted to an almost glass-like state. It ensured that no one inside would be able to escape, but also meant that it would take days for them to all die. I heard that over a month later, Sugimi-sama managed in his true form, to finally break his way through the encrusted dome."

"He had of course, already killed my brother," the doragon answered to the unspoken questions that he could see in the eyes that were glued to him as he spoke, "and he found one lone survivor. It seemed that my brother had underestimated the amount of air that he had trapped within, and had not realized that the village had an enormous stockpile of food on hand. They held out as long as they were able, but with the exception of one lone young onna, everyone passed away from more the quality of the air than the amount."

"Hai," Sango interjected once more, "That was also mentioned in the tales. To my understanding, my distant ancestor agreed to take the onna in. She too, is one of my ancestors, although I understand that mentally she was never the same after that."

"You are right," Ryuukessei told the Taijiya, "The ordeal was too much for the onna mentally, and while she lived many years afterwards, she was mentally never the same. She lived long enough to bare seven strong children, four girls and three boys. All of which, at the encouragement of Sugimi-sama learned the arts of combat against youkai. He had made a pact with your distant ancestor and in so doing was responsible for the founding of the first Taijiya and their hidden village, which Naraku eventually found and destroyed."

"Despite her ordeal, she was physically strong, and had she not lost what mind she had to the actions of my brother, it was more than obvious in traits of her offspring, that she was of greater than normal intelligence for a ningen onna," he stated with confidence.

"My fourth brother was more daring, choosing to pick an even larger town, almost within sight of the Western Lord's castle. While he was not as strong as the first three, he held sway over the insects of the earth, and called down upon the town a plague of Saimyoushou. With the aid of his manipulations, they were readily able infiltrate every hut, hovel, and home. Even the mansion of the local Daimyou was not immune. As the screams of the town's people filled the air, it is said that my brother stood in the town square and laughed in delight at the pain and suffering caused by the poison seeping slowly into their blood and killing them."

"Once again, word reached the Inu no Taisho. He knew of the youkai who later fathered Jinenji, and sent a contingent of guards to fetch the skilled healer. With ease, he dispatched my brother, and was at least able to save more than half of the people of the town. It is said that he administered personally to many of the victims, as Jinenji's father helped. It is sure that if both had not been there when they were, the entire town would have been lost."

Jaken, Miroku, and Kirara, all shuddered at the thought of those deaths. They knew first hand what the poison of the Insects of Hell, felt like. Those who died, must have done so in the more horrible fashion.

"So that is how Naraku learned of the Saimyoushou," spoke up Jaken, not realizing that he had spoken his thoughts out loud.

"Hai," replied Ryuukessei, "It was me, who told the hanyou of their existence and how to obtain them. They are a great asset to those who have possession, or know where to find their hives. They are quite useful really."

Several growls broke out around the circle of listeners, bring Ryuukossei back to what he was there for.

"While all of these acts were horrible," he continued as though the growling had never occurred, "and my brothers vile in the extreme, it was my fifth brother that proved the most daring, and vicious. It was his actions, that sealed the Fates of both my father, and Sugimi-sama."

"You, Sesshomaru-sama," the youkai soul spoke, addressing the Western Lands current Lord and Master, "were about the same age as I was at the time. Although I was completely unaware of the things that happened until much later, I am told that what made the actions of my fifth brother more horrible than what my other four brothers had done, was because he didn't use any special powers or abilities such as they had done. In fact, all he used was brute strength, and a number of his 'friends' to aid him in hurting your father."

"He knew that the things that the other four had done, were bad and he wanted to hurt your father more than they had. By this time, your father had already called forth his reinforcements, and had the Western Lands so well guarded, the except for an invasion of an attacking army, it was impossible to try to locate and ravage another village, even in the farthest reaches of the kingdom."

"Instead," said Ryuukossei, "my fifth brother used more primitive means for gaining access to the one thing that would hurt your father more than anything else that had been done. He had planted spies throughout the realm, and from the collected information, he found that your mother had fairly regular habits and daily rituals. One of them, and the most common, was for her to take you and a small contingent of guards and servants down to the nearest village at least once a month to visit the merchants that inhabited the community."

"She always took the same road," he continued, "every time she took you to the market. It seemed to be a pastime that both of you enjoyed very much. At least that was what the reports indicated. All I know for sure, was that my brother was gone for several days before he returned to my father, and days later, he was dead. He had been carefully strung up between some trees, and every inch of his skin flayed from his body. The reports that were given to my father, and that I later read, indicated that he had lived for three days with the torture that he was put through. Besides flaying his skin from his body, the poison of your mother's claws had been collected, and injected into his blood."

Sesshomaru's growled in crimson eyed rage, and Kagome could be seen to noticeably tremble in both fear and anger. A soft glow surrounded her huddled form, still held protectively in Inyasha's arms. He too was growling, but while it was in warning to any danger that seemed might be threatening his mate, it was also in confusion as to what had caused her to react in this way, and why was she glowing?

Several soft gasps drew Inuyasha's attention a moment later, and as he looked up to see what they were for, he noticed that the exact same ethereal glow that surrounded Kagome, was also surrounding his brother. Little Rin, who had been watching the goings on, and while not completely understanding everything that was being said, understanding enough to know that her Lord was troubled.

Something deep in the young onna's heart called to her, and she found herself immediately standing and moving to Sesshomaru's side. Quietly, she settled herself into his lap, and leaned into him as though hugging him, but without putting her arms around him. He was not one for overly open shows of affection, however, by keeping her arms to herself, she offered him that which her heart told her he needed, but with the option to pull away if he didn't want it. To her delight, his growling eased, and she felt him wrap her in the safety of his own arms.

When the youkai soul had mentioned the trips that both his mother and him used to take to the market, he knew without question where this story was leading. Memories that he had suppressed for centuries, came rushing back with a vengeance and threatened to make him lose control of himself. In the back of his mind, a warm and caring caress could be felt, and a feeling of understanding and comfort took hold.

When he felt Rin settle into his lap and lean into him as though wanting to hug him, he felt his anger and rage calm, and the soothing sensation in his head spread to engulf his entire being. Yes, the horrid memories of that week were still fresh in his mind. Memories that he had not even been able to share with his father. Instead, he had locked them away, and turned a cold eye to the world about him, not wishing for anyone to see the pain of his heart.

For reasons that even he could not find answers to, he quietly accepted Rin offer of comfort, and those of the little Miko, whose calming presence he could feel in the back of his mind. They gave him what he most needed, without losing face in front of everyone else, and right now he was extremely greatful to both of them for them compassionate and caring hearts.

The soft glow that had surrounded Kagome and Sesshomaru slowly faded, and the Taiyoukai returned to a semblance of normal. Kaede took a moment to check on Kagome, still somewhat concerned for her health. With all of the energy expended and damage that she had suffered so recently, the last thing that they needed was for her to have any kind of relapse. It was one of the reasons why she had been so adamant that night, when Inuyasha and Kagome had taken so long to return to the hut, about going off to check on those who she thought more of as her grandchildren and family than anything.

She had not intended to 'play' Miroku, although that is what anyone else might have thought had they been there to see her. In truth, she realized that the two would soon mate, but with the events of the past couple of weeks, and the uncommon stress of the situation, she was not sure if either of the two were ready for what finally came about. Thankfully, her worries had been for naught, and the 'granddaughter' she had come to love so dearly, along with both her mate and the 'mental rappore' that she obviously shared with her mate's older brother was giving her support and understanding that her mind, body, and soul so desperately needed.

From the looks of things, that rappore worked both ways, and she could feel the young Miko reach out unconsciously to offer silent comfort to the Great Lord of the West. The young onna was a marvel of Miko abilities. She had no training, and at her age, it would be next to impossible for her to learn many of the things that she would have been trained in as a child. 

What she lacked in training, however, she more than made up for in instinct. One thing about Kagome, she trusted her instincts and let them and her heart lead her. It was her greatest strength and the old miko had seen it work miracles that even well trained miko's, her sister included had never been able to accomplish.

Assured that Kagome was alright and able to reassure the hanyou protecting her, the old miko returned to her seat to hear out the rest of the tale that had brought them all together. That she had lived long enough to see this moment, was far more that she could have ever hoped for and she was not about to let a moment of it slip away.

Midoriko and Ryuukessei waited patiently for the group to resettle and once everyone's attention was back to the two souls standing in the center of the circle of onlookers, the doragon continued his story. Midoriko continued to reassure the ailing spirit. She had known all of those centuries ago that much of the hatred that Ryuukessei had been giving himself too, was mostly because of what had happened to him before that faithful night.

"Because of the deaths of my brothers, and especially the way my oldest brother had been tortured," Ryuukessei continued, "the hatred between my father and yours seemed to know no bounds. There were differences, however, as Ryuukossei was overwhelmingly ruthless and relentless in his sojourns to attack your father or his domain."

"Your father, however, was always considerate of the meek and innocent. Where my father would kill ruthlessly, every man, woman, and child, your father would only take down those who directly opposed him, or the justice that he used to govern his lands."

"But if he was so careful in his attacks on your father's lands," asked a confused Hakkaku, a nod of agreement from most of the others, "then who killed your oldest brother?"

"From my father's reports," Ryuukessei answered, "I learned that while Sesshomaru-sama's father loved his mate with all of his heart, there were those in the realm who had come to love and respect her for the powerful, beautiful, and compassionate Lady that she truly was. When word leaked out, for Sugimi-sama had tried to keep it a secret, a group of lesser Lord's took it upon themselves to intervene in your father's stead."

"They were extremely loyal to your mother, Sesshomaru-sama," the youkai soul continued, "She had at one point or another saved either their own lives, or the lives of their families and they owed her a life debt that they took very seriously. When the news of her death reached them, they secretly hired a group of assassins. They didn't settle for just any old assassins either, but the best ninja that they could find. Money was not a concern, and along with the assassins, they hired out for the best taijiya in the four realms."

Ryuukessei turned to Sango, "Your distant ancestor learned of the attack on Sugimi-sama's mate, and without waiting he offered his allegiance to the Lords and his fealty to your father. A number of his best men traveled with the ninja. It is said that they all disappeared into the shadows of the night, becoming as One with the Darkness. Nothing was heard from them for almost two weeks, but then just as they had disappeared into the dark, they all suddenly seemed to melt out of the Darkness, like nothing had ever transpired."

"None could ever get any of them to speak of what they had done," he stated, "and it was apparent that none really wanted to know. All just knew that they had succeeded in their assignment, and returned like everything was normal. Except for the eventual news that reach the Western Lord's ears of the death of his mate's murderers, nothing more was every publicly said of those events."

"Now that my father no longer had one of his strong, well trained sons to be his heir," Ryuukessei spoke with anger and hatred, "he decided that his once disowned son was better than nothing. The only problem was that I was not anything like my brothers. At least, not at first."

"Father wanted his son and heir to be a tyrannical and ruthless as he was. Father, however, was never satisfied with anything, and it didn't help that the old miko who had cared for me, had not realized that young doragons needed to have freshly killed prey early in their lives in order to grow to the enormous proportions that most doragon are known for, and to build the strength that is almost legend among our kind. Normally, the parent captures and maimed the prey, before giving it to their young. This allows the young to learn early how to killed, and to give them the freshest and most succulent blood, it being sweetened by fear."

"Because of this lack in my diet and the kindness that she lavished upon me, I was not half the doragon that father wanted in a son. Never a day passed that he didn't let me know of this. Where he could lay waste to entire valley's in a single attack, I was luck if I could level a large house. Where he towered over small mountains, I was lucky to threaten the heights of a small hill."

"Soon, all I knew of life was how inadequate I was, how I could never be like any of my brothers, how I would never amount to anything. More than ever, as each year passed, I wanted to at least once, have my father see something, anything in me that he approved of," Ryuukessei sighed, the overwhelming heartbreak and sadness seemed to pour off of him in waves.

Midoriko spoke at this point, realizing that Ryuukessei might not be willing to continue, at least for now. They had spent a lot of time together inside of the Shikon no Tama, and she had learned a lot about her opponent both during his life, and even after his death. Much of what he now spoke of, she had managed to taunt him into telling her during their centuries long battle.

"It was during this time," Midoriko picked up the tale, "that I came to power. My abilities were not based, as Ryuukessei's, Kikyou's, or Naraku's, were. I had no need to take the souls of others to gain my powers. I have always had complete and unwavering faith in the powers of the Four Souls, and they have always guided my hand in all that I have ever done or given myself too."

"Near the village that I called home," she continued, "there was a young man, who had taken an interest in me. He was strong, held position, and offered much."

"But he was not your type," spoke up Kagome for the first time. She was reminded of Hojo in some ways, but felt that this situation probably was more like Onigumo.

"Hai," the ancient Warrior Priestess said with something of a laugh in her voice, "As you would say in your time, he was definitely not my type. Oh, his heart was in the right place, but even in those times, joshi were more possessions than companions, and he would have caged my spirit. That was something that I could not allow, and that he failed to understand. I might have accepted him, had it not been for that."

"At the same time," she continued, "there was another who also desired me, but for quite different reasons. My skills as a warrior and a priestess were widely known, although no one knew that I had taken my training as a warrior at the feet of Sugimi-sama himself."

"You knew our father?" asked Inuyasha, unable to withhold the awe in his voice.

"Hai," she replied, a sparkle of laughter glinting in her eyes, "I knew him well. It was his suggestion that I learn how to fight, especially after the death of his mate. He felt that I would be a much more formidable opponent to any enemy if I could both use my Miko abilities and combine them with the fighting skills of a true warrior. He was right, it was a most formidable combination and made me close to undefeatable."

"However," she paused briefly, "it also seemed to make me more desirable by both ningen and youkai." Here the Great Priestess paused again, a flush of colour gracing her face.

"They came from miles around to see the Warrior Priestess," she sighed, although there was humour to her voice as she spoke. "They were especially fond of seeing if it was possible to defeat me. Of course, there were many that I had to seek out, as it was my job to defend the less fortunate from the rogue youkai that seemed to infest the area. Most of them were drawn out by the constant battles of the Great War."

"Among those youkai that were seeking me out," she said, "was a smaller than normal, and less...experienced...youkai. He was quite rough around the edges, rude almost to a fault, brash, arrogant, spirited, and impatient. I had no idea that he was living a life of hell, and that this was the cause of much of the pain that I could feel eminating from his soul."

Almost as an unconscious action, there was an answering growl from the doragon before her. The group looked on, a few wondering at the reason, while several of them were certain of both the cause and why.

"You cared for him," Kagome spoke up quietly for the first time, "didn't you?"

Ryuukessei was too stunned for words, as he heard the question, and looked upon the face of the Priestess whom he had called enemy for centuries. Her face flushed a brilliant shade of crimson that could have rivaled her re-incarnation. There was silence for several long moments, moments in which Ryuukessei could not remove his eyes from the Great Miko before him, moments that Midoriko used to collect herself and her thoughts so that she could continue.

"You all must understand," she paused, and then continued, "just as Kaede, and Kagome already do. The source of a Miko's powers is granted as a gift by Nature itself. The more firmly grounded one's belief in the true heart of the four souls, the stronger that power is, and the more that Nature is willing to give. Just as with anything granted by Nature, her gifts are a two edge sword, and there is always a price that must be paid for the power that she grants."

Both of the living Miko's nodded at this, and the ancient Priestess continued.

"When a heart is in need," she stated simply, looking deep into the eyes of Ryuukossei's son, "and a soul in pain, those of my kind are called. When the heart burns in anger, and the soul is lost in anguish, one such as I cannot help but be drawn to offer healing. We are offered no choice, we are bound to follow where our own hearts, and souls lead us."

Again she briefly paused. With a final shake of her head, she broke eye contact with Ryuukessei, and turned instead to look directly into the eyes of Inuyasha.

"When a spirit is so lonely that its heart cries out for help," she almost whispered as she seemed to search the hanyou's very soul, "and the soul reaches for a comforting arm, a warm hug, a loving touch, the hand of friendship, the arms of compassion, a place of shelter from the cold and loneliness of unfulfilled need, then regardless of the cost, a soul such as ours must answer."

She held his eyes a moment longer, and it seemed for the briefest of moments as if there was a silent exchange of both gratitude and understand in Inuyasha's eyes. Without thought or question, without hesitation or concern for any possible show of weakness, the hanyou simply nodded his head, ever so slightly and tightened his hold around the precious jewel nestled in the warm protection of his arms.

"So it was for me," Midoriko continued, and turned back to the doragon beside her, "A heart cried out in such pain that it pierced my own soul. A soul was so starved for friendship and compassion that I felt a pain in my own heart. With every part of my being, I did what I needed...had to do. I tried to reach out to that soul."

Ryuukessei could not help but stare at the Warrior Maiden before him. His blood red eyes peering deep into those of the deepest cerulean blue. What exactly was she saying? Who was the youkai that she had been reaching out to and trying to help? Had it been him? Had he been too blind to see what was before him? Had what his father did to him truly changed him that much? Had he truly lost himself in all of the pain, torture, death, and destruction that had been his father's reign?

In a sudden flare of brilliant red light, the form of the doragon youkai disappeared. At first everyone prepared to leap forward to take up the battle once more, but at a calm signal from Midoriko, they all settled back once more. The light faded away, and when their vision cleared a gasp traveled around the group of onlookers. The tall and handsome figure that now stood where the doragon once had, was both familiar and yet totally strange and unexpected.

"It's...L-Lord Kagawaki Hitomi," exclaimed Sango.

"Naraku," was voiced by most of the others.

"Hmmm! Hmmm! Hmmm! Hmmm! Hmmm!" came the deeply chuckled reply, "Iie, I am neither of those, although he, who you knew as Lord Kagawaki, was MY re-incarnation. I am the ningen soul, who freely gave his soul to Ryuukessei. I am the ningen who desired to possess a Great and Powerful Miko as my own, and was willing to sell everything I was in the hopes of gaining her favor and claiming her as my own."

"I am the heart and soul that Ryuukessei needed to act as the binding to anchor the souls of the youkai that he wanted to use to increase his strength and his power. By that time, his father had sorely abused and used him to such extremes as most would not want to imagine. For months, his father would keep him chained to the walls in the deepest of his dungeons, telling him just how weak, worthless, and useless he was compared to his older and by then deceased brothers," the ancient incarnation of Kagawaki said.

"How do you know what his father did to him?" asked an almost fearful Shippo. This might have been the incarnation of Lord Kagawaki, but he still looked like Naraku to the young kitsune. Still, he would not let the entity see his fear if he could help it.

"That is a good question young kit," spoke the soothing voice of the youthful appearing Lord. "While I was not there to witness the tortures that the young doragon was put through personally, his memories and my own merged when we became one being. As such, I learned of his past and the horrors that he suffered during his youth. It is not an excuse, and even he will agree with that now, however, that past is what has caused him to become what he is today, just as mine made me who I am."

Here the soul of the young Lord Kagawaki paused, as though taking a moment to collect his thoughts. No one in the group watching on, missed the look of unexpressed emotion that passed over the face of Midoriko as she still held to the hand of the noble appearing Lord, as he once again picked up the tale that needed to be heard.

"If just physically torturing him had been the only thing," he continued, "then it is quite possible that later events would never have taken place. But, alas, that was not to be the case. Ryuukossei was not just a tyrannical Lord, he was a cold-hearted, ruthless, and unforgiving father. It is no wonder that his first five sons all died, and as I understand it, his four daughters, while they lived beyond their brothers, eventually came to severely painful and unfulfilled lives, as well. This apparently left the doragon Lord in more anguish and pain than he cared to admit and when he found that his mate could no longer bare him any more children, he had her summarily executed."

"He hid his pain behind an unforgiving mask of anger and hatred, and that he tried once again to pass on to his last remaining child and now only son. He would chain him to a wall in his dungeons, and force Ryuukessei to watch, as he tortured and sacrificed anyone and everyone that he could capture. It didn't matter that they were ningen, hanyou, or youkai, just as it didn't matter if it were someone young and health, old and feeble, man, woman, child, or infant."

"Once he was finished torturing a victim, or the victim had died, he would then have them torn limb, from limb and force his own son to eat them. This went on for months on end. Only occasionally would he let his son out of the dungeon. But at the slightest unacceptable sign of compassion, or any of the more positive emotions, he would have him hauled back for another round of torture and horror. It was a living nightmare for an young youkai, especially one who had been raised initially by a miko. The unknowing miko had taught him the value and sacredness of life. All life, not just ningens."

"What finally turned him," sighed Lord Kagawaki, "was when Ryuukossei had captured a young miko. She was quite a comely looking young woman, however, she was not well trained or strong to begin with. Unbeknownst to Ryuukessei, his father had bound her with special wristlets that were designed to suppress her miko abilities. She could call on her powers, but every time that she did, the wristlets would block her powers from being released to do what they were meant to do."

"As Midoriko-sama has said," he continued with the painful story, "when a miko feels or sees someone in need, she is almost forced by the vary Nature that gave her the gifts she wields, to render aid to the one in need. The wristlets that the young miko had been bound with allowed the power to be called upon, but she could neither recall the power, nor release it."

"Ryuukossei forced her to watch as he tortured and brutalized young children," he said, "knowing that the young miko could not help but try to offer what aid and protection she could. She was forced to stand and watch them as they died, and writhe in pain as her own powers could not be released to help them."

"Again, had that been all, he might still not have fallen so hard," the ancient Lord spoke, "but that was when his own father turned the same tortures upon Ryuukessei, forcing the young miko again to try to use her powers. By this time, the young priestess was almost mad. What little mind she had left was almost non-existent. When she tried one last time to use her powers, her control completely snapped and the power tore through the bindings and ripped through any and everything within fifty feet of her. Ryuukessei was right next to her at the time."

"Oh Kami," softly spoke Kagome, a stream of tears pouring down her face. The pain that could be seen in her eyes, and the sorrow on her face showing that she cried not only for all of those lives that had been lost, but that she also cried for the doragon that had never had a chance at a true life.

At her softly spoke words, there was another flare of the now familiar red light, and when it cleared Ryuukessei was standing once more before them. Just as with the previous one, the change was unexpected, but some how everyone felt that when the story became to awkward or difficult to continue, the two entities switched places.

Ryuukessei must have been confused by the young Miko's tears. In all of the years of his long and horrible existence, he could not recall anyone showing the slightest bit of sympathy for him. Was this young Miko, who had beaten him so thoroughly along with her friends, companions and now mate, saddened by his story? Did someone actually feel sorrow for his own plight in all of these horrid and terrible events?

"Miko," he questioned her, "why do you cry?"

Kaede, Midoriko, and Sango just smiled, being a healer even Atsuko understood. Kagome could not have done less. It was not in her nature. She was a pure soul, who could not help but feel for the pain of others.

"Your suffering," she almost sobbed, "You suffered so much, and found so little love, or to love. You never truly had a father to look up to, or a mother to care for you or comfort you. I cry for the mother you never knew, who could never hold you and comfort you, even as a babe in arms. I cry for the father you should have had, who should have been there for you, and protected you as you grew up."

"I-I...do not...understand," he replied, as he turned to the ancient Warrior Priestess, who still stood next to him holding on to his clawed appendage. "I have done so much, been the cause of such horrible things, been responsible for the deaths and pain of so many. Why would she offer her sorrow up for me?"

"She does what any true Miko would be compelled to do," was the answer. This only confused him more. The mystery of all of this continued to puzzle him. The Taijiya had offered her soul for the houshi, though unspoken, the houshi had willingly offered his own soul to protect her life, the hanyou was always ready to risk his very life and soul for the young Miko that he now held to him like she was the most precious treasure that he had ever possessed. Even the others that sat watching the events that were unfolding, seemed to have their own part in all of this. 

What tied them all together? What created this...this...this...bond? Was this what it meant to have family, friends, someone who cared? Is that what all of this was about? Being with those who wanted to be with you, and to share life's experiences with? Could it be that this was what he had once had with the old miko who had tried to raise and care for him, and that he had been looking for ever since she had left him alone in this world?

"Ryuukessei," Midoriko drew his attention back to the group and the matters at hand, "why don't you continue your story. Perhaps the answers you seek are there, and will become known with the telling."

"Hai," he said, confusion still apparent on his face, as he turned back to the group and picked up his story once more. It didn't go unnoticed by anyone that he paused again, briefly before doing so to once more look at the tear streaked face of Kagome, who still shed tears for his pain.

"As Kagawaki, Satomi, was saying," he picked up the tale, "father was most horrid and cruel. Because of the deaths of my brothers, he developed a hatred like no other for the Inu no Taisho. At every word of the Inuyoukai Lord's advances or successes in battle, he would fly into a rage. His hatred of the Inu General knew no bounds. Often when he would learn of such news, he would take his anger out on me. Those were some of the most painful and worst of times."

"It was one such time," he continue, "when he tortured the young miko. As Satomi stated, at the time I was completely unaware that father had bound her powers. So when her powers finally broke free and surged forth despite her best efforts to pull them back, I was seriously injured."

"Why were you not purified?" ask Hakkaku perplexed by this aspect of the tale.

"Hmmm! Hmmm! Hmmm!" responded the youkai soul in front of them, "Father was enjoying the torture that he put his 'pet' through. Toying with me and slowly breaking me was what he found most pleasing to him. When he had captured the miko, he made sure that she was weak enough that even at her strongest only severe pain would be inflicted. Oh, I was hurt. Seriously too. I hung from my chained wrists, bleeding from where her power had taken the skin right down to the bone in a number of places. Unfortunately, my kind is well known for their remarkable strength, endurance, and how quickly we can heal, even from the most severe of wounds."

"Being hit by the powers of a miko," he continued, "seriously slowed down the healing process, and several times I almost died. With my injuries being so slow to heal, and severe, along with becoming fevered, my mind was open to my father's twisted ideas. He took full advantage of the opportunity he created and used the time to plague my mind with his twisted thoughts and ideas. In my weakened state, he was readily able to make me believe things that up until then, I had refused to accept or trust."

Again there was a flare of the red light, and as everyone expected, when it cleared Kagawaki, Satomi once more stood before them.

"Onegai," Satomi said, "we do not mean to confuse or irritate you, however, some parts of this are difficult for Ryuukessei to speak of, just as parts of it are difficult for me. We have lived with these memories for centuries, even within the Shikon no Tama. Truly our torture never ended, it was only prolonged over the passing of the years. We knew of no way to stop the pain that we both endured, and ultimately it only further twisted our mind, body, and soul."

"Although we have had to endure those most horrible of moments," Satomi continued in his deep, calm voice, "we have neither had the courage to truly face what happened and accept that it was real and how it affected us. Ryuukossei used every wile he could, especially after the death of the young miko to turn his son's mind and twist it to his own ideals, visions, and perversions. He, however, vastly under estimated one thing about his youngest son."

"While Ryuukessei was not the strongest of youkai," he said, "nor had the same powers that his brothers, sisters, father, and even his mother, had possessed, he did have one very strong ability. One that is quite rare, and almost no one had ever seen before. In truth, I cannot say that I have ever seen it again, with the exception of Naraku."

"It was during his recovery from the wounds inflicted by the young miko's death," he told them, "that Ryuukessei realized that what he lacked in bodily strength, and youkai power, he could more than make up for with his mind. He found that he could easily bend anyone to his will, even his father. Once he realized this ability, he wasted no time in putting it into use. At first, it was a way to get his father away from him and make him leave him alone. Later, he found it was the perfect way to manipulate his father, and pit him against others."

"It was little things at first, but as he caught on to just how much he could control those around him, he began to put it to use on bigger and more daring things. Eventually, he managed to use it to utterly destroy his father's entire household, and put his father out of action for many centuries."

"But Ryuukossei was sealed to a cliff by my father's fang," state Inuyasha, somewhat perplexed by the revelations that were coming to light. Sesshomaru, surprisingly to everyone, agreed and confirmed his hanyou half brother's statement.

"Hai," replied Satomi, "he was. But why do you think that him and your father met in battle to begin with. What was it that finally brought the two of them face to face. Yes, Sugimi-sama had been responsible both directly and indirectly for the death of my brothers, however, father never had enough of an army to face off with your father in battle."

"Even in his by then, deranged mind, Ryuukessei realized that he would never be free of his father," the ancient Lord continued, "unless he could devised some way to get rid of him. Of course, his father's death was his choice, but he knew that he could not kill him, himself. It was not for lack of desire, but lack of ability. He was not powerful enough to take his father on, and unless he could find a way to weaken his father, poison was not an option either."

"As you know, Ryuukossei was a powerful force to be taken seriously, and not just anyone could face him in combat. But Ryuukessei realized that there was one living being who stood a chance of succeeding where no one else could. The hatred was already in place, all he had to do was push his father just a little and the rest would fall naturally into place. More than anything, or anyone in existence, Ryuukossei hated him and wanted to defeat him and take possession of the richest and most prosperous lands in existence. He was right."

----------------------------------------------------

Dictionary

Baba - Old Woman, Witch, Shit, Bullshit Baka - Idiot Chikushou - Damn Daimyou - War Lord in the Feudal Era Daitoku - Priest Doragon - Dragon Fujo - Sorceress Fukurou - Owl Hanyou - Half Demon Higurashi-daitoku - Roughly: Priest Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's grandfather, and name used by those not of the family.  
Higurashi-nisou - Roughly: Priestess Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's mother, and name used by those not of the family.  
Hinba - Mare Houshi - Monk Inu - Dog Joshi - Women Kagawaki, Satomi - First incarnation of Kagawaki, Hitomi, the Lord possessed and ultimately killed by Naraku - Satomi and his father lived during the time of Midoriko. Ultimately, he sold his heart and soul to Ryuukessei in the hopes of gaining power and position so that he could have something to offer to Midoriko Kagawaki, Okahito - Father to Kagawaki, Satomi Kinmouno shishi - Golden-haired Lion Kitsune - Fox Demon Kobura - Cobra Koruto - Colt Kuromiko - Dark Miko Miko - Shrine Maiden Neko - Cat Nisou - Priestess Ojii-san - Grandfather Ojika - Stag Okaa-san - Mother Onna - Woman Ookami - Wolf Osuuma - Stallion Oushi - Bull Red Dragon - Ru-doragon Ryuu - Dragon Ryuukessei - Roughly translates as 'Dragon Formation Spirit' - Author discretion - son of Ryuukossei.  
Ryuukossei - Roughly translates as 'Dragon Bone Spirit' - Dragon who was ultimately the cause of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father's death. Although he later died saving his ningen mate and newly born Inuyasha, the wounds that he had going into that battle, had already been caused by Ryuukossei, who was left pinned to a cliff face by Sugimi-sama's fang. Later, Inuyasha defeated him in battle and strengthened the power of his own fang, used to repair the broken Tetsusaiga and giving him back the power and strength to wield his father's Great Fang of Destruction.  
Sama - Lady or Lord - respectively Seiyuuki - Monkey Shika - Deer Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls Shishi - Lion Taijiya - Demon Exterminator Taiyoukai - Demon Lord Youkai - Demon 


	37. Chapter 37 The Half that Bound it Alto

You Darkness by Vyncent

This story contains GRAPHIC violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Parts of this dark, and sinister fic, will NOT be posted to is being posted to AdultFanFiction. net and MediaMiner. org

If you do not like such content, then please be advised that this fic may not be appealing to you. Please do not read this if such content is offensive to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

-  
Chapter 37 - The Half that Bound it Altogether

"So you are the reason that our father was mortally wounded," growled Sesshomaru. Although it didn't show on his ever stoic face, it was apparent from his choice of words, and the tone of voice that he was more than just angry. If it had been feasible, it was obvious that the Great Taiyoukai would have torn the figure before them apart, slowly and with great enthusiasm.

Sesshomaru, however, was well aware that his efforts in that regard would be useless, and he would not demean himself so. Instead he settled for letting his seething anger wash through him, around him, and then pushed it aside. He could not take vengeance out on the dead and it would be pointless to harbor such ill will on the useless.

The entity before them all, hung his head in shame and sorrow, nodding in agreement with the statement. He could not refute it and it would have been useless to try to deny something that they had played such a pivotal part in.

"Hai," came the almost whispered reply. "Although, it had not been our intent to kill the Great Inu no Taisho at the time, but only our wish to destroy Ryuukossei. Of course, we had not anticipated him being sealed to a cliff, but either way we were finally free of his control and torture."

"Something that bothers me," spoke up Kouga, who had not ventured anything up to now, "why did you sell your soul and heart to Ryuukessei to begin with? As you already stated, you were the reason that he was able to bind and merge all of those youkai souls together. What did you gain by the pact? Surely you didn't make the offer without hoping to gain something in return?"

"You are most perceptive Ookami Princeling," Satomi replied, "and quite correct. My father, Okahito, was a most virile Lord. It was my Okaa-san's blessing that he had a number of concubines, else she would probably have never lived long enough to see any of her children grow up."

This was almost said with something of a chuckle, and it certainly put a gleam in the eye of a particular houshi, despite the fact that he was still some what weakened from his recent ordeal. Being a man who appreciated the charms of a woman, he could understand the ancient Lord's passion.

"Ah," spoke of the mischievous houshi, forgetting for a moment that Sango was sitting close by, "A Lord after my own heart. One who knew how to truly appreciate a woman's charms."

There was a sudden THWACK that momentarily filled the clearing, as a number of heated glares were tossed in the direction of the wayward monk. A red face Sango was staring him right in the face, her own heated glare rivaling Sesshomaru's at the moment.

"Perhaps Kagawaki-sama is speaking of one of your ancestors houshi-sama," she growled.

"As it was," Satomi continued, interrupting the impending tirade, leaving the houshi to nurse the red hand print on his face, "there was never a single night in my father's life that at least one onna didn't grace his bed chambers. Oftentimes, there was more than one. It meant that he had a large family. Even Okaa-san birthed many in her lifetime. From her alone, were born fifteen strong sons, and five sisters of great beauty."

"Wow!" came the astonished reply from both Ginta, and Hakkaku. "We knew that ookami were prolific, but never realized that ningens could be, as well!"

"Hai," Satomi again, almost chuckled, "we ningens are full of surprises. Where the problem in this lay, was that not all of my brothers would inherit anything or even be able to maintain other than a semblance of status. Being the twelfth of the sons, I had almost nothing to look forward to."

"Father was not a powerful Lord," he continued, "Not by any stretch of the imagination. He was, however, one of the richest. Not because he amassed great wealth, but rather because he could barter his way around, over, under, or through anything."

"When it came to spending money, father would rather die that let go of his gold. But if it meant making a deal, he would trade anything for almost anything, always to make sure that he got the best if not the better deal. While his holdings were rich, and prosperous because of this, he could not afford to divide them up amongst all of his sons. There would have been almost nothing for any of us to hold, and it would have destroyed all the he had inherited from his own father."

"His solution to this," Satomi sighed, but was interrupted from one of the most unexpected of sources.

"He would barter in trade, his own sons?" spoke up Shippo.

"Hai," came the sad reply, "that is exactly what he did. For each of us, except my two oldest brothers, it was different. We each faced either a position with title, but no importance, by staying in my father's household. Or, we could accept his choices in how we all were parceled out in exchange for various contracts, goods, and such." 

"Normally, this would not necessarily have been a bad thing, had the exchange involved things like land, or gaining a higher status. Unfortunately, this is not the direction that my father chose to aim for. Oh, sure! For a couple of us, he did manage to extend his holdings, and in fact, nearly doubled the size of his small domain, but father was smart enough to know that he could not defend his lands, if they were too large, and so he didn't look to expand his domain by too much."

"Again that left what he got for the rest of us to other things," Satomi said sadly. "Father loved being able to get things that were out of the ordinary. While his tastes could not be called truly exotic, they were different."

"At a distant port to the east, it was rumoured that a lesser Lord with a small holding, was in possession of unusual treasures that he regularly obtained from the great sea. Father negotiated with him bartering some of our more common materials and myself."

"In exchange, father would get yearly supplies of this Lord's best treasures, and a husband for his only daughter. It would also, give the distant Lord a higher status marrying his daughter into a larger and more prominent family such as the Kagawaki clan. Pleased with the arrangement, father informed me that I was to leave by the end of that month to take up my new status."

"You had already fallen in love with someone else," spoke up Kagome, the tracks of her earlier tears, though no longer falling, still visible on her face. "You had fallen in love with Midoriko-sama, hadn't you? You were the one who was secretly in love with her."

Kagawaki, Satomi hung his head in shame. The young Miko had found his truth even before he had spoken of it himself. What would the ancient Warrior Priestess of such great renown, and power think of him now, knowing that he had sold his very soul to the devil himself in order to try to get near her heart? Surely she would detest him, and think him weak and cowardly. She could not possibly want anything to do with him, not after all that he was responsible for because of one hope filled, misguided wish.

"Hai," was his almost whispered reply, he felt Ryuukessei pushing him to let him step forward and take this part of the story up for him. He refused to submit, however, as he knew that for once he had to face the reality of his own decision.

"From the first time that I saw her," he continued quietly, guilt and shame apparent on his face, "I felt as though some part of me was incomplete without her. Just seeing her, even from a distance called to me in ways that I never thought possible. She was the light in an otherwise dark existence, hope in a time when all seemed lost. To me, she was the very breath of life itself. Life...there was no life without her."

As he spoke, he seemed to find the courage in himself to raise his head and despite the guilt and shame of his very existence, he looked into the face of the onna that had come to mean the world to him. What he saw confused him, and left him feeling strangely at peace.

"Why did you never come to me, and tell me of your feelings Satomi-sama?" asked Midoriko as she gave the hand that Satomi forgot she still held, a gentle squeeze of reassurance. The look on her face was one of shock, wonder, awe, sadness, compassion, and the one thing that Satomi had not expected to see from the powerful and ancient Miko...love shown there in all of its glory, but was it for him?

"As I was saying before," he spoke, unable to turn away from that beautiful face, "I had nothing to offer. At home, I was just another son in my father's family. I knew no trade, although I tried to learn several. Father found out, however, and put an immediate stop to my efforts to find some kind of skill that might be useful. Father didn't believe in fighting, and would not hire anyone to teach us the skills of the sword and forbade us to seek it out for ourselves. He always said that there were better ways to live than by fighting, but in a world where there was bloodshed and battle everywhere you turned, it was hard not to want to at least know how to defend ourselves."

"Had I been willing to submit to father's agreement and contract," he continued, "with the Lord on the far distant eastern shores, I would have at least been able to pick up such skills as fighting. Unfortunately, that would have meant being farther away from the one person who meant the most in my life, and my heart just would not allow me to accept father's decision."

"It was late one night when I made my biggest decision, and greatest mistake," he said, pausing for a moment in thought, "The night when I thought that I might make my fondest wishes come true. I had just found out that the onna, to whom my father wished me to marry, was many years my senior and almost to old to bare children. Apparently, she was of rather plain looks, and her disposition was anything but agreeable. As a result, her father had never been able to find her a husband, that is until he made the agreement with my father."

"I could not go through with this agreement," Satomi said with such vehemence that no room for doubt was left as to exactly how much he had hated what his father had planned for his life. "But, I had nothing to offer such a rare and powerful beauty, and there was no way that one who didn't own even as much as a lowly farmer, could find interest in someone like me. Or at least that is what I kept telling myself."

Despite his best efforts to hold back on Ryuukessei, the doragon pushed hard and once more took over the story, standing before the group as the telltale light faded away.

"I had found a very old scroll in my father's library," Ryuukessei picked up the tale, "that told how many youkai could merge and become one all powerful and strong youkai. The one with the strongest mind would become the dominant one, and hold complete control over all of the others. It would be his form that would be the most common or natural form, and the powers and abilities of all of those absorbed would become his own. It, however, required one very important thing."

"You needed a ningen heart and soul," spoke up Miroku, "given openly, freely, and unconditionally to you, in order to bind the souls and forms of the others to your own."

"Hai," Ryuukessei replied, "and Satomi was perfect at the time. He truly cares for Midoriko, but even now he feels that he is truly unworthy of her. As he said, he lacked real status, held no land grants, had no real skills, no power, no wealth for his father would not part with any of it even for his own kin, and his future prospects were anything but bright."

"It was easy to prey upon his feelings of guilt, worthlessness, and shame," the doragon continued, and while there seemed to be little regret for his actions, it was apparent that in some way he did feel his own guilt for the outcome of that long ago fated meeting and pact. 

"He was so sure that he could never measure up to anything that you would find acceptable," he said, looking the Miko of yore in the eye, "Feeding his uncertainties and fear was simple, and once he was on the edge of total despair, I offered him a way out of his dilemma."

"By freely giving me his soul and heart," Ryuukessei spoke, as the ancient Miko continued to hold his clawed appendage, much to his own amazement, and that of Satomi's, "we could bring together countless youkai bodies and souls, and absorb their power and strength. By doing so, we attained their abilities, and became strong and powerful. Powerful beyond words."

"There were several serious drawbacks to your solution," spoke up Midoriko, her face at the moment, almost expressionless, "were there not? The great number of youkai that you required, the festering of the souls themselves, only further added to the already twisted mentality caused by your father, the ever growing addiction to the power that you stole from them, and the feelings that Satomi held in his heart."

"Hai," Ryuukessei replied honestly, not once looking away from Midoriko. At that moment, he could not be completely sure what was going on in the ancient Priestess' mind, and for some reason that he could not define that bothered him. He could feel Satomi in the back of his head, and understood that he too, felt the same way and wonder...no feared...that the Miko was in her own way beginning to both hate and despise him. Though it went unspoken, he was not sure that he could tolerate that prospect. 

"As you stated back at the hut, one of the biggest differences between the two of us, is that you do not need to do anything to replenish your power or your soul. Your one pure and powerful soul, was always the toughest thing for me to ward off, and my only solution was to make mine bigger and stronger. Even then, with every battle that we fought, every injury took away some of the hard won youkai souls that I spent so much time absorbing. I always needed to find more, and more, just to keep up with you."

"I can offer it as no excuse," Ryuukessei declared, "neither then, nor now, but understand that from my very birth I was weak and almost useless by youkai standards. It is unlikely that even had my father been different and had kept me along with my siblings, I would still have been ridiculed for that alone. It would have been worse than being a hanyou. To be the son of a Great and Terrible Doragon, and to not have even one of his powers, or skills, or even some of his strength, would have made me the laughing stock of the clan, shamed my father, and dishonoured my family."

"One way or the other," he continued, "I would have lead a miserable existence. At the time, it was either survive, or die. Although my choice brought pain, horror, death, and destruction to many, I know that I would have done it all again, if I was faced with the same situation."

"This moment," he said after a brief pause for reflection on his own admissions, and the past that consumed the life that he might have had, "I am far more lucid in thought, and sanity than I have been since the day the old miko died. With Satomi's help, I can see so much more clearly than I had back then. At this moment, his heart and soul are still my anchor."

He paused again, and once more turned to look Midoriko in the eye, letting everything that his long and painful existence meant to him show in his own face. It was more than apparent that he might once have been a being full of life. He obviously had a strong will, and was far from being unintelligent. Just as they all had, he had suffered as well. It was just that his life was one of twisted fate, and in the process had sucked up the lives of others dragging them along in his wake.

"Satomi has helped bring back memories of a time that I had thought long forgotten, or had pushed back so far that I had hoped to forget," he stated in simple honesty, "I had forgotten how much the old miko had meant to me. I must have buried it deep when father used the young miko against me, and then poisoned my mind against miko's making me believe that the old one had not wanted me and that the young one had deliberately attacked me. Even now, I can see her face, and I realize after all of this time that she had tried her best to pull the power back, rather than release it after the bindings burst."

"It was father that had turned me against miko's," Ryuukessei said, "making me believe that all of your kind were vermin to be stamped out or possessed and broken. The one thing that did happen in all of this, and that I had not counted on was the power and strength of Satomi's heart. He truly seems to care for you with his entire being."

"I remember still the first time that I saw you," he stated, an almost fevered look in his face, "at the joining. Your power was so immense, and your soul so enormous. Just standing in your presence, I could feel it."

"For reasons that I still cannot explain," he stated, "I found that after the first time I sensed and felt your power, I was inextricably drawn to it. It was like a moth to a flame. Addicting. I had to do anything to find a way to have that power, to have you. I craved something every time I saw you, or felt the caress of your miko against my own youki. I never did, and still do not understand what this craving is, or why it hurt so much when you were not around."

"Even now, I can feel the pull of that craving. I have never felt it this strongly, and these feelings almost frighten me with their intensity. Satomi fears that you despise and hate him for his weakness, and for some reason this bothers me, as well. His soul cries out for you even now, after all of the centuries. The two of us have been as one for so long that even my own soul joins his cry."

Midoriko simple stood, holding his claws in her hand as she had throughout most of the story. She had not realized that it was Kagawaki's son that had lost his soul and heart to Ryuukossei's son. All she had known was that Ryuukessei had been the center of the evil that she had fought not only all of those years ago, but ever since. She had tried for so long to learn why and understand the reason for the youkai's sudden appearance and ever growing anger, greed, lust, and hatred.

She had known of him, and over the centuries trapped in the Sacred Jewel, she had learned much about him. He had held such hatred for her, or at least that is what it had seemed like. She had tried many times both living and afterward to understand him. The very nature of her soul yearned to reach out to him and to help ease the pain that she knew he was in, but she had never been able to reach him. His seeming hatred had always pushed her efforts away.

But then, if it truly had been hatred, and a desire for her death, then why had he not killed her when he had so many opportunities to do so. Even in those last seven days, there had been so many times when he could have done so, when she left her guard open, or stumbled, when her body had begun to tire and she was barely able to stand any more.

She was ningen after all, and he was youkai. His endurance should have been so much more than she was capable of. The addition of all of those youkai souls had given him a power to heal that was unknown even among youkai. So why had he let her take his soul and bind it to her own, just before she forced them out of her chest creating the Shikon no Tama? Why had he let her surround him in the power of the Shikon at all?

As he continued his tale, she found herself drawn once more to the eyes that seemed to peer deep into her own, as though longing to see a side to her soul that he had never tried to see before. Uncertain of his goals, and having spent so much time being on her guard for so long, she schooled her face as such to have left even the Great Sesshomaru proud of her efforts.

"Perhaps that is why, even now I feel strangely. These feelings are still something that I do not understand. What are these feelings? What is this love? Is this what it feels like to want someone so bad that you feel like you are dying because they are not with you?"

He turned to face Kagome once more, tears still glittering in her eyes. Inuyasha tightened his hold on her, his only thought to protect her, even as his hands unconsciously rubbed soothing circles over her stomach. No one remarked at the soft, quiet almost purr like rumble that was just barely audible, as his instincts did what was needed to comfort his mate.

Kagome returned Ryuukessei's stare. There was no fear, anger, nor hate in her eyes. There was sadness, and compassion, which still shocked the youkai soul as he looked deeper into her own soul. Right now, more than anything, he just wanted to understand. Why did she shed tears for one that she had fought against for so long? Why would she care for her enemy? How could she care for one that had been the cause of so much death and pain?

"Time and again, I have never been able to understand all of this. I guess that one of the reasons that I chose Satomi was in the hopes that he could make me understand what these strange feelings are. All it did was confuse me all the more. Why? What do they all mean?" he asked of the young Miko.

"You have come to a time that was only stories in your history books. You faced horrors and dangers that you could have avoided by just staying in the time of your birth, yet you sacrificed even that to be with the hanyou. Many times you even willingly offered to sacrifice yourself for him. So many times you were hurt by him, and yet you stood by him through it all, even his youkai? Why?"

"Love is not something that you define," was her quiet response, looking the doragon soul right in the eye unflinchingly, "It is a mother holding her child, a father protecting his family. It is a man's desire to share his life with someone, providing for them, caring for them, protecting them. It is a woman's heart as she gives it to a man, willing to care for him, even in the most difficult of times, even when he doesn't seem to notice or return the affection. It is being there for him, welcoming his embrace, and giving him a family to cherish. It is this and so much more. It cannot truly be put into words, as it is something that can only be experienced to understand. Given it all to relive again, I would make the same choices, and the same sacrifices as I did, without hesitation. I would still stand by his side, and be there for him. I could not do less."

"You say that one must experience this...love...to understand it," he sighed in frustration, "but that only means that I will never find out what I so wish to know. What is it that I keep missing that would give me these answers? Why can I not understand? Why is it that knowing I will never understand or even experience this thing you call love, make me feel so empty and even more alone that I had before? Where...How...Who...can help me to find the answers that beneath it all, I have always sought?"

Midoriko pulled doragon's attention back to her once more, as she began to speak, "My young re-incarnation is quite right you know? Love is not something that can be easily defined. It is something that is different for everyone."

"She was chosen for good reason as the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama, and it was not by accident that the small group who now consider her more than just a friend, crossed the path of her life. Each encompasses some part of what the power of Shikon truly means, and up holds that soul with fire, reverence, determination, and honour."

"The houshi has always bourne the Soul of Courage. It is a courageous thing to wake up each day, knowing full well that it might be your last. Seeking to find the cause of that curse and facing any and all the evils and fears that walking such a path would involve, is also an act of bravery. He went beyond that, however, by standing up to those same dangers and using his curse for good cause, in protecting his friends and loved ones, and even in the protection of the innocent. He did this, knowing full well that it shortened his life span each and every time that he used it, and in the end he helped to bring an end to the curse that would have eventually wiped out his entire family line," Midoriko stated simply and honestly.

Miroku could not help the warmth of pride that brought to his heart, although he tried not to let too much of it show. He was surprised when Sango leaned closer to him, and settled against his shoulder in an act more loving that she had yet shown him publicly, since he had met her.

The ancient Warrior Priestess continued, "The young kitsune is indeed a fiery spirit and as much a part of the representation of the Four Souls as any in the group. He is surrounded by the Soul of Love and wears it like a mantel. It is well worn, as he has let it give him the strength to face his fears out of his love of those around him. Many times when he could have and should have run in fear from the dangers that they have all faced, his love has given him the courage to stand far taller than his small form and to use all that he is to try to help protect and defend those he cares most about."

Shippo smiled and blushed at the compliment that was paid him, hiding his face with his bangs. At a nudge to his side, he turned to see Rin smiling sweetly at him. He had forgotten that he had moved to sit closer to her, when she had went to Sesshomaru-sama earlier. He found himself sitting just as proud as a peacock. The action brought a smile and laugh from almost everyone looking at him, and he quickly ducked his head again, the blush threatening to encompass his entire body. The shade of red alone was enough to do his adoptive mother proud.

"The Taijiya is the physical embodiment of the Soul of Wisdom. She has endured much, and still stood to face even more. She has great knowledge, and realizes that it brings great power to her. More than that however, she understands that her knowledge means nothing if not used and shared. She as freely and frequently used her knowledge and skills to the benefit of others, and she continues to do so. Although it has been a hard road to follow, especially where her brother was concerned, she has stayed true to her heart and let it guide her to the right path. Although she is neither my re-incarnation, nor a direct descendant, I am proud to consider her my sister-in-arms for her warrior spirit does me proud." she said smiling at Sango.

Sango could not help the flush of colour that shaded her face. It was true, as she had said back in the hut. All of her life, Midoriko and the tales that had been tradition in her village for centuries, had always been the hero, and idol that she looked up to. As her father had trained her, she had used that worship of the Great Warrior Priestess to be her guardian as she strove to achieve heights in her skill that many men could not reach.

She had never thought that she would see a day when she might actually see the true form of her heroine, let alone be able to tell her that it was her strength, and determination in all of the old tales and legends that had made Sango's success possible. She looked to the entity before her, and bowed in polite acknowledgment of her praise, before resettling back against the shoulder of the houshi who held her heart.

"Inuyasha," the Priestess of yore began again, "A most 'interesting' hanyou, to say the least. Although he often tries to hide behind a crusty facade of impatience and aloofness, at heart is one who has always sought to have that which he was denied for so many years. Friends, and family. A place to be welcomed, and call home. Someone to care about him, and in many ways for him. Had the balance not been tipped, he might have found that for himself long ago, however, Fate once again stepped in and brought to him the one thing he needed the most to achieve his true goals."

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" said hanyou groused. Everyone else quietly snickering, except Sesshomaru of course, although there was a glint of amusement in his eyes. But only a chosen few knew how to see what were in those eyes, and chose wisely to keep it to themselves.

"Hmmm! Hmmm! Hmmm," was the ancient Miko's immediate response, "Calm yourself hanyou, no insult was intended. You have always been a truly unique case child, for although you spent the majority of your life believing that you wanted to become a full youkai, down deep your real wish was altogether different. Yes, you wanted to become more powerful, to be more like your brother. Accepted, powerful, strong, and able to defend those who you most cared about. All we did, was give you something to care enough about to want to protect her, and she brought you friends to accept and care about, as well."

"As the Soul of Friendship and Family, yours was both the easiest and yet the hardest path to follow. Finding someone to truly care for, and realizing that all along the strength was within you, was the reason that your road was so hard to travel. You, however, still chose to follow that path, and you travel it still most admirably. We thank you for your compassionate heart and protective nature in caring for our Chosen Daughter," the ancient Warrior Miko replied with a simple bow of her head in gratitude.

Inuyasha just looked at her, some what taken aback by the unexpected praise, or at least he thought it was praise. He had wanted to be a full youkai for so long, that it took him a moment to realize the truth of the Miko's words. 

He felt Kagome shaking just a bit, thinking that she was cold, he wrapped his arms a bit more tightly around her to cover her with his over large sleeves, and hold her closer. When he looked down into her eyes, the look of merriment told him that she had been snickering quietly at him, but not in a bad way. Realizing that he had truly been complimented, and not insulted, he just blush fiercely and glared around at the gathered group. 

"Feh!" was his only remark, as he buried his nose into Kagome's shoulder inhaling her calming scent and covering his blush from those looking on. He especially didn't want to look up and see that same look of merriment from Kagome's eyes, reflected in all of those sitting around the group.

"They have all come together for one common cause. Of course, that cause was you," she said looking back at Ryuukessei, "but after all of these centuries that would not have been enough to keep them together, bind them as a family, a pack, and hold them together even in the worst of times, had it not been for one selfless, compassionate, brave, and caring person. She gave them a reason to work together, trust each other, form new bonds of friendship, and find the good in even the worst of people and places."

"The young Miko," Midoriko spoke, still looking Ryuukessei in the eyes, "is truly my re-incarnation. She is not just a copy, nor is she any less a Miko for her lack of training. If anything, she is truly far more a true Miko, than Kikyou could have dreamed or I could have ever imagined possible. She may not have my fighting skills with sword, which is why her companions were carefully chosen by Fate, to guide and protect her in her quest as she continued her journey and of her own free will chose to complete her task. The task that Kikyou failed to complete."

Midoriko seemed to pause in thought briefly before turning to look directly at Inuyasha, capturing his gaze unrelentingly with her own. He shivered at that look that she gave him, as he felt her look deeply into his very own soul. He almost felt as though he was being examined, scrutinized, and tested, and he only hoped that he would not be found wanting.

"Know this young hanyou," the Priestess of old told him in a tone that brooked no argument, "she was never just a copy, nor was she a simple re-incarnation. For the sake of her purity, she was never meant to wield sword, axe, spear, or knife. You were chosen to be her sword, and you were chosen to be the match to her soul."

To his relief, Midoriko turned her attention back to the doragon youkai soul before her. He sighed in relief, as some part of him knew that what she said had been a warning. A warning that he knew he could not readily forget or ignore. He vowed to himself that he would hold that warning as close to his heart, as he now held Kagome, and keep both with the honour that they deserved.

"You both see what is around us now," Midoriko continued, compassion once again filling her voice and her face, "yet still you do not see what it truly here. For those such as Kagome, and myself, status, power, wealth, and looks are not the more important things in life. It would matter not to us, whether you are the richest or the poorest, the most powerful or the most powerless, have the highest standing or the lowest, whether you are the strongest or the weakest. What is most important to us, is that you are true to your heart and soul. If either of you had been brave enough to face me and speak, you would have learned that, and most likely saved a lot of souls who died needlessly."

Ryuukessei stood looking the ancient Priestess in the eye for several long moments, trying to understand the meaning to her words. Although he was still confused, almost beyond words, some part of his seemed to feel just a bit less empty at that moment. It only confused him more, and he could not even begin to figure out why.

Deep within, he felt the soul of his human counterpart, as Satomi seemed to sigh in a relief that filled his entire being with an unexpected feeling of warmth. In his confusion, he relinquished his control once more to Satomi, as he tried hard to make sense of what all this meant.

"For so long, I have felt that you would have never found me to be worthy of your attention," Satomi spoke, shame colouring his voice and his face, "Through my weakness, I gave power to one who in his own way truly hurt for the same things that I did. I failed to see that he lacked the responsibility needed to truly wield such power. More than anything, I should have remember the teachings of our own village priest, for he had tried to instill in all of us the truth of the Four Souls."

At that admission, Kagawaki, Satomi, long distant ancestor the Kagawaki, Hitomi, the last of the Kagawaki clan, knelt in abject humiliation before the Warrior Priestess and those who sat looking on around him.

"Although I am not worthy of even your hatred for my crimes," he said, as he bowed prostrate before them all, "I offer all that remains of me to your judgment now, and accept your punishment for all of the lives that have been lost because of my selfishness so long ago."

Before anyone could do or say anything, the now expected light flared once again, and Ryuukessei stood before them, an air of defiance more than apparent in his stance. Despite the anger that seemed to reflect from his eyes, the more predominant feeling that filled the air was one of desperation, not hatred.

"Just as Satomi," he spoke in low, angered tones, "I too...regret...the deaths that I have been the cause of whether directly or indirectly, however, I am not yet ready to give up my existence. If penance I must pay, then so be it, but I will not submit easily to being extinguished from existence."

For a moment all was quiet in the clearing, as the angered youkai stood almost panting in apparent effort to remain predominant over the human soul that he shared his existence with. It was obvious that there was a war of personalities going on inside the soul, and it was also obvious that both were equal to the task.

"STOP!" yelled Midoriko. Her voice filled the clearing, shaking all who heard it to their very souls, as she continued squeezing hard the clawed appendage that she held to. Had the youkai been a living, breathing being, those watching would have heard the creaking of bones rubbing together in ways that they were not meant to. It must have been painful, nevertheless, as the youkai soul turned his attention back to the Priestess, as did the human soul within.

"If the two of you continue in the manner," she spoke almost harshly, "you not only threaten your very existence, but that of anyone within miles of this location. Have you not already taken enough lives, and shed enough blood? You both claim to regret the many thousands of deaths that you have caused, yet once again, you both endanger more lives with your thoughtlessness."

At her harsh tone and words, both frozen in place, stunned at what they had almost done. Midoriko didn't relinquish her hold, nor wait for them to start to wallow in self-pity before she continued to take them to task for their carelessness.

"If you both truly repent the blood," she said, "the covers the hands and claws of you both, then you will start right now, by becoming more aware of the lives that surround you. With great power comes great responsibility, and it is about time that you both became responsible. You wield great power, and yet you throw it around carelessly, and without thought or reason. That has been your greatest strength, but more than anything, Ryuukessei, it has been your greatest weakness."

"For the moment," she continued, "as you both seem set to fight each other, we must make this possibility a far less likely thing."

With those words, a brilliant flare of blue light filled the area, and as it cleared, instead of the souls of Midoriko and Ryuukessei standing before everyone, there were now three entities. Midoriko stood in the middle, on her right was Satomi, his hand in hers and his head hung low in shame. On her left stood Ryuukessei, his clawed appendage also held by Midoriko, and while he showed his remorse in his face, he refused to submit further to the situation at hand.

"Satomi," Midoriko stated firmly, "you claim to have held love in your heart for me all of these centuries, and to have been willing to give up everything that you had and were to be near me. Yet right now, you shame yourself and me by your actions. You are so willing to give up, and allow yourself to be destroyed, like that will pay for all the blood shed because of you."

Satomi seemed to be shaken by her words, and although he was but a young lord, at that moment, he looked exceedingly old. He wanted more than anything to just shrink up and curl into a small ball and hide in his shame from the world, where no one could see.

"No," Midoriko said sternly, as he tried to sink once more to the ground. She pulled his hand back so he was forced to stand, and she commanded he look her in the face. "It is easy to give up, Satomi-san. That is the act of a true coward. Are you so willing to show this as your true colours?"

"I am much, Miko-sama," the ancient Lord spoke, the tone heated, but it lacked truth, "but a coward I am not."

"And you, Ryuukessei," Midoriko stared down the second half of her erstwhile opponent, "You claim to desire to repent the damage you have wrought. Is this truth? Or are you trying to weave another of your intricate spells in the hopes of breaking free once again, to shed even more blood? Are you truly tired of this non-existence? Are you ready to move on, and perhaps find that which you say that you seek the answers to? Or will you also show you true colours to be that of a coward?"

He growled at her for her daring. He was much, and deep down he knew that coward was one of them, but that was the part of him that he didn't wish to show so openly. How dare she flaunt his weakness so publicly.

"I am no coward," he growled at her, "at least I am not the coward that Satomi is."

Both entities took to staring at each other, the anger seeming to flow in waves off of both of them. Midoriko yanked on their hands, pulling their attention back to her once again.

"You Satomi," she said to the ancient lord, "wish to pay for your crimes, and you Ryuukessei, wish to pay for them as well, but not to give up your existence at least until you can learn the answers to that which you seek to understand. Are you both willing to pay a price for that which you most desire?"

They were totally confused by her words, and could not be sure if they offered hope, or hopelessness. Exactly what was she planning? What did she have in mind? What did it mean for them all?

"If you are willing to sacrifice as much as they did, both you Ryuukessei, and Satomi, then I know of a way that you can find the answers that you seek the most, and give you the chance to learn of these strange feelings that you desire to learn so much about. The choice is for the two of you to make, but understand. This opportunity can only be offered once. If accepted, there can be no turning back, what will be lost can never be obtained again. If declined, it cannot be offered again, and the existence that we have all known up to now, will end right here before all of these witnesses," spoke the ancient Warrior Priestess a gleam in her eye of both challenge and daring.

----------------------------------------------------

Dictionary

Baba - Old Woman, Witch, Shit, Bullshit Baka - Idiot Chikushou - Damn Daitoku - Priest Doragon - Dragon Fujo - Sorceress Fukurou - Owl Hanyou - Half Demon Higurashi-daitoku - Roughly: Priest Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's grandfather, and name used by those not of the family.  
Higurashi-nisou - Roughly: Priestess Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's mother, and name used by those not of the family.  
Hinba - Mare Houshi - Monk Inu - Dog Joshi - Women Kagawaki, Satomi - First incarnation of Kagawaki, Hitomi, the Lord possessed and ultimately killed by Naraku - Satomi and his father lived during the time of Midoriko. Ultimately, he sold his heart and soul to Ryuukessei in the hopes of gaining power and position so that he could have something to offer to Midoriko Kagawaki, Okahito - Father to Kagawaki, Satomi Kinmouno shishi - Golden-haired Lion Kitsune - Fox Demon Kobura - Cobra Koruto - Colt Kuromiko - Dark Miko Miko - Shrine Maiden Neko - Cat Nisou - Priestess Ojii-san - Grandfather Ojika - Stag Okaa-san - Mother Onna - Woman Ookami - Wolf Osuuma - Stallion Oushi - Bull Red Dragon - Ru-doragon Ryuu - Dragon Ryuukessei - Roughly translates as 'Dragon Formation Spirit' - Author discretion - son of Ryuukossei.  
Ryuukossei - Roughly translates as 'Dragon Bone Spirit' - Dragon who was ultimately the cause of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father's death. Although he later died saving his ningen mate and newly born Inuyasha, the wounds that he had going into that battle, had already been caused by Ryuukossei, who was left pinned to a cliff face by Sugimi-sama's fang. Later, Inuyasha defeated him in battle and strengthened the power of his own fang, used to repair the broken Tetsusaiga and giving him back the power and strength to wield his father's Great Fang of Destruction.  
Sama - Lady or Lord - respectively Seiyuuki - Monkey Shika - Deer Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls Shishi - Lion Taijiya - Demon Exterminator Taiyoukai - Demon Lord Youkai - Demon 


	38. Chapter 38 Acceptance of the Dark & th

You Darkness by Vyncent

This story contains GRAPHIC violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Parts of this dark, and sinister fic, will NOT be posted to is being posted to AdultFanFiction. net and MediaMiner. org

If you do not like such content, then please be advised that this fic may not be appealing to you. Please do not read this if such content is offensive to you.

(A/N - Please accept my most sincere apologies for how long it took to get this chapter out. The characters just seemed to be persistent in taking a completely different direction than the one that I originally had going. All-in-all, I am happier with the current path than my first choice, and it is opening a few more possibilities that the earlier one. The surprises have still not finished crawling out of the woodwork, and it will be interesting to see where this goes from here. 

Many deeply felt and warm thanks to all of the wonderful reviews that have been coming in for 'You Darkness...'. Please keep them coming. The more the merrier and the more encouragement to get the next chapter done. Read, Review, but most of all enjoy.

One additional note! I am proud to say that my fic, 'Unworthy One' was voted Best Drama/Angst and placed third in Best Sesshoumaru Portrayal by the members and readers of A Single Spark.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

-----------------------------

Chapter 38 - Acceptance of the Dark and the Light!

It was a calm and quiet night. The moon was shining brightly, and a gentle breeze passed easily relieving the heat of the day. The leaves quietly swayed to the dance of the wind's music, their soft glitter in the light of sister moon, adding a soft glitter to the night that was accented by the glow of many clouds of passing fireflies.

In a small clearing, not far from an old well, and at the base of an enormous and most important, though little noticed tree, a most interesting spectacle was unfolding. A spectacle that would change the lives of many for all time, before the next rise of brother sun graced these skies.

It was a mixed group of entities, both living and not, that seem gathered to make decisions of almost unimaginable importance. It the balance hung the lives of the living, and the souls of the dead, and while many didn't feel themselves worthy to make such a choice, their input was nonetheless important and necessary.

There were three souls standing in the middle of a group of gathered youkai, ningen, and a hanyou. All had their eyes locked onto the three figures before them. One of the three souls was that of a most revered, haloed, and ancient Warrior Priestess of Great Power, and Legend. The other two, by themselves individually were nothing, but together, as they had been for centuries, they had become known as the most powerful of youkai to ever exist. All hailed from a time long, long ago.

For many centuries, and indeed well over a thousand years, the two had been joined as one soul, and shared an eternity in battle with the soul of the Priestess, who they now faced. She had made them an offer, and all sat with baited breath to see what their decision would be.

"If it means giving up the hell,"spoke up Satomi without a moment's thought or hesitation, "of an existence being trapped in immortal and eternal combat, then I readily accept whatever you have to offer. It had never been my original intention to be the cause of so much death, destruction, and blood shed. I am even responsible for the extermination of my entire bloodline, not to mention the entire village of Taijiya that had been founded by Sugimi-sama's efforts, and the countless entire villages of tonogata, joshi, and kodomotachi, even the newly born, the elderly, sick and dying. This was not how I had hoped to gain your favor or attention. I can never forgive myself, let alone ask for forgiveness from anyone else."

"While I understand your reasons," spoke up Midoriko, her voice filled with rebuke and sadness, "I must say that it saddens me to know that you knew so little of miko or even of me. Had you over looked the weakness of petty wants, you might have realized that none of the things that you seemed to believe were important, would matter to me. Wealth, land, power, possession, strength, beauty...and so much more...are not the most important things in life. What would have been of great importance to me then, and even now, was who you were and are, not what you did or didn't have."

For a moment she paused to let her words sink in, then continued, "You would be better to consider your decision for reasons other than your own salvation. Rather you should be considering the salvation of those who, through you decision so long ago, have ended up with their own souls being tainted and are now suffering in the Seven Levels of Hell for your weakness. If you choose this path because you believe it to be your road to salvation, then I personally will see to it that you finish your existence as it is in the lowest possible depths of Hell."

"I don't understand," spoke up the confused ningen soul, "What do you mean by that? My intentions are honourable. They are the tru..."

Midoriko, however, didn't seem to be buying Satomi's story, and cut him off before he could finish his statement, "Stop, before you perjure youself more than you already have. If you can't be truly honest and admit to the truth, then don't shame your honour more than you already have."

"I have spoken the truth Miko bitch," Satomi spat back, the unexpected anger coming from the ningen soul, surprising everyone including Ryuukessei. Satomi took a step closer to Midoriko, and for a moment it appeared that he was going to attack the ancient Priestess, however, before he could even raise a hand, Ryuukessei whirled around almost faster than the eye could see, and slammed the ningen soul with his tail.

"So now the real truth shows its face," spoke Midoriko, as she gave a quick look of thanks to Ryuukessei, "The truth of who was the real evil working here. So tell us Satomi, just how much longer were you intending to try to deceive all of us, and what made you think that after all of this time, I didn't know?"

The son of the ancient Lord just glared in hatred at the equally ancient Miko. Again he gave the appearance of wanting to attack the Priestess, however, this time Ryuukessei seemed to be expecting this and jumped between them. Even Midoriko was surprised to hear him growl a warning to the vile soul before them.

To say that everyone watching was confused, would have been an understatement. Everyone had been sure of what they were seeing just moments ago, but now it seemed that everything that they had thought was completely different. Who was the actual villain, and who was not? Could they trust what they saw, or believe what they heard? Could it be that the youkai was the true victim here, and not the ningen?

Satomi stopped, and took a moment to look around, seeing that things had taken quite the turn. Even as everyone watched, the waves of sadness, and long lost innocence that had seemed to shroud this long deceased ningen soul, seemed to turn and almost melt away, like ice on a hot summer day. In their place the feeling of evil and vile hatred took a stance. As they did, the seeming look of depression, and hoped for forgiveness melted away just as the change in the aura surrounding the soul had done. A look of the most intense evil could be seen to dominate the once handsome Lord's face, twisting it into a almost unrecognizable thing of vengeance, greed, and hatred. For the briefest of moments it almost looked inhuman.

All of the twisted and warped ideas that he had schemed and plotted had paid off so well, only to now be brought down by the efforts of an ignorant young Miko, and her ragtag group of misfits. That is what truly made him the most angry. He turned away from his centuries long opponent, and companion, and looked with unbridled hatred at the little Miko, who had finally destroyed his ultimate power.

"You," he spat out, with anger and hatred to rival the best that Naraku had been able to show, "You and your worthless sense of compassion and love. It is you that has caused my best laid plans to come to light, and who has stood in my way for the past five years. Because of you, my visions of complete domination and ultimate power are falling apart. I will not let you stop what I have worked so hard to achieve. I have sacrificed far too much to let wretched filth like you stand in my way. I will not let some snivelling little onna such as you stop what has taken me centuries to plan and make possible. I almost stopped you when I destroyed that useless miko over fifty years ago, but you saw fit to find a way to come back didn't you?"

Even as the words were delivered in all the vile hatred that the soul could muster, he seemed to almost grow with the strength of his passion and hatred. Everyone could feel that evil waves of anger as they literally seemed to flood the area. One by one they started to succumb to the attack, the children being the first to lose consciousness, followed soon by Kaede, and Atsuko. Ginta and Hakkaku fell next, followed by Sango, and then Miroku.

Midoriko seemed to pulse with a power of her own, and almost at the same time, Kagome did as well. Seconds later, a wave of pure energy seemed to push back on the evil that was threatening all in the clearing. Kagome let out a gasp as her body, already weakened from recent past events, began to shake with the effort to maintain the levels of power that were being drawn forth. Her problem was not that she didn't have the power to access, but that her body could not handle the sheer magnitude of power being pulled through it. Slowly she was losing the battle and could feel her consciousness slowly slipping away.

Inuyasha felt helpless. He could see what was happening, and feel that Kagome was losing the fight, but was totally helpless to do anything. Even as he watched, he could see the others slowly losing consciousness, and was even fighting against the pain of the same evil attack that was being used against them. As he looked on, only Kouga, Sesshomaru, and himself remained conscious, and surprisingly, Kirara was, too.

He was not sure how much longer he could remain conscious and could tell that Kouga was not far from losing, too. Sesshomaru seemed to be fairing the best, but it was clear that even he was fighting against this powerful force with everything at his command. Kouga's Goraishi had appeared on the Ookami Prince's hand, and seemed to be almost pulsing with life, like it was fighting to protect its wielder. Even as Inuyasha noticed this, he felt a pull and strong pulse from Tetsusaiga, and heard the thrumming answer of its brother fang, Tenseiga from Sesshomaru.

All three of them growled, and Kirara joined her roar of defiance with theirs, as the three weapons of power all seemed to suddenly begin pulsing in complete unison. Seconds later, and answering pulse of astonishing power seemed to fill the air, and a rip began forming just outside of the ring of conscious and unconscious spectators. As it began to open up, into what was obviously a portal, shields of powerful energy seemed to suddenly pop up around each of the individuals that were gathered in the watching group.

The children, old miko, healer, Taijiya, and houshi were soon coming too, and the pressure that had been pushing at Sesshomaru and Kouga eased back to almost nothing. Surprisingly, a shield was now formed around Inuyasha and Kagome, and it could be seen that they were still being assaulted by the attack. Both Kouga and Sesshomaru rose and began to approach the pair, but were halted before they could get more than halfway to them. It was not because they didn't want to help them. It was because almost everyone was frozen in shock as they saw what appeared next out of the newly formed portal.

At the appearance of the first ethereal form to step forth, Kouga fell to his knees and placed his forehead upon the ground before him. He was soon followed in action by Ginta and Hakkaku, who still remained in the protection of the shields that had been erected around them. Though no crown was visible, and there was no cloak of royalty, it was more than apparent to all watching that the soul of the Ookami that had just stepped forward was of the highest of royal blood.

He was of enormous stature, his eyes the deepest blue. The tresses of his long raven black hair waving in the breeze, were pulled into a high pony tail, and held with a gold ring close to his scalp, a matching gold ring pierced his left ear. Where Kouga wore a band around his forehead, the Great Ookami Warrior before them, wore a band of gold. His tail almost rivaled his hair, and was currently wagging with the excitement that the great being was barely keeping in check as he took a stance in front of the vile ningen. He held both hands, claws foremost and extended, before him ready to leap into battle.

A sudden yelp from Kouga, momentarily drew everyone's attention to the young Prince. He was now sitting up, and clutching at his right hand. As everyone one looked on, what looked like a most unusual set of extremely sharp claws, Goraishi, began to vibrate in clear bell-like tones rapidly. Seconds later it vanished, only to give a thrumming note and reappear upon the right hand of the Ookami soul that was still facing Satomi.

Even as this was taking place, a second figure stepped forth from the portal. This one was tall, regal, and majestic of baring. Long tresses of silver hair, pulled up into a high, tight pony tail, seemed to flow upon the breezes that the magic in the area created, while twin tails hung languidly in the air upon those same winds, both wrapped around their respective shoulders, much the same as Sesshomaru bore his own. A merry gleam of anticipation could be easily read from the golden orbs that shown from the strong, high cheek boned face. A face that bore an all too familiar appearance to a certain hanyou, except that there were no soft, white furred ears upon the head of this royal countenance. Spiked and plated armour protected the powerful Inuyoukai, but it was an armour of ancient lore and clearly belonging to a far and distant time.

The enormous figure stepped to the side of the Ookami soul, battle ready and on guard. He too, brought a gasp from those watching, and while there was no one bowing low, it could be felt that there was nothing but awe, respect, and admiration from the gathered group of onlookers.

Strong clawed hands were held forth in an offensive stance, and with the clenching of a fist, a deep humming pitch filled the air and the Great Fang of Inu no Taisho vanished from its sheath at Inuyasha's side, only to appear a moment later in that same clawed hand. Like a long lost soul having found its deeply missed master, Tetsusaiga seemed to hum all the more powerfully and the very pulse of the sword could be felt in the very bones of those watching.

An unexpected gasp filled the area, and all turn for the moment to the source, only to see the Great Taiyoukai of the living world fall to his knees in reverence and awe. For the first time in centuries, something other than a cold stoic look, graced his ethereal features. Instead, his most regal bearing was almost visibly shaking in shock, awe, loss, sorry, pain, reverence, and happiness. Seeing his unexpected reaction, all turned to see what it could have been that would bring the Taiyoukai to his knees.

Once again, a tall lithe, elegant, and regal form stepped forth from the still swirling portal. The supple leg, and elegant clawed hand that first appeared, gave no doubt that the being about to appear was feminine in nature. Though not quite as tall in stature as the previous figure, the entity was still most imposing. While her poise and grace were enviable, it could also be seen that the heart of a strong, and deadly warrior still thrived in the essence of the beauty that took her position next to the Great Inu no Taisho.

Twin maroon stripes graced her high cheek bones, and a familiar crescent moon of the deepest blue decorated the high brow. Ankle length, glowing silver tresses wavered in the breeze along with those of the powerful Inuyoukai with whom she now stood poised for battle. The same twin stripes could be seen on her wrists, as could the very familiar undulating form of the silken, silvery tail that wrapped around her left shoulder and waivered in the breeze surrounding the ethereal forms. Though obviously of a lighter make, she too wore similar spiked and plated armour as that of the previous figure.

Once beside her mate, she too, took up a battle stance. With the flexing of a claw, the rich bell-like tones that were thrumming from Tenseiga grew in intensity and it too, vanished from the sheath of its current master's side. Seconds later, it appeared in the hand of the female Inuyoukai, chiming its happy welcome to the Lord and Lady that it knew so well.

"Haha-ue," was the almost whispered word, spoken by Sesshomaru, his gaze locked upon the figure of the female Inuyoukai.

"Otou-san?" was the equally whispered question that fell from Inuyasha's lips, even as he pulled Kagome's still shaking form closer to him. The young onna was by now, nearly unconscious, but even as Inuyasha tried to divide his attention between the sight of his father before him, and the need of his mate for some kind of aid in her current struggles, he noticed that the pressure of the evil that had been attacking them was lessening still more.

Satomi was, if anything, even more enraged than before. He was watching as his best laid plans were being thwarted and it was rapidly becoming apparent that he was not going to easily win this one. At least not as he was. With an evil smirk that sent shivers down the spines of the living, the once handsome and now most vile looking face, seemed to almost morph into a visage that was at once familiar and yet seemed strange.

It almost seemed for a moment like Satomi was in excruciating pain. In fact, everyone watching was sure that he was, although it seemed at odds that he was both screaming as though the pain was unbearable, while at the same time laughing as though it was the most pleasurable of experiences. That was when they all gasped in shock, as the figure before them seemed to almost be rended in to two parts.

Where there had once been the soul of a mere and seemingly weak, if not innocent ningen soul, there now stood two separate entities. The one still looked very much like the ningen soul that they all had come to know as Satomi. Although still familiar, the appearance was quite different and the aura that radiated from the entity was anything but that of some lost ningen soul looking for salvation.

No, it was no longer anything of the sort. Instead the evil that fairly radiated from the being was almost stifling to those who were still among the living. In fact, many were already beginning to feel the effects of the powerful waves of anger and hatred, and those who had fell to the pressure before were once more beginning to lose consciousness. Even as this was occurring, however, it was the second figure that now captured everyone's attention.

It was huge. So big, in fact, that it towered high above the Goshinbuko. Its very size made even the mountains seem small. Its writhing mass was such that the living were glad that it was not in true physical form, as it would have crushed virtually everything in its way, regardless of friend or foe, flora or fauna. With the exception of Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Rin, all present living and not gasped that the sight of the being before them.

The huge head with the glowing red eyes, the long horn like tendrils, and the familiar mask like face in its forehead was enough to make the children shiver in fright, the healers stare in disbelief, and the warriors growl in anger. The tall Inuyoukai female warrior quickly moved beside the soul of Midoriko, and by mutual consent the both wrapped their hands around the hilt of Tenseiga, and lifted the Great Healing Fang aloft.

The now steady hum of the sword increased in pitch and a flair of blue light burst forth from the blade. For a brief moment the light formed a sphere of power around the two being holding it, only to pull back, and the rush down their combined forms and then along the ground in spreading tendrils that reached for the forms of the living watchers. As it reached each one, it rushed up their respective bodies, clothing them in a powerful shield of protection that seemed to hold back the evil that was eminating from the vile souls that now stood before them all.

Everyone sighed visibly in relief at the absence of pressure from their bodies, but the relief was not to last as they all turned their full attention to the events now unfolding. It was apparent that Inuyasha and Kagome were still feeling the effects of the evil presence. Inuyasha could be seen with sweat beading and running down his face, an almost pained expression showing on his face, but it was more one of concentration than anything. Kagome was visibly shaking with the stress that her body seemed to be experiencing. Just like Inuyasha, sweat was pouring off her face, along with tears that seemed squeezed from tightly clenched eyes.

While this was certainly worrisome and unnerving to almost everyone there, it was the fourth soul that now stood to full height and form before them all that grabbed their full attention. For some it was a familiar form, one that they had thought long since defeated. They could still recall the cliff face that had held the body of the being captive, and the Great Fang that had sealed this youkai's powers so completely. They clearly recalled the first time that the great waves of Tetsusaiga's Bakuryuuha were unleashed and took this most formidable foe apart piece by piece.

Here he was once again, as enormous and as powerful as ever, standing in all of his terrible and evil glory, facing his arch-enemy after almost a two hundred and fifty years.

"Ryuukossei..." could be heard to escape from the lips of several of the onlookers, and none of them sounded completely confident.

----------------------------------------------------

Dictionary

Baba - Old Woman, Witch, Shit, Bullshit Baka - Idiot Chikushou - Damn Daitoku - Priest Doragon - Dragon Fujo - Sorceress Fukurou - Owl Goraishi - Five Lightning Fingers Hanyou - Half Demon Higurashi-daitoku - Roughly: Priest Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's grandfather, and name used by those not of the family.  
Higurashi-nisou - Roughly: Priestess Higurashi...I have chosen to use this instead of a name, as no name is ever cited in either the anime or the manga. Kagome's mother, and name used by those not of the family.  
Hinba - Mare Houshi - Monk Inu - Dog Joshi - Women Kagawaki, Satomi - First incarnation of Kagawaki, Hitomi, the Lord possessed and ultimately killed by Naraku - Satomi and his father lived during the time of Midoriko. Ultimately, he sold his heart and soul to Ryuukessei in the hopes of gaining power and position so that he could have something to offer to Midoriko Kagawaki, Okahito - Father to Kagawaki, Satomi Kinmouno shishi - Golden-haired Lion Kitsune - Fox Demon Kobura - Cobra Koruto - Colt Kodomotachi - Children Kuromiko - Dark Miko Miko - Shrine Maiden Neko - Cat Nisou - Priestess Ojii-san - Grandfather Ojika - Stag Okaa-san - Mother Onna - Woman Ookami - Wolf Osuuma - Stallion Oushi - Bull Red Dragon - Ru-doragon Ryuu - Dragon Ryuukessei - Roughly translates as 'Dragon Formation Spirit' - Author discretion - son of Ryuukossei.  
Ryuukossei - Roughly translates as 'Dragon Bone Spirit' - Dragon who was ultimately the cause of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father's death. Although he later died saving his ningen mate and newly born Inuyasha, the wounds that he had going into that battle, had already been caused by Ryuukossei, who was left pinned to a cliff face by Sugimi-sama's fang. Later, Inuyasha defeated him in battle and strengthened the power of his own fang, used to repair the broken Tetsusaiga and giving him back the power and strength to wield his father's Great Fang of Destruction.  
Sama - Lady or Lord - respectively Seiyuuki - Monkey Shika - Deer Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls Shishi - Lion Taijiya - Demon Exterminator Taiyoukai - Demon Lord Tonogata - Men Youkai - Demon 


End file.
